Once upon a December
by BecBoc
Summary: AU - “You know you look a lot like the photo they released of the Princess Destiny, you know the one that was murdered...well supposedly” He stated as I gave a laugh looking away, yeah that's because I was... NILEY based loosely off Anastasia
1. Prologue

**A/N- So this is my first story, I am sorry about and grammar/spelling stuff ups...so yeah hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything!!  
**

**Prologue**

The year was 1999 in New York City, the United States of America were all rejoicing over the 45th birthday of King Billy Ray Stewart. Not only was it his birthday but it represented the 250th year that the Stewart's had ruled over the large country. The celebrations were large; the whole Stewart family were gathered along with over 500 of their friends and other known acquaintances in a huge celebration party, causing publicity from around the world. As the celebration begun the Stewart family were the main feature amongst the guests. The King danced with his eldest daughter, 12 year old Brandi Glenn Stewart while the Queen Leticia Stewart kept a watchful eye over 9 year old Trace Timothy Stewart and 8 year old Braison Chance Stewart. Neither father nor mother noticed their youngest 7-year-old daughter Destiny Hope Stewart sitting alone in the corner sulking…

"What is wrong Destiny?" Her grandmother whispered gazing down at the girl, as she instantly looked up at her grandmother her blue eyes staring directly as she gave a sigh…

"Nicholas said I looked ugly in this dress." She whispered as her grandmother gazed quickly at her dress, it was bright red with gold sequins…she looked like the perfect child her hair in waves falling down her back and around her neck identical to her mother and sister's was a golden love heart pendant beholding the Stewart family crest…

"You know boys only say that for one reason." Her grandmother whispered as the girl looked at her interested waiting for a response…

"Because he likes you Smiley…" She whispered, as instantly a grin came across the seven year olds face and the women smiled offering her hand to Destiny as she quickly took it…

"Really? Because he said he hated me yesterday" Destiny whispered as her grandmother just gave a laugh gazing over at the close family friends of the Stewarts the Lucas family…

"Oh he will love you soon Destiny I promise…now I have a present for you." She whispered as Destiny instantly looked interested, it wasn't her birthday she didn't expect presents…

"What is it grandma?" She whispered trailing behind as the elderly women moved to her robe and pulled out a box. She handed it to the princess who looked at it eagerly and quickly took the box lid off gazing at the bracelet with in with a huge grin.

"Oh grandma it's beautiful, thank you" She whispered, her smile lighting up her grandmother's face, as she pulled the young girl into a hug as she gave giggle and moved away putting the charm bracelet onto her arm…

"Enjoy tonight darling, it's your fathers birthday…" The grandmother whispered as the princess gave a nod and quickly ran off towards her father, not knowing what events to come would separate her family forever.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay just wanted to say that I am making the rules of this country up as I go along and they are not based on any actual laws, also I don't live in the U.S or been there (as of yet) so sorry for any weird places or locations!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything still!  
**

**Part 1- Realizations**

**Chapter 1**

**_Miley POV_**

The heavens slowly feel down to earth as snow while my feet trudged through it gazing at the building overhead. I wasn't from around here although I knew it like the back of my hand, I watched the people hurry around some on phones or listening to Ipods while one person reading the newspaper caught my attention most of all.

"Excuse me, do you think I could have the front page of your newspaper?" I asked politely as he gazed up at me and instantly nodded giving a smile and pulled it off handing it to me.

"You know you look a lot like the photo they released of the princess Destiny now, you know the one that disappeared?" He stated as I gave a laugh accepting the piece of paper with a grin…

"I am not a believer of those rumors sir, in my mind she died with her family" I said and he just nodded giving me a smirk, I turned away from him my smile instantly disappearing as I looked at the computer generated image…

I sighed, it did look like me, of course it did I mean it was me. I moved my hand to my neck and under my scarf held the one thing that told the truth of who I was, and the only thing that would proof who I was to the world, not that I would ever reveal the truth. I looked at the article and quickly gazed around and decided to sit on the bench I spotted across the road to read it. I crossed the busy New York Street as I bustled through some people finally sitting down on the bench giving a shiver as I sat down. I looked at the article and gave a sigh…why did technology have to advance? The image although didn't look exactly like me…in did resemble me though, especially the eyes.

_Royal heir Destiny Hope Stewart alive?_

I sighed the simple headline meant so many things, the world was split between the truth and lies none of which told the real story of what happened that night; I was the only one who knew that, all the rest was made up lies.

"_Today on her 17__th__ birthday, she could possibly come out of hiding and take the throne, which should be rightfully hers if she survived."_

I looked at that sentence; it was the only thing I took from the whole article, the rest was a load of lies and information that was totally wrong. That sentence was spoken from someone I knew very well, my fathers best friend Paul Lucas… but to the hopeful people that thought I could end this horrid treacherous dictatorship they lived in at the moment, they were wrong I would never take throne. I stood up scrunching the newspaper article and throwing it into a bin annoyed, why had I even come back to this stupid city, that I still claimed to be my home I really didn't know. I sighed putting my hand in my jacket pocket and pulled out the box, I slowly moved the scarf off my neck and pulled the necklace from my neck gazing at my family crest and put it into the box, placing a note I'd written earlier and placed it above pushing the lid back on with a sigh…

I gazed to see a group of soldiers marching down the street, I saw many people flee in worry while those holding illegal news papers like the man I'd spoken to hid them quickly beneath garments and in suitcases…it was illegal to read any news other then what The King Fredrick believed was correct for the community to read. I quickly walked away towards my destination before I would return to the place I used to call home and decide what the hell I was going to do with my screwed up life.

Most teenagers would love to be a princess, I mean yeah the time I'd spent being as a princess was amazing, but nothing was that simple. My family were overthrown the night of the huge party, my fathers birthday when I was 7, my whole family were killed…I knew so much more then I would let on about that night. Half the country believed I was dead, while the other hoped I would take the throne to stop the King. I was 17 though, which was the legal age to take the thrown, like Paul said I should be taking today, but I could barely decide what I wanted to wear everyday let alone decide to go to war against a guy who murdered my family and imprisoned people for a decade for stealing bread…

I strolled down the street running my fingers along a cold iron fence knocking the snow as I went. The streets were filled with soldiers in case I did turn up today; I had turned up today though for one simple reason; to reassure my remaining family I was fine after ten years of wonder. I reached the gates of the towering house as snow fell onto my beret style hat as I huddled along trying to keep warm in my jeans and thick warm woolen jacket. I came to the gates as the guard looked at me suspiciously and I stood there for a moment and looked quickly to see there were no soldiers in eyesight…

"Excuse me sir this is the Lucas resistance right?" I asked and he looked up and gave a nod looking down straight away, talk about rude at least he could reply to my question.

"I was wondering if you could deliver Nicholas a present from me, I promise I am a family friend and he knows exactly who I am" I stated and he looked at me up and down giving a sigh…

"You are brave to stand around this house today girl, I am also brave to stand here…" He stated harshly, I knew what he meant it was because the Lucas family were seen as the enemy to the king, they believed like most of the world I was the rightful heir if I was even alive, but they hadn't done enough for the King to actually imprison them, Paul was very sly like that he made a point but never broke a single law…

"I know, and that's why I came today please…give him this gift" I said giving him the box, my necklace within…he glanced at me and gave a nod taking it from me as I gave him a smile.

"Thank you" I said and quickly turned, where to go now…I was going to be here for a total of five days from today. In that time I could get into so much trouble that I could be killed at any moment if someone realised who I was, but for now I was going to reconnect with the city I hadn't seen since I was 7 years old.

**_Nick POV_**

I wanted to just forcefully knock myself out at the moment, double chemistry was absolute torture and I didn't believe I would make it to the school bell in five minutes. I sighed glancing around the room and then at the door through the slit window I could see my security guard there. Normal kids here didn't have security at my private school then again nor did I, but today was different I needed security. Although my father believed my once hated enemy aka best friend was still alive, the rest of my family were doubtful. But today meant a lot of things for me, today I was going to give up thinking about her…from today on Princess Destiny Hope was never in my life…

The school bell echoed out as instantly everyone flew out of the room and I hung back a moment. Finally when the last girl had left I walked out as the security guy glanced down at me…I told my father I didn't need security I was 17 I could defend myself, he didn't believe me thought so now I was stuck with the hulk.

"You ready to go boy" He said, his voice was deep and strict the gun protruding from his belt indicated this guy was serious. I sighed giving a shrug and nodded as I moved out with him from the school.

I got in the car and leaned on the window moving my hand into my pocket and pulling out the photo that I'd carried around most of my life. I gazed at 7 year old Destiny with a sigh as I stood next to her grinning…I was so horrible to her and when it finally came through that her family had been imprisoned I was just mortified. A week later they were assassinated by the now King of the United States for the simple reason that he'd convinced a strong group of people that King Billy was corrupt; although he wasn't. They were buried, but the locations of their graves were leaked to the press and the media dug the graves up on Christmas day. The footage from that opening of the single coffin would be replayed forever.

I remember the night, I sneaked down and watched through a crack in the door as dad watched the video on the news of them digging up and finding Destiny's coffin empty from then on the rumors started. King Fredrick denied it all and said she had been "blown away" by the force, but yet he was scared today of all days? Why would he be scared of someone who was dead?

"Yo Nick you're home" Joe yelled opening the car door as I sighed putting the photo back in my pocket and gazing at him and he just looked at me with a stupid grin on his face…

"Yes pointing out the obvious, I am home Joe" I stated annoyed as I got out of the car looking at the security around both of us while I saw people in the streets were looking interested.

"Come on get inside it's awkward out here" Joe demanded, he was older yet his maturity wasn't, he acted like a child most of the time…it was just the way he rolled and everyone loved him for it.

"Is mom and dad home?" I asked and Joe looked at me and raising his eyebrows as we walked in the gates and they quickly closed behind us.

"Yeah, dad is just waiting for anything…waiting for her to give him some message, it's not going to happen though. She's dead and we all have to face that" He stated with a sigh walking inside as I gazed into see Kevin my eldest brother walking down the marble steps.

"Hey Nick school okay?" Kevin asked and I gave a shrug as he nodded and mom walked out giving me a huge grin and instantly pulling me into a hug as I rolled my eyes while Joe laughed.

"Okay dinner is at 7…and Nicholas please clean your bedroom it's a disgrace" Mom stated as one of the maids that occupied the house walked out giving a smile, mom mumbled something to her as she nodded turning and leaving again.

"I am serious Nick…now" Mom stated walking off following the maid as Joe gave me a smirk and I sighed heading towards the staircase.

"Oh and a girl Nick left a present for you at the gate, security said she knew you…" Mom yelled back at me as I gazed at the guys and Kevin pointed towards a blue box sitting on the hallway table.

I walked over grabbing it and looking at the box, a girl…all the girls I knew were at school today. Dad walked out and started talking to Kevin as I stood there and opened the box lid to find a small piece of paper there and pulled it out…

_The crown was never meant for me, miss you guys. Love Smiley_

I gazed at it confused and then it was like a explosion went off in my head and Joe made a gasp behind me. I looked down into the box and just stared in shock, my hand moving without my mind really knowing how to intemperate this and pulled the necklace out as Kevin and dad instantly feel silent…

"It isn't…she can't of" Kevin whispered as I stared at the Stewart emblem clearly embarked on the pure gold detailed love heart.

None of said a thing we just stared at it, it was years since we'd seen one of these…only three people had them. Queen Leticia, Princess Brandi and…

"Open it…" Joe hissed as dad took it from me and instantly pressed it carefully and flicked it open revealing inside her name clearly imprinted within the necklace, next to it a dove to represent her being a symbol of hope.

"I want the security man who took this box now and I want the security videos from the front of the house" Dad screamed at a maid as she nodded and rushed off as I stared down at the note…

I just stood there in absolute shock, suddenly the maid reappeared handing dad a tape as the front door opened and a security guy walked in and looked at the four of us completely confused. I heard mom give a gasp as she realized what had happened and the security guy gave us another look…

"Who gave you this box sir?" Dad yelled harshly as the security guy looked worried and mom took the necklace from dad and gazed at it, a smile coming to her face as she traced over it with her fingers remembering the young owner of it…

"A girl I don't know…" He stated as dad snatched the video surveillance from the maid waiting for a better description of this "girl" giving the security guy a look for him to continue.

"She was a kid, I don't know around 16 or 17…brunette wavy hair, huge smile, very polite…not a lot else to say. All she wanted was to give this to you Sir so I took it from her" He stated looking at me, as dad waved him away and walked away taking the footage with him.

"She's actually alive" Joe whispered, we all were just silent to think after ten years of nothing…everyone thinking she was dead, she wasn't and she didn't want the crown?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to all those people who reviewed I literally happy danced every time I got an email informing me someone had reviewed (I know how sad) So thanks so much for the reviews**!!

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything!!**

**Chapter 2**

**_Miley POV_**

I gazed through my curtains giving a sigh, another day to begin and another day I had to hide from reality. I sighed walking over and throwing on jeans again with a basic t-shirt, a jumper and then my blue jacket over the top. I sighed moving around my room searching for my hat instead finding something else. I gazed at my phone; oh she was going to kill me. Technically I'd run away, so it was only for 5 days it was still running away and I had Mandy worried, seeing she couldn't just go to the police and report I was missing…because the whole world knew I was missing, they police would probably think she was a little high on something. I sighed grabbing my phone and pressing dial as I walked out of my hotel room.

Mandy was ten years older then me and she had adopted me basically. She was working at our palace when the attack happened, she was my personal maid and she saved my life. She took care of me and now at 17…I really didn't know how she did it; I was an up tight rich snobby kid while she was only 17, yet she took me on and I would always be in her debt that she found me.

"Miley, where the hell are you?" She instantly screamed as I winced a little, and walked along the hotel hallway towards the elevator.

"I am well in New York…but it's not what you think" I stated walking into the elevator and seeing a most likely newly wed couple holding hands as I gave them a smile and leaned against the wall noticing the ground level had already been pushed…

"It's not what I think? Miley what the hell…you cannot just run off and not tell me! Then inform me you're in New York! It's a wonder you haven't been murdered yet" She screamed as I rolled my eyes, as normal she was over dramatizing everything…

"Mandy I am perfectly fine, I am not doing something stupid…I just wanted to come home for a bit" I stated as she gave a huff, she would most likely ground me but I didn't care, this was worth it just to be amongst some place old for a change…

"I was so worried about you, please don't tell me you are planning on going and telling them. We talked about this…" Mandy said her anger settling a little and saw the couple gazing at me interested most likely they could hear Mandy yelling…

"Already kind of did Manderz…in a subtle way I promise, I'll be home in five days. And I am not doing anything stupid promise I am not planning on getting in trouble" I stated as I heard her give another huff…

"Miley I want you home now…you understand…NOW" She screamed, I rolled my eyes and snapped the phone shut as the doors to the elevator opened and I shook my head walking out.

Mandy knew I was going to be taken and most likely killed, so she took dyed my hair black and claimed that I was her own child when we crossed the borders and slowly made our way down to Tennessee. She got a job at a restaurant and we managed to get a house with all the cash she'd managed to earn and stolen from my home after she found me in my bedroom awaiting to be murdered by any passing soldier.

I walked out of the hotel gazing to see about a hundred soldiers marching down the street, New York wasn't the place it used to be. I sighed turning and running directly into someone as I immediately hit the ground and let out a groan…

"Oh I am so sorry…are you…oh my god" The woman whispered just staring at me as she instantly looked around and offered me her hand which I took, she gazed at me for another second while I ignored her dusting off the snow.

"You…oh my god, you're her…" She hissed at me as I saw people staring at me and I looked around panicked, she had to be like twenty something with black straight hair. I watched her mouth open as I did the first thing I could and grabbed her wrist dragging her away and down a side street quickly.

"Shh…be quiet" I whispered looking at her pleadingly as she just stared at me and I saw she was about to bow like everyone should do when they saw me, Mandy kept it up for a bit when she took me but I demanded that she stop, I was a normal teen now…not royalty.

"Please don't…they'll kill me" I whispered as the soldiers started marching past and she gazed at me worried, I lowered my head and quickly moved away from her hoping like hell she wouldn't follow…

The soldiers past and I sighed in relief as I kept walking through the snow, great this is just what I needed someone to recognize me. I felt an arm come down on my shoulder as I gazed to see the woman again; she looked at me with an expression of misery yet hope at the same time her brown eyes gazed into mine with amazement as she shook her head…

"Please I won't tell anyone that you're here? Just tell me please are you going to end this torture?" She whispered as I gazed at her biting my lip looking at the ground and shook my head…

"I don't know how to…I can't, and for that I am sorry. Please don't tell anyone…I am begging you" I said and she looked disappointed as some soldiers came down the street and she let go of my arm…

"It was a pleasure meeting you princess, and for what it's worth I would have bowed…I am sorry about the deaths of your family, but please you are meant to be Queen…please think about it, you are the only hope a lot of people have around here. You're all we have left" She whispered and I gave a smile and nodded, I did need to think about that and I knew just the place to go…

**_Nick POV_**

I sat amongst a room of very unhappy people, mom sat next to me with Joe and Kevin while the only remaining royal blood relatives sat all around on chairs in the once Queen's mansion. After the revolt, King Billy's mother Alexandra and daughter Princess Magritte were taken for a short period as hostages, but the new King soon realized the uproar he'd caused over killing the Stewart line and released them to settle the people.

"Right why are we here Paul?" Princess Magritte stated, she was Billy's younger sister; and the whole family were still classed as princess' and princes' although it was very obvious they weren't, it was a con really to just show they were still royal to the public even if they weren't in line for the thrown.

She had her two daughters Selena who was 18 and Demetria who was 17, both of them had been very close to Destiny; the four of us had practically grown up together until everything happened. I gazed at both of them as the awkward silence grew…next to his wife Henry sat gazing at his two daughters unsure of what to say. Then on the other side of the room closest to dad sat the once Queen of The United States of America, who had given her thrown to Billy when he turned 18. She was still treated like a Queen, which the public all agreed upon but still there was no way she or Princess Magritte could possible force themselves into take the throne. They had of course attempted almost everything to secure the crown again without getting murdered or arrested.

They tried to get the public's support many times, but The King persuaded them to think they weren't apart of the royal family bloodline. The public didn't realize that Magritte was technical supposed to have the throne with the death of every living child of King Billy Stewart. But that's where the problem started the public didn't agree; half the population believed that a 17-year-old rightful heir was more appropriate dead or alive…but now we knew the answer.

"Well non shockingly the princess did not return yesterday" Dad spoke, I gazed over at Alexandra who just gazed at her fingers, no matter how many times she denied it Destiny was always her favorite grandchild.

"Don't tell me that's the only reason you called us here Paul" Magritte stated with a sigh as I looked over at Sel and Demi giving them a weak smile, knowing that this was going to make well at least Demi happy while Selena never really got along with Destiny.

"No, but she did not return to the media however…this was left for Nicholas at the front gates by a girl…around 17, long brunette hair, amazing eyes" Dad said holding up the necklace as Magritte's eyes just widened, while the rest of them said nothing at all…

"I don't believe in this nonsense" Alexandra stated suddenly as dad looked at her and then pointed to the large screen giving the man a nod. He pressed play; dad had shown me the security footage numerous times last night…

"It has to be…look at her Magritte, she looks identical to Leticia but with those eyes, the Stewart eyes…there is no denying this girl" Henry stated gazing at the screen while I saw the speechless looks on their faces…

"She can't be…alive…she just can't be" Magritte hissed, our reaction was much the same, but that girl…I mean it had to be her. Alexandra stood up the video was paused at a point where you could see her whole face…

She moved her hand to the screen and traced over her hand as we all watched confused and she turned looking quiet shocked. She nodded looking at Paul…she was nodding so she believed us then?

"This girl is my granddaughter, I gave her that bracelet on that night…" She whispered gravely as there was just silence and suddenly Magritte stood up and walked out leaving the room…

"Why now? I mean she would remember what happened? Hell she'd the only one who knows what happened? Why won't she stop this?" Selena stated annoyed not believing obviously…

"She's was a kid…Sel give it a break, she lost her whole family in seconds, she was 7. I mean would you want to try and take hold of a throne when the likely outcome if your execution…" Joe stated seriously and Selena stood up and walked out as Henry gave a sigh following them…

"Now we just need to find her…" Kevin whispered with a sigh, I gazed at Alexandra…she just seemed in amazement uncertain what to say. She noticed me looking at her and gave me a very weak smile.

"If she is still the girl I knew when she was 7…she will return to her home" Alexandra stated as I gazed at Demi who had tears sliding down her cheeks, she was Destiny's best friend.

"Well that's no help we don't know where home is for her" Dad stated with a sigh, we'd thought so long and hard over where she could possibly be but nothing at all had come up.

"No but you do…she will return to her home, her real home" Alexandra stated with a smile as we gazed at her, did she mean the old ruins of the palace? No one had been there since that night; the new government had bailed it up…

"She will go to the only place she knows as a home here in New York…" Alexandra stated and then slowly walked out of the room picking up the necklace along the way and gazing at it before continuing on out of them room with it.

"Well I guess that's not a bad place to start…" Joe stated with a shrug as I nodded, it was better then no place at all, which is what we'd come up with so far. I looked at dad who nodded…

"We'll take shifts…staying at the palace until hopefully the princess finally decides her need to be apart of her family is great then her fears" Dad whispered in agreement as we all just sat there puzzled by what had occurred.

**A/N- Didn't really like this chapter as much, but next chapter is better I just needed to get all the histroy and stuff down :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- So I've been updating really quickly because I am on summer holidays and I have nothing better to do with my time seeing it is way to hot to have a social life right now! But I hope you guys are liking the story and if you have anything you want to tell me good or bad about anything really leave me a review :P**

**Chapter 3**

**_Miley POV_**

I didn't know what I was doing really, yet I found myself at the place where hopefully I could answer my questions. I sighed looking around and getting to where the front door used to be…it looked so different now, not as grand firstly. I looked at the pieces of wood covering the ground and gave a sigh; I slowly moved away from the door and climbed up onto one of the windowsills. The window was already smashed most likely by a vandal, I closed my eyes and smashed the rest of the window and climbed in jumping down onto the red carpet trailing every hallway in the whole palace. I took an uncertain step gazing around; it was so quiet…it had never been this soundless in my whole life here. I slowly walked down the hallway gazing at the huge paintings and ornaments some broken while other stood perfectly untouched.

I came to the end of the hallway, when I had to choose between facing my fears by going back to my old room and relive the memories I so badly wanted to forget, or go and relive the happy ones in the Grand hall. It was pretty obvious which one I decided upon and quickly headed towards the huge staircase of the hall. This was the last place I'd seen my family happy and smiling, I walked down the steps my feet echoing as I moved down the dusty marble. I reached the bottom and gazed around with a sigh…why couldn't I've just died? It would have been so much easier on everyone…

I walked along the tiled floor; ornate patterns covered it still, while the large chandelier hung perfectly above the floor. I finally made it to the other side, and walked up seeing a huge white sheet covering a painting. I heard a sudden bang behind me and turned to see nothing as I sighed, great now I was jumping at things that weren't even real. I moved my hand to the sheet knowing already the image behind it, but still I slowly gripped it and pulled down giving a groan as the sheet hit the floor…

"Why is everything so hard?" I said to myself pushing my hand through my hair, I gazed at the family portrait, seven year old me stood next to Brands and mom while my brothers stood with dad…we were smiling.

"Why did you all have to go get killed…" I stated with a sigh, I was talking to a painting…I was literally going nuts. I felt tears come to my eyes as I quickly brushed them away…I hardly cried anymore.

"I am not Queen material…" I said quietly to myself, as I put my hands on a small table in front of the painting. A tear slid down my face, I was 7…why did they just go and kill them like that?

"Who says you're not?" A voice said behind me, I felt instant panic and flung myself around the see at the bottom of the staircase three guys just staring at me. I went to say something…but I just couldn't…

Escape…I knew I had no hope of out running them yet, I found myself running up the next set of stairs. I just didn't want to face who ever they were…what if they were soldiers? What if they tried to kill me? After everything I'd been through…

"Destiny wait" One of them screamed as I sprinted down the hallway not looking back wincing at the mention of my old name. I turned a corner quickly realized where I was heading, my mind was automatically taking me there.

"Destiny we're not going to hurt you" Another one yelled as I kept running I could hear their feet in the distance running after me, of course they would say that…they wanted to catch me and then hurt me like everyone did.

I opened a door and slammed it shut clicking the lock, I grabbed the first chair I found and pushed it against the door as the fists came hammering on it's wooden panels. I stepped back and felt my breathing just stop…why this room? I gazed at it terrified, the carpet was gone no surprise there…I felt tears start pouring down my face as the events of that night flooded my memory. I had to get out of here now, I turned moving towards the servants door and opened it coming face to face with one of the guys as I slammed it in his face…this door didn't lock though. I was going to get killed…

I put my full weight on it, but there was just no use, with one push I fell back on the ground as the door flew open. I shuffled back looking at the guy scared; he stared at me for a second unsure what to say…

"Des…we're not going to hurt you…it's Nick you remember me, you were at my house yesterday" He whispered as I stared at him, I recognized him I did, his curly hair still a mess but his face was a lot older now… he'd changed…a lot he could be lying to me for all I knew…

He walked over to me as I hit the wall and I pushed myself up it terrified staring at him as he sighed, and gazed at the bracelet on my wrist as I pulled jacket over it. He just stared at me kind of amazed look on his face, I never forgot what grandma said to me that he actually loved me, but I realised long ago that was just to make me feel better. But was this even the boy I grew up with? And if it was why should I trust him…I hardly trusted anyone.

"I promise, we won't hurt you…Destiny please" He whispered as I stared at him, tears were still falling down my face, I looked deeply into his chocolate eyes and my head slowly shook which became more rapid…

He moved away from me and went to the door moving the chair as I just stared at him. I looked at the floor and tilted my head…what those soldiers did in this room to my family would never be forgotten and at the moment pain consumed my fear. I felt an arm touch my shoulder, as I jumped back and gazed to see all three of them just staring at me.

"We aren't going to hurt you…we would never hurt you" The eldest whispered I assumed it was Kevin, actually I knew it was him…I was so fear stricken before I didn't notice the resemblance but now it was clear.

It was pretty sudden, but finally me emotions took hold of me…my family had been murdered in front of me in this room while I hid in a cupboard, they had never been held as captives, they were murdered instantly. Mom told me to get in the cupboard and not make a sound…so I did. I watched those men shoot my family and I did nothing at all to stop them. I felt myself let out a sob as instantly Nick's arms came around me and he pressed my head onto his shoulder.

**_Nick POV_**

She was still the innocent kid I remembered, I rubbed her back as she had her neck nuzzled into my shoulder. I gazed at my brothers, she knew something we didn't, the way she looked at us was with terror but her looking at this room in comparison she just looked absolutely horrified beyond simple terror.

"Des your going to be fine…we're here and we won't let anyone ever hurt you again promise" I whispered still in complete shock, Alexandra was right. I rubbed her back as Joe and Kevin both gave a nod.

"How about we take you home…" I whispered as Kevin gave a shrug, what exactly were we supposed to do…I mean now she was in my arms what the hell was going to happen? She was a princess…she was supposed to be dead, but I had my arms wrapped around her proofing so many things wrong…

"No…no" She said suddenly moving away from me as I looked at her confused, god she was absolutely stunning she looked just like her mother but with her father's eyes…Exact replica of the Stewart family genes.

"I can't….I can't…." She whispered closing her eyes as another tear ran down her face, Kevin and Joe both walked over and exchanged a look at me…we couldn't let her run off again…she was alive, she was here in front of me…I was not loosing her again.

"Why can't you go home?" Kevin asked as she stared at us and bit her lip shaking her head taking a step away her whole body shaking with emotional agony. She turned and then walking this time thankfully towards the door, we quickly trailed behind…she really wanted to get out of this room and none of us wanted to scare her…

"Because they'll force me to be Queen…I don't want to be Queen" She muttered stopping and leaning on the wall, closing her eyes…I glanced at the guys confused. So the note was right? She was so different, so much different to what I remembered and I was just in complete and utter shock.

"But you should be Queen…you are meant to be" Joe whispered and she shook her head, I looked at the guys…I had so many questions for her running through my head, and I just couldn't put together a sentence at the moment…

"Where do you live?" Kevin asked trying to get her to open up to us but she quickly started moving down the hallway again…Joe sighed as we quickly trailed after her.

"Stop following me, I came back for one reason…to tell everyone I was okay and now I am going home so I don't get murdered" She yelled at us, but it wasn't her words I picked up on…it was the accent, she had a very distinctive southern accent and the emotion in her voice…it was so panicked.

"But this is your home, what about your cousins…your grandma…did you ever think that this might be affecting us as much as you. God Destiny we thought you were dead until yesterday, you can't just drop your necklace off and that's it, we're your best friends…" I yelled, blurting everything out that was in my head at her and she looked at me unsure what to say. I could see the looks Kevin and Joe were both giving me though…

"Yeah well maybe I should have kept it that way, I will not watch anyone else I love get murdered in front of me, I am trying to protect all of you from me, can't you see that" She yelled as I froze…what was that supposed to mean…

She suddenly looked confused and pushed her hand through her hair? She couldn't have watched her parents being murdered unless…they were never in captivity and were actually murdered that night, the night she managed to get away.

"You…saw them being murdered?" Joe said his voice shaky as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and then I realised she'd been creeping back. She gave us one single apologetic look before running down the corridor

There was no point stopping her, I sighed leaning on the wall…everything was a lie. She'd watched her whole family being murdered…any child would never ever get over that sort of torture. A normal child would want revenge for what had happened to her family, but seeing them die before your eyes would cause most to find revenge was not a punishment enough…

"I guess that's it then…we leave her be, she seems fine I mean its not like she is starving or anything" Kevin whispered and I gave a nod…I just didn't no what to say or do.

"That was really her…" Joe whispered more to himself then us, I gazed to see him sitting on the red carpet as Kevin just stood there un sure of what we should do torn between running after her or staying with us.

"She was so scared…I have never seen someone so terrified in my life, it's like she was in a trance" Kevin whispered as I nodded much like I was now.

"Come on let's go tell dad then…I got a feeling everyone is going to be disappointed" Joe stated as I nodded, I sighed as we slowly stood up and walked down the hallways and finally out the side door…

"I am just putting it out there, but I don't think we should go after her…ever" I stated shakily, feeling my heart telling me to stop talking even though I knew deep down she didn't need this pain. We walked through the snow, as I gazed back the palace I'd spent so much time at as a kid…

"I know Nick, your thinking about her…but this isn't just about her this is about a whole country, and if she won't take the throne now…it's only a matter of time before they find out about her anywhere, that photo in the paper is a pretty close match to what she actually looks like" Kevin whispered finally and I gave a sigh, I guess it was unavoidable now…

"So I guess we're going to have to convince her then? Even though I don't think she'll ever give in" Joe whispered as we started walking along the street, I gazed around she was know where in sight…I guess we didn't have a choice but to go after her now…

**A/N- So hope you guys liked it and review please! It would mean a lot to me :D **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- So thanks to all the people who have reviewed! It's been fantastic reading that you are liking it and thanks beautifulmind016 for picking up my mistake, everyone please tell me if I have any more! So in this chapter I talk about cheerleading and football honestly I know nothing about either seeing we don't have them here in Aus! So U.S people bare with my lack of knowledge in that area! Hope you enjoy this and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! **

**Chapter 4**

_**2 weeks later**_

**_Miley POV_**

I let out a groan trying to apply my massacre; I didn't know why I was so worried I'd been in the cheerleading team since I was a freshman, yet now being co captain, tonight meant everything. I gazed at my reflection, and nodded pulling my hair up and quickly tying it into a high ponytail…it would have to do.

"Milerz babe, you ready to go cause I need to go" Mandy stated as I rushed down the stairs she gave me a smile which I returned, today was the first day I'd be ungrounded and that was seriously lucky seeing it was the first football game tonight.

"Love you Manderz…what time you getting home?" I asked and she gazed at the clock and gave a shrug, we acted like sisters but it had taken Mandy a while to get used to the fact I was no longer a princess…

"Late, I hate work I wish I could see your choreography tonight" She stated with an upset face as I gave a shrug, I didn't mind I was freaking out and Mandy being there would not help my nerves but I was pretty sure everything would run smoothly.

"Well I'll walk home…I'll see you tonight" I said as she pulled me into a hug, she hardly would ever allow me to walk alone, or even go outside alone until last year when she finally realized I was a teenager…I needed to fit it, and not going out anyway was a major red alert to the fact we were trying to hide something.

"Make sure you say hey to Jake for me, but if you even think of bringing him home you're grounded for a month Miley" She stated getting in her car as I rolled my eyes and nodded, I picked my bag up off the ground and closed the door locking it.

She drove away, to everyone she was my big sister our parents had died in a car crash when I was 7, which in Mandy's case was actually true. She treated me like royalty until I threw a hissy fit at her one day when I was 9 for not treating me like a normal person from that day on there was no bowing or making my bed; we both did the jobs around the house. But one thing she would never let me get was a job, she believed a princess should not have to have a commoner job although I disagreed.

I walked down the streets my bag over my shoulder and my jacket firmly around me…Two weeks on I was proud with how I'd handled myself at the palace. I sighed thinking back to the guys…they seemed upset but they needed to understand I would never put myself in that position again it was just too risky. But the one thing that stood out the most to me from New York was his chocolate eyes...Nick had grown up without me, and looking back through my panic and terror, I realized how much I'd missed they'd all grown up. And all I could think was if I still was a princess would Nick and me ever have gotten a chance to be together? I mean I always loved him...ever since I could remember, even if I was a kid.

I smiled seeing the bright shining lights of the football field, distracting me away from the thoughts filling my head. Here I wasn't a princess I was the co-captain of the cheerleading team, dating the captain of the football team and the envy of most girls in the school, although I made sure I didn't turn into a bitch because of it. I walked onto the field and saw most of the girls just hanging around from the team, while the people were slowly moving into the stands. I heard a scream as instantly I saw my best friend as well as co captain running over to me.

"Miley thank god you're here…I missed you" Emily stated pulling me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged back she was a junior while I had skipped a grade…seeing princess training was pretty extensive and I was learning algebra when I was 6…

"Em you saw me like three hours ago…at school remember" I stated and she looked at me rolling her eyes as we walked down to the rest of the girls who all gave me a huge smiles…they were all so great, and they threw the best parties!

"Right so this is it, don't worry about stuff ups or anything really this is just the start of the year and well we have the rest of the year to work on it" I stated as the girls all nodded.

"But if we do stuff up, who ever does the mistake has to scull a glass of my new secret cocktail at next weeks party" Talia said with a giggle as all the girls laughed as well and I gave a shrug nodding…that didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Sounds like a plan…so if you want to end up drunk do mistakes. Wait this is just a way to get drunk okay…just forget it, we need to get this right" I stated seriously while all the girls looked at me, yeah I knew now the were going to do mistakes on purpose but oh well...

"Right Milerz…what ever you say" Amber stated with a laugh as they all walked off and I gazed back to my blond best friend as she gave a sigh leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You free tomorrow I was thinking shopping at the mall, my treat of course" She stated as I gave a laugh, Emily's parents were millionaires she hated them both with a passion and spent all their money on herself to get back at them for not being there for her.

"Hey baby" I heard a familiar voice say as I felt a firm arm wrap around me as I turned instantly pressing my lips against his, he kissed me back and I heard Emily give me a groan…

"Could you two be any more disturbing" She stated rolling her eyes and walking off as I gave a smile at him and he brushed the hair out of my face leaning back in as we started kissing again.

"Jake" A voice screamed of the coach, I groaned pulling away from him as he sighed kissing me on the head before running off leaving me love stricken in the middle of the field.

Before long the stands were filled with over three thousand people, us girls had since taken off our warm clothes and now were all complaining about how damn cold it was in our short skirts and small tops. I sighed, as we got ready to do the routine, nerves were flowing through me as I walked over to Jake while the guys warmed up…

"Hot Jake's Girlfriend alert" Trent from the team said as I rolled my eyes and smiled at Jake who smirked and moved away from warming up and smiled at me already knowing what I wanted…

"Good luck baby" He whispered as I laughed and he pressed his lips against mine, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck while he continued kissing me while we both tried to take it as far as we could while in a public area.

"Lovers separate" Emily yelled and I sighed pulling away from him as I gave a smile which returned, I whispered a good luck before trailing away to the girls as we got ready for my defining moment as a co captain.

_**Nick POV**_

I stared at the TV, I couldn't concentrate though…not at all nothing I did the last two weeks seemed to make sense to me. School was a waste of time, moms nightly discussions at dinner just were blank and it wasn't just me who was in a world of there own. Joe was hardly talking and when he did it was always a what if question about either how we acted at the palace or if her parents hadn't been murdered. Kevin though was with dad at the moment 24/7 trying to think of something or anything at all that could lead us to her again…but she wasn't anywhere.

"Nick come on dinner, everyone is here. Demi wants to talk to you…" Mom said knocking on my door, I hadn't seen anyone apart from my family since I saw Destiny, but tonight was a night for planning and discussion well that's what mom had told me this morning…to me it sounded more like torture and arguements.

"Nick can I come in…" I heard someone whisper as there was a slight knocking on the door, I got out of bed and took a breath opening it to come to face to face with Demi who looked at me grimly.

"Nick I am scared…" She whispered straight away as she pushed open the door and then closed it clicking the lock and gazed back to me…Demi was never like this at all…she was always the one who controlled the situation, not panicked or got scared.

"Why?" I whispered and she laid down on my bed, we had dated a while back but it just didn't work out we were made to be best friends and that's how we both liked it.

"Mom is scaring me…she has gone psycho, I mean she was even thinking of going to King Fredrick and telling him Destiny was alive just so he could at least find her, thankfully dad put a stop to that one…but this is out of control Nick" She whispered as I wrapped my arm around her…dad had suggested that idea too…mom had told him he was going mental and we might as well kill ourselfs before we go to the King to ask.

"I know Demi…I want them so badly to stop with all this planning. I saw her Dem and god she was terrified." I whispered as Demi gazed at me interested, Destiny and her were inseparable  
when they were little.

"Tell me about her…please" Demi whispered pleadingly, I hadn't recounted my trip Kevin had done that, I looked at Demi and saw how bad she wanted to know how her cousin was…

"She was so beautiful, she looked just like her Queen Leticia but with King Billy's eyes and hair colour. She seemed like a regular teenage girl nothing like us…I could see her being one of the popular girls though." I whispered and Demi smiled at me, looking away at the photos covering my walls focusing on just one of the three of us when we were three at my birthday party.

"She sounds nice…she was always nice and backed me up when Sel was being a bitch" Demi stated and I nodded, we'd been brought up in a world of high class and elegance…while who knows where or by who she'd been brought up by…

"Yeah, she was so scared though. Her eyes were filled with so much pain and terror, I just wanted to make it stop for her, I tried giving her a hug but she just pushed me away…she seemed so innocent" I whispered as the door flew open and I looked to see Sel standing with Princess Magritte.

"Come on dinner both of you now please…hurry along" Magritte stated, her tone was harsh she was a lot like Sel in that way while Demi was the shy quiet girl of the family but out going once you got her away from her family.

"We have a surprise for all of you actually" Magritte stated, I got off the bed taking Demi's hand as we exchanged looks this wasn't going to be good I could already tell.

"Come on you two, stop looking so upset she obviously hates us" Selena stated as Magritte said nothing and we followed them down the stairs, I could see the look of hate cross Demi's face towards her sister…

"Nicholas my dear how are you?" Alexandra asked her elegant voice drifting through out the building as I made a very small bow not much though, she told us long ago to stop but it was manners.

"I am good Alexandra and yourself?" I asked as we walked into the dining room and Demi's hand moved away from mine giving me a weak smile which I returned as everyone went to their seats.

"Quite well my dear, a little on the emotional side but that is okay" She said giving me a nod and walked away as I sat down next to Joe and mom as I quickly gazed around to see dad, Henry and Magritte were all just smiling like they had an "in" joke going on.

"We know how hard this is for you all okay…and especially you three after meeting her you haven't been the same we can all see that. So we have decided you are going on a short holiday for two weeks" Magritte stated as we all just looked at her confused…a holiday?

"My best friend from summer camp when I was ten has invited you to go to spend some time on her ranch in Tennessee. And before you disagree, there is a huge high school there and her daughter Talia says the parties are classy" Magritte stated, I gazed at her surprised there was so much about this trip which was suspicious in my mind…especially the party classy bit.

"What? Why?" Kevin stated straight away as the entire adult group went silent and dad gave a sigh gazing at all of us, I felt Demi's hand rub across my knee searching for my hand and I saw a look of panic across her face as I took it.

"In honesty it's to dangerous for you to be here, the King thinks we know where she is and if rumors serve correct…it's spreading quick that one of us was in contact with her…" Dad muttered, we all stared at him as I looked at my plate.

"You will go to Tennessee, and the rest of us will continue trying to find her" Mom stated as everyone just nodded, there was no point questioning this they had made their mind up already. A sudden knocking came upon the door as Dad sighed standing up and moving out of the dining room.

"So this is getting serious though…do you think if the king found her he would…" Kevin stated looking as we heard many foot steps coming in and the door opened as a bunch of soldiers walked in.

"We are searching the house under the King Fredrick's orders, anything we find in the resistance can be used against you at any point of time in a court of law do you understand this?" A man said seriously as I just stared at him speechless with everyone else, dad gave a nod as they all moved into the room…this was just the beginning


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimr: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Miley POV**_

I stared at the music in front on me, this was worth 1/3 of my years grade for music to write a simple easy song. I couldn't do it though, I had the lyrics finished but I just didn't have a melody...I just couldn't come up with the right sound to represent the words I was portraying.

"Hey sorry to disturb you Miles" Mandy whispered and I gazed up from my desk giving her a shrug, it wasn't like I was making any progress anyway. She walked into the room holding a bag giving me a huge grin…

"Why are you so happy Manderz?" I asked standing up as she gave a evil grin and moved to my bed putting the bag down on it as I gazed at her a little confused. She sighed and indicated for me to come and sit down next to her which I quickly did interested in what was in the bag.

"Well seeing as I didn't buy you a birthday present because we were a little low on cash I finally bought you one…" She stated and pulled out a black dress as my mouth dropped and she laughed…

"Oh my god Mandy…it's gorgeous…oh my god" I yelled excited and instantly pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around me laughing.

"It's a little skanky but it looks hot…I thought it would be perfect for you" She stated as I held up the dress, it was just what I needed for the party tonight…short, sexy and strapless everything I liked about dresses.

"You saying I am a slut Mandy?" I asked with a insulted look and she rolled her eyes wrapping her arm around me and looked up and down my body and gave a shrug…

"You flaunt your body like a slut…not saying that's a bad thing, it's what inside that counts, lucky for you though you cover both categories of being hot and not being a slut" She stated as I gave a laugh hugging her again…

"You're the best big sister ever thanks Mandy" I whispered and she gave a laugh letting go of me and her face suddenly became more serious. She sighed moving her her hand to the side of my head giving me a very weak smile, while I gazed confused...she was happy what had just changed all of a sudden?

"I am not your sister though Destiny" She whispered, it was the perfect way to ruin the moment. I looked at her pissed off and groaned moving away annoyed, Mandy sighed grabbing my arm and pulling me down wrapping her arm around my shoulders as I refused to look at her.

"Miles…come on, I want to know what happened in New York and don't you dare tell me nothing happened I know it did, you've been so quiet lately...in a way you're scaring me" She whispered, I knew I was freaking out a bit I knew that...but I don't know just seeing those guys all grown up made me feel so lost…

"I saw Nick, Joe and Kevin…they found me in the palace ruins, don't even start it was a stupid idea I realized that" I whispered gazing down at my bed sheets while running my fingers through the fabric of the dress.

"Oh…and what happened?" She whispered giving my shoulders a squeeze and I gave a shrug trying to remember, but I was just so scared it consumed me that day I didn't even remember what I'd said…

"I told them what really happened kind of…then I ran…" I whispered and she sighed kissing me on the head as I put my head on her shoulder, I was so unsure of how I should be feeling right now about everything.

"It's for the best…they know you're alive now, they know you're safe Miles" She whispered and I nodded, but I remembered the hug so vividly…I felt so much emotion hugging Nick though I didn't realize it at the time I felt safe in his arms.

"I am just confused I guess…I didn't realize…how much I've lost not only with my family but just seeing those guys as well they were men, not kids like I remember. It's just weird" I whispered as Mandy sighed looking at me…

"Everyone grows up Miley, like you have…it's the same feeling that they would be feeling now thinking about you I am sure. But one day I can see you being Queen and everything will be perfect again. No more murders, no more poverty or jails filled with people committing worthless crimes…" Mandy said giving me a smile as I sighed…that was so much pressure though.

"I can't even see myself as being Queen Mandy…I just always imagined it would be Brandi but now it's like I don't have a choice eventually I'll have to take it" I stated with a sigh and Mandy looked at me with a sigh as well…

"Miley it's your choose no one else makes that decision…but in the end you will hopefully know you've done the right thing for you. Now my dear I am going to work, while you need to go to cheerleading…I some how think this dress will be worn tonight for this party?" She asked as I gave a laugh she seemed to know about everything…I never told her about the parties or when my games were, she just always knew.

"Yeah I'll be home late don't wait up…I'll be fine promise" I whispered and she nodded standing up and leaving me alone to my thoughts again as I grabbed my sheet of lyrics and gave a sigh lying back on my bed…I just had no inspiration for anything anymore.

**_Nick POV_**

"Welcome to Tennessee, I am Taylor…your mom's friend. Well not you three mom's friends…but you know what I mean. Come inside" A woman, stated her blond hair curled around her face as we held our bags gazing at the large Tennessee ranch house.

"This is such a gorgeous house, I am Selena" Sel stated as Taylor gave a smile while we all walked into the house to hear blaring dance music from the top of the house…

"I am Kevin and these are my brothers Joe and Nick" Kevin stated as we gave her a smile and she nodded looking at both of us quickly and gazed at Demi who just didn't want to be here at all, she was a city girl she didnt like the country...then again neither did I.

"I am Demi" She stated in a quiet mumble and Taylor gave a smile indicating for us to follow her as we walked up the staircase, we reached the top and she suddenly banged her fist against the room with the music.

"Talia turn that down, our guests are here…will I expect you home tonight or not?" Taylor yelled as the door opened and a very tanned black haired girl walked out in a pair of shorts and a tank top gazing at us…

"Hi I am Talia…I doubt it mom," She stated politely and then went serious looking at her mom who gave a nod as she looked back to us and gazed at the three of us up and down…

"Talia why don't you take them to the game tonight…and the party." Taylor suggested as she looked hopeful while I mentally pleaded she'd decline. She gazed at us all again and smiled nodding.

"Sure, I am leaving in a half hour though…I'll show them their room's mom" Talia stated with a smile as Taylor gave us a nod and heaed for the stairs as Talia leaned on her door frame.

"If you need anything give me a call...I am free anytime" Taylor yelled chirply and continued down the stairs, I turned back to the girl staring at us like she was trying to pick out every inperfection on us.

"Okay here's the deal…if you come tonight everything is kept a secret okay. The parties here rock, and there is a lot of alcohol, mom doesn't know that. You guys are going to fit in perfect…your all hot the girls and guys are going to be all over you" Talia stated as we all just nodded, alcohol that actually sounded pretty good at the moment…anything to take my mind off the confusion my brain was in right now.

"Sounds good…you sure it's okay we come?" Selena asked as she opened a door to a room with two double beds nodding at both Demi and Selena as she gave a smile and nodded…

"Yeah it's fine the more the better, plus you guys seem pretty cool…right boys room up the end. Dress in something nice and warm put something more causal underneath…like party clothes. Girls dresses…" She said with a smile and walked away going back into her room slamming the door as instantly the music started blaring again and we all exchanged looks.

"Well she was up front…we better get ready" Selena stated with a grin and rushed into her room, she obviously really wanted to go tonight while Demi just stood there and shook her head as I sighed…

"Come on Dem…if I go you have to come" I muttered picking up my bag and she just stared at me and walked into the room slamming the door. I sighed walking down the hallway with the guys and walked into our room to see three double beds, the rooms were huge and had a bathroom attached with a walk in robe.

"Talia…seems pretty scary, I mean she doesn't even know us and she was acting like our best friend" Joe stated lying down on his bed as I sighed gazing out the window to the paddocks…

"Some people are just friendly I suppose, were just not used to it...everyone we know are snobs" Kevin muttered as I gazed into the horizon, I didn't want to be here I just wanted to be at home at least there we knew something was going on…here who knows how many secrets there were.

"I suppose we are going then…we better get ready" Joe stated getting off the bed as I didn't take my gaze away from the window…I just had to work everything out first.

"Nick come on…one night out isn't going to kill you same goes for Demi" Kevin stated, I turned and sighed giving up…I suppose it wouldn't kill me. I walked over to my bag and grabbed some jeans out and a shirt grabbing a jacket as well.

I went and got changed in the bathroom, I walked out to see they were both wearing the same kind of thing as me so at least I was dressed correctly. Kevin gave me a grin as we walked out to see Selena in jeans as well but it was obvious she had a dress on underneath…

"Demi come on…" Selena yelled and Demi walked out with an unimpressed look on her face as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, she sighed as Talia's door opened and we all gazed at what she was wearing...a green yellow and white was a cheerleader…need more be said.

"Perfect you guys…okay lets go" She stated slinging a bag over her shoulder as we followed her down the staircase and Taylor gazed up at us and gave a grin…she seemed so laid back compared to our parents, I guess this was what we were missing out on being high society.

"Be home by at least 4am guys…Talia, be careful and text me if your staying some where. I'll introduce you to my husband tomorrow…Have fun guys" She said with a grin as we walked out and Talia looked at us rolling her eyes.

"I know moms a bit full on but you'll get used to it, she has a lot of friends…" Talia stated, that didn't really surprise me though considering, we walked along the long driveway towards the fence.

"So your school is playing tonight obviously?" Kevin asked and Talia looked at us and closed the gate as she gave a laugh and nodded…staring at us like we were really stupid.

"Yeah we are, but this is more of a practice for us girls for cheerleading our captains are making us do every football game and every sport event before regionals" She stated as I gave a nod, well that was the typical cheerleading idea..right? I mean I didn't know anyone who did it!

"So your not a captain?" Joe stated and she shook her head while Demi leaned on me and I rubbed her back, she was really depressed mood today I could feel it through her…and clearly see it written across her face.

"Hell no it's to bloody hard, that's why we have two, Emily and Miley they're both pretty crazy so the jobs suits them plus Miley is awesome at the dance moves and Emily is good with all the flying and flips stuff" Talia stated, as we nodded obviously people around here had weird names…

"I'll introduce you to them, you'll like them both especially you Demi, Miley is a lot like you…well she was when she arrived but now she is a party girl although the last two weeks she hasn't been…oh and the guys" Talia started to ramble as I blanked out on her boring conversation.

"I hate cheerleaders" Demi whispered to me as I gave a laugh and nodded they just were way to happy and chirpy for my liking. Hopefully tonight would improve though…it couldn't get any worse.

**A/N- Thanks to all the people who reviewed! And please keep giving me feedback!**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N- I was so excited I got ten reviews for the last chapter! I just wanted to say a big thanks to x123x, Team M,chocopiex3, devilgrins and memekeykey because you guys are all amazing and have reviewed more then once (hopefully I didn't miss anyone sorry if I did). Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed though! You put a smile on my face every time I get another one. So this chapter we finally have the (brief) meeting so I hope you like it and please keep reviewing!

Disclaimer~Don't own anything

**Chapter 6**

_**Miley POV**_

I jogged on the spot my black hoodie on trying to keep warm; my legs were already a tinge of blue like most of the girls around me, it was to cold to be outside. We were all warming up for the game tonight, the football team was out throwing the balls around and the stands were almost full now with screaming fans for both teams.

"Mils, do you think I should hook up with Trent, I hear he is good in bed" Emily stated seriously as I laughed at her, she was such a whore but you had to love her for it…

"Em maybe you should see what the guy is like first before you jump into bed with him…just some advice" I stated while the other girls looked on giving a smirk at Emily who stood there and sighed…

"But that's so boring Miley…I honestly don't care about his personality!" She stated as I gave a laugh shaking my head, as she leaned down putting her hands onto the ground flashing her ass at everyone, in responce instantly we heard a wolf whistle from one of the guys on the football team.

"Bobby that was so un called for" Emily stated standing up and pulling down her skirt as I gave a laugh and walked over to Jake as he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled up to him trying to keep warm.

"You okay babe? You never wear black unless you're sad" He stated, my clothes did reflect my mood although I didn't have that many compared to the rest of the team, most of my clothes were either Emily's or she'd bought them for me.

"I am not sad, just contemplating some stuff in my head" I stated and he rubbed my back as I cuddled up to him even more. He was my rock and I needed him more then he realized.

"If you want to talk you tell me okay?" He whispered and I nodded, at the moment Mandy's words were still haunting me in a way she wasn't my sister no matter what everyone here thought…

"I will thanks Jake…your amazing you know that" I stated and he gave a laugh letting go of me and moving his hand to my cheek and moving his head closer to mine so I could feel his warm breath.

"You're more then amazing…your beyond amazing, you're my princess" He said pressing his lips against mine, I felt a little shocked I knew he used the word "princess" to me as a compliment but for me to hear that it was just…annoying.

I pulled away from him and gave a weak smile as he wrapped his arms around me and I sighed feeling the heat from his body. I sighed remembering the comfort I felt from Nick's hug not so long ago, while Jake's it was good but it didn't make me feel better. Right now I just wanted to be in Nick's arms…I suddenly heard giggling and gave a huff as Jake laughed…

"Sorry I am late Emily, Miles…I want you to meet my visitors they're from New York…" I heard Talia say as I sighed and Jake smiled at me kissing me on the head as I turned around and gazed at Talia…

"This is…" She started as I felt myself freeze in panic, my eyes connected with all three of their eyes at once; recognition hitting all of their faces while horror consumed me…

They just stared at me in absolute shock and confusion as I felt everything in me just completely drain away; there was no escaping them this time. I felt cold like every small amount of hope left in my body was gone and was replaced with terror. My body started to shake as I saw Talia's mouth moving but no words were processed, my knees suddenly gave way on me and I felt arms wrap around me screaming as everything went blank.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the Palace kitchen; I gazed at Nick across from me eating his cupcake while mine sat in front of me. Kevin sat next to me while Joe was pushing his cars up and down the table with my doll sitting on them._

"_Want to share my cupcake Nick?" I asked hopeful as he stared at me and crossed his arms and shook his head, I shrugged and went to eat it on my own as suddenly a hand snatched it away from me._

"_Nick…don't do that" Kevin yelled as I looked at Nick who just giggled and pushed it inside his mouth, I looked at him tears coming to my eyes as Kevin's arms wrapped around me…_

"_You can have my cupcake Des" Kevin whispered as Joe threw one of his trucks at Nick, hitting him in the head; he instantly started bawling as I watched on worried._

"_What is going on in here?" Denise yelled walking in with mom, as she rushed over picking up Nick and Kevin placed his cupcake in front of me with a grin and I smiled looking at it._

"_Mom…his fault, he ate Des' cupcake I had to stop him" Joe blabbed out while Nick continued to cry and Denise sighed picking him up as mom looked at me with a sigh and walked over to the chef and got another cupcake giving it to Kevin._

"_Nicholas no stealing cupcakes from Destiny say sorry" Denise demanded as Nick looked at me from his mother's shoulder and shook his head, Kevin smiled at me as Joe stood next to me._

"_I hate you…" Nick stated staring at me, I bit my lip tears coming to my eyes and I watched mom and Denise exchange looks, as Denise lightly hit his arm._

"_Nicholas Lucas now" Denise demanded as he let out a huff and looked at me his tears now all gone as mom gave a smile looking at Denise._

"_Sorry Destiny" He mumbled out as Denise put him down and turned to Joe as she shot him a look and he rolled his eyes smiling at me as I looked at Nick worried and grabbed my cupcake walking over to him as Denise started yelling at Joe._

"_Nick is your head okay?" I asked and he looked at me and shook his head, his eyebrows frowning as I offered him the cupcake and he looked at me a little confused…_

"_It's fine…I am sorry I took your cupcake" He whispered and I shrugged as I felt mom's arms come around me and picked me up giving a huge smile._

"_Come on baby girl we got to get you ready for your daddy's big party tonight, say goodbye to Nick" She said and I smiled looking down at Nick…_

"_Bye Nick" I stated with a giggle as he gave a smile and waved._

"MILEY…Miley come on wake up…" I heard a voice scream, as I forced my eyes open to see Jake's blurry face with Emily and the rest of the cheerleading team looking over me…

"Oh thank god…" Jake said pulling me into a hug, what the hell had happened? That must have been one really bad nightmare because I swear I saw the Lucas boys standing there…I must have been hallucinating.

"I am okay….what happened?" I murmured out as he pulled me up and supported my weight as he gazed at me looking worried moving his hand to my face…

"You were just standing there while Talia was introducing her friends and you just like dropped…you sure you're okay, want me to get the team doctor?" He asked as realization hit me… shit that wasn't a hallucination.

"No I am okay, sorry…I didn't mean to…" I stated as he kissed me on the head and let go of me as I turned to see all the girls looking at me absolutely terrified, I must have really scared them.

"Don't ever do that again" Emily yelled at me and flung her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her, I took a deep breath of the cold air…what the hell was I going to do now?

"You right to cheer, you want me to take you home?" Emily asked letting go as the rest of the team had surrounded me while Jake stood behind me and I shook my head…

"I am fine, just obviously didn't eat enough for dinner…lets do this then" I stated as the girls nodded, I felt fine I just was so damn confused and absolutely freaking out…

I gazed around quickly looking around the field then up to the stands and saw them nowhere in sight. Maybe I was just imagining them as those people? Then again I doubted that, they looked as shocked as I felt. I gazed over to see Talia looking at me worried, maybe I was just going nuts…Talia walked over and gazed at me making sure I was okay.

"Did I scare your friend away?" I asked with a scared laugh as she looked at me and gave a smile shaking her head and gave a confused shrug gazing around…

"They said they needed to go find the girls…I've got Queen Alexandra's grand daughters staying at my house you know Demetria and Selena the ones you never get to see" Talia said as my mouth dropped, my cousins…Oh crap!

"I know that's what I was like too…" She stated with a laugh while I just nodded at her in absolute horror, was this by chance or did they know I was here all along?

"You sure your okay babe…" Jake whispered as I turned back to him and nodded as he smiled giving me a gentle kiss before walking away to the team as I looked at the girls in well panic.

"Right let's do this routine then…" I stated quickly as all the girls nodded and we moved towards the front of the stand and got ready while I gazed the audience in terror I would see them again. I pulled off my hoodie with the girls and threw them on the ground getting in position…oh god I was screwed.

**_Nick POV_**

I had my head between my knees in shock, Kevin was screaming on the phone to dad while Joe was explaining what had happened to a very shocked and amazed Demi and Selena. None of us had expected this at all, but the instant she saw us I saw the same look of panic again…and when she feinted…

"Dad she's scared of us…she feinted I think that says it all" Kevin yelled as we sat and stood underneath the stand, Demi sat down next to me in absolute confusion while Selena was arguing with Joe that it wasn't her…

"I can't believe this…the chances of this…" Demi whispered in shock, I just kept replaying the moment she turned around the smile across her face, which just disappeared instantly.

"Me either…" I stuttered out, just putting two words together at the moment seemed hard let alone a sentence. Silence fell between both of us as it was replaced with Kevin slamming his phone shut.

"Okay this is what's going to happen, we need to go to this party tonight. Dad wants you Demi to talk to her at the party she most likely will be going seeing she is cheerleading captain and she doesn't have a clue who you are…well appearance wise." Kevin stated as Joe had both his hands on his head shaking it.

"What?" Demi yelled looking at Kevin, a look of panic came across her face as she started shaking her head…

"Demi come on you just need to find out where she lives okay, because here there is no way we can walk up to her and confront everything she'll run again like in the palace there's to many hiding places." Kevin stated as I looked at Demi and Selena still just looked annoyed…

"Fine…okay fine I'll do it..." Demi stated as she looked at me, suddenly music started blaring and the crowed cheered as myself and Demi both stood up with a glance at each other.

"Let's go watch the game, act natural don't do anything stupid, okay because trust me she'll run we've caught her off guard and at the moment everything is relying on you Demi" Kevin stated as I wrapped my arm around her and we walked out to the stand and climbed it seeing the other team doing their cheer routine.

"No pressure Demi…just act natural, just pretend you someone else" Joe stated as we sat down while everyone from the opposing team cheered and screamed, I gazed looking for Destiny or Miley? What ever her name was we needed to talk to her.

"Which one is she?" Demi hesitantly asked me I gazed at the group of girls all surrounding one, most likely her…suddenly they all broke apart and walked over as I gazed at Destiny…

"Black hoodie" I mumbled as Demi nodded, all of us were just silent while the crowed cheered, she pulled off the hoodie and scanned the crowed gazing for us and shook her head.

"That's her…your kidding" Sel hissed and I looked at her confused, she was everything I'd expected her to be in honesty…

"She looks like a total whore" Sel stated as the music started and I gazed at her, she just looked panicked then again we were all feeling the same at the moment.

"Well I doubt it, she seemed to be pretty comfortable with her boyfriend who ever the hell he was" Joe stated a hint of anger in his voice, she shouldn't have a boyfriend that was beyond dangerous for her…if she told him…

They started there routine, it was typical cheerleading pretty flirtatious to say the least. A lot of flips, a lot of dancing and she was mainly in the front of it, she defiantly fitted into the popular category.

"She's a slut…look at her" Sel hissed shaking her head as suddenly Demi started crying and we all gazed at her as the song finished and the crowed screamed. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug,

"I am so happy…she's okay, and I can see her…I can't believe this it feels like a dream Nick" She said over the screaming as I nodded looking t a pale Joe and Kevin while Sel was just rolling her eyes…

"It's not a dream Demi…that's her, and now we just have to…win her over, try and get her to understand we're not going to hurt her" I whispered a the footballers got ready to start and I quickly gazed to see her just standing alone gazing at the ground…

"But we're hurting her…" Kevin whispered sadly, Demi looked over, as did I again to see her pushing her hair through her hands as one of the girls ran over to her and wrapped her arm around Des.

"You realize Smiley was Billy's pet name for her…He started calling her it just before everything happened. That's where she's gotten Miley from…" Demi whispered as we all gazed at her, I didn't even know that…

"She hasn't forgotten all of her past then" Joe stated as the whistle blew and the game began, Demi cuddled up to me as I just gazed watching the princess pace back and down with a drink bottle in hand her friend next to her…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Miley POV_**

I stood gazing at myself in the mirror of the girls change room, most of the girls were all giggling and chatting away about the game and the huge party we were all about to attend while I remained deadly silent consumed amongst my thoughts. Of course the team had won, and everyone was on a high but not me, I was in a state of absolute paranoia that at any moment they'd pop up again, just when I least expected it.

"You look so sexy…Jake is going to love you in that…" Amber said as I gave a weak smile, Mandy's dress looked really good on me I had to admit it, with Emily' purple heels it looked perfect…

"He's going to love her even more out of it" Emily said as all the girls instantly started giggling and I rolled my eyes shaking my head, I was the only pure girl on the team…not that they knew that.

"Okay girls is everyone ready to go?" Emily asked, the whole team stood in a range of very short dresses with very high heels, all of our hair was out and our make up had been done to perfection.

"Yes" Everyone chorused as I just nodded looking at the ground, maybe they hadn't recognized me before I feinted? No wait they had I was sure they had the look on their faces told me that but maybe….

"Miley you here or not?" Emily asked as I gazed at her coming back to reality and nodded as she just looked at me and shrugged taking my hand trying to get me moving as we walked out the door and started going down the hall…

"You seem a little pale, good thing there's alcohol that will get your color back" Emily stated as a hand came around my waste and I jumped away from it and turned to see Jake looking at me confused…

"Hey sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…Miles you okay?" He asked as Emily looked at me confused, hell I wasn't okay I was no where near okay yet here I stood nodding away putting a huge grin on my face like everything was just perfect.

"Oh I am okay…just feeling a bit weird...must be stress of school work and cheerleading" I stated and Jake put his hand on my forehead and moved it away and moved it to my cheek giving me a kiss on the head before letting go and moving his hand into mine…

"You're not warm…I don't know Miley maybe you should just go home, get some sleep…" He suggested and I shook my head, I needed to get seriously drunk and forget I'd even seen them…

"No it's fine come on let's go party" I said with a grin as he looked at me uncertain but nodded, he squeezed my hand giving me a smile as I heard Emily gag as we walked out onto the road…

The three of us chatted away as we finally arrived at the party and went inside the house, the music was blaring and instantly a bottle of some sort of red alcohol was thrust into my hand while the lights bounced around this was just what I needed right now...to forget about everything and just take in the party atmosphere.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake" Everyone started cheering as I gave a grin at him as he was forced into a large group of guys who instantly pushed him up to crowed surf.

I put the bottle to my mouth and downed the whole thing quickly and grabbed another while the cheering continued, it was going to be fine. I started on the next bottle as they finally put Jake down and he rushed over to me and pressed his lips against mine as I heard the large cheer from the crowed.

"I love you so much" He yelled as I gave a grin, as my worries were pushed aside for now and I pushed my lips against his again and the crowed roared. I kissed him with as much passion as I could not letting go of him until he finally pulled away looking at me with a grin.

"Dance with me" He yelled and I nodded as he dragged me out to the floor and we started dancing, instantly we were surrounded by other people and he gave me a huge grin.

His hands ran down my body and it made me feel better as I moved to the beat drinking away the next bottle as Emily pushed another one into my hand. Everything was feeling better already; I kept dancing with Jake only to stop every so often to make out with him. Although it felt like minutes hours began to pass while we continued to dance, I noticed that Emily had disappeared and that meant I had to go retrieve me own drinks.

"I need another drink I'll be back" I yelled over the music as Jake nodded and I moved away and managed to get out of the crowed and stumbled a little grabbing another bottle of something green as I looked at the name tag on it squinting in the darkness trying to angle it in the direction of a light.

"It tastes good trust me I just had one, I am...Delena…" A girl stated as I gazed at her, she had long black hair and bright red lipstick, she looked pretty good I had to admit but she defiantly didn't go to our school, and what the hell was with her name? Her parents must have been really trashed when they named her that, then again I could not really talk...

"I am Miley…thanks I will have it then" I stated pulling the top off it and she gave a grin grabbing one herself as I took a mouthful of it, I'd completely lost count by now of how many I'd drunk.

"So I am…that guy there...he's my cousin" She stated pointing towards Trent who was making out with Emily, I gazed back to her a little confused...I didn't know he had a cousin...

"He said you were pretty cool so I thought I would introduce myself I don't really know anyone here" She continued I gazed at her surprised, well at least Trent was saying nice things about me, he did not like me very much.

"Oh that's cool…how long you staying we could hang out?" I suggested, she seemed nice enough plus I was always up for some new friends…

"Oh a while, that would be good…I really need to go shopping and I have no idea where to go" She stated as I gave a laugh and nodded gazing at the people dancing and the lights flashing…

"That sounds good then I'll take you shopping with Emily, she is like a shopaholic she knows every place around here" I stated and she gave a nod as I looked at the bottle it was good, I'd drunk half with out realizing it.

"Thanks for that…it will be good to get away from Trent for a while, you know how boys get" She stated as I gave a laugh and nodded, I did know how boys got…

"Yeah, you have any siblings?" I asked and she gave a nod…rolling her eyes as I gave a laugh obviously she didn't have a good relationship with them.

"Yeah an older one, not exactly the big sister nice girl though, she is a total bitch most of the time" She stated as I gave a laugh and she looked at me questioning me and I sighed…

"Older sister too, I love her to bits though my parents died when I was 7 and she took me on at 17 I am forever in her gratitude she saved me from a life of hell with my other relatives" I stated and she looked at me apologetic as I thought about what Mandy said again…I wasn't her sister…

"Oh…I am sorry, but you have relatives?" She said like she wanted to know, I gave a laugh drinking some more shaking my head thinking of my family back in New York and where I should be and who I should be?

"Yeah in New York…it's not that they're bad relatives I mean I love them but it's more I don't like who they are if you know what I mean…they're not my kind of people, they're perfect and I am anything but…" I stated and she looked at the ground and looked back at me a little upset, I gazed at her confused...this girl was kind of weird.

"How do you know they're perfect though? Plus look at you I think you're pretty perfect at the moment I mean…" She stated looking at me up and down as I looked at her with a grin and shook my head…

"Well thanks but…I don't know I want to be free like my sister Mandy, and if we'd lived with them it would have been painful and just plain dangerous in honesty...they are better off with out me" I stated shaking my head as she nodded and Jake walked over looking at Delena up and down as I grinned…

"This is Delena she's Trent's cousin…this is my boyfriend Jake" I stated looking at the bottle and grabbing another as Jake smiled politely as she smiled back in return…

"Come on baby lets go dance again? Pretty please" Jake said and I flicked the top off it and looked at him and nodded gazing back to Delena giving her a grin and bit my lip…

"Come by my house, I live ten doors down to the left from here the house with the big tree at the front. Tomorrow afternoon we'll go shopping, I should ave recovered by then " I yelled as she gave a nod and I was pulled back amongst the dancing group taking another mouthful.

_**Nick POV**_

I stood flicking a bottle top on my fingers leaning on the wall with Joe and Kevin while Selena was chatting up some guy, even though we told her not to get involved in the party she still was. We'd watched Destiny since we arrived she was up to her 5th bottle of alcohol and was getting drunker by the second.

"She is leaning look…" Kevin whispered as we watched her talk to Demi, everything depended on this moment we needed Demi to bond with her try and find out anything with out scaring her or letting her realize who Demi truly was.

I let the bottle slip from my fingers as I noticed her boyfriend suddenly appear, I hated him already he looked like a complete tool and the way everyone started cheering for him was just pathetic. I watched him pull her away from Demi as she took another bottle she was going to be beyond drunk soon. I watched as they started making out and looked away quickly in absolute disgust…

"What she say?" Joe asked straight away as Demi walked over and casually stood next to me and she gazed around looking for Sel and rolled her eyes finally spotting her leaning on some guy.

"She lives down the street…and she said she lived with her sister whose name is Mandy? Wasn't Mandy her maid's name? You know the one?" She asked as we looked at her and I instantly felt relieved, okay we knew where she lived this was fantastic!

"You are so amazing Demi…" I yelled as she gave a laugh and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders giving her a supportive squeeze.

"Mandy…really wow, she was only a teen...she took her...I didn't expect that" Kevin said pondering the thought, I did remember Destiny's maid but I didn't remember her face or name I just remembered her being there…

"She talked about us…well Sel and me kind of…she said her parents died and she couldn't live with her relatives because she didn't belong with them really, that it was to dangerous and painful" Demi whispered, I gave her another light squeeze.

"Okay well lets get out of here before she…wait she's gone...crap maybe she saw us!" Kevin suddenly stated as we all turned around gazing back to see she was gone and her boyfriend was still there dancing away like an absolute idiot…

"Get Sel, come on we need to get out of here now" Joe demanded and Demi rushed away while the three of us scanned the party trying to find her amongst the people but she just wasn't here…

"I hate you so much Demi…" Sel yelled as I rolled my eyes and Joe grabbed her as we dragged Sel outside walking towards the street gazing back at the party…

"Selena you are so stupid god…he just wants to sleep with you okay come on let's go" Kevin yelled with a tone of worry in his voice as she gave a huff and he pulled his phone out as Demi tilted her head looking behind me. I follow her gaze to see someone walking along the middle of the road ahead...it couldn't be here?

"Oh god…" I whispered realization hitting me, I knew exactly who it was…Joe and Kevin caught on as Selena was just standing there complaining but no one was listening we were all to busy staring at the figure...

"Go get her Demi try and put her on the footpath...she needs to get home" Kevin whispered seriously as Demi nodded and started walking along the pathway towards Destiny who was just strolling along…

I gazed and heard another song blaring and sighed deciding to go help Demi, we didn't want to let her get hit by a car plus it's not like she would remember us. I quickly followed Demi as well the guys and Selena continued yelling away about how we shouldn't invade her personal life or something stupid like that...

"Hey...Miley you need to get off the road" Demi stated calmly standing close to her, she turned gazing at Demi and gave a laugh shaking her head...Demi gazed back to us and I sighed screw it she wasn't going to remember any of this anyway.

I moved over and wrapped my arm around her waist as she instantly tried to pull away from me. She turned and went to yell at me, her mouth opened but not a word came out all she did was stare at me with amazement written across her face. I smiled, her eyes were so gorgeous and she looked so much like her parents it was amazing...I managed to pull her over to the footpath while she had a dumb look across her face staring at me. Then it must have finally sunk in and suddenly her look changed to one of horror as she pushed her hands into my stomach squirming out of my grip and stared again at me for a moment giving a laugh and turning away.

"Miley?" I asked carefully, not sure what to call her and she turned gazing at me and instantly stopped laughing as I heard feet stop behind me and she instantly tensed up...

"I am going mental…going mental, Miley you're hallucinating…" She stated talking to herself backing away as I gazed at Joe and Kevin who were now at my side gazing at her unsure what our next step was.

"Stupid Miley…drinking makes it worse, they're not here…they can't be" She stated and turned around as I looked at the guys…to leave her or not.

"Don't just stand there grab her for god sake she is not going to make it to her house she's going the wrong way" Demi yelled making it across the road finally as Selena followed and Destiny gazed at us and casually looked between us taking in everyone's appearance.

"Okay ergh…Miley, you want to come with us now?" Kevin asked, as she stared at us and Demi stood next to me while Selena gave a huff propping next to Kevin as we all waiting for a response.

"No…" She stated simply and moved down pulling off her shoes and threw them onto the grass, and then sat down staring at us all suspiciously before laying down...okay we needed to get her home or some where...

"Come on Miley…we're taking you home" Kevin stated sighing and just walking over to her and grabbed her by the arm as she just looked at him up and down. With one easy movement Kevin lifted her up and took most of her weight putting his arm underneath her.

"Why is everything spinning…Kevin is this a nightmare? You look different in my nightmares though?" She stated her words all slurring together but it still affected us, great we were giving her nightmares. Kevin moved his hand around her waist and she gave a smile and looked at the sky…

"Yes this is a nightmare Miley and we're taking you with us okay back to the hotel, that we need to find seeing we can't go back to Talia's with her really, we won't be going back to Talia's again…" He stated and she laughed and leaned on him like she'd known him forever as I saw Joe giving a smile…it was kind of interesting seeing her like this.

"Okay that sounds good, I like this nightmare" She stated as Kevin nodded pulling her towards us as she kept looking up at the sky, I gave a smile and looked next to me at Demi who just gazed at her in wonder…

"You know my parents are in the stars...One day I am going to be in the stars too...with my family! One day..." She whispered a smile coming to her face, as we all exchanged glances.

"Not any time soon Des...your not going to be a star for a long time" Kevin said trying to reassure her, but she didn't seem to care at all she was some where in a place which was making her happy and it was a change for the first time since she was 7 I could see her smiling.

"In my nightmares you always die…all because of me, everyone dies…I won't let that happen though...I'll be with the stars but you won't be...I won't let you die" She said and I watched her eyes close and instantly she just dropped as Demi let out a scream, Kevin obviously had a tight grip on her and stopped her falling to the ground…

"Now what? This was not apart of the plan?" Joe yelled as Kevin picked her up in his arms and walked over to us, I moved my hand to her face brushing the hair away while Demi gazed at her…

"We make a new plan starting with us taking her back to a hotel we'll work from there..." Kevin said shakily while we all just stared at her, we could see her yet this still felt like a dream yet for her it was nightmare…

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews and feedback please keep it up!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- So I decided to update this story a little early because I am going to the Australian Open Tennis Tournament tomorrow and I won't get time to update! I don't like this chapter, I've written five chapters a heard and when I re read this I was like what the hell was I thinking! Anyway I hope you like it even if I don't and please keep reviewing thank you!! **

**Chapter 8**

**_Miley POV_**

My head was filled with clouds, but then suddenly the clouds turned to a huge thunderstorm. It began pouring rain and every strike of lightening and thunder sent a shooting pain through me until my head was just killing me…I pushed my eyes open putting my hand on my head, the clouds were gone and all that remained was the pain and the white roof above me a chandelier hanging from it. I sat up confused...what the hell had happened? Where the heck was I? What the hell had happened last night? I let out a groan gazing around the room confused...

It was white, the bed was blue and there was a bedside table, a bunch of jackets were on the floor and the cupboard was open with another two jackets and dresses hanging in it…Oh god I didn't have sex with a random did I? I gazed at my appearance I was wearing my dress from last night with a huge jacket around me which I instantly decided to zip up.

"I am just going to check…" I heard a voice yell outside the bedroom door, as I panicked and pulled my knees up to my chest not sure what the hell I was about to expect .The door opened and a face I knew but wanted to forget stared straight at me.

I didn't realize how shocked I was until I heard a screaming... wait I was screaming. He looked at me panicked shaking his head motioning for me to stop…but right now all my brain was thinking was escape and that meant screaming for help. He realized I wasn't going to stop after a couple of seconds and rushed over throwing his hand across my mouth.

"Shh…stop…stop I am not going to hurt you!" He yelled trying to calm me, I elbowed him in the stomach but he didn't let me go and held tightly onto me as I tried to scream again. He pulled me out of the bed suddenly and I took my chances biting down on his hand…

"Des" Joe screamed I felt my stomach churn and my knees stumbled backwards when suddenly arms wrapped around me, and pulled me up as I gazed to see Nick looking at me scared and confused looking back at his brother…What the hell was going on? How did they even find me? What did I do last night!

"I am going to be sick…" I whispered and he looked so relieved, I was to confused and felt like crap to ask what the hell was going on as he pulled me out the door and brought me into a bathroom and instantly I threw up into the toilet…

"Okay calm down…we promise were not going to hurt you" Nick said rubbing my back, it was like a wave of weakness had suddenly hit me and I could barely move at all I just felt so exhausted…I knew there was no point fighting them…I would never win.

"You watch her like a hawk Nick…she's done a good job on Joe…" Kevin stated with a laugh and I bit my lip my whole body shaking what the hell had happened? I mean I was going to the football, how could they have found me? I must have got drunk! That was the plan, obviously the plan took a huge turn in the wrong direction.

"It's fine Kev…she's not going anywhere soon" I heard him whisper and then it hit me this was a death sentence…for them…for me. We were all going to die now, everything I was trying to protect was gone now. I felt myself start crying, I'd tried so hard but I knew it was over… what had I got myself into?

"What the hell happened in here?" A female voice screamed, Nick sighed and slammed the door shut locking it and returning back to me looking carefully around…

"Nick let us in…" The voice yelled as I threw up again and he placed his hand on my back and rubbed it again pushing something cold against my head as I closed my eyes…

"No Demi just go…go fix Joe up, is he okay?" Nick yelled, Demi as in my cousin I started crying again…could this get any worse? He sighed rubbing my back waiting for a response which never came…

"You gave us a big fright last night…You don't remember do you?" He whispered, I didn't even remember the football game let alone how the hell I ended up with them. I felt so tired and just confused beyond anything I'd felt before…

"Come here…you'll be fine promise…Des don't be scared, I am practically your family" He whispered and brought me towards him and I shook my head holding back tears, no I couldn't get close to them…I promised not to.

"Des you have to trust me okay, I would never ever hurt you and you know it... You're my best friend still like when we were kids. I would never let anything happen to you" He whispered as I felt myself just give up, he did care I knew that but I was scared I didn't want them to turn me into something I didn't want to be…or be killed in the process.

"Take these…" He said and forced two tablets into my mouth and handed me a glass of water as I drunk a bit and swallowed them. He pulled me up a little and carefully put his hand under my chine forcing me to look into his gorgeous eyes…an instant weak smile came to his face as I just stared at him memorizing every aspect of his features…

"I missed you so much…you have no idea" He whispered pulling me into a hug, he sounded like he was about to cry as I let in and cuddled up to him. He made me feel so calm, his warmth just consumed all the panic and fear inside me, letting myself feel like everything was going to be okay. It seemed like I was something precious to him...that he never wanted to loose or harm me in anyway.

"We need to get you back to bed Des…no more biting people okay although it was really funny seeing Joe get bitten by a girl…" Nick stated with a laugh as he put his arm underneath my legs and slowly pulled me off the ground.

I cuddled into his chest as he opened the door and I heard a gasp, as a hand went onto my face and I moved my head away not wanting to be touched. Nick gave a sigh and I could feel people just staring at me…

"I don't think she remembers what happened last night from that reaction, I mean she bit me" Joe stated annoyed as I heard someone start giggling and then instantly stopped.

"Oh you think Joe really, she downed like 6 drinks and she doesn't remember you really think she would have" Kevin stated sarcastically as I felt the tiredness becoming my main battle.

"Well she's a whore, seriously you should have just left her to get hit by a car …then she would have been actually dead, problem solved" A female voice said it sounded snotty and uptight which only meant one thing…Selena.

"Selena you are such a bitch, if you don't care get the hell away from her" I heard what I assumed was Demi, there was silence for a moment then I heard an angry sigh and footsteps before a door slammed shut.

"Get her back to bed…hopefully she doesn't…go well mental this time" Demi whispered starting to giggle again as I heard Joe let out a huge huff and she instantly stopped.

"When does everyone arrive, we got all our stuff from Talia's?" Nick whispered the tone in his voice was grim, I felt him start walking and he placed me down on something soft obviously I was back in the bedroom as he pulling the sheets over me…

"Two hours…if she can't cope with us how the hell is she going to react with seeing her aunt and uncle let alone her grandmother" Nick whispered and inwardly I let out a groan I never wanted to see them again, never, ever in my entire life…

"Badly I would say…" Joe stated as instantly I heard Demi and Nick start laughing and then tried to pull themselves together.

"She bit me…why do you all think this is funny, yes I got beaten by a girl but she went all evil on me" Joe whispered out annoyed, as the cold towel came off my head and it was slowly moved over the rest of face. I moved away from Nick and cuddling into the pillows hoping this was all a horrible nightmare even though I knew it wasn't.

"I know she's 17, but she's a kid…I mean she's only just 17. What she remembers will never change and I honestly think that this is never going to work if she's scared of us she will never face her major fear…" Kevin whispered as I felt a hand rub my shoulder…

"I don't want her to be scared of us…of me…I just want her back, not to be queen I just want my best friend back and last night talking to her, I just felt like I had her back again I don't want to loose her ever again" Demi whispered as their was movement in the room, and I fel the bed rise as Nick got off and the door slammed. I opened my eyes confused...what now?

I gave a sigh maybe they did care, I mean ten years was a long time and god had I missed them. But I didn't want to be queen and as long as they represented that fear I would not be able to be with them even if I wanted to be.

_**Nick POV**_

I was on Destiny watch at the moment; I sat thinking about Joe's hand I couldn't believe she'd bitten him…I thought it as hilarious so did everyone but Joe. She was terrified of us though…it's like she thought we were the ones who were going to try and kill her…I gazed over at Des' chest rising and falling; she seemed pretty peaceful at the moment if only she was like that when she was awake. A sudden knock on the door drew my attention away as it opened and I gazed to see dad who gave me a huge grin and gazed in amazed…

"She looks like her mom wow…" He whispered giving me a grin and walking in as I stood up and moved over to the bed, he looked at her in happiness but I could also see slyness and his mind planning for the future…

"She'll be perfect as Queen," He said moving his hand to wake her and I instantly grabbed it and he looked at me confused as the door opened again and mom with Kevin walked in…

"She's scared dad…of us…she doesn't want to be queen, please don't do this to her." I whispered as I looked at mom who moved over to her in curiosity and gazed down as dad just ignored me…

"Wake her up, we need to get this sorted" Magritte yelled walking in the room with Henry and Alexandra, she looked amazed as well and moved over next to me and gazing down on her sleeping granddaughter…

"She's sick…she needs to sleep" Joe whispered as Alexandra moved her hand down and slowly touched her face, as she made no movement at all. There was a moment of silence as Alexandra tried to remember the granddaughter she'd lost so long ago until Magritte broke the silence…

"Well she got drunk, wake her up…NOW" She screamed as Destiny's eyes flew open and literally everyone froze as she turned and looked absolutely horrified seeing everyone staring at her and hit the wooden back of the bed…

"Destiny we just want to talk" Dad said very carefully and she looked down at the bed trying to hide herself and I could see from here she was holding her breath trying to not make a simple sound…

"Great she's a mute…this is all we need" Magritte yelled as she moved towards Destiny and went to grab her as Des caught site of her and flew away to the other side of the bed her whole body shaking in fear.

"Come on Destiny, we're your family what the hell is wrong with you, aren't you happy you haven't seen us since you were 7" Magritte yelled at her, I just was trying to read what she was thinking she looked just so panicked like she wanted to escape…

"For god's sake…she is useless come here" Magritte yelled and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the bed as she closed her eyes like she was waiting for Magritte to hit or attack her.

"You need to explain girl ten years of nothing, you're very selfish you know how badly I want the throne and no one would give it to me because they think it should be yours…yet you don't want it" She yelled as we all stared at Magritte as Destiny kept her eyes closeed her face contorted in panic…

"Just like your stupid father…don't think of anyone but yourself do you" She yelled that's when I knew I had to stop this, I moved in between them looking at everyone pissed breaking Magritte's grip on her…

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's a kid…my god she doesn't want to be Queen okay…did any of you actually want to find her just because you missed her or did you just want to find her to use Destiny?" I yelled at them Joe walked over and stood with me nodding as did Kevin and then Demi while Alexandra just stood there in a daze like all her birthdays had come at once…

"Nicholas that is no way to speak, we have brought you up better then this" Dad yelled at me as I shook my head I really didn't give a shit anymore this was wrong and they needed to realize that…

"Your not using her…I won't let you, she's my best friend…she's Demi's best friend and I will not let any of you threaten her life again." I yelled as Alexandra stepped over looking at me and gazed behind the wall we had built hiding Des behind us…

"I want my Destiny back that's all…I want my granddaughter back…" She whispered looking at me as I stared at her, I already knew she didn't care if Destiny was Queen or not…she'd made that clear from the beginning.

"I think all of you should leave…you've made this worse then it already was. We'll talk to her, okay just leave all of you Alexandra please you too…she's scared, she doesn't understand what's going on...she does not remember last night or how we found her" Kevin stated and Alexandra nodded and looked at Magritte…

"That is no way to treat anyone Magritte…" Alexandra stated and walked out as mom nodded and walked out as well, dad just shot us a look and led with Magritte and Henry.

"You to Sel…you've hardly been a help" Demi stated as she rolled her eyes and walked out slamming the door, silence consumed the room as we all turned back to her…

"Des we are so sorry…we didn't know that was going to happen at all" Joe said as she just stared at the ground, she had a really blank expression on her face.

"Lets get you back to bed" Kevin stated as he pulled her back onto the bed and she pulled the duvet over her head instantly. We all exchanged looks as we just stood there unsure of what to say to make this any better…

"Let me go home…I don't belong here anymore" She whispered from underneath the doona, everyone just stared at the outline…finally she had said something and I couldn't agree more she didn't belong in the royal part of the family but she belonged with a family but by the looks of it she couldn't have one without the other.


	10. Chapter 9

**a/n- I am sorry I should have updated yesterday but I was at a 18th birthday party so sorry! Anyway new chapter hope you like it, and please review!!**

**disclaimer~don't own anything!**

**Chapter 9**

**_Miley POV_**

I wanted to escape, I didn't know how but I just wanted to be free. I felt like a prisoner in this room I couldn't get out no matter how hard I wanted to, it was either jump out the window and fall to my death or worse go out of the room and have my family and friends surround me. I pressed my hand against the window and pulled it away, gazing down thinking about what I was going to do next but my thoughts were disturbed by a sudden knocking on the door as it swung open and I continued to gaze out the window.

"Hey Destiny, I brought you lunch if you're up to eating it?" Nick said as I made no attempt to respond. I was being a coward by not facing my family…but what Magritte had said scared me…more then any of them realized.

"Miley come and try and eat this please…" Nick said, he used my name the name I knew better then my own I turned and gazed at him with a bowl of fruit salad in his hands…

"So…you going to talk?" he asked carefully, I used to hate him I still did but when he stood up for me…I couldn't believe it he was so angry and he went mad at a princess you were never supposed to do that.

"Close the door…" I whispered and he looked a little surprised and nodded closing the door and locking it walking back to me as he offered the bowl and I gazed into it…

"I know it has kiwi fruit and cantaloupe in it but I'll eat them…" He stated as I looked at him confused, he remembered I didn't like them? I never ate green foods…

I took the bowl from him and sat down on the bed crossing my legs, and he sat down next to me as I gazed at the large jacket wrapped around me. I picked at a piece of watermelon and then slowly moved to eat it as I saw Nick smiling at me.

"You okay…Magritte's a bitch don't worry about her…" He stated as I started eating all the rest of the watermelon first and gave a shrug, I'd expected it though for her to be a bitch she was when I was little…

"Why are you scared of us?" He asked as I gazed up at him, I wasn't scared of him not at all, but it was more what they represented that made me scared…I didn't know how to respond…

"I am not scared of you Nick…I never have, I never will be" I stated moving onto the apple pieces and the door opened and I gazed up looking at the person in absolute relieve thank god finally someone…

"Miles…my god" Mandy said shaking her head as I jumped off the bed and ran into her arms as she wrapped them around me, I heard a cough but ignored it and clung to her…

"You're okay Miles trust me I won't let them take you away from me" Mandy stated loudly, I didn't want to move I wanted to stay here with my friends with Manderz she was my everything now, not them.

"You're a maid, you have no right to alter any decisions made by royalty" Magritte stated as I clung to Mandy and she gave a laugh, there was no chance in hell they could take her away from me.

"I am not a maid anymore and you're no longer royalty, you can't tell me what to do I raised Miley and she is staying with me." Mandy said I loved how determined she was…

"Mandy I don't think that is a good idea, I mean it was lucky that she hasn't been found by now I really believe that you being with her is to dangerous. She will be taken back to New York and you will be reinforced for your loyalty" Paul said and she loosened her grip on me…

"You cannot buy me out with money, she is staying with me I know her better then any of you do I've been with her through thick and thin. I will not let you use her…" Mandy stated as I moved away from her and she gave me a smile which I returned as she brushed the hair out of my face…

"I am sorry but there is no chance she will be returning home with you, she is going into training and preparations immediately to become a Queen and there is nothing you can do to stop it" Magritte stayed as I felt Mandy's arm come around me…

"No…I raised her I keep her, so get out my way I am taking her home where she will have a normal life away from all of you heartless people" She stated harshly as Magritte stood there looking appalled…

"Girl I would do as your told…this isn't a question. Paul Henry can you please escort the princess to the jet now…' Magritte stated as both of them came towards me and instantly Mandy hung onto me…

"I said no, get away…" Mandy yelled as Paul grabbed me arm and I pulled away from him only to be grabbed around the waist as I let out a scream, I felt tears coming to my eyes as I was forced out of the room while Mandy screamed at them to stop…

_Flashback_

"_Look at the little princess, no good with out your parents are you? Look at you crying…you sad your parents are dead?" A soldier yelled at me as he stared at me his gun pointed against my head while I could see the blood everywhere…_

"_Bye little Princess Destiny Hope…" He screamed as a shot rung out and I screamed as he feel forward landing next to me in the cupboard blood coming from his head as I started sobbing._

_Instantly another soldier came in and a gunshot rang out and another before it finally stopped and all that could be heard was my sobbing. They were dead all of them dead…they were going to kill me…_

"_Des…Des honey…" Dad's voice whispered it was hoarse and scared; I crawled over the dead soldier as I looked at mom blood pooled around her, around Brandi, around Braison…around Trace…. around everyone they were all dead._

"_Honey look at me…come on" Dad voice said as I looked over at him sobbing closing my eyes I stepped over mom. I didn't understand why had this happened? I felt horror she was dead they all were dead, I wanted them back…_

_I opened my eyes gazing at dad, he was just laying there blood slowly pooling around him as his eyes gazed at me terrified and I knelt next to him, a gun was held tightly in his hand as he let go of it…_

"_You're okay bud, you need to run…run away from the soldiers okay. You need to run…I love you so much" He choked out as my eyes were blurred with tears and my mind completely filled with panic and fear…_

"_Daddy don't leave me…I love you" I whispered through sobs and he moved his hand onto mine and he looked at me his eyes staring directly at me as I felt something cold in my hand…_

"_I love you smiles, you're going to be a perfect queen. Keep this forever okay, you'll know what to do with it one day…know that we will always… love you no matter… what happens" He choked out as his eyes closed and he's hand let go of mine, I choked and started crying opened my hand to see a key…_

_I wrapped my arms around him crying as the sound of screaming from around the palace echoed through my ears; they were all gone forever. Blood soaked through my dress as I clung to dad trying to wake him up but I knew he wasn't going to wake ever again …_

"_Destiny…" Someone screamed as I turned gazing to see my maid staring at me tears in her eyes as her mouth dropped and she ran over to me and pulled me away from my dad as I screamed at her…_

"_Come on Des…I am here…they're gone Des we need to leave" Mandy whispered holding onto me while I screamed for my family, I wanted them back…I wanted them to be okay._

"No you don't" Nick yelled and hit Uncle Henry square in the jaw as he let go of me and I stumbled away as he hit the ground, I gazed around terrified at the angry faces remembering all my memories I wanted to forget.

"Miley…Mils I am here…" Mandy said as she pulled me into a hug and wrapped her arms around me tightly as I cried into her neck…I just wanted to be with her.

"Let her go…Mandy you can have her" Grandma said her voice elegant as I buried my head into Mandy's shoulder and she rubbed my back, they would never take her away from me never ever…

_**Nick POV**_

"MOTHER this is not your decision" Magritte yelled, I stared at Henry on the floor proud of myself he deserved more then that, he had no right to do that to her… Alexandra moved her gaze to Magritte…

"She isn't happy Magritte, are you that blind…Mandy raised her and she wants to be with her she will stay here in Tennessee with her." Alexandra said and Magritte just looked at her horrified…

"Mother, she is supposed to be Queen that was the whole point of finding her so we could end all of this" Magritte yelled as I gazed to see Henry was off the ground looking at me daggers…

"I will not make her be Queen if she doesn't want to be queen, at the moment it is clear to me that she is not old enough and I believe in what Nicholas said this is too dangerous and I will not put her in a situation that she could be hurt" Alexandra said giving me a smile while I gazed over to see Destiny hugging Mandy…

"Mandy my dear, I will fund anything you need I will buy a new house for you as I have already seen yours. I will pay for anything Destiny needs on the request that she will spend the Christmas holidays with us" Alexandra said and I looked at Mandy pleadingly who gazed at everyone…

"It's not me you need to ask you highness…I know long ago Des told me to stop treating her like royalty and she sees me as an equal now, I don't make decisions for her…she makes them for herself" Mandy stated as she let go of Destiny and she looked at the ground her hair falling around her face…

"Destiny will you spend the holidays with us? It's only for two weeks? I want to get to know you…again please?" Alexandra asked as Destiny gazed at all of us and looked at Mandy who looked at her…

"Okay…but no Destiny, I want to be called Miley…I hate that name" She whispered, that was the longest sentence most of the people had heard from her as Magritte rolled her eyes…

"Okay it's a deal…" Alexandra stated as she smiled and slowly moved over to Miley as she gazed at her grandmother un-sure of what she was doing and put her hand into her pocket…

"I think this belongs with you my dear…" She said holding the necklace as it swung and Miley stared at it and looked at in unsure, she really just didn't want to be apart of the family…

"Miley take it, stop worrying about the past and think of the future I have you back now after all this time…I have my smiley back" Alexandra stated as she nodded and moved her hand out as I saw the smile across Alexandra's face seeing the charm bracelet on her hand as she took the necklace…

"You look identical to your mother, you know that but with your fathers…" Alexandra said and the look on Miley's face was just disappointment...

"Don't…don't say I am like them…I am nothing like them, any of them not anymore I am going home." She stated and moved towards the doors as Mandy looked at everyone awkwardly…

"I guess I am leaving too...I know I sound like I am lying but she really isn't generally like this, she is never ever quiet at home. I hope you get to see the other side of her over the holidays…she is my star, she keeps me going…she'll do the same for you if you just manage to get past her walls. It took my two years, hopefully she'll open the door quicker for all of you" Mandy stated quietly as we looked at her…

"I can see that Mandy, she has walls but I need to ask you a very serious question do you know what happened that night? Because it seems she is the only one who knows…" Alexandra asked, I gazed to see Miley was gone I didn't know where but she was…

"She has never told me, I found her in her bedroom crying over King Billy her family were all dead with three soldiers…I took her and I ran. Her father said something to her I am sure…but she will never tell anyone what she saw or what happened" Mandy whispered and we just stared at her…

"Thank you Mandy, if anything happens you will ring me. I will be buying you a new house and I forever will be in your gratitude" Alexandra said as Mandy just smiled shaking her head…

"Miles is my best friend I am not going to let anything happen to her I promise, although everyone thinks she's my sister over the last ten years we literally have become sisters…in a way I still think she sees me as Brandi, or trying to replace her anyway. And I thank you for your kindness and I better go and find her" She stated giving a smile.

"Bye Mandy…" Joe said as she gave him a grin and walked out as the door closed and a silence came over everyone and suddenly dad charged at me and Joe grabbed me pulling me out of the way…

"Nick what the hell were you thinking…we had her and now this, you hit Henry" Dad screamed at me and I looked at him disgusted shaking my head…

"I thought you wanted her back because you missed her…because I only wanted her back for that dad, I missed her so much. But she is so screwed up, and I was not going to let you hurt her anymore then she already is…" I stated seriously looking at him as mom gazed at me and nodded…

"Paul just because you think this is the right thing to do doesn't mean it is the best for her, I think she is seriously depressed…she's not scared of any of us she's scared about what we make her think. Looking at us she's seeing her parents, her siblings and everything she lost not to mention she sees us as people who are going to force her to be queen" Mom stated as I looked at her nodding, it was a little late now but I am happy she said it…

"If we don't start trying to communicate with her and just treat her like a normal person, we're going to loose her and then she'll never be Queen. In the future one day she might be but for now we need to get her talking…the sooner she starts talking about what happened that night the better it will be for her, for everyone here" Mom said as everyone fell silent again, mom was right and everyone knew it.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey sorry for not posting sooner I was stuck at the Australian Open (tennis) again doing some work so hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Oh and thanks to all the people who have reviewed, I appreciate it heaps!**

**Disclaimer~Don't own anything!  
**

**Chapter 10**

_1 month later_

**_Miley POV_**

I pressed the keys on the piano in the school music room; I had till after the holidays to complete this song that I'd been working on for so long now. I had managed to get a bit of a melody going but I sill wasn't happy, no matter how many times I played it I just felt like it did not click with the lyrics and the point I was trying to make.

"Hey babe no luck still?" Jake asked entering the room as I shook my head and he sat next to me. I slowly leaned my head on him, it was the last day of term before the holidays and as of yet I hadn't told him about tomorrow…but I was going to have to and now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Jake I am going to New York tomorrow" I stated bluntly, he instantly turned looking at me really confused as I closed the piano and grabbed the sheets of music off it, I knew he would be mad but I had to go…

"What? Why Miley? I thought you were going to spend time with me?We've hardly had time together lately you're always home with Mandy doing what ever..." He stated as I sighed shaking my head looking at the piano, all Id been doing at home was moping and thinking about these holidays which had now come upon me way to fast.

"I know but…something just came up Jake, my family want to talk to me again and I don't know why but I said yes, Mandy isn't going though" I whispered and he looked at me angry…

"Have a good holiday Miley" He stated and stood up as I looked at him pleadingly and he just stared at me for a moment as his expression softened a little looking at me, he knew I did not want to leave...why would I? I'd told him how horrible my family in New York were on numerous occasions.

"I really am sorry Jake, but they said I had to…I promise I would never have gone it's just they really want me there but I'll be back I promise…I'll make it up to you" I whispered and he offered me his hand as I took it and he nodded…

"Okay but you call me…I want to hear from you still…I am going to miss you" He whispered, but I heard something in his voice…a sound of happiness and relief which I didn't understand and decided to just ignore…

"I'll miss you too" I whispered as he pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back only got the bell to ring indicating the day was over and I had to go home and pack for snow again…

"I'll see you in two weeks then…" He whispered moving the hair out of my face as I looked at him and nodded, he gave a weak smile and moved to the door and closed it leaving me alone in the room...

I let out a groan, now not only were my family ruining my home life but also they were ruining my relationship with my boyfriend. I grabbed the rest of the sheets off the floor and rushed over opening the door to see the hall full of people as I headed to homeroom. I had no friends in homeroom and Emily had already gone to Spain for Christmas. I didn't see Jake again, he generally waited outside my home room to carry my books to my locker but he wasn't there. I packed my bag throwing the stuff in I had to do over the holidays and let out a sigh…New York here I come. I walked out of school as I said goodbye to the girls from the team…I walked towards my new home which was pretty awesome compared to my last house.

"Okay Miley what do you need to pack? Jeans? Jackets? Is that really right to wear though?" I muttered to myself remembering how elaborately they were dressed, did they ever-just wear causal clothes?

I got to the door noticing Mandy wasn't home and opened it, throwing my bag onto the floor and walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple and taking a bite letting out a groan…I really didn't want to go. I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom and opened the door grabbing some clothes off the floor as I walked in and put the apple on the floor while I held the door open with my foot and threw the clothes out, they needed to be washed…I grabbed my Ipod off the floor and looked at it, and gave a smile…

"I knew I put it some where" I stated and threw it towards my bed and turned watching it hit Nick dorectly in the head as I let out a shocked scream staring at him rubbing his forehead a pained expression on his face while his brothers looked over at me giving a smile.

Joe instantly started hysterically laughing, what the hell were they doing here? In my room? I just stared at them my mouth open not sure what to say as Kevin sighed standing up and picking up my Ipod off the floor.

"Didn't mean to scare you…Mandy said you'd be home after school" He stated casually and I just stared at them, and turned walking out of my room and leaning against the wall for a second closing my eyes deciding what to do...this time there was not going to be running away or holding back, no I was going to face them…

"Okay what the hell? For a start my room get out" I yelled turning back into my room as they all looked at me surprised and stood up. I walked back in as they all quickly walked out and stood outside, I inresponce gave them a angry look and slammed the door in their faces and locked it shaking my head pulling out my phone…

"Miley can we come in?" Joe asked as I pressed ring on Mandy's number I was going to kill her for even thinking that letting them in the house was a good idea let alone my room who knows what they could have found…

"Hey Miley I'll be home in…" She started as one of them knocked on the door and I let out a huff as she stopped talking…

"MANDY YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET HOME, YOU DO NOT LET RANDOMS IN THE HOUSE…ESPECIALLY NOT IN MY ROOM" I screamed as I heard a laugh from outside…This was not damn funny!

"Well I am sorry but they came early to take you tonight, and I couldn't just leave them outside plus they aren't really randoms…" She started as I slammed the phone shut and one of them knocked on the door again as I gave a huff and opened it only to see all of them grinning at me.

I shook my head and turned away gazing around my room seeing if they had moved anything, I looked at my laptop…it hadn't been there before. I turned looking at them as they stood now in my room still smiling like idiots…

"Okay who was on my computer?" I asked raising my eyebrows looking at them, they all exchanged looks and Kevin pointed at Nick who pointed at Joe who pointed at Kevin…

"We're sorry Miley…we were bored though, we've been here like twenty minutes…didn't look at anything though we just went on the internet" Joe stated walking back and sitting on my bed as Nick eyed my empty bag on the floor…

"Good to see you've packed" He stated and I just rolled my eyes and grabbed it off the floor and threw it on my head heading towards the wardrobe to retrieve some lothes to take.

"So we're sorry we scared you, it's just there's going to be a huge security check at all airports tomorrow…Kings orders so, we were lucky last time that we all managed to get to Tennessee and out before he realized" Kevin stated and I sighed grabbing two of my jackets and walked back out…

"Great more reason to go…" I stated to myself as I stuffed them inside the bag and Nick pulled them out frowning then started folding them. I raised my eyebrows at him and he gave me a smirk as I rolled my eyes turning back into the wardrobe grabbing more clothes…

"Mandy said you've been looking forward to spending two whole weeks with your aunt and uncle" Joe stated sarcastically as I threw some clothes at Nick, at the moment they seemed to be surprised I was talking to them…I guess I'd kind of got used to the fact they were in my life now. Plus maybe not all their intentions were bad, this guys had been there for me and fought against my aunty, and grandma had said she only wanted to spend time with me, not change who I was.

"Yeah I've been singing it from my windows and skipping down the street…I just am so excited about it…because I am going to have two weeks of Destiny honey be Queen" I stated as I threw the last of my clothes at Nick and he sighed and continued folding…

"Oh I doubt it, mom had a go at everyone…I think she's got it through to everyone that you don't want to be Queen Princess" Kevin stated as I looked up at him and looked him directly in the eyes…

"Don't you dare call me that ever again" I stated and he just nodded quickly as I looked around my room, I grabbed my laptop and handed it to Joe and then put my phone on him as he sat on my bed smiling.

"Does Magritte have a piano?" I asked and they all looked at me confused as Nick gave a nod and I sighed well that was a positive I might actually get the song done by then…

"Why do you want a piano?" Joe asked as I grabbed a few books and walked towards the door throwing them at Nick and walking out of the room and ran down the stairs grabbing my bag and ran back up.

"I just do…" I stated walking back in and pulled out my homework and grabbed all my music sheets gazing at which ones I needed and others I knew were bad already. I handed them to Nick as he gazed at them…

"You write music?" He asked and I grabbed a couple more things and put them in my bag giving him a nod as he glanced behind me and I sighed as the door opened downstairs…

"Miley babe I am sorry you haven't killed them have you" Mandy yelled as I walked out of the room and put my hands on my hips as Mandy got to the top and looked at me apologetic…

"No not yet, verging on it but not yet…I am just packing, how much are you paying me to go to New York again because I want double" I stated as she rolled her eyes and walked into my room…

"Hey boys…Ten bucks a day…that's it…final deal, $140 if you make the full two weeks" Mandy stated as I nodded, I didn't want to go but I could buy a dress for prom with that…

"You're paying her to go…" Kevin stated raising his eyebrows as I zipped my bag up and grabbed some last essential things as Mandy gave a laugh wrapping her arm around me…

"How did you expect me to get her to go…she needs money for her prom dress so this is how she's going to get it. Right Milerz" Mandy said giving me a smile, which I didn't return.

"If I get murdered I am blaming you" I stated and walked out to the bathroom to grab my things and I heard Mandy give a sigh, I grabbed all my stuff and moved back towards my bedroom and stopped as I heard them talking…

"She is like a different person?" I heard Joe whisper as I leaned on the wall, I hadn't spoken to them in full sentences before, but a month had helped it made me realize maybe I did miss them…well mainly Nick but still the guys were like my brothers when I was a kid.

"This is the angry Miley, her moods swings are many…I don't know though she'll change again when you get there. I think she likes you three and Demi for what you did with Magritte…" Mandy stated as I nodded that I did, I couldn't believe they'd stood up to her like that…

"Well she doesn't want to be queen and that's that really…so you think she likes us now because of what we said?" Kevin asked and Mandy said nothing I assumed she gave a shrug…

"She's a hard nut to crack, although she's angry she might actually be upset but is trying to hide it. I don't know she's been weird since well you guys found her, she jumps at little things…" Mandy whispered, oh I wanted to kill her for saying that…Joe would most likely try and scare me now.

"Just look after her…but I can tell you if she starts acting happy there is something seriously wrong…she won't be happy I can tell you that. She has hardly smiled since that night at the football…" Mandy stated, as I realized…she had a point I wasn't happy anymore there was nothing to be happy about, everything in my life was screwed up.

"And if you can't work out what mood she's in go by clothes…black means sad, blue is depressed so is green. On the off chance she wears red or any form of pink is good she won't yell but purple…she never wears that anymore, when it was her favorite color as a kid, she hates it now" Mandy stated, I bit my lip I loved purple but it reminded me of them and how mom used to put me in purple dresses…

"Well at least she's talking to us…I mean last time, she was a mess I felt so sorry for her…she looked broken" Nick whispered as I stood there…did I really look that bad?

"That's because she's scared, more then she will ever let on…she's scared of the future of the past everything in her life just seems to terrify her. She's broken…I doubt anyone will ever be able to fix that" Mandy stated as I decided to stop listening in I'd heard enough…

"Okay I am packed…" I muttered, my confidence was gone instantly hearing them talk and I saw Mandy look at me as I looked away…I would rather be dead at the moment…

**_Nick POV_**

It was literally a different person, I didn't know who this girl was but she was better then the Miley we'd seen last time…then again anything was better then last time. But as she said she was packed, it had changed again she had been confident in yelling at us before…but now, it was gone she was scared again I could see it in her body language…

"Okay be careful, don't get in any fights and I love you okay…call me if anything goes wrong and I will be there no matter what" Mandy said looking at her as she nodded, while I gazed at her...I wanted to give her a hug and tell her everything was going to be okay, but I knew if I did she'd just push me away.

"Promise me you'll try and get along with everyone including these three for me?" She asked as Miley nodded grabbing her bag as I moved over offering to take it as she looked at me her eyes connecting with mine and she gave in letting me take it.

"Thanks Nick…I will Mandy bye" She whispered, Mandy raised her eyebrows and mouthed "mood swing" I nodded she'd changed in seconds it was so weird, I smiled watching Mandy kiss her on the head they really did act like sisters and they needed each other so much…

"Come on lets get going…we need to make it by lunch tomorrow…" Joe stated jokingly, as she just nodded not even asking what lunch involved…then again maybe it was better she didn't know.

We walked out of her room and walked down the staircase, Mandy opened the door for us giving a smile as she pulled Miley into one last hug letting her go. She gave all of us a cheerful smile as we moved over to the car.

"Have a safe trip…you better go ice skating Miles…" She stated as Miley said nothing in return and Mandy gave us a smile, if she lived with her for ten years and still couldn't figure her out how the hell were we supposed to…

"So we're going on a private jet seeing as we can't just go take you on a plane to risky…which is pretty cool." Joe stated as she just ignored him and walked towards the car door, then gazed back at us waiting for Kevin to unlock it, which he did.

"So how's school been? And your boyfriend?" Kevin asked as I felt anger overwhelm me…boyfriend, stupid bastard I hated him with a passion not that I knew him but still…

"Fine…" She stated as I opened the door for her and she looked at me again, it was like I was confusing her or something…she got in the car as I got in next to her and she looked out the window trying to avoid looking at the three of us…

"Mandy tells me your going to a competition for cheerleading next term…that will be fun right?" Joe asked and she just shrugged again, he nodded and looked at Kevin…we'd run out of material to ask her…

"Okay so the airport then" Kevin muttered as I nodded, this was going to be a long flight back to New York. I stared at her as she traced her fingers along the window gazing out…I just wanted to know so bad what she was thinking about…

We arrived at the airport as we walked onto the tarmac, I carried Miley's bag and we walked up the steps of the jets and I got back into the seat I'd sat in hours earlier. Kevin and Joe sat down in their same seats only leaving the seat next to me, as Miley stood there reluctantly staring at me…

"You okay Miley you look pale?" Kevin asked and she just nodded and sat down next to me and instantly looked at her lap as I looked at Joe and Kevin. The air hostess smiled at us as the jet started moving…

I gazed at Miley again she looked like she was absolutely freaking out, I gazed at her eyes tightly closed and her teeth were biting down on her lip. I gazed at the guys as Kevin mouthed to talk to her, she just was confusing us all so much with her constant changing of moods…

"Hey you're not okay are you?" I whispered as the jet slowly moved along the ground and she shook her head as I moved my hand onto hers and she grasped it tightly, I glance surprised and entwined my fingers in hers…

"What's wrong Mils…you're scaring me?" I whispered I could see the sweat moving down her forehead, she was panicking badly…I looked at the guys who looked just on worried…

"I am….scared…of…flying" She choked out as I looked at her worried, oh shit we forgot that minor detail. She'd been on a plane once when she was four she had a panic attack I remembered it well because I was on that flight. This was a serious problem, Queen Leticia had been the same along with Brandi they all hated flying. Obviously Kevin and Joe heard as she gripped my hand tightly and I pulled it away giving her my other one and wrapped my free one around her shoulder as she moved over to me.

"It's fine Miley…just stay calm take deep breaths you'll be fine nothing is going to go wrong I am here" I stated as she just nodded, I felt the plane get faster as her hand grip on mine got tighter and I looked at the guys…

"Miley don't freak yourself out okay, nothing will happen promise" I whispered as she just nodded and the jet took off and she rested her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back, I liked how close I was to her right now, I'd missed us being able to hug like when we were little…

She let go of my hand and I sighed in relief, okay it was only take off and landing that would be the problem unless she'd passed out which I was pretty sure she hadn't. She opened her eyes for a second gazing at me and went to move her hand back to her leg as I took it quickly. She accepting it and didn't move her head from my shoulder as I kept my arm around her rubbing her shoulder…

"Sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there okay" I stated and she kept her eyes closed and nodded not moving, I felt so comfortable like this with my arms around her…it made me feel like I was helping her in a way…

"She okay?" Kevin asked as I gave a nod, he looked at me worried as did Joe…we didn't know her and that was the problem most of the important things we'd forgotten like this…we'd forgotten about her slowly memeories had begun to fade, and now we had to start all over.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer~Don't own anything**

**Chapter 11**

**_Miley POV_**

"And this is where you're staying for two weeks…" Nick stated as I stared at the huge house in front of me…okay I lie it wasn't a huge house it was a mansion but I expected it…after all they were still royal in a way?

"You ready for this?" Nick asked me and I looked at him and shook my head, hell I was not ready for this at all I just wanted to go home. He offered his hand as I looked at it…he'd been so good to me on the plane, I was deadly scared of flying and he kept me calm.

I took it hesitantly as he pulled me from the car onto the white snow as I gazed at it, I adored snow I always had. It was so beautiful and some of my best memories were spent having snow fights with my sister and brothers…

"Oh you're here…" Magritte sang out, I was exhausted and really didn't need her looks at the moment and just smiled as I watched Selena walk down the steps while I watched my old best friend stand back at the door un sure.

"Come in before you catch your death…" She stated like she cared, Nick pulled me along as I followed him gazing at the mansion as Selena stared at me and I looked at the door to see Demi was gone I sighed disappointed…maybe friendships could not last the test of time.

"You are going to have the room next to Demetria's…your parents will be here soon Nicholas, Joseph and Kevin I am sure it was a long day and you will have to rest before our lunch tomorrow…" she stated as I walked into the foyer of the house gazing around it was so large…

"The girls stayed up to welcome you Destiny…" Magritte stated as Nick went to tell her to not call me that as I squeezed his hand and he looked at me confused. I shook my head…she was doing it on purpose, just to annoy me.

"Come on let's get you settled" She stated loudly as I saw the maids staring at me amazed looks on their faces and I looked down at the ground, this wasn't fair I didn't want to be here at all…

"Think of your prom dress…" Joe said weakly giving me a smile as I nodded and we walked up the large marble staircase and walked along the left corridor to the end as she opened the door…

"This will be your room, say goodbye to the boys…you will see them tomorrow" She stated, it was pretty late at night now and I was tired from school. I let go Nick's hand and he gave me a smile, which I didn't return.

"Bye…" I mumbled as the guys seemed happy with that but by the look on Magritte's face I could tell a bye wasn't going to be sufficient but I ignored her dirty look…

"I will wake you at 7…you will help Demetria and Selena with the maids in the kitchen preparing lunch" She stated as I looked at her 7am…I was on holidays and every morning I was going to be up at 7? Were the purposely trying to make me hate them?

"We'll see you tomorrow Miles…" Kevin said and I nodded as Magritte pulled the door shut and I turned gazing at the room, it was very bland much like Magritte actually. I picked up my bag and moved over throwing it on the floor with a sigh.

I walked over to the window and gazed at the gorgeous backyard, a fountain placed in the middle of towering trees and in the distance a small pergola with some sort of green vine wrapped around it…how I longed to be outside. I gazed up at the stars and sighed wondering if any of those sparkling beauties were my parents and siblings…I sat there as the clock ticked by, and two hours later I knew I needed to get out of this room, I wasn't going to sleep tonight I could tell. I silently opened my door and looked down the lit hallway as I carefully walked down it and got to the marble staircase…

I stepped down the stairs in my ugg boots careful not to make a sound; I moved towards another door and opened it gazing down the hallway. I stepped quietly down it and peeked into the kitchen; it was beyond huge, I was good at cooking hopefully I'd get to spend time in there. I looked to see the maids quarters who obviously lived here and kept moving towards the door to freedom. I slowly opened the back door, and felt instant coldness as I grinned, finally I didn't feel trapped like I'd done for the last couple of hours. I moved out into the snow wrapping my arms around me and smiling looking up at the stars…dad always used to bring me out into the snow and point out the stars.

"Your highness what are you doing outside at this time of night?" A voice whispered as I turned to look back at the door to see a woman maybe three of four years older then me staring back confused as she bowed…

"Getting away…trying to be free for once in my life…" I said and she stood up gazing at me, I smiled looking at her and she just nodded and stood there a little confused…

"Why are you watching me?" I asked and she looked at me apologetic and moved to step into the snow but realized she had no shoes on and stopped looking at me…

"We got told to watch you, if you went anywhere alone or tried to run away by the Mrs" She said referring to Magritte as I rolled my eyes and looked at her seriously…

"Well I am higher then Magritte so screw it I order you not to watch me, and I don't believe in maids…no one should be in a stupid class system its wrong and something I wish I could permanently change." I stated as she looked at me very surprised and nodded walking away…

I smiled at my own slyness of persuading her and continued walking out to the pergola and sat down in the middle of it and closed my eyes as a blast of cold air ran through the hatching of the wood. I moved over to the side and leaned onto it cuddling up and closing my eyes I was going to sleep outside tonight. Screw rules and ideas I was a free soul and no one could ever order me around…

For a moment I thought my ears were deceiving me but I could hear a bird chirping...I was sure I could. I opened my eyes as the bright sunlight hit them and I sighed, well it was already morning that made more sense…freedom was gone, but I still had thirteen nights to do this to feel closer to the ones I'd lost. I pushed myself up and moved through the newly settled snow brushing off the ice on my clothes, I felt so cold but I didn't care at all…

I opened the door and walked inside slowly tiptoeing down the hallway as I came to the kitchen and heard talking, I peeked around the corner to see about five maids and one man most likely a chef sitting there eating breakfast. I looked at the girl I'd see last night chatting away to an older women, I realized most likely this was a family, they all shared the same facial structure and figures. I smiled seeing them all together, I liked seeing families together it made me happy that they were enjoying every moment with them. I stepped to get past as the ground creaked and they all turned their conversation ending and all stared directly at me…

Instantly they all stood up and bowed as I let out a groan, I hated people doing that it made me feel so self centered…they all raised and looked at me worried and a little shocked…

"I am sorry I didn't mean to disturb you…I will just go" I whispered and went to take a step as the eldest of the women stepped forward and the man shot her a look…

"You highness you look ill, maybe you should come in and have something warm to eat or drink…" She said I knew I most likely had blue lips and white skin at the moment as they stared at me…

"No it's fine…I will leave you to your breakfast…honestly I am fine, I like the cold" I whispered hoarsely and moved away quickly as I instantly heard their rapid conversation and walked up the stairs creeping along to my room as suddenly the door flew open two rooms before my own and I gazed at Magritte who stepped out seeing me…

"Oh you're up good, Demetria Selena up now and get dressed for breakfast" Magritte screamed gazing at me and then pushing past not noticing anything. I rolled my eyes and went back into my room gazing at my reflection…I didn't look well at all.

I decided to have a shower I knew that would fix it, I walked into the bathroom and stripped down getting in the warm shower to get rid of the cold. I quickly got out and dried myself down putting on jeans and a t-shirt with a jumper over the top unsure what was appropriate for breakfast and walked out of my room…right day 1.

_**Nick POV**_

I got out of the car in jeans a jumper hugging myself; god is was so damn cold around Christmas. I walked through the gates as security glanced at us and we walked through towards the house, finally we could see if Miley survived the night.

"Denise Paul come in…mother is running late as normal…" Magritte welcomed as we walked into the foyer, mom and dad took off their jackets and I gazed to see Henry walking in.

"How is she this morning?" Dad asked to Magritte who gave a shrug, mom and dad were both excited to see her again after we told them she'd actually talked to us yesterday. I glanced over and caught the gaze of a maid who looked worried as she noticed my gaze and looked away.

"Oh she's fine, she's cooked lunch for us with Selena…Demi is sick in bed with a cold, she wanted to see you though Nicholas" She stated as I nodded moving towards the stairs just wanting to get away from her annoying voice.

I moved swiftly along the hallway knocking on Demi's door and slowly opened it to see her sitting on bed her blanket wrapped around her. She gave me a smile and I closed the door and gazed at all the tissues surrounding her.

"You don't look to well Dems" I stated and she gave a laugh as I moved over towards her and plonked down on the bed.

"Don't feel it either…you seen Miley yet" She asked and I shook my head as she nodded gazing out the window bitting her lip…

"Nick…I didn't tell mom and dad because they would have got mad at her, but I hardly slept last night cause I felt like shit obviously. But Miley slept outside…like in the snow outside" She stated and I gazed at her confused? Outside in the snow?

"What? You joking? How could anyone sleep outside in this weather, she would have frozen?" I asked her confused and she just shook her head giving a shrug moving the blanket down…

"She walked out there and spoke to one of the maids…then she went and slept on the pergola for the night. I love her I do, but is she mental or something?" Demi whispered and I shrugged who knew at the moment.

"I don't think so I just think she's really screwed up Dem, but I can see once she decides something she sticks to it…she most likely just felt trapped in the house, outside is freedom for her…" I whispered and Demi looked and grabbed a tissue blowing her noise…

"Like uncle Billy always said outside there are beautiful wonders inside there are only clutters…" Demi whispered and I nodded, Brandi, Braison and Trace all took after Leticia but seeing Miley now she was so much like her father it was scary…

"It's something he'd do actually, sleep outside…I remember when he went missing in the mountains with Miley and Braison for two days because he wanted to show them the wonders of the forest…" I whispered shaking my head as Demi gave a laugh…

"Yeah they had to send a search and rescue team out…he never understood why everyone was so fussed" Demi whispered with a reply, it made me even more sure she was destined to be Queen although she didn't think so…

"She'll be a good Queen, like Billy she is quirky and moody like him" I stated as someone banged their fist against the door sending noise through the room.

"I better go, I'll see you after Lunch" I stated and she gave a nod, I gave her a quick smile and opened the door to see Selena who gave me a smile and gazed at Demi…

"Mom is going to bring you food later, you'll love it I made everything perfect" Selena stated, she was actually not a bad cook and seeing as Sunday the maids had from lunch onwards off they generally helped a little but not all of it.

"Thanks Sel, Nick come up later okay" She stated and I gave a nod closing the door as Sel gave me a huge grin…

"I've made roast lamb with vegetables and chocolate pudding for dessert…" She stated and I gave a nod walking down the staircase to the foyer…

"Sounds good Sel, Miley help much?" I asked and she shook her head, I doubted Miley even knew how to cook Mandy most likely did most of it if they weren't living off take out.

"She looks pretty tired stil,l actually she looks like she hasn't slept at all" Sel stated as we walked into the dining room to see everyone but Miley sitting down including Alexandra…

I took my seat as everyone continued talking to each other and the Sel disappeared off to the kitchen. I listened in as the talked about plans for Christmas this weekend and presents…

The door opened and Selena with a huge smile walked in carrying two plates while I gazed to see Miley behind and she had bright red eyes with a very white face, she'd been crying. She was only holding one plate in her hand while she had the other one hidden under her sleeve as they both placed it in front of the eldest people being Alexandra Henry and dad.

"Miley it is so good to see you my dear" Alexandra said and Miley just nodded looking at her in pained expression quickly turning and walked back inside with Selena. I looked at Kevin who looked confused looking around the table…

"What's wrong with her now?" Dad asked and Magritte shrugged, like she even cared…something was wrong though, I knew I couldn't excuse myself without getting looks from everyone.

Selena came back in and placed two more plates down in front of mom and Magritte returning to the kitchen. Miley came out holding a plate I could see her eyes were watering, but this wasn't sadness she looked in absolute agony.

"Miley honey are you okay, you don't look well" Mom stated and Miley put the plate in front of Kevin and just nodded turning back around and returned to the kitchen as Selena came out…

"And finally you two" She stated putting mine and Joe's down heading to her seat as Miley came out with her plate and sat next to me silently staring at the plate in front of her.

"So what is the plans for today?" Dad asked as instantly a conversation was struck up, I slowly moved my hand onto Miley's thigh and rubbed it up and down as she only used one hand to eat her peas…but she hated peas…they were green.

"Oh and I am going to practice piano" Selena stated as everyone nodded, everyone today had agreed we weren't going to pressure her to join in and it was clear she didn't want to join in at all…but peas really? something big most have been on her mind.

"Oh Miley plays piano, she's writing a song actually" Kevin stated and Miley looked up panicked the mention of her name as she looked at Kevin and gave a nod…

"Can I please be excused?" She whispered as a tear rolled down her face and I saw Magritte's jaw moved awkwardly nobody left lunch, but she looked like she was about to burst into tears…

"Yes you can…" Alexandra said and she stood up and rushed back into the kitchen as I exchanged looks with the guys…

"Can I also be excused?" I asked hopefully and mom shot me a look and shook her head, as I looked down at my plate.

"Yes Nicholas you can" Alexandra said as mom and dad both shot me a look meaning no but I ignored them and stood up rushing into the kitchen and froze at the sight in front of me.

"Oh god, what happened?" I whispered seeing two of the maids standing along side Miley rubbing her back as she had her hand in a bucket of what just seemed like snow from outside in tears…

"Sir she burnt her hand in hot water, she didn't know it was hot, it was in the sink…we tried to get a doctor but she said she didn't need one" The maid I'd seen earlier stated as I rushed around the large table and wrapped my arm around her shoulders…

"Why didn't Selena say anything, she said Miley had done no cooking at all" I stated as both maids looked down and I pulled Miley's hand from the ice as her whole body shook…it was just bright red and blistering badly…

"She did all the cooking sir, we haven't seen Selena all morning until now. She requested that we didn't help her and then this happened, we are very sorry we should have…"The maid stated and I just nodded putting Miley's hand back into the ice while she tried to stop crying she was in agony…

"She needs a doctor can you call the houses one?" I asked and the maid instantly nodded, the family all had the same doctor because it made it easier to keep out of the press…

"You're okay Mi, don't cry…it'll get better, you should have told someone Miley" I whispered sitting on the chair and wrapping my arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder…Selena would have known yet she said nothing at all…

"He said he will be straight over, he said to continue icing it till he arrives…do you want me to go and inform the dinner party?" The maid asked as I shook my head kissing Miley on the head, trying to keep her calm…

"I'll be right back, Selena saw her hand though?" I asked and both maids nodded and took my spot as I pushed open the door fuming. Instantly everyone's gaze was on me as cutlery clattered onto plates…

"Selena you bitch" I yelled and everyone went silent as I saw moms mouth drop, Selena looked at me appalled while I walked forward…

"You didn't do a thing to help at all did you? You didn't cook this lunch Miley did everything and she has managed to put her hand into a boiling pot of water by accident and you said nothing…her hand is florescent red and blistering. What kind of person are you? I've called the doctor don't even bother getting up" I yelled and turned walking back in as the maids gazed at me while Miley had thankfully stopped crying and looked at me in a thankful way.

"Come on let's get you up to bed…" I whispered and placed my arms around her and slowly pulled her hand from the ice, the door swing open and I saw the look of horror on everyone's faces while I picked her up and shook my head in disgrace…

"Can any of you see why she didn't want to come back because it's crystal clear to me, if you really all loved her you wouldn't have made her make lunch…you wouldn't have pressured her to come here!" I stated harshly as the maid opened the door and I sighed walked towards the staircase, while Miley looked up at me.

"Thanks Nick...I really appreciate it" She whispered a weak smile coming to her face, I would do anything for her and I hope she knew that.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N- I have some bad news...Today I started a new school year which means I will only be updating once a week. I am sorry but I just don't have time to update every second day with volleyball training along with the four hours homework I am expected to do every night. Thanks for all the reviews and please give me any feedback :)**

**Chapter 11**

_**Miley POV**_

I sat on the pergola as I watched the tiny snowflakes fall to the ground, no one was home but Demi they'd all gone out for dinner with the Lucas family. It was obvious why I decided not to attend dinner as well as Demi, while Nick was uninvited for his "display" at lunch. I gazed at the music in front of me…I thought being in pain might help yet it didn't…it just hurt instead and I was getting no where.

"Hey…" I heard a voice whisper and I gazed to see Demi, she looked really sick and I gazed at her worried she shouldn't be outside in this weather. I stood up trudging through the snow moving over to her, while she stood unsure what to say…She gazed at me skeptically like she was questioning if she should be talking to me or not.

"Get inside it's cold out here…" I hissed and she shook her head gazing at my hand, the doctor had bandaged it up and put me on painkillers…he said there was nothing he could really do but let it heal.

"Not…until…you…come…inside" She said her teeth chattering and I looked at her and sighed, fine this obviously wasn't going to be easy. I nodded as she gave me a smile I'd seen so many times before and turned walking back inside as I quickly trailed behind her.

"How's your hand…?" She whispered closing the door as I held folded the pieces of paper tucking them in my pocket and gave a shrug, I no longer was in agony or tears which was good.

"Could be better…but I'll live. How you feeling?" I whispered as she directed me to the kitchen where the maids and chef were having dinner, they instantly stood up and bowed as I gave them a nod to go back to their dinner.

"I am okay I guess it's just a cold…" She stated as she headed for the fridge. I stood back as she pulled it open and shuffled around for a moment before turning around with a ice cream container and picked up two spoons off the bench.

"Do you like chocolate? You always used to…now you might not?" She snuffled out and I nodded, she pushed herself onto the bench as I followed suit sitting next to her while the maids and chef continued eating and we fell into a awkward silence…Neither of us knew what to say, we used to be best friends but we'd both changed, I just didn't know how to act around her anymore.

"You do remember me right?...because you haven't talked to me...you never talk" She asked disappointed and I rolled my eyes digging my spoon into the ice cream as she snuffled looking at me, I gazed to see she wasn't joking…She honestly thought I didn't remember her?

"No Demi I don't…of course I remember you, you were my best friend. You always had my back and I had yours…how could I ever forget you? I wanted to talk to you...It's hard with everyone always there, to have all my family staring at me..." I whispered and she looked at me and nodded giving a weak smile.

"I thought you were dead…why did you never ring or anything? I cried for weeks wanting you back…" She whispered I could see tears coming to her eyes and I bit down on my lip and gazed at her…

"I was scared…really scared, I didn't want to hurt you guys anymore, and I knew if anyone found out you knew I was alive they might hurt you" I whispered and she nodded as I ate some of the ice cream.

"I missed you…so much. We're good though right? We still best friends? I really need a friend..." She whispered as I gazed to see she had tears in her eyes…I felt guilty, I loved her she was my best friend yet I hated seeing her like this because of me.

"Me too…I did too Dems…so much, I thought about you all the time. And of course we are best friends forever and always" I whispered and she gave a weak smile as a tear fell down her face, unlike all the elder people Demi reminded me of happy times.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you…" I whispered and she shook her head putting down her spoon and offered her hand to me, I gave a weak smile and put my spoon down taking her hand as she squeezed it giving me a weak smile.

"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. I am sorry I wasn't either…you've been through hell and I know everyone says they understand but we don't…no one will ever understand what you went through so I am not going to bother even trying…" Demi whispered, I liked her saying that…everyone thought they knew what happened but hell they had no idea what that felt like.

"So you have a boyfriend?" I asked trying to lighten the mood and she let go of my hand grabbing the spoon again. It took a moment before she gave a giggle and shook her head but I could see there was more to this story.

"I have a crush though…a really big one, if only he realized" She whispered and I looked at her interested tilting my head, instantly her cheeks began to redden making me laugh.

"And who is this mysterious boy that is marking you blush?" I whispered grabbing my spoon and eating some more ice cream as she gave a sigh shaking her head giving a snuffle…

"Joe…Joe Lucas…" She whispered as my mouth dropped and I let out a giggle, oh my god they would so make the perfect couple I could even see it now in my head as she looked at me…

"Don't tell anyone though…he doesn't know, he sees me as his little sister" She stated and I gave a laugh and she shook her head taking another mouthful of ice cream.

"Flirt with him Dem…do more obvious things, wear sexier clothes" I stated as I noticed one of the maids was staring at us trying to hold back a laugh and I gazed at Demi.

"Miley it's the middle of winter I can't really flaunt anything at the moment…" She stated and I gave a laugh, she was just so naïve…

"Then act sexy, wear heels flirt…make him want you" I stated and she blushed biting her lip putting the spoon back into the ice cream as I copied her actions…

"What about you? I hear you have a boyfriend?" Demi asked and I gave a sigh thinking of Jake and how we left things…everything was falling apart for us, he cared I knew he did but I just felt like I was lying to him about everything…

"Yeah…I think it'll be over soon though…I just feel like my whole life is a lie along with my relationship. When he finds out…when everyone finds out the truth I will never be the same again…" I whispered sticking my spoon back into my mouth.

"What about Nick?" Demi stated and I gazed at her confused, Nick what about him? She raised her eyebrows did she know something I didn't…suddenly the door opened and we gazed to see Magritte standing there with a pissed expression…

"What are you both doing down here? You both should be in bed sleeping, maids why didn't you stop them…I gave you direct orders to be in bed by the time I got home!" Magritte yelled as we both slid off the bench and I gave the maids an apologetic look…this was not their fault.

"Bed now, both of you are grounded until further notice" She screamed as we just stared at her, grounded? For what sitting and talking to Demi…I shook my head and walked past her leaving Demi behind…

I stormed up the steps and walked past a smirking Selena and flung open my door and slammed it. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow, she couldn't ground me I wasn't even her damn child…Tonight I was going to sleep outside again, no one could force me to do anything…especially tomorrow, tomorrow I deserved what I wanted, which was just to be alone.

_**Nick POV**_

"Erg…what Demi…its like 2am" I groaned holding my phone to my ear as I gazed at my digital clock, I heard silence from the other line and realized I had the phone up the wrong way. I let out a huff and turned it around to hear shuffling…why was the ringing me? It had woken me up!

"Nick you need to get here now…Miley's asleep outside again and there's like a blizzard…please I don't want to have to tell my parents and she'll listen to you I know she will…please Nick, she's going to freeze to death" Demi pleaded snuffling as I let out a groan and got out of bed…how could I say no?

"Fine I'll be there as soon as I can Dems…" I mumbled and hung the phone up. I scurried around my bedroom in the dark grabbing my jacket running into a chair which instantly toppled over as I let out a sigh, why did she keep doing this? I mean I understood she wanted freedom but why couldn't she just go outside in the daytime?

I trudged down the steps scratching my head and opened the front door pulling my jacket around me. Snow was rapidly falling down and it was blowing a gale, I sighed and trudged to my car and got in knowing that I wouldn't make it walking, not in this weather.

I knew my parents were going to kill me, I was grounded but in a way this was a life and death situation if she stayed out all night tonight she would defiantly end up in a bad way. I drove out the gates and down the road my headlight and my windscreen wiper on full. It only took me five minutes as I pulled up at their house and got out of the car, I moved to the gate seeing the security gazing at me from their little office inside.

"Let him in" Demi yelled from the front step of the house, the gate buzzed open and I walked carefully along the newly fallen snow getting to Demi who dragged me inside as my teeth chattered.

"We forgot…" She hissed and I gazed at her confused as she pulled me through the house silently, down the hallway and to the back door leading to the garden as she sighed and I looked at her for an explanation…

"Nick today is the 20th of December…what is this day known as Nick?" She whispered as I felt myself groan, shit we'd forgotten…I mean it had been ten years…after five everyone had realized we couldn't change what happened, and I suppose we'd slowly begun to forget today.

"The day they died…the day she became an orphan" I whispered and Demi nodded, I gave another groan…what were we supposed to say to her…this was day she lost everything nothing we said could change that…

"Just get her inside Nick…please she'll die out there or get sick if she's not already" Demi hissed and I nodded as I opened the door getting hit by the instant blast of coldness, I walked down the through the snow my teeth now chattering again.

I finally reached the pergola and rushed over to her, she had her eyes closed but her lips were just blue and her skin was a scary color of white. I wrapped my arm around her sitting down as she opened one eye and tried to push me away shaking her head.

"Leave me alone Nick…" She whispered out her teeth chattering as I could clearly see she'd been crying I pulled her closer to me trying to get her a little bit warmer but she resisted.

"Stop it…" She stated, and I sighed I was not giving up and leaving her out here like obviously Demi had already tried to do, I wrapped my arms around her and she tried to push me away, but this time I wasnt letting go.

"Your coming inside I am not going to let you freeze...no way" I whispered and she burst out crying as I gazed at her, I didn't know what to say to fix this and instead I just pulled her into a hug.

"They don't want you doing this Miley…you can't punish yourself for what happened anymore okay. They wouldn't want you feeling like this…" I whispered and managed to get my arm underneath her. I carried her inside as she kept crying and Demi gazed at me worried.

"Ring Alexandra" I whispered and Demi nodded, she'd be the only one who could get through to her…she was suffering like Miley was, while everyone else had moved on neither of them ever would…

I carried her up the steps and moved to her bedroom and climbed onto the bed as she buried her head into my chest and I kept my arms around her. She missed them more then anyone could ever understand and no matter what we did no one would ever get through to her…except maybe Alexandra.

"She's going to come over…she sounded worried, should I wake mom and dad?" Demi asked and I shook my head instantly, Miley was still softly crying as I rubbed her back…She didn't need Magritte right now.

"Get the maids to get me some hot water on a towel…she's freezing, and maybe a hot chocolate or coffee…something warm" I stated and Demi nodded walking out as I rubbed Miley's back.

"I was thinking tomorrow…well today that I would take you ice skating. You remember going ice-skating right? With your dad…you always did at Christmas. I remember Brandi was always hopeless and Trace and Braison used to pick on her…" I whispered remembering the last time we went ice-skating was two days before her father's birthday…one of the last memories I had with her that was happy.

"And then I am going to take you through the park…I am sure you haven't been there in a while, we can make snowmen and have a snow fight with Joe?" I stated rubbing her back, she used to love the park so much I could remember she always wanted to go there.

"Here Nick…" Demi whispered as I gazed to see her rushing in the door and handed me a towel as I put it on her head, which was still just white. I rubbed it across her face and left it on her forehead carefully brushing the hair away.

"Go wait at the door Dems for your grandma" I whispered and she nodded walking out as a maid entered holding what I assumed was coffee and walked over giving me a grim look.

"Sorry for waking you so late…" I whispered and she just shook her head and placed the mug next to the bed and walked out closing the door as I grabbed it and sighed looking down at Miley.

"Come on you, drink this it'll make you feel better" I whispered as I forced it onto her lips and she opened her mouth still keeping her eyes closed while the tears kept falling.

We stayed in silence for at least twenty minutes, she'd stopped crying and had drunk the drink but she just looked in a daze. She'd warmed up a bit but she was still colder then me, I gazed down at her as she leaned her head on my chest and I held her hand…

"You have to talk to your grandma Mils…please she loves you so much, she never doubted that you were gone not for one second and its hurting her seeing you like this…so upset" I whispered and she gave a nod looking up at me.

"I'll try Nick...I promise" She whispered and I gave her a smile, that's all I need to hear. The door suddenly flew open and Demi walked in looking exhausted with Alexandra who looked frantic gazing at both of us.

"Pack her things up Nicholas, she can spend the next week and a bit at my house, I don't like her being this far away from me" Alexandra stated and I nodded moving away from Miley as she put her head on the pillow and Alexandra moved in giving me a reassuring smile, she'd fix this.

**A/N- I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, I had this chapter all ready to publish and when I went to save it fanfiction logged me out. I had to start all my changes over again and I am exhausted so sorry if I skipped over anything! :P**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer~Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 13**

**_Miley POV_**

I looked at the large ceiling rose looming over my head; it was ornate with pink and gold borders around each pattern, looking at it made me forget the voices talking next to me and made it obvious I was not paying attention. I slowly let my gaze drop and gazed around the rest of the foyer, I already knew this place was better then Magritte's…it was more like my old home.

"I'll look after her Nicholas don't you worry either Demetria…" I heard grandma whisper behind me as I gazed around at all the ornaments and paintings consuming the tiled area.

"Can you ring my mom and dad…I need them to un-ground me? I want to take Miley ice skating with Joe, Kevin and Dems tomorrow…" Nick stated as I sighed did I even agree to go ice-skating? No, I didn't but it sounded like I was going anyway. Then again if Nick was going I suppose it would be good...I liked being around him alone, he was nice to me, maybe too nice.

"I will Nicholas, that sounds like a lovely idea…" She stated as I turned around looking at my cousin and Nick as they both gave a smile and I looked at my feet, my plans of not bringing up today feel apart with in hours…they remembered, even when I hoped they'd forgotten.

"Okay well we'll see you tomorrow right Miley?" Grandma said as I watched her wrap her arm around Demi and I just nodded, as she said goodbye to them and Nick walked over to me…

"Bye Miley…talk to her, she understands more the you think…your not the only one who lost everything" He whispered as I stared mesmorized by his words, he gave me a weak smile before wrapping his arms around me. I just wanted to stay with him right now not talk to grandma, but I'd promised I would try to him...so here I was.

"Come on my dear, I think we have a lot of talking to do…" Grandma stated as Nick gave me a reassuring smile and moved away from me as did Demi. Grandma opened the door and let them out thanking them before turning her attention to me. She looked at me like I was that one child in the class who never handed their homework in on time or was always, like I was a problem in her life.

"You want to talk or not? It's your decision but my dear you can't hide from this forever" She whispered and I stared at her, it was the middle of the night and she wanted me to talk to her…I was tired, angry and upset. I was going to yell if I talked to her I knew I would...but yet I felt my head nodding remembering my promise to Nick.

"Okay…" I whispered out as she gave a smile and offered me her hand, I moved slowly and took it as she smiled and pulled me into a new room turning on the lights.

"Now that was the first step…anything you say to me I promise I will never repeat to anyone Miley. You need to trust me…in ever way…" She whispered as she sat down on the couch and I sighed standing there, was she doubting that I didn't trust her?

"I do trust you…" I whispered a little insulted and she gave a smile as I sat down and pressed my head against the cushion giving a sigh…what was I supposed to say to her? I didn't want to talk really, I was quite fine holding everything in I'd become very good at it, I'd had too.

"Miley tell me what happened that night…" She said seriously and I gazed at her, was she really expecting me to answer that? I shook my head and looked down as I tried to stop myself thinking about it…but now she'd said it I couldn't stop.

"You're blaming yourself for what happened that night…when you watched those men kill your family you did nothing…and you think you should have done something to stop them don't you?" She stated as I felt anger, and shook my head my eyes filling with tears, remembering their scared faces…She was wrong.

"So this is your fault then that their all dead, my son…your father, mother, my grand children. They're dead because of you…" She stated as I felt tears run down my face, how could she say that? This was my fault but she didn't have to stay it to my face.

"All of them dead because seven year old you did nothing to stop those men with guns…" She stated as I moved my head up staring directly into her eyes shaking my head.

"Stop saying that…stop it" I hissed and she looked at me tears filled in her own eyes as she moved her hand to my face and I instantly moved away from her, I didn't need her pity.

"You were 7…only just 7…what were you going to do Destiny? Run out and try and stop those men? Run out and get killed like your family! You did what you were told, your mother told you to hide I heard her when those men came into the grand hall…you listened and you did as you were told…" She yelled as I tried to hold myself together, why was she doing this to me...I could have done something why didn't she understand that?

"You couldn't have done anything to stop what happened that night…don't ever doubt that" She said as I shook my head, but I should of…I should have at least tried yet I would never forgive myself for doing nothing at all.

"I should of…I should have done something…I just watched…I watched them scream, I watched my mom look at me in horror as she slammed the doors closed…I watched my sister choking on the floor while my brother laid next to her blood around him. And I did nothing" I screamed angry as I put my hand to my head…why didn't do anything?

"You couldn't have done anything Destiny. You were a chold…your parents died to save you, so did your brothers and sister…Destiny stop punishing yourself for something you didn't do…" She stated harshly as I grabbing the question pushing it against my face trying to stop my tears…then why did I fell like this then, why did guilt consume me?

"This is not what your mother and father died for they didn't want you to live like this, Destiny I long ago moved on but you haven't and you need to stop living in the past. They're gone and they are never coming back. Nothing you feel or do can changed that" She stated, while I just sat there...I just wanted Nick right now, he'd understand what I was feeling.

"But I want them back…I hate them so much, they left me with nothing left" I screamed pulling the pillow away from my face as she looked at me while tears ran down my face, why did no one understand?

"I wanted to die…when I saw them there on the floor….I wanted to be the one dead. I was seven…I needed them and they left me…I hate them" I screamed as I stood up shaking my head I couldn't deal with this anymore, I needed Demi or Nick or someone who wan't going to remind me.

"What did he say to you? Your dad, he killed those men to save you? What did he say to you after that?" She asked, how did she know that? I turned looking at her while tears streamed down my face. I saw the look on her curious face, I looked away over to the wall shaking my head.

"He said that he loved me…that I would be the perfect Queen. I was never meant to be Queen though…It was meant for Brandi, not me!" I stated looking up at a different ceiling rose, yet it brought me no comfort like the other did.

"And he gave it to you didn't he…" She stated as I gazed at her confuse,? was she talking about what I thought she was? I gazed down scared and she looked at me waiting for an answer.

"You do realize although King Fredrick has a crown, it is not the crown jewels…they never found them, only my son knew their location, only your father did. He gave you that key for a reason Destiny…it will unlock the door or chamber to the crown jewels…he left his kingdom to you" She stated, I looked at her as she stood up and walked over to me and walked past going over to a box as I wiped my tears away…The key? It was back in Tennessee I hardly expected it to open anything.

"Your father gave this to your mother when Brandi was born, he added a single charm every baby that she had…Brandi has a crown, she was heir to the throne. Trace had a diamond because he was the first male heir…jewel of his father's eyes. Braison had a heart…Tish believed he would be the kindness of the children while you my dear…" She stated placing it on my hands as I gazed at the gold bracelet.

"You were the dove…to bring peace and happiness…which you did most of the time when you were not attacking your siblings or yelling about Nicholas" She stated closing the box as I bit back more tears…

"When your mother was pregnant with you…your father was at a meeting with some parliament figures from South America, one of the men at the meeting lived in a small village in the amazon and told a prophecy of a type claiming that the Kings unborn child would eventually take the throne. At that point your mother blew it off claiming it to be nonsense but your father didn't…he always knew you would be Queen from that day on" She stated and I looked at the bracelet confused, while tracing my fingers over the dove. Why had no one ever told me that before?

"He named you that name for a purpose, your Destiny was to bring Hope…and now we can see why. Your Destiny is to be Queen…to bring Hope to the people of this great country" She whispered, as I looked at her not sure what to say…but I would never be Queen.

"My dear there was nothing you could have done that night, and although it feels like your life is in pieces that will never fit back together, you will slowly glue them…with the time they will fit back together. But first you have to trust those around you…" She whispered as I gazed at her, I knew what she was saying was right but it still hurt hearing what I'd known all along.

"I don't expect you to go ahead and trust all of us, but talking helps…you've spoken to Demetria and Nicholas…but you have to think of the people you haven't noticed hurting. Kevin sees you as his little sister, he feels guilt as does Joe when they see you crying or sad…while Denise. Miley she saw you as her own daughter…Just think about it, and although Magritte Paul and Selena may not act like they care they really do Miley" She whispered as I gave a nod...I supposse I had been ignoring the guys especially Denise.

"And every time you get sad, you get angry, you want to scream or cry because something's gone wrong…look at your mothers bracelet, the necklace even the bracelet I gave you which I see you are still wearing. This aren't reminders of your past Destiny but they represent the happiness and love so many people have for you…" She said holding my hands as another tear rolled down my face as my lip quivered, why did she have to make me feel happy yet sad at the same time.

"Don't forget who you are, don't forget your parents or your siblings but don't dwell on these things…the more we dwell the more it hurts. I know it hurts, I feel it too…but your father wouldn't want this on his birthday. You will go ice-skating tomorrow and I will not let you inside this house until I see you smiling" She stated brushing away my tears with her hand a kissed me on the head…

"Now do I have my grand daughter back? Or do I still have a girl who doesn't talk and avoids her family?" She asked and I shook my head looking at the bracelet in my hands.

"You have her…but you'll have to accept tears and smiles" I whispered and she smiled pulling me into a hug as I felt warm being close to her.

"I can accept that…now lets get you to bed, you'll need energy for ice skating" She stated as I nodded, I gazed at the bracelet again and traced the dove…why was it I got lucky? Was it just by chance? Or was it my Destiny like dad thought it was and that random in South America? All I knew was that maybe I couldn't have stopped them after all, but that would never heal the pain I felt in loosing them.

_**Nick POV**_

"What happens if they had like a huge argument?" Demi asked as she smiled at Joe and he returned it…that was a good point hopefully they hadn't. I raised my hand to the door and knocked on it, after last night who knows what happened here.

"We just…I don't know, just don't bring up today...we need to make her smile" Kevin stated and we all nodded, that was defiantly a no go zone. The door opened as a maid smiled looking at us and moved out of the way letting us in.

"I am guessing you are looking for the young highness, she is upstairs getting ready. I was left this by her highness…she has gone out for breakfast to discuss the upcoming ball" She stated handing us a letter and we nodded walking in as I opened it and scanned quickly.

"She'll be better today we talked. I finally solved the problem; I think only time will tell how much that night affected her mentally and emotionally. Don't push her to hard today, I mean in both aspects…she doesn't need any more injuries. Have fun" I read out as I looked at the guys, well that sounded positive.

"Would you like me to go get her for you sir?" The maid asked, as I exchanged a look with the guys…she yelled last time we went in her room. I didn't really want that to happen again.

"No it's fine I am here…" We heard a yell and gazed to see her, she was wearing a white shirt and jeans as she pulled on her jumped while holding her jacket in her hands as she stepped down the steps…

"Good to see your no longer white and blue…" I stated and she smiled at the maid who handed her a letter much like ours and she opened it as my eyes caught a bracelet on her wrist…Alexandra had sweet talked her with her mothers bracelet…

"Hmm…yeah it wasn't a great look was it? Okay, tell her I am not allergic to shellfish, I have no idea why she thinks I am" Miley stated to the maid as we gazed at her and the maid gave a nod knowing what she meant.

"Your dad was Miley...he was allergic to shellfish" Joe stated as we all stared at him, good going Joe did he not realise that was bringin up today? She rolled her eyes pulling on her jacket and pulling her red scarf out of her pocket…red that meant she wasn't going to yell? Like Mandy had said previously.

"Well that makes more sense…No wonder we never had seafood when I was kid, I never even realized" She stated and I gave a laugh, and she looked at me giving a weak smile...she was better today, a lot better.

"Okay so you ready to go?" Kevin asked and she nodded pulling the scarf around her neck as I opened the door and we all walked out towards Kevin's car, as I opened the door for the girls.

"Just letting you know…the last time I ice-skated was the last time I went with you…so you get the general idea that I am going to suck at this" Miley stated with a sigh as Demi gave a laugh.

"Wait till you see me on ice, I mean I am clumsy when I am on the ground let alone putting me on slippery cold stuff" She stated and Miley gave another smile, these smiles were genuine they weren't forced or looked fake, she was finally coming back to us.

"So where is Selena? Grandma said I needed to bond with everyone including Selena" She asked and we all looked at her, I thought Selena would be the last person she's be wanting to see at this time, seeing her hand was still burnt.

"Well that bitch got what was coming to her…in the form on my cold" Demi stated as I watched Miley give a laugh…Kevin drove out the front gate giving me an impressed look. I watched Miley and Demi begin to rapidly talk about something they didn't want us to hear, by the end of it they were both blushing and I exchanged a look with Joe...they were talking about boys, wait which ones though?

"I have a question and its really been bugging me…" Miley stated suddenly involving the whole car as we all gazed at her and she sighed pushing her hand through her hair…

"I know that you have checks of your houses all the time right? Because well of me? But now that I am here…what happens if they do a search? Am I screwed or am I overreacting…because I don't want to you getting in trouble because of me" She stated and we all exchanged looks and I gave a shrug.

"I guess we kind of hoped you wouldn't think of that…it happens at random times but generally we get some sort of warning. But we'd lie say you were a friend…I doubt they'd believe it but…its worth the risk just to be able to see you at the moment. Plus they go after dad the most, he is the one who they see likely to have hidden you somewhere." I stated and she looked down and gave a nod thinking about for a minute and looking at her bracelet…

"Do you wear your necklace much?" Demi asked and she looked up and moved her hand to her neck and pulled out the gold chain as I gazed at the hanging was the golden heart.

"No I actually don't…not at all, I would never wear it, if anyone saw it I would be screwed. But I don't know I just decided to wear it today…Grandma in a way said it would help me…and I think it is" She stated putting it back into her top as I gave a smile.

"So you talked last night?" I asked and she nodded then shook her head as she gazed at her fingers…

"For the first time, I actually told someone what happened that night…it was hard and I felt stupid but this morning I don't know it made me feel like I am not the only one hiding it anymore…" She stated as I gave a grin, that was good really good.

"I realized that it wasn't my fault and I shouldn't be guilty that they are gone…I always thought it was my fault that I should of helped. But I couldn't have…it's taken me ten years to realize that" She stated with a sigh as Demi put her hand on her shoulder…

"Ten years is better then never Miley, I bet your dad is watching down on us right now with your family worried sick that firstly Kevin is driving and that both you and me are most likely going to break a limb today" She stated as Miley gave a laugh and looked down at her bracelet.

"I hope so, dad met mom ice-skating here…I remember he always told me that." She stated and I gave a smile looking at her, which she returned.

"Right partner up…girl with boy and I'll go on my own seeing I am the best at ice skating" Kevin stated proudly as we got out the car, it was very obvious today we were going to be recognized…well at least Demi was, although she stayed away from media attention being a princess people still knew her…

"I partner the crown princess" I stated as Miley gave a shy laugh and nodded, as Joe looked at Demi and I could see him thinking.

"I partner the crown princess if her cousin dies…then her mother…then her sister…screw this I partner Demi then" Joe stated as I watched Miley shoot him a look at the mention of her being killed off…

"Trust me no one is going to be killing me off anytime soon, sorry Dems" Miley stated as I saw a little girls mouth drop and she instantly pointed at Demi as she pulled away from her mother.

"Great…how come I get recognized and your don't" Demi hissed looking at the rest of us as I offered Miley my hand as she smiled and took it, the little girl came over to us a huge smile on her face…

"Your princess Demetria…your so gorgeous" She stated as her and Demi gave a laugh and nodded as the mother rushed over grabbing her hand and gazing at Demi in a look of shook, royals didn't go out often and when we did go out with them they generally tried to hide.

"I am sorry your highness, she is learning about your family at school…well what they allow anyway." The women said as I watched Miley look confused at her, she obviously didn't understand…

"They don't teach the students anymore about…what happened today. They just say they died, not that it was a murder…" I stated to Miley as she just nodded and the women looked at Miley.

"Yes…it's very wrong in my opinion, teaching children at this age and then not telling them the truth anyway. Plus they put that the heir died with her family…no one believes that though…most of the population know that there is a 17 year old out there who is to terrified to even come back to her own family…" The women stated looking sadly at Demi as Miley's grip on my hand tightened…and I turned smiling at her.

"Yeah don't worry we haven't given up hope…grandma's leading her own expedition to find Mil…Destiny…" Demi said as Kevin gave a laugh and I shot him a look that was a dangerous stuff up.

"Well your grandmother is a good person, that girl should have the crown and not this stupid bastard man. Hopefully she will take the throne…" She stated as we all nodded in agreement…

"I am sure she is thinking about that…maybe one day she will" Miley stated as we all looked at her surprised, okay well that was a total jump from not wanting it all to considering it…a huge step in the right direction.

"Anyway I am sorry to bother you your highness…" She stated and grabbed her daughter's hand who was just in a daze and dragged her away as we all turned to look at Miley.

"I said I might that doesn't mean it's going to happen anytime soon" Miley stated rolling her eyes as we all gave a grin, that's all we needed to hear it was a possibility still…

"Come on…ice-skating time" Kevin stated we walked over and after some time and yelling from Demi about getting out on the ice we finally did.

Miley was clutching my hand tightly as I laughed at her while I could see Demi freaking out ahead while Kevin skated between the four of us. I gazed at Miley who was in deep concentration staring down watching her feet…

"I remember this being more fun when I was 7" She stated and I gave a laugh as she stumbled and went to fall over as I grabbed her and she let out a groan and turned looking straight up into my eyes, while I stared down at her.

"Good think I am here to catch you…" I whispered as she stared at me her face inches in front of mine, her breath warmed my face against the cold as we both slowly moved a tiny but closer our lips about to touch…

"Arghh" Demi screamed as we turned just in time to see her land on her butt, while Joe started hysterically laughing at her. I gazed to see Kevin with a disappointed look at me…I was so close to having her…with me, like I'd thought about since she left…

"You okay Demi" Miley stated letting go of my hand and skated over to Demi with ease and I skated over to Miley who gave me a sly smile…she could skate she was doing it on purpose…I didn't understand was she just pretending so she could be close to me?

"I am fine, thanks bozo…" She stated looking at Joe as he pulled her up giving a shrug, I moved over to Miley as she got up. I offered Miley my hand and she rolled her eyes…

"I think my skating ability has just come back like that" She stated moving around me with ease as I glanced at her raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah…stumbles…trying to get my attention were you? Did you want to see if I would catch you from falling?" I asked as she skated away from me and I rolled my eyes rushing after her as she turned around skating backwards.

"Oh you caught me from falling, but you didn't stop everything from falling for you" She stated with a smirk and turned skating away from me leaving me in an absolute daze.

**A/N- Managed to have some spare time today so I decided to put up another chapter in case I can't on the weekend! Anyway any feedback would be appreciated so please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_Miley POV_**

I was home alone…minus the maids. Grandma was out with some media and they were discussing the past and how things had changed, she thought that some how the conversation would focus around the on going topic of me and the grand ball coming up. In the mean time I'd dedicated myself to study, not that I thought that was a good idea…but it had to be done. I'd done my math, English, science everything but music and now sitting at the piano it seemed still that it would never get done.

"Okay think Miley…get inspiration from some where…well try" I stated as I put my hand to my necklace and closed my eyes, come on give me something…I bit my lip and sighed shaking my head.

I put my hands down on the piano placing my fingers on the keys, I needed inspiration and it just wasn't working at all. My fingers played the keys in my head that my dad had taught me when I was 5 as I froze…why had I not thought of this before?

"It's perfect…" I whispered to myself as I grabbed a piece of paper and smiled remembering the melody dad had taught me, he'd made it himself and then gone ahead and taught all four of us kids, it was very simple and would be perfect for this song.

I wrote down the notes and repeated them; I could already imagine the chords for guitar in my head for the electric and acoustic. I could think of everything…finally something good had happened, now just the lyrics would they fit it?

"Cuz' there is no guarantee, that this life is easy. Yeah when my world is falling apart. When there's no light to break up the dark that's when I look at you" I whispered to myself playing the notes…with the alteration of some of the verses it would be perfect.

The lyrics were for Jake, but they'd changed now…I quickly rubbed some of them out, he wasn't my light anymore someone had taken it away from him. I smiled to myself, I'd fallen for him…but I had a boyfriend…soon to be ex…but how could I ever be with him, it seemed impossible.

"Let's try this then…" I stated to myself and put the newly written music notes up on the piano, I put the lyrics on the other side and took a deep breath…the maids wouldn't hear I might as well sing properly.

I played the melody first, carefully remembering the notes that had been memorized into my mind so long ago, only to surface when I finally needed them for something useful. I sung the first line quietly, I didn't have much confidence for who might hear…I sighed and pushed it aside singing louder as I closed my eyes pressing my fingers along the keys in a pattern…

"You appear just like a dream to me, just like kaleidoscope colors. That cover me, all I need every breath that I breathe. Don't you know you're beautiful…" I sung out and stopped writing guitar in after it with a grin…it would be perfect, hopefully my teacher would agree.

"Piano…I can record, singing I can record…guitar, need to find one and drums…I am sure they are totally available around here" I stated sarcastically grabbing another sheet and putting my pen in my mouth and sighed looking at the sheets…the plan was not to have a guitar but it would sound better with one.

"I have a guitar you know" A voice said behind me, I turned gazing up to see the whole Lucas family staring at me as the pen dropped from my mouth…shit, they'd all heard me sing by the lookds of interested on their faces.

"How much did you hear?" I asked defensively standing up and grabbed all my sheets off the floor, not willing for them to see…especially not Nick. If he even knew this song was about him…he might hate me forever.

"Oh we heard enough…since when do you sing?" Denise asked, I actually didn't like singing that much…I felt like I was bad at it…I liked the instruments more then the singing.

"I don't sing…try and dodge it but then again I am majoring in Music…I need to sing for this mark sadly" I stated as I held all the sheets together and gazed up again.

"You should sing more often you have a beautiful voice Miley, and you play guitar?" Kevin asked as Paul just stood there analyzing me, I knew what he was thinking, I knew what they all were thinking…

"Yeah I suppose I do…don't say it I can already see all of you about to say it. I know Brandi, Braison and Trace sucked at music no matter how hard dad tried to teach them…so don't say I am like him musicale, I already know that" I stated grabbing the rest of the stuff and my laptop.

"Okay then we won't he was a music prodigy though, I mean he could play everything…play anything else?" Joe stated with a smirk as I rolled my eyes and closed the piano shut and walked towards them.

"Guitar, Drums…and some others" I mumbled as they all looked at me interested, the list was long and I couldn't be bothered telling them that I most likely was a music prodigy too, I could see they were already thinking it.

"So why are you here?" I asked walking out of the door and towards my room and opened it looking at the floor throwing my sheets on the bed as they all walked in following me.

"Um well Nick wanted to take you to the park and we offered to drop you both off, maybe you should both clean this room instead?" Paul stated and I nodded as they all gazed down at the stuff covering my floor and I pushed my hand through my hair…well what did they expect? I was a teenage girl! Nothing was neat.

"Nah it's fine…I just finished all my study off. Stupid holiday homework…so the park? The day before Christmas really Nick? Won't it be like busy?" I asked casually and gazed around my room looking for my bracelet.

"In honesty Miles…we need you out preferable quickly rumor has it there is going to be a check of our houses today…so we need you out" Nick stated as I nodded and then looked at all my stuff. Well that didn't look obvious a teenage girl was living here at all…

"Demi is staying here to study…if anyone asks the maids. Nothing with your name on it around is there?" I asked and shook my head gazing around and grabbed my wallet that had my ID in it, I gazed around and grabbed my necklace…I didn't feel worried which I thought I would, I guess I'd grown accustomed to the constant fear of being found that it no longer seemed scary.

"That would be a bit of a sign wouldn't it" I stated as they all nodded and I pulled it over my neck looking to see both bracelets and grabbed my coat and scarf looking at them…

"To the park then…" I stated pulling on my shoes as Nick took my hand, there was suddenly a banging on the front door downstairs, instantly I watched Paul look at Denise worried as we heard the door open…okay now I was worried. I felt Nick instantly squeeze my hand...it might just be grandma?

"We're checking the house under the order of King Fredrick anything we find can be used against you at any time…" A voice boomed as a look or horror came across everyone's expression…if they found me that would be it…they would kill me. I looked at Nick scared…okay what the hell was I going to do? I didn't know what to do, I looked around the room panicked where could I possible hide here?

"Hide her…now…" Denise hissed as we looked around and Nick pointed to the walk in wardrobe in my room, everyone nodded as I looked at him pleadingly…I hated being near wardrobes let alone in them…not after what happened...I felt the realization start to set in, I had to do everything perfectly or I might end up with my parents far to soon.

"Miles you're going to be fine, nothing is going to happen" He whispered looking at me, he was lying I knew he was, his eyes looked terrified like I felt. He opened the door and forced me inside as I went to say something and he shut it silently in my face, leaving me alone in the darkness.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Lucas family…and please tell us why you aren't at your own house when the maid just told us that her highness is out at breakfast…" The same booming voice said as I bit my lip hard instantly tasting blood, I heard movement in the room and moved to the corner of the cupboard between a bunches of old coats…This couldn't be happening! Not now.

"We came for Demi actually, the maid didn't know whether she was home…and I am annoyed to say that Nicholas here…made her do one of his projects. So we came to get it, and confront Demi about letting into peer pressure…but she's not here. Now we're looking for this stupid…music project" Paul stated as I heard movement walking towards the cupboard…I froze gazing around they'd see my feet if they walked in…I gazed at the coat railing...could it hold my weight?

I took a chance and grabbed it bringing my feet off the ground up to my stomach closing my eye in agony feeling the skin on my burned hand instantly rip. The door of the cupboard opened…light flooded in and I could feel my heart beating like crazy it was almost going through my chest…but I had to stay calm, I had to…This was literally a life and death situation.

"I don't believe that story at all…a lot of rumors are around about you, a lot at the moment…care to tell us where the princess is?" The booming voice yelled as I heard the soldier move into the wardrobe. I watched the shadow in fear as it moved consuming the light, I made a promise to myself long ago that there was no way I would go down without a fight.

I was in absolute agony I could feel the blood coming from my hand as it began to loosen my grip with the one hand. I closed my eyes moving it a little hoping to get more grip…I couldn't stay like this much longer I knew that.

"Lets put it this way if she was living here…she wouldn't be a princess, she'd be Queen…" Paul stated but his voice sounded terrified though and the man moved around the wardrobe as my breathing just stopped altogether…I couldn't just give up now! Not after everything I'd been through no way! I'd only just started to get along with everyone.

"Nicholas you look like you've seen a ghost is something the matter?" The booming voice outside said as the man moved to be standing right next to me and huffed clicking flicking his hand at the coat three in front of me as I bit down on my lip waiting for the then he left, he walked out of the cupboard and closed the doors while I just felt the relieve sweep over me entire body.

"She isn't in here…next room" The soldier yelled as I let go slowly of the bar and put my tip toes on the ground before finally letting my feet down. The door opened and I heard Paul talking away to the booming voice soldier…

"Nick don't move…he's coming back" I heard Kevin whisper, as I held my breath moving my hand to see the bandage had began to turn red, I mentally groaned it was really hurting.

"You boys planning anything today?" The soldier asked, he'd come back…the one who looked in here. I panicked still as my hand shook…it was absolutely killing me…but if I got out of this alive it was worth it.

"Well apart from getting grounded most likely not a lot" Nick choked out and I heard talking again and I took my scarf off wrapping around my hand…I held back tears of absolute agony. I had been so lucky…twice now…maybe I did really have someone watching over me.

"Lets go, she's not here" A voice yelled and I heard a sigh and shuffling, not one of the guys moved. I waited a few more seconds as the door of the bedroom opened and slammed shut…

"We should go home now…" Paul said loudly, as the front door slammed…no one made a movement though…I looked down at the scarf…I didn't even want to look at my hand right now.

"They're gone…" I heard a yell from downstairs as instantly the wardrobe door flew open and before I could even say a word Nick's arms were around me.

"Thank god…thank god" He said as I slowly moved my hands around him and hugged him back clinging to him like my life depended on it…I was actually okay, I'd out smartened the king again.

"Your hand Miles…" Joe instantly stated as Nick let go confused and without even looking at me grabbed my hand. I let out a painful yelp and he instantly looked at me apologetic as out eyes met for the first time. I saw the look in his eyes, it was not one of a friend worried for another, it was of a boy who looked like his whole life depended on the safety of me? Did he like me as much as I liked him?

"Come here sit down, it's bleeding isn't it?" Denise stated, I turned realizing that the rest of their family were still here and not just Nick and me. I bit my lip and nodded, I could see Paul just staring in shock at the wall…I'd been so lucky.

"Come on…we'll be fine now" Nick whispered wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me onto the bed, Denise sat next to me as she pulled the scarf away from my hand and I closed my eyes leaning my head on Nick's shoulder.

"I guess the parks off?" I whispered and Nick gave a laugh kissing me on the head, I gave a smile and got closer to him as I heard Denise let out a groan looking at my hand…I didn't need to see it I already could feel the pain, but yet I felt myself look and instantly felt feint. I hated blood, I took a deep breath... I was still here and so was Nick, right now that was all that mattered.

_**Nick POV**_

"She'll be fine, some of the skin just tore and I just bandaged it up again, although Miley saw the blood and she just went white, I told her to have a lay down for a bit. I thought she was going to feint from the sight of a little blood, just like her mother" Mom stated giving us all a reassuring smile, while I stared at her nervously…I didn't like seeing Miley like that it made me scared. Mom had told us to leave for a bit so we could all calm down while she fixed Miley's hand, I had relucatantly left even though I just wanted to hug Miles so bad right now.

"Like feint just from blood? Like collapse feint?" Joe stated confused while I could see Kevin and dad just shaking there heads, I understood how serious that moment had just been…it could have all been over in seconds.

"She told me she was feeling really dizzy and I hadn't really been looking at her and then I did and she'd just gone white…So I just told her to lie down and relax fro a bit, she'll be fine you lot look more freaked out then her actually" Mom stated and we nodded, I flashed back to her coming out of the wardrobe it scared the shit out of me…she was white like when she was outside in the snow…

"I guess we will just have to be a lot more careful from now on, and take every rumor as truth" Dad stated and we all nodded relieved…none of us expected it at all, I mean we knew it might happen but…it was just a rumor like dad had said.

"How did she even do that…she must have been so quiet and still" Joe whispered, we'd worked out she'd held onto the bar and pulled her legs up, but that would have not only hurt her hand but hell it would have killed her shoulders and thighs.

"I am going to go and try get Alexandra again…Nick you stay with her you three come downstairs" Mom stated and I nodded moving towards the door, I wanted to see her so bad. I opened the door and gazed in to see her cuddled up on the bed and moved over sitting down next to her.

She instantly rolled over and opened one of her eyes giving me a weak smile as I moved next to her and she moved over closer to me. I sighed shaking my head…when she went into the wardrobe everything just froze…I realized I needed to make a move, she'd proved to me at ice skating there was something there now we just needed to work out what "it" was.

"How you feeling?" I whispered as she moved closer again and I tried to work out what she was doing. She moved her good arm out and grabbed my arm and pulled it out as she moved over and I sighed giving a smile realizing what she wanted…

"You could have just asked" I whispered as I wrapped my arm around her, she closed her eyes instantly and I smiled, she was tired after doing all her homework and then going through that little incident I was too.

She moved over more and put her head on my chest as I smiled watching her trying to get comfortable; I obviously wasn't going to be moving anytime soon then. I watched as she stopped moving and her chest slowed down almost two minutes later as she was peacefully asleep. I felt bad watching her like this, she seemed so vulnerable and scared I felt like the bad guy using her mixed emotions to win Miles over. But at ice skating it was so obvious that she liked me, and I felt the same way. There were just a few major issues in the way…including the fact, she already had a boyfriend and that she was the crown princess.

"You two look cosy…" Joe whispered walking in with Demi as I gazed up at them rubbing circles in her back while she continued to sleep, Demi gave a smile and sat down on the bed…

"She likes you Nick…a lot" Demi whispered as I looked at her confused, wait when did she turn up unless…The door flew open as Miley shot up blinking to see Magritte at the door, her normal angry expression across her face.

"Pack your things now Destiny, we're taking you back to our house." Magritte stated and I wrapped my arm around her, she wasn't up for this at the moment…she needed to sleep and get over the fact we had almost lost her.

"No Magritte you are not taking her…" I heard Alexandra yell from downstairs; obviously she'd just gotten home. With in seconds the room was packed with literally everyone exchanging annoyed glances awaiting the battle...Selena had moved over behind the bed with Kevin and Joe we could already tell this was going to be an ungly scene.

"Yes I am mother, you cannot look after a teenage girl" Magritte stated and Alexandra looked at her insulted great they were having a fight on Christmas eve…we didn't need this after the stress this morning.

"I can look after a teenage girl I raised you and Billy, so don't you dare say that Magritte" Alexandra yelled as I rubbed Miley's back, I already knew by the look on mother and daughters faces that this was going to get heated…

"Yes but I unlike Destiny was not in a world of my own and dangerous to be around" Magritte stated as the look on everyone's faces was pissed off…that was harsh…

"That proves to me even more that she should be here Magritte…" Alexandra stated as Magritte got ready for a come back, mom quickly stepped forward between them giving a sigh…

"Why don't we let her stay with us…I mean we didn't have a check at home today, the maids said so. I mean they would expect Miley to be with her family not us…" Mom stated as I nodded, that would be so great to have her 24/7 and not just when ever I was allowed to come over.

"No, with three boys in the house not a chance in hell Denise, she is 17 who knows what she'd get up to with them" Magritte stated harshly as Alexandra nodded, well at least they agreed on one thing…even though I disagreed.

"Fine then…but you better make a decision, we can't bounce her around like a ball." Mom stated throwing her hands in the air, as I looked at Miley for the first time, she looked exhausted and was staring directly at her bracelet pressing her thumb down on one of the charms hanging off…she didn't like fighting, when ever I'd seen her in a fight it was like she did go off into her own world.

"Well mother what's the decision, I've already decided so your opinion won't really matter to me whatever you say at this point…she will return home with me" Magritte stated and Alexandra just looked at her about to respond…

"Why don't I get a say? This is my life you're running? This is exactly why I didn't want to come here and I was right…you tell me that everything is better now I am back, but look at you? You're fighting over 7 days…" Miley yelled and we all just looked at her surprised as she shook her head gazing at her bracelet her forehead creasing…as she pushed herself away from me.

"You keep saying you missed me and I know you are telling the truth, but I am a problem…none of you want me for the pure reason that you want my company. Magritte you want to convert me in to a Queen, Grandma you just want to keep me from Magritte and you like to have me around to reflect. And Denise…you want them to stop fighting." Miley stated and shook her head moving off her bed as everyone just stared at her…this was a new side to her and I had to say I liked it.

"I finally can see what I missed when I was 7, I can see why dad avoided Magritte and you grandma…your both as bad as each other. The sooner you realize that the sooner you can pull your act together and sort this out…Grandma she's your daughter…yet all I have seen is you fighting, Magritte she's your mother…" She stated as tears came to her eyes…I wanted to comfort her but I knew she needed to say this.

"You all have a family, and no matter how many times you say I am apart of it…I am not and I can accept that. But you're ruining your family, you need to work this out because if anything happens to any of you…the guilt will consume you like its consumes me for having fights over the smallest of things" She stated and walked out of the room leaving everyone just speechless…No one said a word for about ten seconds until finally mom gave a sigh…

"Okay well it's decided, Nicholas grab Miley's bags she's coming home with us…both of you need to really think about what she said…you really want her to live her in New York? Because if you do you need to sort this out" Mom stated and I nodded instantly, I walked over picking her bag up and some stuff she'd left on the floor…and on her bed...and on the chairs...well her stuff was everywhere.

"We'll see you tomorrow for lunch…" Dad stated and Alexandra gave a causal nod gazing at the spot Miley had been standing as we all walked out and I saw the look of pain from Demi…she didn't want to be left with the rest of them understandable.

"Oh and Demi's staying with us the night…" Joe stated as Demi grinned and walked past before her mother or father could disagree and we walked down the stairs rushed to see if Miley was in tears some where.

"Miles where are you? It's going to be fine okay..." Kevin yelled as we stood in the foyer and she appeared holding a container of what seemed like yogurt, I walked over to her as she gave a grin…well at least she wasn't crying.

"So have I been raffled off yet? Who's the winner? Or is it still world war three up there?" She asked putting her spoon into the yogurt, I was happy to see she was over her little yelling spree upstairs, however she'd snapped out of it fast…a little too fast…

"We weren't raffling you, and excuse me but maybe we do want your company" Mom stated with a small smile and Miley gave a laugh eying the bag in my hands as she leaned on me.

"I was trying to prove a point, so I am guessing you've won the grand prize of having to cope with me for a whole week…I mean it's going to be hard, as of yet no one has spent a full week with me" She stated with a whole bunch of sarcasm as Demi gave a laugh walking over and wrapped her arm around Miley.

"Not our fault you attract attention and trouble…or that your clumsy" Demi stated with a smirk as we headed towards the door, I watched mom and dad exchange looks which I couldn't decipher but I could see the smile on both Joe and Kevin's faces…

"This from the girl who feel over at least 5 times ice-skating" Miley stated bringing her yogurt with her, I could already Christmas this year was going to be the best one yet!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N- Happy Valentines Day hope everyone has a great day even if you don't have a valentine (which I didn't, my friend decided to pair me up with a tree for the day :S) Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 15**

_**Miley POV**_

It was Christmas day and I'd made presents, I knew it was childish…but what was I supposed to buy for family members I didn't even know. I sighed looking at them all, for each person I'd done a drawing…I was studying art at school and it was as large as my music in priority. Each had their name firstly in the middle of a sheet of paper, each style was different and then around it there were sketches, both in color and black and white. I had drawn things that I remembered most about them when I was a kid. I'd done most of them back in Tennessee, but I just had to finish some of them…I'd been up since 5am, carefully finishing Selena's which I wanted to just throw out I was so angry at her and Nicks…

I took a deep breath moving my pencil away and giving a nod, it looked good enough. I sighed moving to my bag and pulled out the bunch of photos'. I'd spent a lot of the last two weeks in Tennessee in the library; I managed to find some illegal old newspapers and some more recent ones…until finally I had a photo for each individual person of them and me at some point from when I was a kid.

"Done thank god" I whispered pressing the last photo down on Nick's page in the right hand corner, I smiled looking at it…we were both smiling it was most likely the only photo in which we were…any other time we were yelling or attacking each other.

A sudden thump made me jump as the door opened next to my room, I sighed that meant Joe was up. I grabbed the sheets of paper and pulled them all together quickly throwing them under the bed as my door flew open…

"Why are you on the floor?" Kevin asked as I turned around and looked at the three of them…and nodded giving a shrug…they were up really early.

"No Merry Christmas Miley?" I stated as Nick walked into the room and I smiled at him as he pulled me into a hug and we both wrapped out arms around each other…

"Merry Christmas Miley, now why were you on the floor…and you've made your bed, and your dressed and showered. What time did you get up?" Nick stated letting go and Joe smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Well lets just say I needed to finish some stuff…I've been up since 5 so it's cool I'll just drop and burn after lunch" I stated as Kevin gave a laugh pulling me into a hug.

"Oh and miss walking around Central Park with the whole "royal" parade" Kevin stated as my smile instantly disappeared and I let go of him and looked at him serious.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and they all shook their heads, it was tradition Christmas afternoon the royal family would walk through central park…I remember doing it but I didn't know they still kept it up after everything.

"The King does it…half an hour later Alexandra, Magritte, Demi and Selena will do it to keep the people happy or course. While we get to babysit you…" Nick stated and I rolled my eyes…babysit me…

"Okay come it's Christmas it's present time…come on downstairs" Joe demanded as I gave a laugh and gave them all a look biting my lip…I felt so cheap giving them something I made.

"Okay but I've got to give you your presents first…" I stated as they all looked at me really surprised, maybe they hadn't gotten me a present? I didn't mind honestly I didn't really see Christmas as a big event anymore, seeing I had no family to spend it with…

"You got us presents…how?" Joe asked confused as I gave a laugh looking at all of them…I sighed moving towards my bed and crouched down on the floor…

"Well it's not actually presents…I didn't have enough money to buy something acceptable for the whole family seeing well everyone kind of have everything I thought of…so I made something when I was in Tennessee, after I saw you guys…" I stated grabbing the sheets from under the bed, I flicked through them and pulled out the three I wanted.

"I know it's a pretty crap Christmas present…but I am not really a good present buyer" I stated and handed Kevin his present a his mouth instantly dropped and I looked at him worried.

"You…made this?" He whispered not taking his eyes off it as I handed the next one to Joe not sure if he hated it or not…as I came to Nick, his was the best I knew that because I spent the most time on it.

"Oh my god…Miles…this is amazing" Nick whispered and I blushed, and he looked at me shaking his head and looked back down at the piece of paper.

"It's the things I remember about you guys…well only the good things…and the only remaining photos I could find…I was so desperate I even considered going back to the palace see if I could find any" I said with a smile and Nick just moved over to me and pulled me into a hug as I rest my head on his chest…

"This is…the best present that I've received ever…it's gorgeous, just like you" Nick whispered letting go of me as I looked directly into his eyes, only to be disturbed by a banging on the door.

"Merry Christmas guys…" Denise yelled pulling Kevin into a hug as Nick smiled letting go of me only to be pulled into a hug by his dad as I stepped back letting them celebrate.

"Look what Miley made us for Christmas" Kevin said giving me a huge grin, I knew he was trying to get the attention on me as I stood there away from their family…

I shuffled on my feet as Denise took it from Kevin and gazed down on it while Paul looked over her shoulder. Denise gazed up at me suddenly tears in her eyes as she just stared at me…

"You made this…all of these" She whispered and I gave a nod as she gave a smile walking over to me, she moved her hand to my face as I stood there biting my lip not sure what she was going to say…

"They are so amazing…so amazing Miley" She whispered as I watched a tear rolled down her cheek and she pulled me into a hug, I didn't know really how to react and I slowly moved my arms around her.

"I made you one too…and Paul" I whispered as she let go of me giving a confused face, I moved out under my bed and pulled out the rest of them flipping through and pulling Denise's out and handing it to her as I grabbed Paul's and did the same…

"There pretty cool aren't they" Joe said walking over and pulling me into a head lock as I let out a groan and he shuffled my hair while Nick started laughing as I finally pushed him away…

"We're framing it…I am going to hang it in the hall? What do you think boys? I'll frame them and you can hang them where you want" Denise said as I looked at her, were they serious I just expected it to be a looked at it briefly and then thrown in the bin.

"Sounds good to me…I already have the perfect spot" Nick stated giving me a smirk as I blushed and they all looked at me with huge smile as finally Joe gave a sigh.

"Now we need to give you your present…come on let's go downstairs" Joe said like an excited puppy, everyone walked out as Joe bustled forward wanting to get out quickly.

"Hey…how about we sneak off from the parade? Just you and me?" Nick whispered and I smirked at him and nodded as I felt my cheeks turn red…as he offered his hand to me, which I accepted…

"Now your present is from the five of us…we have no clue what so ever what the rest of the family have got you. I am sure Selena has really put a lot of thought into it…" Nick stated as I gave a laugh and walked down the stairs.

"I don't really care about presents, the Christmas I spent after everyone died I ran away from Mandy and spent it in a park sobbing while it poured rain…Christmas has never been the same since that year when Santa didn't visit" I stated and Nick gave me a apologetic look as I shrugged and we got to the bottom as Nick let go of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he put his hands over my eyes as I gave a giggle and he forced me to walk forward and I obeyed as I heard a laugh from Joe with the ripping of paper…

"You ready?" Nick whispered in my ear as I could just feel my checks grow red and I nodded as he moved his hands away and my mouth dropped gazing at the guitar…

"Oh…my…god…" I whispered my mouth just hanging open as I heard Denise give a laugh and I grabbed onto Nick throwing my arms around him as he staggered backwards a bit.

"Thank you so much…you have no idea how much I am loving you right now" I stated, and froze did I really just say that out loud? Nick started laughing and obviously saw it as a friendship thing as I let go of him…

"So you like it then?" Paul asked, as I looked at them in total shock, as Paul just gave a laugh and I put my hands on my head.

"Like would be a million times under this feeling…you have no idea how much I love it…" I said as Nick laughed wrapping his arm around me and I gave him a huge smile, which he returned.

**Nick POV**

Having lunch on Christmas day was sure to be a…hectic. Firstly we were running late not only did we have to cope with mom getting ready we had to cope with Miley who had decided she'd use the bathroom last…we realized maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

"Okay how long does it take to put on a fricken dress?" Joe demanded as I smiled gazing to see Miley walking down the stairs in a navy blue dress with black stockings on and black high heels…I smiled at her as she blushed reaching the bottom…

"My god…you look like a princess" Joe whispered as she looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder moving up to his ear as he waited for her to say something…

"News Flash Joseph I am a princess" She yelled and he gave her a look, as she smiled at me this was the first time I'd seen her in a dress, apart from the black one in Tennessee if that was even classed as a dress…

"She looks good doesn't she…" Mom stated, walking down the stairs in a more traditional dress with a jacket on as she handed Miley a black jacket and she smiled looking at us.

"Good…she looks amazing…" Kevin stated as Miley looked at him confused and then looked at Denise…

"Wait should I be insulted by these comments? Did I really look that bad before?" She asked and we all instantly shook our heads, god no she had the looks from the start.

"But now your dressed like a princess…something we haven't seen in a long time. And you look like a perfect one at that…come on lets get going" Mom stated as I walked over to Miley as she smiled at me…

"You look beautiful…" I stated and she gave a smile as I looked to see Kevin and Joe were still just gazing at her in shock, I knew everyone was thinking it but thankfully no had said it, she looked almost identical to her mom at the moment…she looked like she was made to be Queen…

"I haven't walked with heels and snow before? I am worried" She stated as I took her hand and she smiled and we walked out and down the steps into the car that awaited…

"There's a lot of press today Miley, this will be your first experience of lying…and if anyone asks you are…" Dad stated we'd been through this all morning while she played around with guitar…

"I am Miley from Tennessee and You're my Uncle Paul from your sisters daughters marriage and she had me at 15 because she was a rebel" Miley stated as I snorted and mom rolled her eyes.

"Leave the last bit out dear…" Mom stated as Miley put her head on my shoulder, everyone looked upon the royal family today…today was the day Alexandra was released from captivity ten years ago.

"You brought your necklace right? I think it would be good for your grandmother to see you wearing it" Paul stated and she nodded pointing to her pocket as he gave a nod driving down the road…

When we finally arrived, Miley looked pretty shocked by the amount of press. At least two hundred people stood outside the gates, there was no soldiers around not today. It was seen in a way as the mourning day of the royal family, they did the walk for Christmas and the family…as did the King; it was a corrupt idea that made the people love him.

"You realize today Miley is the first day it was rumored you were alive…it broke Christmas night…" Mom stated as Miley gazed at her as a man opened the door…

"I didn't know that" She stated as she turned looking back at all the photographers yelling at the fence while people placed roses and flowers on the gates in remembrance…

"You were 7…I doubt you would have" I stated as the security gazed at us, the security didn't know about her the maids did…although everyone seemed to believe they were loyal, we all hoped they would be.

"I guess not…I don't remember much from my first year with Mandy actually. I didn't go to school the whole year, Mandy was only 17 yet to me she looked like my adult hero." She stated as the door opened to see Demi in a green dress with a look on her face that could kill…

"I am wearing a dress…please someone kill me" Demi hissed as mom and dad knew her antics and that was as good as a merry Christmas from Demi today. She latched onto Miley and wrapped her arms around her before I could release Miley's hand…

"I've missed you…come inside I need your help…oh merry Christmas by they way" Demi stated with a smile as Miley gave us a look, Demi dragged her up the steps without another word…

"Oh you're here…Merry Christmas Denise" Alexandra said entering in a dress as Magritte walked in with Selena who smiled at me which I returned it was Christmas I had to be nice…

"Merry Christmas…where is my grand daughter? Please tell me you didn't forget her?" Alexandra asked, I could see the awkwardness instantly between everyone after everything the other day.

"She's with Demi, just went upstairs…well she was more dragged without a choice" Mom stated as Alexandra gave a nod and we moved into the lounge room as Selena walked over to me…

"Merry Christmas Nick" She stated with a smirk, and I smiled at her…as she pulled me into a hug well this was kind of awkward…

""Merry Christmas Selena" I stated unsure letting go to see Demi staring at us her hand letting go of Miley's who stared at us and quickly looked away as she was pulled into a hug by Alexandra.

"Nick…can we talk now" Demi hissed and grabbed me by the shirt pulling me away from Selena and took me out into the foyer as I gazed at her and she looked at me waiting to say something.

"Dude stop hugging Selena…I mean she is my sister but Nick…Miley…I am not going to say anything else but just think about it…she spent more time on your Christmas present then she did all of ours together…" Demi stated as I looked at her and she rolled her eyes…I'd only hugged Selena, Demi was over reacting…

"Lunch everyone" Henry stated as we all moved into the dining room, as soon as we sat down instantly everyone started talking, and started drinking the soup we were having.

I had the worst spot on the table in my opinion, Miley was all the way up the end and two hours of listening to Selena talk to me, I realized maybe Demi had a point. Selena was jealous of Miley…I mean I knew Sel liked me but it was pretty obvious who had set the table seeing Miley and I were on completely opposite sides of the room practically.

"Is everyone ready to go…?" Alexandra asked three hours later, I walked over to Miley as she leaned her head on me…she looked exhausted. I wrapped my arm around her…

"Can't I just go home? I am tired?" She whispered as I gave her a smile and shook my head…and my reasoning behind it was simple.

"No Miley it's Christmas and that means…well it doesn't even need an explanation come on it'll be fun!" I stated with a smirk and she just rolled her eyes…we all trailed out the door and her hand was pulled away from mine as Demi pulled her into a hug…

"One day you will have to endure the torture I am about to go through…and on that day I will laugh at you Destiny" Demi stated hugging her while Miley pushed her away shooting a look.

"Don't call me that Demetria…and I like the idea of the parade, just smile and nod like you care" Miley said, as Demi rolled her eyes and got inside the car with her parents and Selena.

"Bye my dear…I'll see you later," Alexandra said kissing Miley on the head and getting in the car, she leaned on me as I wrapped my arm around her waist and the car drove off into the paparazzi.

"Come on we want to get a good spot at the end of the parade" Joe yelled as we all piled into the next car, mom and dad started discussing something to do with the king as Miley leaned her head on my shoulder…

"Do you think I should move here?" She asked out of the blue, everyone kept talking but I noticed the look on dads face he looked excited at the idea she might move here…

"Miley that's your decision not mine…but are you willing to move here leaving your friends behind?" I asked as I saw dad shoot me a look, and she gave a sigh looking at the bracelet on her hand.

"I guess not, maybe when I am done with school…but I don't want to live with grandma or Magritte…that would be weird" She stated and I gave a laugh and nodded that was understandable…

"Well maybe you me and Dems could live together in an apartment, we could all go to Yale together…" I started as she looked at me in shock, was it the apartment mention?

"Well we don't have to live together…you could be in a sorority then again" I stated looking at her as she just stared at me and shook her head.

"Its fine living with you guys but Yale…I'd never get into Yale, Nick I am not smart enough to attend a college like that…or any college for that fact" She stated with a sigh as I noticed mom was obviously listening in.

"Nicholas don't push her towards Yale just because you want to go there, Miley you need to think about what you want to do…and if you believe you can do it then you will succeed, plus if your name gets leaked to the press over the next year they won't be caring how intelligent you are…" Mom stated and Miley just rolled her eyes…

"That's the thing I don't want to get into a college because of who I am, I want to get in by my talent…which at the moment seems unlikely I'll just have to think of an alternative to college seeing I have not a lot of talent in the intellectual department" She stated as the car pulled up and mom looked at her…

"You're majoring in art and music…we've seen you do both, not pressuring you Miley but you could easily follow your father's choice and go to Julliard for music? If you work for it…" She stated as Miley gave a sigh shaking her head.

"Expectations though…I still have my senior year to get through first" She stated as the car pulled up thankfully we didn't have to walk to far. I took Miley's hand and she smiled at me.

We walked through the very crowded Central Park and moved towards the end of the parade. The barricades were up along with security…security meaning soldiers dozens of them…

"You know this will be the first time I've seen the King in person since…I was…5 ish" Miley stated looking at all of us, he used to be one of the diplomats it made sense that Miley would have meet him at some point.

"Well that's a good thing, he isn't that good looking anyway nothing like me" I stated and she gave a snort as I looked at her insulted and she shrugged putting her hand on my shoulder…

"Can we go get cotton candy I need sugar I am kind of falling asleep" Miley stated as Joe looked at her and nodded gazing at mom and dad who exchanged looks while Kevin sighed.

"It'll be fine mom dad we'll look after her…she thankfully isnt five anymore then we'd have a problem" Kevin stated as Miley gave a grin and I took her hand again we walked down through a heavy stream of people and got to the only place we could find with food.

"So what's planned for tomorrow?" Miley asked leaning her head on my chest as a wind gust moved through us and I sighed looking at her, I suppose rest?

"Well what ever you want to do" Joe stated looking at her and she stopped and looked in thought as I heard a bang and looked to my left to see a women around thirty with most likely her husband just staring at us there drinks rolling around on the floor…

"Why are they looking at us?" Miley asked as I looked at the shook on both there faces, I realized they were not looking at us they were looking at Miley…shit, I gazed to see the wind must have blown her jacket open in which you could see her necklace.

"Take your necklace off…" Kevin hissed in reply as Miley looked at us panicked and put her hand on the heart and ripped it down and throwing it into her pocket, but the damage was done…

I grabbed her arm protectively and dragged her into a crowed of people as Joe and Kevin quickly followed. None of us said a word as we moved through the crowed and walked back on ourselves before heading towards mom and dad.

"I screwed up didn't I?" Miley whispered her voice sounded scared and I looked at her I guess lying was out of the question at the moment this was really serious…

"Yeah you did Miles…" Kevin stated in reply as we reached mom and dad whose smiles disappeared instantly as they saw the panicked look on our faces, but there was no chance to explain when the sound of drums filled out ears.

"The King…" Joe whispered, as I saw Miley just turn the same shade as the snow. As the people who were cheering and screaming stopped as everyone bowed and I dragged Miley down and we stood back up…

"Thank you my dear followers may you all have a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year" He stated upon his royal car as everyone stayed silent you weren't allowed to speak while anyone was in his presence…

"Princess Destiny Hope Stewart is alive, she's here today you sick bastard" Someone screamed from the crowed, mom and dad looked at us in horror…the King scanned the crowed an angry look across his face…

"Come to me sir" The King yelled and got out of his car, no one made a single movement, but one man strutted forward instantly the soldiers pointed a gun at him…any disruption of an event the King was involved in resulted in execution.

"Let him in I want to hear him speak of this nonsense" The King yelled as the soldiers moved away and the man stepped towards the King not even bowing, this wasn't the man we'd seen before…the could that had seen Miles…this was someone else…it had already start to spread.

"Princess Destiny Hope Stewart is alive and well, she's here today…that's the rumor the crowed is talking about. Four different people saw her…identical to her mother they said…wearing the prided Stewart emblem upon her heart shaped necklace." He yelled as I just felt instantly dead…please don't mention that she was with us because that would be it…

"Go on" The king demanded as the man looked at him and placed his hands on his hips, this guy was brave I'd give him that…he knew what the outcome was of his act.

"You said she was dead your majesty, then why do we still have rumors? Why does she keep turning up in places? The girl is alive and the more you deny it and bring more soldiers around the real royal family's house the more you show us what you're really thinking" The man yelled as the king just looked at him waiting for him to continue…

"Which is…" The king stated as Miley squeezed my hand and I rubbed my thumb along her palm trying to calm her down, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. The man stood there and gave a laugh…

"Princess if you're really out there, you have many more followers then you think you do, and to think this man is scared of a 17-year-old girl taking the throne from him…and in truth, he will never win against a true royal blood when he murdered her family, you don't have as much support as you believe. Long live Queen Destiny Hope…" He screamed as the king nodded and the soldier pulled the trigger…

**A/N- Okay I some how think I screwed up the time lapse between the last chapter and where Demi should have been staying...but just ignore that :P Hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be much appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N- Thank you sooooo much for all the amazing reviews! It was the most reviews I'd had for a chapter so I was super excited! And please keep reviewing I really appreciate every word :D  
**

**Chapter 16**

**Miley POV**

I sat in Central Park alone watching the world go by while I sat wishing someone could help direct me to choose the right path for my future. No one knew I was here, they would have realized by now I'd run away, well more left home without leaving a note. Mandy rang up Christmas Eve and everyone decided that it was best I return to Tennessee early, but no one asked me...no one ever asked me. I didn't touch my phone, Mandy had been ringing since it happened but I didn't feel like talking to anyone…I just wanted to be alone.

I gazed at the large tree I was leaning on as snow slowly dripped down in the form of water from the bright morning sunlight. For the first time in my life I actually felt alone, I didn't have anyone I wanted to talk to...the only person I wanted to speak to had been murdered in front of the world yesterday…I never even got a chance to thank him or even ask for his name. I looked at my phone and flicked through my messages as a unknown caller came up and I declined the call and continued glancing at the numerous texts I'd received from Jake…I hadn't talked to him since I arrived, I'd broken my promise to him to ring but the thing was…our relationship was over.

A jogger gazed at me and shook his head and kept running, the park was deserted…no one wanted to come to the place the soldier had murdered a man on live TV going out to the entire world. But that was the least of the Kings problems because now he could not stop the talk, he could not pretend I was dead. The news was already on every TV channel, paper and magazine around the world, they all wanted to know one simple thing was I really alive? I remembered the events of last night, we got home Alexandra was in absolute hysterics while Demi was in tears. They both hugged me but I said nothing instead while they sat around asking me if I was okay, I stood up and walked to my room. They had no idea how bad I felt right now, that because of me an innocent man lost his life just to prove a point. I sighed pushing my hands through my hair, every step forward I took something bad would happen and I would take five back, never moving on...

I gazed at my bracelet and then moved my hand under my jacket and scarf holding onto my necklace. I looked through the dead tree branches to the cloudy skies gazing for my family to give me a sign what to do now. I didn't want to be Queen but yesterday that had changed; it no longer seemed to be as a burden but something I was born to do, something I had to do…I had to help the people, my people.

"Miley…" A voice yelled from a distance, I didn't move though…it was behind me meaning they likely couldn't see me with the large tree in the way.

The footsteps continued, and so did the yelling it wasn't the same person though; they were all out here. I gazed over watching the familiar figures of Kevin, Joe and Demi all standing ten trees away and all of them went different ways, none of them came this way though.

The snapping of tree branches finally caught my attention as I gazed at the shoes next to me and I didn't even bother looking up already knowing the owner. He gave a sigh and sat down next to me as I stared ahead…

"How long have you been here?" He whispered, and I gave a shrug…last night it didn't snow which meant I wouldn't have frozen to death although in a way I wished I had.

"A while…" I whispered my voice sounded coarse and harsh, I gazed at him for the first time and he looked at me his face was weary and the bright chocolate eyes which normally gave me reassurance were just empty. He slowly moved his fingers to my face and traced the red marks on my cheeks.

"You've been crying…" He whispered and I looked away again, that stage had long since past, it was after the panic but before the realization that I'd caused someone's death.

"I want to go ice skating" I stated as Nick gazed at me confused…I wanted at least one good thing to come out of this day and ice skating sounded good in my head even though it couldn't cure everything.

"Okay…then we'll go ice skating, although we don't have skates" He stated, I didn't reply and he sighed offering me his hand and I gazed up at him.

"We'll rent them…come on lets go ice skating" He stated and I gave him a weak smile and took his hand as he pulled me up and wrapped his arm around me protectively and i cuddled into his warmth.

"Can you not tell them you found me just yet...I just want to be with you" I whispered and he gave a nod as we walked towards the ice skating rink, he looked at me worried as I sighed.

"You okay though…last night you were" Nick whispered and I bit down on my lip and looked at him and gave the weakest of smiles, he just made me happier being close to him.

"I am now, I wasn't but now I know what I am going to do…something that has taken the last ten years to decide and have my full confidence on the idea" I stated and he stopped me and stared directly into my eyes as I stared back at him looking for the reassurance.

"Which is?" He whispered, he looked down at me trying to read my expression, I looked up at him deadly serious and took a deep breath…this was it.

"That at the end of my senior year I am going to take back what's rightfully mine, I am going to over throw the King and become a Queen" I whispered and he stared at me trying to see any doubt in my voice or expression, but there was not any.

"Are you really sure?" He whispered and I looked at him directly and without even thinking I nodded.

"I am sure…" I stated and he moved his hand to my cheek and pulled me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed the side of my head…I was going to be Queen…something I was scared yet excited about…

"I want to go ice skating" I stated and he gave a laugh letting go of me and nodded and held his phone up, I knew what he wanted to do and knew even though I'd only asked minutes ago not to…he had to.

"Okay but only if they let me go ice skating with you…alone" I stated and he gave a nod, he pressed a number in and moved the phone to his ear.

"She's fine mom…no I am sure she is, she's standing right next to me. No I am not...she needs to talk to me…No mom I am not telling you where we are, she's fine I'll ring you when we are done talking" He stated and quickly hung up the phone as I gave him a smile.

"Will you come and visit me?" I asked and he gave a shrug and then shook his head looking at his feet as I frowned.

"Why would I come and visit?" He asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, he was trying to cheer me up; it was working.

"Because I am going to miss you" I stated as we finally reached the rink and gazed out the people all skating around smiling, he looked at me and I leaned my head on him.

"Of course I'll come and visit like you could keep me away…I'll be there any time you want me to be? If you drop a book and need me to pick it up I'll be there" He stated and I gazed at him giving a smile.

"Your sounding desperate you know that…" I stated and he just gave a shrug as we walked to hire skates, he paid seeing I'd been very unprepared that my midnight walk was going to turn into a all night sleep out.

"Moms ringing again" Nick stated looking at his phone as I felt mine buzzing and he took my hand and pulled me onto the ice with him, he gave me a smile…I liked ice skating it made me feel better.

"So a year and a half and we will have Queen Miley…sound pretty cool" Nick stated and I gave a laugh as we skated around together and I spun in front of him skating backwards.

"I don't think the public will be happy with the name change…it'll be Queen Destiny still it seems pretty cool to think I am going to be Queen, but I am freaking out" I stated as Nick gave a laugh leaning towards me.

"It has a nice ring to it…especially her royal highness Destiny Hope Stewart" Nick stated skating around me and I gave a laugh looking at him, I knew this would make him blush..

"And how does Prince Nicholas sound?" I asked and he looked at me and instantly blushed, as he gave me an interested look.

"So we're getting married now are we? That's a huge step considering were not even dating" He stated and I gave a laugh moving closer to him skating backwards.

"Maybe we will one day…and you'll be my prince charming for real" I stated and he looked at me giving a smile and put his hands on my waist and stopped forcing me to stop with him.

"So I am your prince charming am I?" He asked and I gave a shrug, and he looked at me raising his eyebrows as I gave a laugh and nodded.

"I suppose you are my prince charming, but sometimes the prince charming never gets his princess Nick…" I stated with a sigh thinking of Jake along with everything that faced me ahead.

"Yeah but most of the time the prince and princess live happily ever after…after he defeats the dragon or slays someone" Nick stated and I gave a laugh thinking him fighting a dragon…

"I doubt you'd be able to kill a dragon for me Nick…" I stated and he gave a shrug flexing his muscles as I pushed him on the shoulder and he threw his hands up defensively.

"But I would kill the King for you Miles…I'd do anything to make you safe again, and that's not going to happen until your Queen" He stated and I gave a smile moving towards him again. He just had all the right words to make me feel better.

"You'd risk your life to save me from the King?" I whispered moving closer as he nodded as he put his arms around my waist and moved his forehead as it touched mine.

"I'd do anything to save you…" He whispered as I felt the warmth of his breath on my face and I looked at him, he was my prince charming and I felt like his princess.

"If I needed a kiss to be saved would you do it?" I whispered our heads still pressed against each other as I gazed into his eyes and he smiled.

"Of course I would" He whispered…I gave a smile and bit my lip moving my head away from his as a very quick look of disappointed washed over his face.

"Nick I think I need saving…" I whispered standing still as he gave a smile and moved over to me, he wrapped his arms around me again and we both moved closer together.

"I am going to save you…" He whispered and I gave a smile as he pressed his lips against mine...

The sparks were instant, nothing like I felt with Jake…this felt like a drug, one that I needed to survive. I pressed my lips harder against his wrapping my arms around his neck. He moved his tongue along my lip and I let into him as our tongues connected and I just could feel the fireworks going off inside my entire body. I moved my hand through his hair and kept kissing never wanting to break the moment, he was everything I wanted everything that I needed in a guy and I was never going to loose him…

"Nicholas that is so not talking" I heard a scream as we flew apart and gazed to see literally the whole gorup, my family and he's staring at us from the other side of the ice skating rink…

"Well at least some of them look happy right?" Nick whispered as I just felt utter embarrassment gazing to see Grandma looked like she was the one who'd just been kissed she looked that excited. While Demi was practically doing a happy dance and Nick's brothers had a more we knew this would happen look.

"Yeah but they look angry…really angry" I stated in reply looking at the disgusted look on Magritte, Paul and Denise's faces. I exchanged a look with Nick and he gave a shrug as I laughed pushing him away from me.

"I hate you so much" I stated and he rolled his eyes as I skated away from him and he hurried to catch up to me.

"You can't hate me…I saved you" He stated with a smirk as we stepped of the ice ready to get lectured on how I was cheating on my boyfriend and that at 17 and me being me we shouldn't have a relationship

**Nick POV**

She was gone; she'd left two hours ago and promised to ring me as soon as she landed which should be any minute. I sighed looking at my brothers while we sat eating dinner in pretty much silence…no one really had anything to say.

"Why don't we go in the summer holidays to North Carolina?" Mom suddenly suggested, we all looked at her North Carolina could she pick a more random place.

"And why exactly would we go to North Carolina for summer holidays?" Joe asked as dad and mom exchanged the look rolling there eyes like we always did, we didn't have family there I knew that…

"Well I was thinking we could invite Alexandra, Magritte, Henry, Selena and Demi…" Mom stated that sounded more like torture then a holiday Magritte and Selena on a holiday?

"Then we might go west for a bit…" She stated as I thought about it…west, what was west from North Carolina as I clicked smiling at her and nodding while Joe just looked completely confused.

"Tennessee borders North Carolina Joe, this way you could spend the holidays with Miley and she wouldn't have to have a panic attack flying there because it's not that far to drive" Dad stated as Joe nodded, Mandy had flown here and had gone back with Miley as support seeing as soon as Miles arrived at the tarmac she began to freak. It was clear to all of us now, flying wasn't the best method of travel for her.

"Her mom was terrified of flying too, she got used to it though eventually she didn't have a choice. But once she had the kids that was it, she wasn't leaving New York…" Mom stated with a laugh as I nodded...that sounded great to me.

"Hmm I think the only way Mandy will let her go is if she passes all her subjects for finals…" Dad mumbled, we'd talked to Mandy briefly while we had stood on the tarmac...she'd told us about Miley's report and how her grades had begun to slip.

"Oh she'll pass them if she knows the chances of spending the holidays with Nick are high." Kevin said with a smirk while I saw the look my whole family gave me as I gazed back to dinner.

"Is it going to be like this forever…you all just staring at me because I kissed her?" I asked annoyed they'd been doing it since we'd kissed and in truth it had become bigger news then yesterday around the family.

"Nick…she has a boyfriend, she was upset…you kind of used her" Mom whispered and my mouth dropped as I stared at her and shook my head, my god why did she think that…

"Mom…it was nothing like that, yeah she was upset but she knew exactly what she was doing like I did…" I stated and she shook her head and went back to talking to dad.

"I believe you Nick I do…it's been obvious since you arrived…it's been obvious since she went missing really" Kevin whispered as I gazed at him confused, he was my big brother I guess he knew I always had a thing for Miley.

My phone suddenly started ringing and without even asking I left the table and accepted the call rushing up the stairs towards my bedroom, hoping that the person on the other line would be who I thought it was…

"I miss you already" She stated with a sigh and I closed my door giving a sigh…god just hearing her voice sent tingles through my body…

"I miss you too…the flight went okay?" I asked and she gave a sigh, I gazed out my window as snow slowly feel to the ground, she didn't sound very happy…

"Yeah fantastic…I never thought I'd miss New York but god I am so much right now…you have no idea" She stated and I gave a laugh, well at least she didn't have the worry of being caught out there like here.

"Oh come on you love Tennessee, I remember you didn't want to leave to spend Christmas with us" I stated and she gave a giggle and I could hear clatter in the background.

"That's before you became nice…before I realized maybe you guys aren't all using me like I thought" She whispered and I heard a clatter behind her and I gave a sigh.

"I would never use you…Is Mandy mad about us kissing? Because mom and dad thought that I used you, seeing you were upset please tell me they're wrong…I didn't even think of that at the time" I stated and she sighed.

"No Nick, it was real I was upset but that didn't change what would have happened. Mandy isn't really mad but she isn't happy…she hasn't really talked to me since we got home…okay maybe she is a lot mad and she yelled at me for what happened...between us" Miley whispered and I sensed the worry in her voice…

"She'll get over it Miles she loves you so much" I stated hoping that would reassure her as I heard a door slam; she'd obviously gone to her bedroom.

"I am going to break up with Jake" She whispered, I could hear how scared she was…he was the only boyfriend she'd ever had and she knew their relationship was over long before she flew here.

"Are you sure Miles you really want to do this?" I asked carefully and there was a moment of silence on the other end, I could just imagine her laying on the bed thinking about it.

"I am sure…you haven't told anyone about the whole Queen thing have you?" She asked and I looked out the window, god I wanted to maybe then my mother and father wouldn't look at me like I was the devil.

"No I made a promise at the park that I wouldn't but Miles, you need to tell them sooner rather then later…we need to prepare, we need to gain followers" I stated with a sigh, it was going to be the biggest thing to ever happen in the last decade.

"Hmm…I need to tell Mandy first then we'll tell the rest of the family" Miley stated as I heard a bang in her room and there was just deadly silence.

"Tell me what Miley? I know your upset about what happened, and I know I over reacted about Nick…but there's something else I can tell what's going on?" Mandy yelled and I heard Miley take a deep breath.

"Nick I am putting you on loud speaker, Manderz don't freak out on me promise" Miley stated as her voice began to echo meaning she'd obviously put me on loud speaker.

"Hey Mandy…I promise you that Miley and me…we aren't going out or anything it was just a kiss…" I started and Miley gave a awkward cough and I instantly stopped as Mandy sighed…

"I know Nick but Miles…this is Jake he's going to be heart broken" Mandy stated with a sigh, she'd already managed to get off topic which was good for Miley, Mandy was going to go mental.

"Mandy…I didn't want to tell you but…I don't know ever since…well when I went to New York. Jake's changed Mandy, I don't know why? But it's like he's become over protective of me…like he wants to control what I do. I am going to break up with him" Miley stated, well I didn't know that either…

"Okay fine but what are you going to tell me" Mandy demanded as I heard Miley give a sigh and I heard a thumping on the door downstairs as I let out a huge groan, please don't let it be soldiers.

"That when I finish senior year I am going to become Queen" Miley stated hesitantly as there was just silence until a bunch of yelling came from downstairs…I tood up rushing to my door and peeked around the corner to see a Soldier walking up the stairs…

"House check…got to go" I hissed and hung up and flicked my computer lid up and plugged my headphones in and pretended not to have noticed as one was ripped from my ear and I glanced up at the soldier staring at me.

"Where's the princess?" He screamed at me, I just stared at him…wow that was blunt, first time they'd asked at point blank where she was which meant that she was alive not that I didn't already know that…

"Buried in a grave supposedly" I stated and the guy just looked at me and moved to my cupboard as I rolled my eyes, what a tool. Mom walked in giving me a look…a year and a half and this would be all over.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I am loving them, I get up on Monday morning and get to read them on the way to school which puts me in a good mood for the rest of the day :D Anyway I have done a whole plan for this story...and chapter 17 was supposed to be the middle, so I some how think this is going to be a very long story!  
**

**Chapter 17**

_**Miley POV**_

I stared at the packed football ground, it was a huge crowed and the boys were already out warming up for the tonight's big game…I wasn't supposed to be here tonight because I was meant to be in New York…but I wasn't obviously. So as I strolled along all I could think about was the smile on Emily's face and the disappointed look on Jake's which I was about to receive, I hadn't spoken to anyone but Mandy since I got back. I was hoping it would be good to surprise my friends and maybe in the process it would put me in a better mood. I moved towards the field and as soon as I stepped onto the grass there was a scream from one of the cheerleaders who instantly started sprinting at me…

"Oh my god…you're here! I missed you" Emily screamed throwing her arms around me and I wrapped mine back around her…she hung onto me tightly, I was happy to be back but at the same time I wasn't, I'd had to work out excuses to tell everyone why I was back early.

"Why didn't you ring bitch?" She yelled letting me go and taking my hand as I gazed at the footballers, I saw Jake in the distance just looking at me and then looked away…he was pissed, this was only going to make it harder…

"Well my family are total asses and took my phone and everything off me when I arrived and yeah…I ended up coming home because I hated it there" I stated and Emily just looked horrified, she wouldn't cope without her phone, so I knew she would understand…

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" She stated and I nodded the girls instantly surrounded me and pulled me into a hugs, everything was good again except from the part where I felt like I was lying to all of them.

"So you going to cheer with us tonight?" Amber asked and I gave a nod as they all grinned, they started asking me questions about New York about the snow and the normal tourist questions as I gazed over at Jake who was just ignoring me.

"Oh and did you go to the Christmas parade?" Talia asked seriously and everyone just looked at her and she shrugged looking back to me for an answer and I nodded…didn't really want to even thing about that memory right now, but I had to tell them something.

"I saw that guy get shot…it was scary," I stated shaking my head as they all just looked at me a little scared and Talia just shook her head, she looked pretty annoyed.

"I had Selena and Demi briefly living with me well for like a couple of hours, it was weird all of a sudden they had to go back to New York like that…I would not like to have that life. And think about it if this princess is alive, we're the same age as her…I mean none of us could run a country" Talia stated and everyone nodded in agreement, great that just made me feel so much better…

"I hate the country we're living in at the moment though, I'd rather the 17 year old have it then this guy…all of us know at least one person who has died because of the King…" Emily stated, it was a fact…so many people got killed for simple things, the jails were filled with first time offences.

"Yeah…I feel sorry for the royal family, especially Destiny I mean her whole family is kind of dead…well that's if she is even alive. It seems like its pretty likely now though…people saw her" Amber said as everyone started talking and I sighed moving away silently towards Jake…I didn't want to hear about this right now.

"Hey Jake…" I whispered and he just ignored me throwing the football to one of the guys on the team and I just stood there and stared at the ground, so he was going to ignore me…

"My family took my phone off me…they took everything actually. That's why I came back I hated it there and managed to steal my cousins phone and ring Mandy to bring me home…" I whispered and he continued to ignore me and I nodded…I did deserve this, and on top of that I was lying…I felt myself mentally hitting myself for even bothering to come tonight, I was happy at home with Mandy.

"I am sorry Jake…" I stated walking away, the girls had all moved by now back to get ready to cheer. I pulled off my jacket and Emily put her hand on my arm and looked directly at me…a knowing look across her face, oh shit.

"There's another boy isn't there…" She stated and I sighed looking at her, how could she even know that? I rolled my eyes and nodded a little in relive as she gave me a smile and I looked over at Jake.

"He isn't the same guy I used to love…I love someone else, well I am pretty sure I do…I am going to dump him maybe after the game" I whispered and she gave an understand nod while I gazed at the other cheerleaders.

"I'll need to meet the boy who has stolen my best friends heart…" She stated and I gave a laugh, yeah that wasn't going to happen anytime soon…Em looked at me a little confused and I shrugged it off getting into position.

I gazed at the crowed with a sigh, not long ago I'd been scanning it for the guys scared but now I just stared wishing they were here. But then I saw someone pointing at me, I looked confused and shook my head why was I so worried? no one knew who I was! I gazed back up to see the group of people around her looking at me with curious eyes and shock across their faces...they could not know about me...could they?

"What's going on?" Amber stated, we stood there just gazing as the crowed was just staring at the group of us…but I knew what was going on it was pretty obvious now by the looks on the peoples faces…and there eyes on me…it was spreading like a disease through the crowed…The panic began to sink in,this could not be happening...not now.

"I have to leave" I yelled in a panic, I turned hearing the music start for our cheer but I knew no one would be cheering…this game was over before it started…

"PRINCESS" Someone screamed from the stands, I didn't realize I'd turned around till it was to late there was one guy standing there above everyone, the look of shock instantly hit everyone. It was just silent except the music…THEY KNEW...

I gazed at the cheerleading team; they just stared at me in absolute shock. Some of them were trying to say something but words could not explain how bad this truely was… that's when the tears started…I didn't know what to do, try and explain? No how would that help me right now? My mind was just filled with thousands of thoughts, I had always known this would happen but now it had...I didn't know how to react, what to do? So I did what I always did when I was scared; I ran. The soldiers would be here soon and I needed to get away; I didn't want to die, no way...But at the same time now I knew it was over...what Mandy and I had fought so hard to save was gone, I couldn't run anymore. My vision was blurred yet i continued to run and ran off the field as fast as I could until I hit the footpath, I could hear instant uproar from the crowed, the anger and nosie they emitted was so powerful, I couldn't even bare to look back.

Tears were streaming down my face, I felt my breathing hasten I sounded like I was having a panic attack…I most likely was. I was scared I didn't want this to happen; I could hear the thumping of feet behind me. I didn't turn to look I just kept running…I just had to keep moving! I looked up to the skies pleading that someone was looking out for me right now...I didn't deserve to die, I'd done nothing wrong!

"Miley my car" I heard a familiar voice yell, I gazed ahead and saw Jake's blue station wagon I'd spent so much time in. I saw the lights flash as it unlocked…he was going to help me! I ran to the side door ad gazed back for the first time…

The panic instantly turned in fear, I was frozen staring at the scene behind me of hundreds of fighting people...I bit down on my lip trying to control my sobbing leaning on the car. I didn't want to bother trying anymore, what was the point? I was going to die...I couldn't hide anymore! I saw some people coming closer to me, as I gazed into the distance and I saw _them_. Soldiers running up the street...after me.

"MILEY Just get in" Jake screamed and I felt myself just shake my head, what was the point? Hands wrapped around my arm as Jake threw me against the car looking at me a look of horror across his face.

"Come on…you're okay, get in the car. We have to go, they'll kill you!" Jake said and pushed me in the car slamming the door in my face, there was a moment finally I was alone the silence consumed me only to be broken by another sob from my mouth. Then it was gone as Jake threw open the car door and jumped in slamming it closed and flicking the car lock on. The second the lock went down I heard the smash and then the shattering of glass covering me.

I screamed closing my eyes, the car flew backwards and skidded on it's tyres as I peeked up at the smashed window next to my head. I let out a sob closing my eyes as the car sped down the road... the only thoughts that ocnsumed me was the fear that I was going to die, after all the planning it had come out and the world knew who I was now…I was never going to be Miley again.

"Miley talk to me…MILEY" Jake screamed as I kept my eyes closed, letting out sobs while tears rolled down my cheeks, I wanted this to end I wasn't ready to be forced into this decision not yet…not like this.

"Miles…come on talk to me" Jake screamed, I couldn't breath at all I was trying to drag the oxygen in but nothing seemed to be working I couldn't get enough of it at once…not between the thoughts, the tears and the fear which had started controlling me.

"No Miley, you need to calm down, take deep breaths" Jake was screaming but as he continued it only became a murmur in my ears, it was replaced with my beat racing through my chest while I tried to gulp down air…I felt something prick me, and realiazed it must have been the smashed window glass as it suddenly moved away from my arm…and we spun around a corner causing me to hit the door. I concentrated on the one person i wanted in this car right now...Nick he'd make everything better he always did, I needed to see him...but I couldn't.

I forced my eyes open gazing at Jake, he looked at me with an apologetic expression...as I saw him throw something onto the ground trying to hide it from me. I suddenly felt everything become dizzy and as I gave another gasp I felt my chest just ripping inside, the tears the pain everything was consuming me. Black spots appeared in my vision while Jake didn't say a word but kept driving until finally I couldn't see anything but black and there was just silence…

_**Nick POV**_

"Well that went horribly well" Dad yelled as we walked in the front door, we'd just spent the whole day at Alexandra's with everyone planning the "royals" annual fundraiser party.

"Well it's Nick's fault, he's the one that brought Miley up" Kevin yelled and I looked at him pissed, of course it was my fault I just asked if Miley was coming and then a whole war started between everyone it just went crazy.

"Well Kevin you agreed with me she should come…I mean technically she is a royal" I yelled dad and Magritte almost came to blows with me for getting in a fight when they said she wouldn't be invited.

"For god sake all of you it's just a party…Miley will go to another one just after we let this die down for a bit…" Mom screamed and everyone fell silent and I just looked at them annoyed, yeah but this was never going to die down…I just wanted to yell at them and tell them she was going to be Queen soon; but I didn't.

"I am going to bed this is stupid…" I stated and my phone started ringing as I sighed pulling it out and seeing Demi's name flashing up on the screen just as dad pulled his out too…

"Hey Dem…What's wrong?" I asked she was sobbing, I waited for a response but she was just in tears and there was a huge banging through the phone as I looked at dads mouth just open.

"Your highness Alexandra Stewart, Princess Magritte Stewart, Mr Henry Lawson, Princess Selena Stewart, Princess Demetria Stewart under order of the king you are under house arrest until further notice…" A booming voice yelled while Demi just kept sobbing and the phone line went dead...oh god.

"Oh my god…" I whispered, as I just looked at mom terrified. What the hell had happened? Dad looked at me and didn't say a word while Joe and Kevin just looked between each other very confused…

"Something's happened to Miley" Dad stated as I froze and no one said a word, we all instantly rushed into the lounge room as a maid ran in a horrified look on her face as we turned on the news.

"It's the princess sir, they found out who she was….everyone is after her" The maid yelled and I just stared at her panic flowing through me as I gazed at the TV to see the news anchor woman with a photo next to her of my 7 year old best friend...the girl I loved.

"And we can confirm that Destiny Hope Stewart, youngest daughter of King Billy and Queen Leticia Stewart is in fact alive, the 17 year old has been living with her maid in Tennessee under the name of Miley Black" She stated as a photo came up on the screen and I felt my mouth just drop…

"A photo taken at the Christmas parade shows the princess clearly with Nicholas Lucas and…" She started and dad turned the TV off and looked at the three of us in a panic, his face was just a deadly white shade…he moved over to his office as we all quickly followed him.

"You need to get out of here the three of you…Ok take this, Miley has a GPS locator in her necklace and one of her bracelets, Alexandra knew this would happen. We've all got plans and you need to follow yours. You need to find her okay…contact these people and they will do anything for you…" Dad sstated throwing a GPS system at us and shuffling around in draws pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Dad we can't leave you guys here" Joe yelled, knowing that any moment the house was going to be invaded by soldiers, we wouldn't be put under house arrest though…we'd be murdered I would be, being with her meant instant death.

"We knew this would happen okay…we've planned this boys go now…She's…she's in Tennessee still okay and she's on a highway." Dad yelled gazing at the GPS as the maid stood at the door.

"She was a football game, the crowed found out before she did and they all chased her then the soldiers turned up. She was last seen in a blue car…they think its her boyfriend" The maid said as dad threw more stuff at Kevin and we heard a banging on the front door, sending everyone into silence.

"We love you, but you need to go" Mom hissed as we rushed to the back door and mom pushed it open, and looked at us giving a worried look before closing the door.

"We can't just leave them here" Joe yelled and Kevin just pushed him towards the back gate as we all rushed towards it and pulled it open and Kevin unlocked the car and we all jumped in terrified…

"Ring these guys Joe…tell them we need a jet to Nashville" Kevin yelled throwing a phone at him and he nodded looking at the sheet as I pulled out my phone and dialled Miley's number crossing my fingers she'd answer…she had to be okay.

"Yeah a jet…yeah that's cool thanks man, no we'll...we'll find her" Joe was stating as the dial tone just kept ringing and tears came to my eyes if anything happened to her I would never forgive myself.

"Come on Mi…pick up" I whispered as it went to her voice mail and I felt the first tear roll down my face, what happens if they got to her before we did? They'd kill her I knew they would, we all did.

"Nick she's going to be okay" I heard Kevin say as he sped along the roads and I shook my head, no she wasn't…she wasn't ready for this yet. I gazed at the floor of the car and tried to hold back the tears.

"Nick come don't cry…don't she needs you okay" Joe yelled and unbuckled his seat belt and climbed into the backseat while Kevin yelled at him with a lot of swear words…Joe wrapped his arms around me as I tried to hold myself together.

"What happens if…" I choked out and he rubbed my back…I needed her so bad, what happens if she was scared? How would she cope? Was she crying? Was she okay?

"Nick come on she needs you to hold it together…we're going to find her just stay calm, we would never let them hurt her again." Joe said letting me go and I nodded, but even when we found her what then? Would we all have to live in hiding for the rest of our lives…

"She'll have to be Queen" Kevin whispered as realisation hit all of us, she didn't have a choice anymore it was that or get murdered by the King and that was not going to happen I wouldn't let it.

"When we find her Nick you need to be her rock okay, she's going to be scared but you need to convince her she has to become Queen…there is no other alternative anymore" Kevin yelled as he sped along the roads towards the airport and I looked up.

"She…already told me, she wants to be Queen. After the shooting she told me, when I found her in the park. But she wanted to finish school first…she was going to tell everyone soon" I whispered ad Joe kept rubbing my back, she wanted to just finish school and be normal but her life was never going to be normal anymore none of our lives were.

"That's great Nick…okay but she's going to have to become Queen a little sooner okay" Kevin yelled and I just nodded, I was scared, for myself, for my brothers, for my parents but mostly for her,

"Okay the guy on the phone said that a team was already together…they have over 21 million followers signed up…we didn't even know they've been recruiting people for years…it started with a hundred people and the last ten years its grown to that amount…They've sent a email out…to help..." Joe stated, 21 million people…all of them on her side over the kings…and we'd never even hear of it…

"21 million you kidding me" Kevin yelled in amazement, and Joe just gave a nod he just looked horrified at the moment…he was scared for Demi, I already knew that…not that he was going to say anything.

"He sent a email out a simple duty calls…its happening soon, they are going to get as many people as they can…there going to over throw the King so she can be queen" Joe stated as Kevin turned into the airport where we could already see heaps of soldiers.

"Come on keep your heads down okay…" He hissed, we parked the car in the parking area and then quickly rushed into the terminal off the main one and instantly a lady grabbed Kevin's arm giving a worried look. She grabbed a phone and put it to her ear...

"Lucas boys are here, ready for take off?" She said into her phone and she instructed us to follow, we walked out onto the tarmac and she gave us a weak smile as we got onto the plane…

"Okay take a seat we'll be taking off straight away" The hostess stated and we nodded sitting down, I normally wouldn't be the one to be praying but at the moment that's all I was doing praying to god this would all turn out okay…

**A/N- So that was pretty dramatic and for the next couple of chapters it's going to much the same. So as a preview for the next chapter...there is going to be a rescuse mission (obviously), someone will betray someone else...and a person will eat McDonalds**.** :D Please review! I will love you forever :)**


	19. Part 2 Chapter 18

**A/N- So I am sick and instead of studying for my legal and history tests I decided to post this! Oh and this weekend is a long weekend where I live so I am going to hopefully update on the Saturday and the Monday or Friday and Sunday depending on where you live :P Thanks for all the awesome reviews :D I love every word of them, so please please keep reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything**

**Part 2- Realizations  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Miley POV**

"Miley baby come on wake up…" Jake whispered and I let out a groan, what had happened to me? I opened my eyes a little gazing around I didn't even know where we were…outside somewhere? I wasn't really sure...

"Hey you okay? You blacked out on me, you've been out for like five hours" He whispered I gazed to see it was night and the stars were all spinning around me like fireflies…why did I feel so weird?

"So you're the princess…" He whispered and I turned trying to focus on his face but all I could see was a mass of blotchy colors. I thought about it and then realized what had happened…everything just flashed back, the horror, dread and mostly panic I'd felt last night.

"Where at a motel, come on lets get you inside…you need some sleep Miley…a long long sleep" He whispered, I rested me head against his chest feeling nothing but fear in the idea, everyone knew who I was now.

"You should have told me Miley, you could have trusted me…I mean you're a princess that's so…weird" He whispered, I felt him carry me up some stairs but I couldn't mutter a single sentence, I was just too tired.

"You'll be okay now though…you won't feel a thing anymore I promise. No more hurt or pain you'll be happy again" He whispered, I didn't understand what he meant...I suddenly heard the click of a door and the light switched on, as I tried to open my eyes but felt to drained too.

"Good job my boy…" I heard a voice say; I knew the voice though. Although I'd met him only once, I'd heard the voice so many times…and as I tried to push away from Jake knowing he'd betrayed me, I knew this was it.

"How did you manage it…put her on the bed, make sure you tie her wrists and feet down though, we don't want her running off now..." I heard him say as my body just felt limp in his arms…this was it, my last day on earth was going to be spent with the King, the man who had murdered my parents…the man who was going to kill me.

"She had a panic attack in the car, she didn't even feel the needle she's been out ever since…she's awake now though…she's still pretty out of it though" Jake whispered and I started crying, I wanted to scream but I knew they'd hurt me, I didn't want to hurt. Jake sighed rubbing my back, I wanted his dirty lying hands to stop touching me…

"You won't hurt her though will you? You'll make it quick?" Jake said his voice tense and I felt other arms come from under me and I gripped onto Jake with my all my strength…but I was just useless…I couldn't do anything anymore…what ever he'd drugged me with was working.

"No not at all, I think she's suffered enough torture, it'll be quick…and with this you'll get your crown, when I die you will be the next in line…" The kings voice said and I kept my eyes closed as I felt myself been placed on the bed, confused hurt and mostly just scared…this was finally it no more running.

"Okay leave me I want to talk with the princess…"The king demanded I felt my wrists tied together as I let out a sob and my legs tied down…I was like a prisoner to them.

"Now all of you…" He screamed and there was instant moving and the door slammed as I felt my whole body shaking. There was no movement or anything and I slowly pushed open my eyes terrified at what I'd see and when…it would happen.

Then I saw him my vision more clear this time sitting in the middle of the room, he gazed at me with a small delicate smirk across his face; the King. He stood up and moved towards me reaching one od his delicate hands towards my face, which I instantly moved away from.

"Princess…long time no see last time I saw you well, wait no I didn't see you. You saw me though" He whispered as I looked back at his face, why had Jake done this to me? I thought he loved me but all along he knew who I was I mean he must be related to the King? He was in line for the throne.

"You look confused my dear, I've known for a long time now…known where you lived but I was willing to give you a chance. Jake was sent to watch you he's my nephew and it was easy for him to make you love him…" He whispered his finger caressing across my cheek as I sobbed I wanted this just all to end…I wanted to be alive for so many things…but I didn't want to have to endure this torture.

"My child, you should be dead but I being the caring King I am, let you live under the watchful eye of my nephew…but now when he told me of your plans to go to New York and that you'd meet family…I don't accept that, with now the release that you are who you are this cannot go on" He stated harshly as I continued sobbing and he sighed…

"I let you live for ten years Princess, but you are too much of a threat now…you will be discarded" He stated harshly. The word in my head put everything into perspective, I was going to die and that was that.

"We went to your house first tonight, don't worry your Mandy wasn't touched, she won't be I can give you my word. But I think you should be wearing this for the last time…seeing your mother and sister were when they…died" He stated and I looked up at him as he held my necklace up and pulled it around my neck as I tried to struggle and he sighed finally doing it up and pressed down on the heart imprinting it into my neck. I felt myself struggling again but it was no use. He gave a weak smile looking at the necklace.

"Don't struggle, in truth you always knew it would end like this…you'll be with your parents aren't you happy that I am finally giving you the freedom you have wanted for so long" He whispered sitting next to me, I gazed at the crown upon his head…he was just wearing it to rub it in, my dad never wore it because he considered that we were still normal people.

"It will be simple…you'll just go to sleep, we'll give you some more of this drug and then we'll drop you into the lake. Everyone will just think poor Destiny was over come with stress from her family" He whispered and I cried, I would never commit suicide no matter how bad my life got.

"By the time your body is found I'll be back in New York the innocent bystander, your family will be released seeing at the moment they are being held under house arrest and I might even let that Lucas boy live…" He stated as I froze, Nick…he was talking about Nick…my Nick.

"Nicholas right…I am sure he'll move on my dear, he should be killed for being photographed with you but I will keep him…" He stated and I started crying a photograph that's what had caused this…a single photograph would cause my death…

"Now that is that my dear child, you've lived to your 17th birthday when you should mostly have never lasted to your 8th. You've managed to outlive your siblings but never lived up to your expectations…" He stated and stood up as I closed my eyes again and the door opened.

"What about a last meal? Even Jesus had a last meal before he knew he would die. Get her some McDonald's…the last time I saw her she was eating it with her brothers and sister when she was 6…" He stated to someone and I started crying again.

I was scared, yet at the same time I knew that this was going to happen all along. The gut feeling I had from when my parents died was that I was eventually going to die…there was nothing I could do about that…but now it was about to come true and tomorrow everyone would be mourning the last royal blood lines suicide…when in truth no one but me and them would know what really happened…

"Uncle…may I see her I want to apologize" I heard Jake ask and I bit my lip…I thought he loved me and all along…I now didn't feel bad for kissing Nick I knew that…he'd given me up for him to be king? What kind of person would do that.

"Hey Miley…" He whispered and I heard the door close and I opened my eyes to see him gazing over me the King hanging around near the door, he moved his hand to my head as I look away again and he moved it away instantly.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean for you to fall in love with me" He whispered, I tried to see the lying in his expression but I couldn't, he was telling the truth and that only made me feel stupider for being such a girl and falling for the handsome footballer.

"But you'll be with your family soon…your grandma and cousins…they won't be in trouble anymore. It's not going to hurt you'll just be in a dream and you'll never wake up" He whispered, like it was okay to do that to anyone. I cried at him I just wanted to be with Nick…I wanted to be free…

"Please accept my apology" He asked and I just stared at him, this was my final time to say something and I was going to make sure it hurt him…

"No…I made out with Nick Lucas and I loved it…screw you" I stated and he looked at me shock and instantly just walked away, I knew he loved me and that would have hurt him…I wanted him to hurt though, he was going to kill me.

"Here's McDonald's" The king sung as I just closed my eyes, I wouldn't eat any of his stupid food not a chance in hell; I'd rather die hungry.

I opened my eyes to see the room was filled with soldiers all looked at me with the King standing there holding fries and eating some of them. Jake was gone and that made me a little bit more calm, I never wanted to see his face ever again.

"Come on have a chip they're yum" He stated and moved over to me trying to force feed the chip, but I looked away tears falling down my face, I didn't even want to think anymore…I did not want to feel like this I just wanted to die…I wanted him to kill me right now.

"Okay then don't have any…you'll like it in hell my dear it's exactly where your whole family…" He stated and I felt my chest tighten, I wasn't going to hell I was going to heaven…

"The only person who is going to hell is you…my parents and my siblings didn't murder anyone" I whispered and gazed at the window that the curtains were pulled across and he gave a laugh…

"But people who commit suicide go to hell, so I guess you'll be all alone poor princess Destiny" He said in a baby voice and I gazed at him and he nodded looking at someone who walked over…

"Say bye bye to the world Destiny…you won't suffer anymore" He stated and continued eating chips and walked out as I watched one of the soldiers press a needle into my arm and I watched it slowly empty into my veins.

The soldier stood there and watched me carefully, I looked directly into his green eyes trying to see any guilt but there was none. The tiredness started to come again, and before long the spots were appearing as I tried to fight them off they just got worse until that was it…

The smell of pines awoke me…it was sweet and relaxing. I could hear a voice and I felt the way my body was placed on what felt like sharp rocks, I couldn't even open my eyes let lone move, but I could still hear...

"She still out? Just throw her in…" A voice whispered, as there was no reply to his question.

My body was lifted and I could hear movement and someone giving a laugh, it was finally going to be over after all this time. I kept the mental picture of the pine trees in my head…and Nick walking from them, with my parents my sister and brothers…maybe everything was going to be okay.

That's when my body started falling, it was peaceful…but then the cold hit, the rushing of water moved across my body as I felt myself instantly fall underneath the surface, falling away from everything that had happened to me…I was dead and finally for the first time I felt free.

**Nick POV**

We didn't know where she was. We didn't know where Jake was but while Kevin stood outside the car tapping on the GPS, I knew it was over. We'd got a message from the guy running the whole "over throwing" the king plan, he told us about Jake…about who he was. And now my pain feeling the loss of the girl I loved was replaced with the anger and the need for revenge against the boy she trusted.

It was over and seeing the GPS had just stopped working for some unknown reason when we entered the park we knew that was it. She was dead and there was nothing we could now to bring her back…

"I am so sorry Nick…" Joe whispered, we were sitting outside a national park it was the last place we'd had her…they'd most likely buried her somewhere and Kevin couldn't pin point exactly where we'd lost transmission.

All I could remember were the bad things, making her feint and how scared she always looked. When she burnt her hand all those kind of things just replayed in my memory along with the what ifs? If she'd still been in New York would she be okay? If she hadn't gone to the football game would she still be alive?

"I suppose we better call Alexandra…and dad, if we can even get onto him…and everyone" Joe whispered, Kevin was just standing there lost for words, he wanted her to be okay we all did but there was nothing we could do now.

"Kev…come sit down…" Joe whispered I wiped the tears away from my face as I leaned back on a pine tree, I loved her and I never even had the change to tell her that I did…

"No she's going to be okay" Kevin demanded and Joe just looked away and pulled out his phone wrapping his arm around me rubbing my shoulder. I didn't have anything to remember her by I had nothing but my memories and I just wanted her back…

"I loved her…" I whispered and Joe gave a sigh moving his phone to his ear and rubbing my shoulder, he sighed it was so quiet I could even hear the dial tone…

"Hello, Officer 458 speaking" A voice said and I saw the angry look on Joe's face and he took a deep breath while I just felt dead...I wanted her to be okay but she wasn't…and I didn't think I could live with that.

"Hi it's Joe Lucas can I speak to Alexandra please" He stated boldly and just waited for a reply and he kept rubbing my shoulder, Kevin looked over at us and knelt to the ground putting his head between his knees.

"I am sorry but we can't except calls from you…" The man stated, as I watched Kevin start crying…he put his hands down on the ground and bashed his fist into it as the dirt.

"Well I don't give a shit, I want to tell her that her grand daughter has been murdered so let me talk to her…" Joe screamed while Kevin just was having a melt down much like I'd had when we lost the signal.

"Joseph you shouldn't be calling here…your parents are under house arrest too…" Alexandra stated as Joe let the first sob escape his lips as he broke down and handed me the phone…

"She's dead…we tried so hard…but we didn't find her in time" I stuttered out as there was just silence on the other end of the phone…I waited a couple of seconds before Alexandra just broke down in tears…

"She can't be" I heard Demi scream in the background as the phone line went dead…I pushed my hand through my hair…now dad, at least I knew they were okay…I pressed the dial and moved it to my ear…

"Hello, Officer 532 speaking" A voice said it sounded exactly the same as the other guy really apart from different numbers, I gave a sigh and bit my lip…I didn't want to have to tell them, it would only make it more real.

"Hi it's…Nick Lucas, I need to speak to my father…" I stated and I heard a sigh and mumbling on the other line as I gazed to see both my brothers were both crying.

"You are a wanted man for being in the presence a wanted person Mr Lucas…why would we let you speak to your father?" He asked, at least he was giving me a change I didn't expect it twice…

"Because the princess is dead…and I thought I should tell him myself that I failed" I whispered and there was a deadly silence until I heard some shuffling.

"Nick…my god what are you doing ringing here? This is to dangerous…" He yelled instantly as I broke down…I wanted her to be okay but she wasn't…

"Dad Mile's dead…we lost her like half an hour ago in a national park in Tennessee…she's dead…" I sobbed out and there was just silence on the other line, I didn't know what to say so I waited…

"Oh…have you actually seen…her?" He asked and I started sobbing harder, why would I want to see her lifeless body? And like we were going to find her in this huge park?

"No we don't know where she is…dad she's dead" I sobbed out and he gave a sigh, why wasn't he crying…he should be crying…

"If only she was wearing her necklace Nick…if only she wore it…maybe she could have been found…because the bracelet was no use, it could have fallen off Nick if only she was wearing it…" He stated and instantly the phone dropped out, what the hell was that supposed to mean…

"The necklace…he said the bracelet and necklace had a GPS in it…we were following the bracelet? It could have fallen off" Joe screamed and Kevin instantly looked up and grabbed the GPS as we all rushed over hopeful.

"But she never wears her necklace…why would she be wearing it now?" Joe asked confused as I looked at Kevin anything at the moment we would try and I gazed at Kevin…

"I have a signal…she's…" He stated as we all looked over to see she was in the park…she was in the park that was good. He looked at it as he tapped away and I gazed over the huge lake in front of us…

"On the ledge just over…" He started finally and pointed as we looked over and watched in horror.

I could see the men all of them standing around, they weren't clear but I could see the uniforms. I could see green white and yellow…miley's school colours, she was over there and one of them was holding her…I watched him move to the edge as they all did the same…

We all just watched in horror as they threw her into the lake, she hit the water hard and the splash rose from the water and small waves appeared. The men instantly moved away. It took me seconds to respond as I jumped up from the ground, Kevin screamed at me to stop but I didn't…I wouldn't stop until she was okay.

I rushed moving the lake and pulled off my shirt, the second my foot touched the water I felt the coldness hit. I waded into the water as far as I could my teeth chattering at the feeling of the freezing cold water around me, I dived under not looking back and started to swim in the hopes I could save her, already knowing all the odds were against me finding her alive…


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
**

**Miley POV**

I forced my eyes open, I don't know why I did but I wanted to remember how peaceful it was before I died. I gazed up to see the cloudy skies overhead through the crystal blue water. I knew I'd keep this image in my head as I felt the burning in my lungs …yet still I felt at peace with the world with everything.

_Flashback_

_I gazed over at my sister unwrapping her Christmas presents, I looked at my own a grin coming to my face, as I moved my hand picking up the first one and went to shake it as dad grabbed my hand…_

"_Don't do that buddy, you might break it" He said with a kind smile as I gave a laugh and pulled the wrapping off and then opened the white box to find a snow globe with in._

"_This is so you never forget your home…" He whispered taking it from my hands and tipping it upside down and handing it back to me._

_I gazed at the small white snow pieces fell around a replica of the palace I lived in. I giggled and shook it again as dad just rolled his eyes and walked away to Braison and Trace._

"_For you my lovely wife, for you the future Queen and for the light in my life…" Dad said handing mom a box, then Brandi and then myself as I looked at it confused. I heard Trace and Braison both give a grumble for not getting one._

_I slowly pulled off the ribbon and slowly opened the jewellery box to see a gold heart pendant, the family emblem across the middle. I smiled putting my finger onto it as dad smiled taking it from me._

"_Dad it's gorgeous…" Brandi whispered as she took out her own and dad pulled it around my neck as I felt myself glowing with pride, knowing for once I was as good as my sister and mother._

"_And you just open it and look what it says…your name, so you never forget who you are…a princess" Dad said kissing me on the head as I moved the locket and gazed to see my name on it as I gave a grin._

The heart was firmly placed around my neck, the first Christmas I could remember was that one, that necklace used to be something I was proud of but now it was a burden…a burden that was going to finally kill me. I felt the gold heart against my neck, but it couldn't save me from drowning, nothing could save me from the unavoidable…

_Flashback_

"_But mom, she hit me…" Nick yelled as I sat crying on the ground, Denise and mom stood beside us trying to decided whose side they were going to take._

"_Why did she hit you Nick?" Mom asked her elegant tone ringing out through the hallway as I felt arms come around me and pulled me off the ground and pulled me into a hug…_

"_Nick hit her mom…I saw him" Trace said as he let me cry onto his shoulder, he rubbed my back as I kept crying, he was always looking out for me…Nick always picked on me..._

"_Nicholas what have I told you about picking on Destiny! She's your friend Nick, not your enemy" Denise yelled at him annoyed as I buried my head into his shoulder._

"_Come on Des I think it's time for bed…thank you Trace" Mom said and pulled me away from him as he's ten year old self gave me a huge grin as I gave him one in return…_

"_Say sorry Nick" Denise demanded as Nick rolled his eyes putting his hands on his hips giving me a look._

"_Sorry Nick…" He stated with a smirk, his mother instantly shot him a look and lightly hit him on the shoulder._

"_Fine I am sorry Destiny…I hate her" He yelled and stormed off us Denise and mom both exchanged looks shaking their heads._

"_Oh what is wrong with my little girl?" I heard dads voice ring out and I struggled away from moms arms as she sighed letting go of me as I smiled looking to see dad standing with grandma._

"_Nick was picking on her again…Trace go get you brother, he needs to go to bed" Mom stated as dad smiled picking me up and putting me on his hip as I rested my head on his shoulder…_

"_He is so devious, I swear he must like her all he does is talk about Destiny when we leave. But when we're here he just picks on her" Denise stated annoyed as dad gave a laugh._

"_Ever think Nick might have a crush on her? I better put her to bed…I'll see you later Denise" Dad stated as I cuddled up to him and he rubbed my back._

"_What's a crush?" I asked moving away from him tilting my head as we walked into my bedroom and he put me down on the bed._

"_You'll find out one day…but not today, for now you need to remain my little girl okay" He stated putting me on the bed, I looked at him confused but nodded as he gave me a smile._

"_I want to have a crush on Nick…" I stated and he just laughed at me shaking his head kissing me on the head pulling the sheets over me._

"_No you don't…now go to sleep okay, you can crush on Nick later" He stated as I gave a sigh…fine but I wanted to crush him whatever that meant._

Nick…I needed him, I was going to chose him screw dying I wanted Nick not my family.

**Nick POV**

I reached the point I thought she could be, I gazed back to see Kevin had already caught up to me. I dived under gazing through the clear water trying to see anything at all…but below it was just dark…the bottom couldn't be seen at all. I forced my head through the surface taking a deep breath and diving under again looking at Kevin who was going up and I spotted something behind him…

I stared at her twenty feet away her hair slowly moving in the water as I gazed at her white face and her lips a clear shade of blue. I resurfaced and looked at Kevin who was about to go under again…

"She's behind you" I screamed and we both dived under and he turned around as I swam past him, as I got closer I could see there didn't seem to be a single mark on her thankfully.

I didn't take another breath as I forced myself to keep going, as I got closer I could see how she was slowly sinking. I grabbed her arm touching the material of her shirt and dragged her towards the surface with me…

As my face broke through I gasped for breath, instantly arms came around me as I struggled to breath, my hand slipped from Miley's as Kevin pulled her up and I gazed at her panicked…

"I can't tell if she's breathing…we need to get her back to the banks!" Kevin yelled coughing as he looked at me as he grasped the back of my shirt. The next couple of minutes felt like the longest period of time ever…all I cared about was if she was going to be okay or not…

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" Joe was hissing as I crawled onto the bank coughing up water and I gazed up seeing Kevin pretty much dropping Miley onto the ground as Joe rushed over to us.

"Joe you ring that guy Josh now I spoke to on the phone before, we can't ring a damn ambulance…shit, Nick sit down and calm down!" Kevin screamed picking her up again and moving further onto the banks as Joe sprinted away and I watched Kevin press his fingers against her neck.

"Kevin…is she okay…Kevin" I whispered pleadingly sliding in the mud towards him; he closed his eyes very carefully as if concentrating moving his finger as little bit.

"Yes…yes she is…fine…I think" Kevin stated really unsure I slid over grabbing her hand checking instead her wrist pulse not believing him. I pressed my fingers and felt it…there was defiantly a pulse…she was breathing…

I fell back on the banks letting out a small laugh…she was actually okay, Kevin put his hand on my shoulder I just didn't know what to do. I moved back looking at her confused…why wasn't she awake? Kevin moved his hands along her body looking for anything out of place as I just shook my head…thank god.

"Is she breathing?" Joe suddenly yelled and I watched him run across the slippery banks the phone against his ear as I moved my hand through her hair watching her pale face…she needed to wake up for me.

"Miley…Miley…wake up, Miles come on wake up!" I yelled at her but she made no movement what so ever…I gazed scared at Kevin who shrugged…I wasn't a damn doctor we needed one now!

"Yeah but she isn't waking up" Kevin yelled in reply worried as I felt the panic start again shaking her but she was just completely….dead.

"Josh she's breathing but she's not awake" Joe screamed in hysterics, Kevin nodded as we both looked over at Joe who was just standing there completely freaking out.

"Josh said to check her arms…" Joe yelled confused getting closer I grabbed her right one as Kevin grabbed her left and I rolled up her top gazing at a very small dot of blood…drugs…they'd drugged.

"They've drugged her…that's why she isn't waking up" Kevin yelled as he shook her shoulder and she didn't respond, I looked at Kevin worried…

"Okay…grab your clothes and put them on her" Joe yelled as I grabbed the shirt and jumper I'd pulled off and wrapped them around her as Kevin did the same and Kevin pushed me away.

"Nick calm down…she's going to be okay…" Kevin stated, I nodded realizing I had tears rolling down my face…I just wanted her awake, she wasn't going to be okay until she was awake.

Kevin rolled Miley onto her side as he pressed his finger on her neck and gave a smile shaking his head in amazement, we'd all thought she was dead minutes ago and now…Kevin pulled all the clothing tighter around her as I moved closer again finding her hand and taking it in mine.

"She's okay Nick…not a mark on her" Kevin stated reassuringly as I nodded…she was fine, but what the hell had they drugged her with?

"I can hear the helicopter…" I heard Joe yell, I gazed at her face it was still just white and her lips bright blue. I slowly wrapped my arms underneath her and Kevin nodded to lift her carefully.

Suddenly the deafened sound of propellers hit us and full on winds as I gazed to see a helicopter was landing in the car park, I had to say I was impressed…then again this was the future Queen's life we were talking about. I kept her tightly in my arms, trying to keep her warm as I stood there shaking myself…

"She's going to be okay" Kevin whispered his teeth chattering as I nodded, the second the helicopter touched the ground, three people jumped out and ran directly over to us.

"We'll look after her…" A man said and I looked at him as he slowly took her from my arms and a blanket was thrown over me via a woman who gave me a smile and motioned me over to the helicopter.

"We're going to take you to a medical clinic get everyone checked out and then you'll be flown back to New York, I promise we are not under the kings government we are a ops group against his government…" She yelled over the noise from the helicopter as she pushed me inside and I gazed in front of me looking at Miles while a guy but an oxygen mask on her face and wrapped huge blankets over her…

"Go…"The guy screamed as I looked at Joe next to me wrapped in the same color blanket, while I looked to see Kevin in the front looking back on us.

We all had our eyes on her though, we watched as the woman and two guys pressed sticky things on her chest and connected them to a machine as it instantly showed her heart rate stats. They put a drip onto her arm as they all started rambling away with words I didn't know…

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked finally finding my voice, I still sounded shaky though and the women gazed at me and looked at the two guys and moved over to us…

"Her heart rate is low, she's been drugged by something and we won't be able to work that out till she's in a hospital. Her heart rate is getting a little higher, but her temperature is very low which is causing a bit of a problem But in the long run…I think she's doing pretty good" The woman stated seriously I looked at her relieved and nodded watching the machine's line go up and down…

I looked at the guys but nothing we could say or do could change anything now. Now all we could do was wait and see what the future was about to bring all of us…

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews :) and I will update most likely tomorrow some time when I finish my mountain of homework! :D Hope everyone has an awesome weekend and please review! Oh and sorry for the two updates thing, I had to change one of the chapters names :)  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N- Apologizes for the crapness of this chapter! If you live in Australia you would have heard Melbourne got hit by a huge storm and I was one of the unlucky people who ended up with a tree falling on top of my house, we had no power and the house flooded (and still is)...so it was fantastic, so this chapter is rushed between cleaning up the house and sitting on the roof :) So sorry about that! Thanks for all the reviews I am loving what you guys are saying!**

Disclaimer- Don't own anything :)

**Chapter 20**

**Miley POV**

"When did they say she'd come round?" A hazy voice whispered, I was in heaven I knew it with angels and the rest of my family…I had to be in heaven I just had to be there now…

"They didn't, the Stewart family has been released from house arrest though. They've sent a guy to go tell them what's happened and see if we can manage to sneak one of them to come see her." Another voice stated, but this voice was unfamiliar…

"Thanks so much Josh…thank you so much, you saved her life" I heard a voice say it sounded like Kevin but it couldn't be unless he'd died I was dead I had to be, I drowned…

"No you three saved her, she wouldn't be here without you…its great just to see her though, it gives me proof that after ten years we've actually finally done something with a purpose and that we even had a purpose" The voice stated, I didn't know who the hell he was though…Josh? I hadn't heard of him my entire life…I heard a door suddenly open and slam…what the hell was going on?

"Doctor how is her results?" I heard Kevin asked and I heard re shuffling of the people in the room and someone move there hand over my head I just felt so exhausted though I wanted to talk to them? I was alive then? In hospital, seeing there was a doctor.

"Extremely good, I'll tell you what the King wasn't smart with her there is so many drugs he could have used to literally kill her yet he used a simple date rape drug. We can't really do anything but wait till it wears off, and then we'll keep her under sedation for a bit longer just in case she goes into shock...The CT scans we did were are all clear, no internal bleeding like we thought from the bruises that came up on her stomach… and the neurologist results are good too there is no brain damage that can be seen in the MRI scans…she's very lucky" He stated and I heard just sighs of relief and someone kissed me on the head…

"But the drug…how long will it take to wear off" I heard Kevin ask and the doctor gave a sigh as I felt a hand entwine in my own, rubbing its thumb across my palm. I tried to squeeze it…but I just couldn't I was so tired.

"Well who ever gave it to her gave a lot…it just depends on how quickly she breaks it down, it could be tonight it could be tomorrow we'll just have to wait and see. Either way she'll be waking up" He stated and I concentrated it and felt absolutely amazed when my hand did move and the person who was holding it realiazed…

"She just moved her hand…what does that mean?" I heard Nick ask eagerly, and there was movement and I felt my eyelids pulled open and a light flashed in as I tried to squint…Nick, he was okay…he was here with me.

"Yeah she is…She is to weak to speak though at the moment…she can hear you though so just keep her calm, tell her what happened. I'll be back in a hour hopefully by then she'll be trying to talk…make sure she doesn't take the mask off though it's just precautions" He stated and I tried to push my eyes open but I couldn't…I didn't care though, Nick was here and right now all I cared about was that he was here…holding my hand; alive.

"Miles we're so sorry…so so so sorry, you're going to be okay the doctor said so, he just said something about the drug wearing off..." I heard Kevin whisper and I felt a hand rubbing across my shoulder…

I tried to say something, but all that came out was a murmur as there was instant silence and I moved my other hand as it was instantly grabbed.

"You remember what happened Miley?" I heard Kevin ask as I forced a murmur again I didn't know what that meant though as I felt a hand brush away the hair on my face…what had happened? Wait how did I get here?

"Best thing about this is now though…they think she's dead, but they can't announce she's actually dead until well someone finds her body which isn't going to happen" I heard an unfamiliar voice say, he made me confused was he talking about the King…who was dead? Me?

"In the mean time we can get her prepared for what's to come…try and get us all ready for the fact Miley is going to have to become Queen now." I heard Kevin say with a sigh, as the hand kept moving across my head…wait Queen? What had happened? My mind was just all blurry…

"It gives us time though…time we didn't have before, your parents and the Stewarts have been released on the believe she's dead…the soldiers won't be invading your houses anymore which means we can move her there…everything has fallen into place apart for the fact that well…she's in here" I heard the voice say and gave a murmur…I was going to live in New York?

"Shh Mils, you'll make yourself tired, talk later okay…you're fine nothing is going to happen to you I promise…" Nick stated and I just listened waiting for someone to say something else…

"You call her Miley? Not Destiny?" I heard the same unfamiliar voice ask and Nick gave a laugh as I felt his warm touch still on my head and I inwardly smiled knowing he was here…

"Yeah she hates her name…she asked everyone to call her Miley, I am sure she'll try and force it as a new law when she's Queen anyone who doesn't call her Miley will be forever imprisoned" Nick said I could tell he was smirking and I sighed as everyone laughed…this wasn't funny!

"No she wouldn't do that…everyone will call her Destiny at the start but once they hear everyone calling her Miley they'll catch on talking about the public they still think she's alive which is good and on the run" The voice stated and I heard a sigh…

"Yeah which means we can't take her out anywhere which sucks…but it will give people more hope I guess that she could take over which she will eventually" I heard Kevin say, they were planning I could already tell by their discussions…I didn't like planning anything!

"Yeah I am not going to tell her followers what happened, we'll just go ahead with the planning" The voice stated as I heard a huge scream outside and the doors flew open…

"IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY" I heard a petrified scream come from Demi and as both my hands were instantly abandoned and I instantly heard someone burst into tears…

"Yeah the doctor thinks so…it was so scary mom, I seriously thought she was dead and she just wasn't waking up and then she did…" Nick stated he sounded really scared as someone else took my hand it was cold unlike Nick's and I received a kiss on the head.

"Injuries…?" I heard Magritte say while someone rubbed my shoulder and I contorted my face, this was really starting to piss me off! I felt so weak and useless yet I could hear them all so clearly…yet I didn't understand.

"None...nothing major she has a bruise on her stomach and a part from the fact they've drugged her up so much" I heard Nick whisper as the hand squeezed mine and I realised I was holding grandma's hand from the rings on her fingers.

"What else?" Paul asked as she kept my hand nice and warm rubbing it up and down with her other one as I felt a hand come to my head moving my hair…why couldn't everyone just leave me alone!

"Nothing…no joke that's it, she was so damn lucky it's not even funny" Kevin stated and I heard bunch of sighs in relief.

"No brain damage, no broken bones, no internal bleeding…they told us she was a a little cold and her heart rate was low. But they said that would pick up which it has" The unfamiliar voice Josh said.

"So is she like conscious…?" Demi whispered and I let out a groan, groaning meant I was awake and Nick gave a laugh as I felt someone hold my other hand…

"That's a good answer, you feeling okay Miley groan if that's a no?" Paul asked and I let out a groan and Nick gave a laugh this wasn't funny I couldn't even move at the moment…

"Doctor said give it an hour and she should be talking…" Kevin stated and I let out another groan as Nick gave a sigh…

"Shh Miley you need to rest my dear, groaning isn't going to make you feel any better" Grandma whispered and I gave a large sigh which made my whole body ach as I heard another laugh…

"I can't wait to hear the story she has to tell" Paul stated, and I froze…

It just all clicked…everything flooded back I should be dead…he tried to kill me, oh god…I heard suddenly something begin beeping out of control and I just couldn't shake the feeling of sickness in my stomach…he'd tried to kill me!

**Nick POV**

I stood in the hallway with dad and my brothers and mom, while Alexandra was nervously sitting on the chair along with Magritte. Demi was crying with happiness on Selena who just seemed annoyed while Henry watched over his daughters…I gazed quickly as the door creaked open and the doctor walked out…

"She'll be fine, just seems exhausted and pretty scared…I don't think she really worked out what had happened and then you must have triggered something. Her heart rate went up a bit which was the beeping…she'd fine now" He stated and we all looked at him and he moved over to us…

"I took the oxygen mask off her and her breathing was fine which was an improvement from when she arrived. I say I'll keep her until tomorrow afternoon and by then she should have slept long enough and everything should be back to normal" He stated and we all looked at him in relief this was really good news.

"By then I am sure she will want to go home and sleep more, which is not to worry about she'll get tired a lot quicker you'll find over the next couple of weeks but it will get better. While at the moment she will be in pain from the bruise on her stomach…try and get her to rest up for a couple of days" He stated and dad stood up and shook his hand thanking him while we all moved to go back inside.

"Don't talk loudly any of you…got it, don't make her worry!" Magritte stated opening the door as Alexandra walked in first and sighed as I bit my lip looking at her still white face sleeping peacefully on the pillow…

"She looks so weak…" Joe whispered as we all walked over Alexandra just looked concerned and moved her hand and rested it slowly on Miley's forehead as she opened one of her eyes and then the other only a tiny bit…

"Hey sweet heart you feeling okay?" Mom asked moving to the other side as she just gave a very small nod and everyone moved around taking seats as I sat down next to Alexandra…

"You remember what happened?" Mom asked brushing the hair out of her face and she nodded and closed her eyes and opened revealing they were filled with tears as mom sighed…

"You're okay honey…he won't hurt you again promise…" I heard mom state and I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek and she moved her hand easily up and wiped it away.

"Don't cry sweetie…your fine, we're going to get through this" Mom stated and I saw her eyes gaze at mom and then travel around the room falling at mine, she stared directly a me for a moment and then moved her hand out for me…

"Nicholas I think you are wanted" Alexandra stated and I gave a smile and stood up and moved over as she moved her hand into mine and the closed her eyes cuddling up to the pillow…

"Right she wants you to stay here all day Nick and sleep with her" Kevin stated with a grin, I would stay as long as it took to make her better…she opened one eyes and I smiled at her…

"Maybe we should go home and come back tomorrow its been a long day for everyone…you included Nick" Mom stated and I looked at her pleadingly as Miley opened her eyes and gripped my hand…I needed to stay here.

"Miley my dear, Nick has been awake a long time he flew back with you to New York and he's been here ever since…let him go home and rest and I'll stay with you here till tonight and then I am pretty sure Demi will be up for it staying here tonight" Alexandra stated and I looked at them all pleadingly I wanted to stay with her though…I felt her hand pull away from mine as I looked back to her worried.

"Good thank you Miley…a least someone has some sense" Mom stated eyeing me as Kevin wrapped his arm around me smiling at Miley and he patted her on the head as she closed her eyes.

"She's tired…we should all go, Demi you can come back tonight, mom will you be right on your own for now?" Magritte asked and Alexandra nodded, if anything it had brought the Stewart family together at least out of this horrid situation we went through over the last 48 hours.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mi" I stated and kissed her on the head and she nodded her eyes still closed as Joe rubbed her hand and said goodbye and mom kissed her on the head as well…

"You a brave kid I'll give you that Miley" Dad stated and she gave a sigh and waved her hand for us to leave as I couldn't help but give a laugh she was tired…she wanted to sleep without us talking.

"Bye Miley…be good for your grandma" Magritte stated as we all walked out and exchanged looks, she was scared anyone could see that…

"She looks terrified…I hope it doesn't go back to how it was before…when she wasn't talking. I've spoken to Mandy and she's going to fly out here tomorrow" Dad stated poor Mandy was just shit scared, a bunch of soldiers turned up at the house and destroyed it pretty much and left her there…

"She doesn't look scared of us though, I think she's just a bit shaken up I mean she most likely saw the King and then got dropped into water, she thought she was going to die and then she wakes up with all of us freaking out over her…I'd be scared too" Mom stated and we all nodded, we'd have to wait later to question her what truly happened.

"She isn't too bad though…thank god she was okay if you'd been in Tennessee it was scary we were sure she was dead and we watched her drop that far it was absolutely horrifying" Kevin whispered as I remembered her body just limp…I never wanted to think of that again

"Yeah...it must have been come on lets get home" Dad stated as everyone nodded and Demi wrapped herself around Joe I couldn't help but smile…he was happy she was okay…really happy. I looked over at Sel who gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Right…we need a car" Magritte stated and looked around like she was waiting for one to appear, Demi slipped away from Joe giving him a smile and moved over to me.

"I heard a rumour you are going to ask Miley out?" She whispered as I gave a weak smile and sighed looking at the ground…well that was the idea when you liked someone…

"How do you even know that Demi I haven't told anyone…" I stated and she just gave a shrug and smirked giving a nod, I knew asking her out was a little hard now considering…everything…but I was pretty sure I was in love.

"Give it two weeks to a month…she'll go out with you, she wants you Nick…trust me I saw the way she looked at you before. It was only you she was seeing in the room none of us" Demi stated and I couldn't help but smile at that…

"Well thanks for the advice Demi…" I stated and she just gave a shrug and moved away from me as I exchanged a look with Joe and Kevin and they gave a smirk everyone just seemed to know.

"Right now tomorrow who wants her?" Magritte stated and literally we all groaned knowing the argument was about to begin all over again.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews :D Hope you all had or are having a great weekend!**

Discalimer~Don't own anything**  
**

**Chapter 21**

_**Miley POV**_

I was curled up in my new bed, this time it was permanent though…I was never going back to Tennessee and this room was officially mine and I could do what I wanted with it. I'd been home a full day, but I was thankful everyone had let me be, I was tired and confused…mostly just shocked and scared, not that I'd ever admit what happened had beyond made me terrified.

"No…Nick she's asleep don't wake her up..." I heard Mandy scream as the door flew open I stayed motionless hoping that if it was Nick he'd come over to the bed. He hadn't seen me since the first time at the hospital and at that point I couldn't talk…the next day he had planned to come with the rest of his family to visit, but there were some soldiers hanging around along with paparazzi, so he never came.

"I am not going to wake her…I just wanted to see her, make sure she's okay..." I heard Nick whisper and I heard movement in the room, the bed dipped next to me and I felt his gently fingers trace a straight line down my arm.

"Fine don't wake her Nick, I'll call you for lunch..." Mandy stated and the door closed as I gave a smile and opening my eyes as Nick gave a huge grin and pulled me into a hug, it hurt but I didn't care I liked his hugs they made me feel that little bit safer more then I had felt the last couple of days…

"How you feeling? I am sorry I couldn't come but everyone thinks your alive still except obviously the King, and everyone also thinks you're missing so I couldn't leave the house and it just got really annoying" He whispered and I forced him into the bed with me and crawled on top of him, he gave a small laugh as he let me cuddle onto his chest.

"Thanks for saving my life" I whispered and he just smiled and wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest hearing the constant beat of his heart. I felt good today, I didn't feel as tired…

"You're scared aren't you…" He whispered and I didn't respond as he rubbed my back, everyone wanted to know what happened but I just couldn't relive it and speak out yet…

"You want to talk about it?" He asked and I shook my head looking at my fingers, I remembered how the King looked at me like I was still a child, something he needed to just get rid of.

"Not yet…" I whispered and he accepted my answer, he kissed me on the head as I let out a sigh…I wondered if they knew about Jake how he'd betrayed me most likely they did by now and I didn't want to bring it up…I'd been trying not to bring up anything because then they thought I wanted to talk about it.

"You happy living here though?" He asked and I nodded, grandma wanted me badly and Magritte gave in knowing that I belonged more to grandma then her. So I spent time with her yesterday she explained to me what was going to happen, keeping it brief though obviously not wanting to freak me out to much about my future.

"Hmm I am, I suppose so…it's just hard I guess" I stated and he looked at me worried and nodded, in no longer then six months I was going to be Queen and in honesty I was not ready although everyone believed I was.

"I'll come over and stay if you want…I missed you so much" He whispered and I smiled up at him, he looked down on me and I looked away. I needed time to get everything sorted before I even though about how I felt with Nick…

"Nick lunch…" Demi shouted as I looked at him upset and he sighed moving away from me, I pushed myself up…I was going to get up and have lunch. I'd already got changed I might as well…

"Mi, you need to sleep…" Nick stated as I pushed the sheets down and he looked at me, I'd got up briefly and painfully pulled on my jeans and t-shirt before retiring back to bed.

"Please…I want to see everyone, I never thought I'd get to see them again…" I whispered and he gave a nod, he moved his arm around me and easily took most of my body weight.

"You still in pain?" He asked and I nodded, I mean their was this random bruise on my stomach it didn't even make sense how it got there but I guessed I'd most likely done it with Jake and the whole car incident...but the rest of my body it just seemed constantly tired, I guess that's what happens when you almost drown.

"You sure about this?" He whispered and I nodded, he kept his arm around me as I took a step I didn't make a noise though or show any emotion on my face I just held it in…I was weak and I hated it.

"The leader of your team is downstairs Josh…he was at the hospital, he's the one who got us to Tennessee and everything. I think he'll be pretty stoked to meet you" Nick stated as he helped me to the staircase and I slowly took one step at a time. Josh…that's who he was…the leader of my team, well I needed to thank him.

"Grandma told me I have millions of followers…I thought she was joking around" I whispered and Nick gave a laugh and shook his head, I could tell by the look on his face he must have been surprised about it too…

"Yeah, but how could they not love you…I mean everyone is rejoicing you're alive and soon after the celebrations are over and the truth comes out they'll be uproar over what the King tried to do to you…then the next day…goodbye King hello Queen" Nick stated, the plan however was basically that simple it still had so many flaws…

"I am more worried about the charity ball honestly…I still have four months before it and anything could happen in that amount of time..." I stated and he looked at me worried, I was going to be at the the families charity ball it had been decided in the plan I'd been told of yesterday…The idea was for me to attend it and show everyone I had been reunited with my family and that I was no longer missing...but to me that sounded dangerous.

"The King won't touch you…trust me, there is going to be so many people around you from then on. Nothing he can do will get followers back once they all see you…plus after that you'll be allowed out of the house...four months of house arrest then you'll be free to do what you want again." He stated looking at me and I gave a huff...four months of hell more like it. Nick smiled opening the door for me as I gazed in looking at the large dining table with the families sitting around it...

"Nick…I told you not to wake her…let alone bring her down here" Mandy suddenly yelled as the whole table turned to gaze at me, both Paul and Kevin jumped up and rushed over putting arms around me so I didn't even have my feet touching the ground.

"I was already awake and I made him bring me down…okay seriously I can walk you don't all need to hang onto me like a china vase you don't want to break" I stated annoyed but they ignored my comment and carried me to a chair next to Demi who instantly squealed and wrapped her arms around me.

"DEMI" Magritte shouted and she instantly let go of me and I rolled my eyes, instantly Magritte and Denise were at my side asking if I was okay while Demi kept apologize, oh god this was just going to get annoying.

"Okay everyone just stop…I am fine, I am hungry please just stop asking if I am okay I am fine…I am not in pain and you can hug me…" I yelled over them as they instantly scattered and I let out a sigh.

"Miley you're not fine…" Nick stated and I looked at him annoyed, he just had to say that didn't he? I gazed around the table and looked at a guy who had to be in his late twenties.

"Hi I am Miley, you must be Josh right?" I asked and he gazed at me and smiled nodding, he seemed nice enough and seeing he was leading my followers he was in my good books.

"Yeah I am it's a pleasure to meet you, I've been waiting since I was 18 for this moment…" He stated and I gave a grin as the maids brought lunch out. I suddenly felt a little dizzy from all the movement and leaned a bit to my left accidentally and I could just see everyone instantly staring at me. Joe opened his mouth to say something as I decided to cut him off...

"Joe I am fine, and no I don't want to talk about what happened just drop it all of you. I will talk when I want to talk at the moment I need to come to terms with the fact that I am alive and in less then a year I will be Queen," I stated as the maid placed soup in front of me and I gazed at it…great soup.

"Fine, but you're having counseling and that isn't an option…you've been through a traumatic experience…" Grandma stated as I dipped my spoon into the soup and gave a huff.

"But I am fine…it seems more like a dream now then a real life experience." I stated looking at them all serious, and they just looked through me and I sighed…why did no one ever believe me?

"Milerz please for me…have counseling this isn't just about what happened a couple of days ago…this is about everything…including what happened before" Mandy stated and I looked at her and sighed annoyed.

"Oh come on…this isn't fair, you can't make me!" I stated with harshness in my voice, I didn't need counseling at all…I didn't and I would not go to talk to some random who would just kept asking how I felt!

"Miley…come on just try it might help and seeing as you won't tell us anything that happened, we need to find out eventually." Magritte stated, that was it..fuck lunch I was going back to bed…I stood up I didn't care anymore.

I had only taken two steps before I felt someone carefully pull me around the waste stopping me. I gazed to see Nick who looked at me pleadingly, I pushed him away from me annoyed...

"I don't need your help…I don't need any of your help! Just leave me the hell alone" I yelled and walked away on my own and clutched onto the staircase climbing it tears filling my eyes as I struggled into my room before collapsing onto my bed…Why did they have to question everything! Why could not they just believe me when I said I was fine! I was the one who went through it not them, they had no idea how I was feeling and how I wanted to cope on my own…

_**Nick POV**_

"Good one Magritte, now she won't talk to any of us" Mom stated, I could see the tensions begin to rise as Magritte looked at mom annoyed.

"Oh well, it was the truth…she's going to have to tell us eventually what happened and we need details soon so we can use it against the King" Magritte stated as I gazed at Josh he just looked awkward…

"I better go see if she's okay" Mandy stated and I looked at her and shook my head, she wanted to be alone although I said she wasn't okay it didn't mean she needed counseling. She would never speak to a counselor, I was surprised to think they had even thought of that as an option.

"She needs time alone…I don't think she needs counseling though that's going too far. I mean last time she got all upset to and look it worked out didn't it…we just need to wait and she'll tell us what happened when she's ready" I stated sitting back down, she was mad at me I didn't want that...and if she was forced into counseling it would just cause her to rebel against all of us.

"But how long will that be…what if she never tells us what happened? We'll need to wait another ten years before we find out..." Magritte said looking at me directly, I sighed shrugging and gazing around at everyone…

"Well we never find out…she's scared yes but she's more scared about what she faces now then what she's faced…she doesn't need counseling, she needs support which some of you are good at while others not so much" I stated trying to not look at Magritte but it was aimed at her.

"Okay then Nick we'll try that…give her two weeks of just us acting normally okay, and if she doesn't seem happier or any better then the angry little world she's in at the moment we'll do something…" Mom stated and everyone nodded in agreement hopefully that would work.

"So the charity ball, the King will be at it right?" Josh asked and everyone nodded, I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her alive and the dead feeling inside him knowing that now she was in New York with so many people watching her, he couldn't do anything but watch.

"Yes and many diplomats from our ruling and his…it's sure to be an interesting night" Alexandra stated, it was going to be a horrible night in other words.

"Can myself and Nick be excused for a moment" Demi asked and mom with Magritte looked over and nodded they obviously wanted to get rid of us…we both stood up and walked out thankful to get out of the room.

"Guess what?" she said practically jumping up and down as I looked at her and gave a shrug, I wasn't really in the mood for guessing as she sighed and rolled her eyes at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Joe asked me out on a date…" She said with a huge grin and my mouth dropped, as in my brother Joe? I just looked at her unsure of what to say and she looked at me worried…Well then again, I had noticed how they acted around each other, and the moment she was in danger Joe got worried about her.

"You and Joe?" I stated a little more excited, she nodded absolutely glowing.

"You're not mad right…" She stated and I shook my head giving her a grin of course I wasn't mad, I was more jealous that they were able to go out and the only girl I liked was hating the world at the moment…

"You're wishing it was a double date aren't you…" She stated looking at me and I sighed giving a shrug…something had obviously changed I mean she'd been all over me upstairs and then totally turned on me at lunch.

"Nick she's upset and scared…Jake was her boyfriend and he gave her into the King…she doesn't want a relationship she wants a friend at the moment" Demi stated as I heard a noise upstairs and then a smash…

"What was that…?" Demi asked as we exchanged worried looks and both quickly moved up the staircase, we both rushed hearing another bang as I opened Miley's door gazing to see a smashed glass and all her pills on the floor.

"Miles…" I stated seeing her starring at the glass on the floor with all the pills…she gave a huff annoyed, she'd obviously just thrown a small tantrum and the glass and pills took the full force of it. She leaned down to pick them up as I grabbed her hand and she gave me a look.

"Hey…I'll do it…just don't smash anything else..." I stated warning her as she nodded, Demi went and pulled her onto the bed as I started retrieving bits of the shattered glass and the pills off the floor.

"I am sorry I just lost my temper….I don't want counseling…I just don't" She stated clearly annoyed, I sighed putting the glass on the table as Demi shot me a look.

"Don't do that…I can see you looking at each other, I just don't want it…it won't help me, I don't work like that" She stated with a huff falling back onto the bed as I moved over and sat next to her.

"Okay then if you don't want counseling, what do you want…because you do need to talk." I whispered as Demi suddenly stood up giving me a smirk and moved out of the room.

"I don't want to talk or think about it right now…I just want to see everyone talking to me like a normal person and not sharing any of these worried looks I keep seeing constantly" She stated with a sigh as I moved up and laid down next to her.

"We're just worried Miles…you almost died…I think I need counseling and it wasn't even me" I whispered moving my hand to her face pushing a few strands of hair away.

"I dealt with the death of my parents and siblings alone…yeah I kind of cracked eventually but honestly counseling would make me think to much into what happened…and I just can't deal with that" She whispered and I nodded wrapping my arm around her.

"What about Jake Miles…" I whispered as she closed her eyes and rolled over closer to me putting her head on my chest, she didn't say anything for a moment like she was thinking about it.

"What about him? He betrayed me…you'll never betray me right?" She whispered opening her eyes and staring at me, I looked at her and instantly shook my head.

"I would never ever betray you….you're my best friend Miles, I would never even consider that an option" I whispered her facial expression instantly fell and I gazed at her confused…had I said something wrong?

"Best friends…that's all we are?" She whispered a little insulted, I instantly realized I'd worded that badly…but did this mean she wanted to be more then friends? I couldn't really do anything about that right now.

"Well…" I started unsure of where I was going with this setence as the door flew open and we both sat up gazing to see Alexandra and mom standing there. They both looked at us suspiciously and moved into the room.

"What were you two doing just then?" Mom asked instantly as Alexandra frowned seeing the broken glass as she moved over and I moved my hand away from Miley.

"Nothing…we're best friends right Nick…" Miley mumbled as I gazed at her apologetic but she stood up and walked over to Alexandra who just nodded giving her a smile.

"Okay then…how about you go back to bed and Nick you come back downstairs" Mom stated as Miley turned looking at me, I nodded and stood up knowing our conversation was over.

"I'll see you later Miles…be good okay" I whispered rubbing my hand along her arm as she nodded and moved back to her bed, I gave a sigh knowing I kind of screwed that up.

"Best Friends don't always stay best friends you know…" Alexandra stated suddenly we both gazed at her as she looked between us, she just gave us a knowing smile and walked out.

"Bye Nick…I'll see you later" Miley stated and I gave her a smile which she returned, mom gave me a smirk and we walked out closing the door…now I just had to work out what to do with that information.

**A/N Totally over used the word counseling in that chapter but oh well! Please give me any feedback :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews I got some extremely useful ones which was good, and I will try and put some of the tips into action :D **

**Disclaimer~Don't own anything**

**Chapter 22**

_**Miley POV**_

Princess training rules:

Don't talk when Magritte is speaking because she will hit you with what ever she is holding and generally it hurts. When putting heels on remember not to bend over with boys in the room, especially not Joe. While walking down stairs or anywhere you must have a good posture and if you do fall don't grab onto the nearest person and drag them along for the ride…aka Demi. When eating at the dinner table don't move your leg up and down the guy you likes leg…it might not be who you thought it was…like Kevin instead of Nick and finally…

"When you wear a tiara you must wear it proudly, you must be elegant and speak and walk like you own the world" Magritte stated as I stood in heels with rainbow striped socks on underneath and five books on my head.

"I am not wearing a tiara though…" I stated in annoyance after a month and half of this it was starting to get on my nerves, I was sure Magritte and grandma could easily write a book on what I should be doing…

"Yes but you will in two weeks" Grandma stated as there was a banging on the door and I pushed the books off my head, and ran to the door while Magritte gave a huff...I just needed to get away from both of them right now. I grinned opening the door before the maid could and smiled seeing who was at the door.

"Wow that is a good look…I hope you're not wearing that out" Joe stated with a smirk as I laughed and pulled him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around me.

"She's training, and your interruptions are not appreciated Joseph" Magritte stated as I noticed Nick and squealed as he pulled me into a hug…I had missed him so much.

"Destiny…." Magritte hissed at me, Princess's do not squeal in excitement I'd already heard that one…she only called me that when she got angry at me.

I hardly got to see them anymore, I was always training and doing schoolwork while everyone else was busy. It was always just Selena, Demi and me together and I really hated not being able to leave the house…more to the point I just really missed Nick, I only got to see him every Friday night for dinner. But today was the day Demi and Joe were finally going out on their first "official" date…seeing Magritte finally agreed. I turned and watched Demi walk down the stairs and smiled at how gorgeous she looked.

"You look so amazing…" Joe said before I could even get a word out to compliment, I was so happy for Demi and Joe they were just so cute together and I wished I could have the same type of relationship they did.

"Thanks Joe…" Demi whispered as they shared a quick peck, and I saw the unimpressed looks on Magritte and Grandma's faces.

"Well you guys have fun tonight? What are you Nicholas the third wheel?" I asked looking at him as a joke, I was just expecting Joe to be here but I was over the moon to see Nick here!

"No I am not…" He stated and I looked at him confused and gazed at Grandma who was grinning and Demi rolled her eyes and pointed at me and then Nick as I looked at her confused…I didn't get it?

"I am taking you out…on a date…" Nick stated and I just stared at him, a date like a real date…like two of us together? I stared at him and then looked at Demi? Had I missed the part where he asked me out?

"It's actually a double date, and grandma said seeing you've been good that you were allowed out for a night so…we planned it out so you could come with us. And seeing Nick has been dying to go out with you…it all worked out" Demi stated as instantly Nick blushed and I bit my lip…I stared at grandma and gave her a huge grin…this was so perfect!

"But I am not dressed to go out?" I stated and Demi rolled her eyes, I was wearing rolled up sweats with a jumper that belonged to either Mandy or Demi…I wasn't sure, let alone my gorgeous choice of socks with heels.

"That's why I am here stupid! I didn't just come over to watch you prance around in training…didn't you think that was a little strange, I bought you a whole new outfit" Demi stated and grabbed my arm dragging me upstairs before I even had a chance to say anything.

"Surprised?" Demi said and I nodded not being able to say anything I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face, I was going on a date with Nick! Demi pulled me into the room and pointed to black skinny jeans and a blue top and a dark blue jacket with a red and white scarf.

"Oh my god…its perfect" I said and she gave a proud smile, she threw it at me and pushed me into the bathroom. I pulled my clothes off and quickly pulled everything on and did my make up, quickly brushing my hair then walked out as Demi gave a nod.

"You look perfect…Nick's going to love you, then again he already does" Demi whispered and I gave a giggle she took my hand and guided me back down the stairs as I saw both boys talking with grandma and Magritte.

"Well that's an improvement" Joe stated and I smirked as Nick gazed at me a smile on his face and shook his head as I looked at him a little worried and he looked at Joe…

"An improvement you've got to be kidding me she looks beautiful...she always does" Nick stated and I felt my cheeks instantly turn red as I heard a laugh from grandma and I saw an unimpressed look from Magritte.

"Now people will recognize you, don't worry let them do what they want okay sweet heart just have a good night" Grandma stated and kissed me on the head as I looked at her confused...we were going out in the open?

"I don't get it…I thought the whole "I am back" plan wasn't happening till the charity event?" I asked confused as Nick moved his hand over to mine and took it.

"Yes we know Miley, but you're driving us all insane…my phone bills are sky rocketing and I don't think I can deal with your constant whining, so this is a once off… just be safe okay" Grandma stated as I gave a smile excited and I gently squeezed Nick's hand.

"Bye you lot…we'll see you later" Demi yelled pushing us all out the door and closed it, instantly Nick let go of my hand and instead wrapped it around my waist.

"I can't believe we're going on a date…" I whispered and Nick gave a shrug and shook his head and opened the car door for me as I saw him blushing and I went to get in…

"Neither did I, but it wasn't like it wasn't going to happen…like your grandma said best friends can change…" He whispered and I smiled getting in the car as Demi slid in next to me a huge smile across her face.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" I asked as the boys got in the car and she just shrugged and I pulled her into a hug, I was so thankful that she did this…and I think she knew it.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as Kevin started up the car, some where I was going to get recognized which was going to be weird…I hadn't been recognized by people in a long time.

"Well, Demi needs to improve her ice skating skills and well you and Nick made out last time you went ice skating…so we thought it would be a win win situation either way…" Joe stated and I gave a laugh as Demi just looked annoyed.

"I like that idea…" I stated and Nick turned around giving me a smile which I returned as we headed towards Central Park, I felt like I was absolutely glowing at the moment nothing could ruin how I was feeling…

_**Nick POV**_

I gazed at Miley I wrapped my arm around her as we walked through the park, I felt different with her, everything she did or anything she said it just made me smile even when it wasn't funny or meant to be worth a smile I still did, and I really liked that.

"You going to need saving again?" I whispered in her ear as she instantly gave a giggle and Joe threw the ice skates at us and they fell near our feet as I shot him a look.

"You never know I might…" She whispered and we both pulled on our skates, there were heaps of people here tonight because it was getting close to the end of the ice skating season…which I guess was really unlucky, I liked it better being quiet.

"I love how no one has recognized you yet…it's like no one has seen the news!" Demi stated with a laugh as we walked out and I looked at Miley and took her hand as she gave a smile.

"Yeah and she is not going to ruin our date so you two skate off and leave us alone" Joe stated and we both shot him a look and Miley gave a shrug, not like that was a bad thing...I'd rather be alone with her then with them.

"So how have been princess lessons been going?" I asked as we stepped out onto the ice and started skating instantly going past Joe while Demi who was already complaining.

"Absolutely horrible, if I have to have one more book on my head I am going to…" She started and stopped turning around, I followed her gaze and turned to see a little girl staring at her.

"My mommy says you're a princess…" She stated and Miley gave a laugh as she leaned down, she always seemed to attract kids…actually Demi did, I guess they were always up front.

"I'll tell you a secret…and you can tell your mommy, yes I am a princess" Miley whispered and the girl gave a huge grin and instantly skated away as I laughed and Miley looked at me as we moved on a bit.

"Okay my friends wanted me to come over and ask but are you the princess, the one who is like missing?" A girl around Miley's age asked, oh this was going to be a fun night I could already tell…

"Yes I am the princess, but I am not missing" She stated and the girl's eyes widened and she instantly skated ahead to her friends as we watched her tell them and they all just stared at us in shock…

"Maybe dinner would have been easier Nick" She stated as we finished a complete lap and ran into Demi and Joe who now had a small crowed around them while I noticed more people were catching onto who was skating.

"Oh my god…Princess Destiny" Someone screamed as like ten people around Demi and Joe looked at us and instantly bowed on the ice as Miley gazed around and literally everyone started following…

"I think we've made a scene" Miley whispered pushing me while everyone stood up again and instantly we were surrounded by heaps of people asking the most random of questions…

"Your so pretty, you look like your mom? Are you worried about the King? You have a really nice jacket on, where did you buy it? Can I have your autograph? Are you going to be Queen?" Were the main questions asked, as Miley leaned on the rail knowing she wasn't going anywhere soon…

"Okay people yes I am the princess, no I am not going to be Queen are you kidding the King will imprison me…then again he might anyway. Yes I am alive yay! Sorry I can't do autographs…I don't actually have one but I will practice up on it. And I have no idea where this jacket came from Princess Demi does" Miley stated hopeful they would disappear but they didn't…

The questions kept coming and I gazed to see pretty much everyone in the general ice skating area were now surrounding the rink to see what was going on…I felt an arm suddenly grab onto me and saw Joe…

"I think ice skating is over…" Joe yelled over the people screaming and I nodded, couldn't agree more. I yanked Miley with me as we pushed through people while she continued to talk and people were taking photos of her…

"Come on Miles we're going" I stated and she nodded, she looked tired and as we managed to get off the ice skating rink, a guy slammed the gate closed stopping the people getting off…

"Thank you" Joe said and the man just gave a nod as we urgently all pulled off our skates and handed them back in and literally sprinted away as people gazed at us in shock as we ran past them.

"I can't believe how quickly that got crazy" Miley yelled as we ran past an elderly couple and the woman's mouth just dropped but we kept running and finally found a pretty much empty part of the park.

"This is going to make news…and the King, wish I could see his shocked and horrified face…so much for his plan of you committing suicide" Demi stated as we gazed around and I wrapped my arms around Miley.

"That wasn't very romantic was it?" I asked and she shook her head giving me a smile, I took her hand as we headed back towards the car and it was funny just watching the shocked expressions on peoples faces as we walked past,

"I am thinking McDonald's for dinner?" Joe stated as Demi and me laughed and nodded that sounded like a good idea, I felt Miley cuddle up to me and I kissed her on the head.

"At least this will be a memorable first date right?" I asked and looked down, she wasn't smiling though she just gave a nod. I didn't ask her why, it was pretty obvious this was overwhelming for her…all those people recognizing her.

"Okay well shortest date ever…I guess we'll have to get used to it though" Demi stated with a sigh, as we all piled into the car this time I stayed in the back with Miley though…its like she'd slipped into a world of her own.

"So you have princess training tomorrow?" I asked her and she looked at me like she was trying to decipher what I'd just said, it was a simple yes or no question yet she was thinking about it…

"Yeah I am…" She stated as I saw Demi giving a laugh as Joe started driving back towards home via McDonald's...

"Oh mom wanted to know how your song is coming along? Or you not going to bother finishing it now you don't have to hand it in?" Joe asked as there was deadly silence again and Demi turned looking at Miley.

"It's finished already…" She stated and Demi looked at me and I gave a shrug she'd been fine, it was like something just snapped. We kept up the minor conversations until we finally arrived at McDonald's..

"Miley what do you want?" I asked and she shook her head, as Joe was ordering what he wanted and Demi. I moved my hand to her shoulder and she looked away out the window.

"Okay I'll just have some fries Joe" I stated and he ordered it as I felt Demi's eyes again looking worried at Miley, we drove forward to the next window and I moved over closer to Miley.

"You okay, you're really quiet" I stated and she gave a shrug as Joe payed for the food and he past the fries back to me. I started eating them and looked at Miley who had her eyes closed…

"I think someone's tired" Joe stated loudly as we drove home and Demi looked back at Miley, I knew she wasn't tired though there was something else wrong. We drove through the front gates of Alexandra and Miley's house…

"Hey want a chip before you go? They're yum Miles" Joe stated and she just shook her head and opened the door and got out, we were all just silent and exchanged looks. We watched her climb up the steps and got to the front door opening it and she walked inside...

"Did I say something wrong?" Joe whispered as we all watched the door slam shut, I didn't think it was him…I was pretty sure it was something else, just what I didn't know.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N- Hello awesome people! Thanks for the reviews as normal :D I am on holidays and I am assuming a lot of other people are too...So my plan is to try and update every second day because I really want to finish this story in the next two weeks! Oh and congratz to lcxx916 who ever you are! You actually worked out why Miley was upset last chapter :D**

Disclaimer~Don't own anything

**Chapter 23**

_**Miley POV**_

I sat playing the piano in the daze, I'd been playing the same song for the past half an hour and I just kept getting distracted, playing the same part on repeat. The idea of being in here was to clear my head but honestly it was just making me over think everything too much. But I had come to the conclusion that yesterday I had completely over reacted. It was like all this emotion I'd been feeling from what happened finally just cracked and everything flooded out just because of stupid McDonald's. So now I had decided to just lock myself away for a bit, hopefully with all the thinking I was doing I wouldn't get over emotional at stupid things.

"Miley…are you even listening" I heard a yell and stopped playing and gazed to see Mandy standing with grandma as I watched them exchange looks, they knew something was wrong…

"Nicholas is downstairs wondering if you want to go for a walk, he came back with me from church" Grandma stated and I stared at her…Nick went to church I didn't know that.

"Tell Nick I don't want to go for a walk, I feel unwell" I stated and turned back looking at the piano as grandma gave a sigh and walked forward bringing her hand down quickly flicking the lid across the keys barely giving me time to move my fingers from harm.

"Its you walk with Nicholas or you have counseling young lady, now go get changed into something warmer. You're all over the news today as a delightful girl who was willing to answer anything I don't know what happened last night but something did" Grandma stated as I saw Mandy looking at me worried.

"Fine…" I mumbled standing up and walking out and going into my room now decorated with flowers and bright colors just like my old room. I picked up my jacket and pulled it on walking downstairs to see Nick standing there.

"Hey Miles, you okay?" He asked and I just looked at him and then gazed to see grandma and Mandy standing at the top of the staircase looking down as I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him outside…I wanted to talk to him, not them. I walked out and slammed the door letting go of his sleeve and turned to look directly at him.

"No I am not okay" I yelled, whoa where did that come from? I crossed my arms as he took a step away from me…Why did I just yell? I wasn't angry at him…or was I? I was mad at all of them for letting that happen to me…if they hadn't sent me back I would have been okay…I was just so confused about everything!

"Miley what's going on?" Nick asked and I looked at the snow, it was disappearing quickly now days…I sighed as he put his hands on my waist.

"McDonald's is my stupid problem" I yelled again as he let go of me and I turned around to see his face was mixed with confusion and trying to hold back a smile.

"You're mad at McDonald's…your kidding? This is about McDonald's?" He stated and I rolled my eyes and felt tears come to my eyes…I didn't want to tell him though.

"No…its not McDonald's…I like their food but it's the King…he tried to force me into eating it…" I whispered as I looked away from Nick, I didn't want him to see him cry,

"He said it would be my last meal…and I thought I was going to die…and then last night I just remembered and I panicked…" I whispered as I felt his hands wrap around me and forced me to turn around pulling me into a hug.

"Hey it's okay…he won't touch you again Miley…he has a lot to answer for including his press conference today…Miley you're okay" He whispered gently as I nodded i knew that right now...but who was to know what the future could hold.

"I don't think Ronald would like to see you like this?" Nick stated as I pushed him away wiping my tears as I gazed at him totally confused?

"Who the hell is Ronald?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes as it clicked Ronald McDonald, stupid Mcdonalds!…I instantly started crying and he groaned pulling me into a hug…

"I am sorry that was insensitive…I didn't mean it, I just wanted to see you smile" He whispered and I buried my head into his chest, I was acting like a bitch I knew that…

"No I am sorry, I was mean to you last night and Joe and Demi…I don't know it made me realize how much I felt…had been hiding, I just want to talk about it" I whispered and he let go of me.

"You serious?" He asked and I nodded as we sat on the front steps and I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me rubbing my side.

"I was with Jake and he brought me to a hotel room,the King was there…Jake had drugged me,everything was so blurry and I was so scared...I wanted you so much Nick,you have no idea...I wanted someone to rescue me" I whispered as he nodded rubbing my back…

"Then he was telling me about how it was going to quick…next thing I remember was that I was drowning" I whispered taking in a huge amount of air and then realising it keeping the tears at a minium, I looked at Nick and he kissed me on the head and continued rubbing my side.

"I am sorry you had to go through that…but you're going to be okay now I promise" He whispered and I leaned on his shoulder as the door flew open and Mandy ran out…

"Get inside now they're filming both of you…it's going out live" Mandy hissed and we stared past the gate to see heaps of people there with cameras as Nick grabbed my jacket up taking me with him.

"Everyone is coming over to see what the King has to say, You okay sweetie…we heard you yelling…" Mandy stated and I looked at her and gave a nod giving a weak smile at Nick…

"I think I am now…maybe talking does help" I whispered and Mandy kissed me on the head and brought me into the TV lounge area as I sat down next to grandma and Nick sat next to me.

"Hey look it's us" Nick said pointing at the screen as we gazed at ourselves while it was clear I was yelling at him thankfully no sound, McDonald's would have sued me…

_**Nick POV**_

"And Kirsten your at her highness Alexandra's house tell us what's going on down there?" The interviewer stated as Miley cuddled up to me, everyone was sitting here now all in the lounge looking at the TV. We were all getting ready for "the interview" where the King was going to try and explain himself to the world at why Miley who was dead was now not dead...

"Well we saw half an hour ago the Princess outside with Nicholas Lucas yelling over something which in the end resulted with her in tears…sources believe that they are actually dating and it has nothing to do with anything going on. But over the last ten minutes The Lucas family have arrived along with the rest of the Stewart family" Kirsten stated and Miley let out a groan…

"Sources…who the hell are sources?" I stated looking around for an explanation, a date was hardly dating I hadn't even had a proper date with her yet. Everyone looked at me and gave a shrug.

"So do you think this is in preparation for the King's speech, when he'll tell everyone he was pretty much lying to the world that Princess Destiny is alive" The news lady stated and we just all stared at the screen.

"I'd say so…There is not a soldier to be seen anywhere on the streets of New York. There is an absolute uproar over here, many protesters have been camping out everywhere in groups of up to a 50,000, that the King should hand the crown over" Kirsten stated…I could not agree more, I should be outside with those lot.

"And is there any information on Princess Destiny? Other then what we already know?" The news reader stated and I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't going to be past stuff, we didn't really know her past enough…

"Well we've found out from pretty much everyone she went to school with to people who met her yesterday that she is a lovely well mannered young women who hasn't done anything scandalous and is a good student. From her school friends they all said they had no idea who she was…she's been keeping it in for a long time, and she's come out okay by the sound of it" She stated and Miley stood up and walked away as we exchanged looks…obviously she'd had enough.

"Miley don't go outside…" Alexandra yelled and we heard the front door open, as we exchanged looks and heard it slam.

"We'll go get her…I don't thinks she likes them talking about her likes she's an angel because she's clearly not" Joe said with a smirk and stood up with Demi as I got up and so did Kevin…

"You can stay out there just don't start yelling or look like your in a fight...being outside will give them somthing to talk about instead of her past" Dad stated and we walked over and out the front door and stepped down the steps which Miley was now sitting on.

"Miley…you know the more you sit out here the more they'll assume" Joe stated as she stood up and rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips…I jumped down the steps to her side and she smiled at me.

"It's just so annoying…these people don't even know me yet they are talking like they've known me their whole lives…I don't want to be headlining news" She stated as I wrapped my arms around her and she stepped onto my feet and I stepped a couple of steps causing her to giggle trying to keep her balance.

"Well you kind of already are..." Joe stated with a smirk, I looked at him annyed, she moved away from me and picked up a bunch of snow and full force threw it at Joe as Demi let out a scream and ran over to Miley's side…

"Miley…inside now" Kevin screamed, but before she could even mutter a no she was hit by a snow ball from Joe…that was it, this was going to be war.

"Oh no you didn't!" Miley screamed as Joe was stepping away and she grabbed another bit of snow and ran after Joe and tossed it at him. He got hit on the back and turned around looking at her already holding snowball in his hand as she moved back.

"Oh crap…" Demi stated as he threw the snowball and it collided with Miley and split the rest hitting Demi as she let out a scream…both girls instantly went to the ground scooping up more snow ready to attack.

"No come on guys be sensible…don't do this" Kevin yelled but it was no use…the war was on and I looked between my two best friends and my lonesome brother…so I chose Joe…to make it fair…

"Nick your supposed to be on my side" Miley screamed as the snow throwing continued and Kevin was screaming at us to stop and I rushed over throwing a snow ball down Miley's jacket as she screamed and I threw her over my shoulder…

"How are you going to make me? What would you do to make me on your side?" I yelled as she banged her little fists into my back and kicked her feet, while more snowballs hit me from Demi trying to get her best friend back…

"I am a princess, put me down!" She screamed as I just laughed and kept getting hit by snowballs by both Demi and Joe now while Kevin had just given up and was standing away from getting hit.

"What the heck is going on?" Magritte screamed and I instantly let Miley down and looked to see dad and Magritte standing there angry while Alexandra was laughing with Mandy.

"Miley started it" Joe and Demi screamed as Miley's mouth dropped and looked at them as I laughed looking at her face, Magritte looked at her mother who instantly stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Okay inside all of you now before anything else happens that is new worthy" Alexandra stated and we all quickly walked up the stairs brushing each other off and closed the door.

"Come on the speech is on" Mom stated eying us as we all quickly came into the room to see the King's face on the huge screen and I instantly wrapped my arms around Miley sitting down.

"I will admit I lied to the public, Royal Princess Destiny Hope Stewart wasn't murdered on the night of her fathers birthday like I had been told. I was told wrong information and we can now see the outcome in which her family have been reunited with her" He stated while I could hear the cameras clicking away.

"And what are you plans for her at the moment? Are you at all worried she will try and take the thrown from you?" A media person asked and he looked unfazed by the question.

"I am not worried about her highness, she's a seventeen year old girl who obviously is more concerned about boys and friends at the moment compared to running a country. I am going to let her remain with her family on the grounds that she continues not to pose a threat, when that day comes she will have to be dealt with" He stated and we all knew that was a huge mistake even mentioning he would try to hurt her…

"So you are threatening the princess to be good?" Someone asked as he looked around and then stood up his crown perched upon his head looking like a royal idiot.

"I will answer no more questions thank you" He stated and walked away as we all exchanged looks and Miley leaned her head on me as I weakly moved kissing her forehead.

"Well that's the word from the King himself in relation to the status of the princess…as long as she doesn't pose a threat he will not harm her" The news lady stated.

"And Kirsten back to you outside, what's just happened at her highness Alexandra's house?" She asked and instantly the image of Miley and Demi throwing snowballs came up…

"Okay I saw that first hand can we have lunch now…" Kevin pleaded as the TV was switched off and Joe stood up with a huge grin on his face…

"I want McDonald's" He yelled and I froze staring at him as I exchanged a look with Miley and we both had the same thought.

"NO" I screamed with Miley as everyone just turned and stared at us. I stood up giving Miley a smile...right what was I going to say?

"You had that yesterday….it's un healthy to have it more then once a week" I stated and everyone nodded in agreement moving out…I looked at Miley who smiled at me thankfully and I grinned leaning down to her.

"I'll never eat McDonalds again just for you..." I whispered and she laughed slapping me playfully on the arm leaning up and kissing me ever so gently on the lips and then pulled away giving a giggle.

"So let's have lunch" She smiled standing up taking my hand in hers...

**A/N- Mcdonalds seem to be a running theme and I am sorry for that, it's just I generally write this story on a sunday night and that is the typical every so often time I have Mcdonalds because no one can be bothered actually making food :P Hope you all have a great weekend :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N- Thanks for all the fantastic reviews :D I was just wondering is not working for anyone else? I am not getting any emails from it anymore and I can't work out why :( I think it just might hate me!  
**

**Chapter 24**

_**Miley POV**_

"And is there any word, if the princess will be at tonight's proceedings?" An interviewer asked as I watched intently, I suddenly felt the maid harshly pulling something on the back of my dress and instantly it felt like I could not breath, I groaned in annoyance I hated wearing things this tight! I gazed out at grandma shooting her an unimpressed look. Tonight was finally the night...the chairty ball.

"I told you being a princess was hard…" Grandma stated, I sighed as one of my newly hired stylists gazed at me and grandma already dressed in lilac with a large navy blue sash pinned from her shoulder to her waist indicating our royal status.

"She looks perfect…thank you so very much" Grandma said to the stylist who gave a small bow as I looked in the mirror I looked like a limited edition princess Barbie doll...

"Okay and the last thing…the tiara" Grandma stated and nodded to one of the maids, this was the first time I'd be officially classed as a princess at a royal event…I was very excited even if I was trying not to show it.

"Right this…my dear was your sisters tiara, I thought she'd like for you to have it" She whispered as the maid handed her it and I gazed at the diamonds on the most likely pure silver framing of it and I gave a grin mesmerized by it's radiance.

"It's gorgeous…" I whispered as grandma moved and placed it on my head as soon as she did, I saw the tears in her eyes as she pulled me into a hug. If I could barely breath before I definitely could not now.

"You look amazing…like the perfect princess, soon to be Queen" She stated giving me a huge smile and letting go as she picked up my necklace and pulled it around my neck doing it up…

"Your parents would be so proud of you tonight…you know that" She whispered and I nodded, they would be proud that I was at least trying to do the right thing. I gazed at myself in the mirror my dress was "puce" as the stylist had claimed, I just saw it as a purple, pinkish color though.

"I'll be just outside, Demetria will be here soon along with Selena" She stated and walked out as I was left gazing at myself, my hair was pinned up and I had two braids incorporated into the hairstyle along with diamonds clips. The dress was silk and long, it was pretty much straight down and it had a very modest top to it, they wanted to show that I was "innocent" which I was so...I also had the blue sash pinned across my body and as I ran my finger across it I couldn't help but remember wearing this last, the night I wanted to forgot and change.

I sighed and picked my purse up and slowly walked out of the room, my specially made heels clicking on the marble as I walked. I stepped down the stairs to see grandma waiting with the maids who all turned smiling at me.

"She looks gorgeous, does not she?" Grandma stated as all the maids nodded their faces all glowing with excitement as I reached the bottom and Mandy walked out in sweats giving me a grin.

"Wow…look at you, you look like…wow" Mandy whispered and moved around me as I just stood there awkwardly and she came back with a huge smile on her face as grandma gave a grin…

"She looks like a Stewart…wow, seriously I can actually see your mom and dad combined right now" Mandy stated, I guess it was a compliment?

"Come on they're here, remember Miley when anyone talks to you and says they know you just smile and nod…" Grandma stated and I nodded a little nervous now, this was going to be horrible, great but horrible.

"Oh my god…what did you do to her?" Dem hissed as we walked out, Demi was wearing a dark purple dress with the sash and she was just staring at me. I looked at her and grinned she looked so pretty!

"You look amazing too Demi" I stated and she just stared at me as Selena got out and her mouth dropped gazing, she was wearing green and I saw the jealous look flash across her face…but at the same time I saw her smile...we were getting closer, it was just taking time.

"Good you're ready Miley…dress is very nice, good choice mother" Magritte stated looking at grandma who gave a nod as we moved to get in the car.

"Right then is everyone ready to leave?" Alexandra stated and Demi grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the limo as I carefully climbed in, this was pretty cool I'd never been in a limo…well I most likely had been, I just couldn't remember it.

"Remember to smile, even if your not happy with what's going on okay, Love you heaps" Mandy stated and I nodded, she was so excited for me maybe more excited then I was for me…She closed the door and I exchanged a look with Demi

"I can't believe how scary you look...nice but scary, you look like a princess..." Demi stated as the limo started moving and I looked at her, I just nodded looking at her...why did everyone get so shocked when I dressed up? grandma rolled her eyes while Magritte shot Demi a look…

"She looks gorgeous Demi, she looks like her mom and that is perfect everyone loved Leticia" Magritte stated great, so because I looked like my mom everyone was going to like me.

"So its warning time, Miley the King will most likely want to speak to you…you need to make sure at all times you have one of us around. We can't leave her alone at all everyone got it" Magritte stated and we all nodded, I didn't want to even look at him let alone talk to him.

"I think Nick will have her covered most of the night…actually most of her life would be more appropriate" Demi stated with a giggle and I shot her a look, I hoped he did though…it would be good to be able to hang out with him tonight…and for the rest of my life.

"Yeah and no kissing Nicholas either, and before you say anything we know you aren't dating but even hanging around with him like the other day can cause rumors as you saw" Magritte stated harshly and I gave a sigh…tonight sounded totally fun…

_**Nick POV**_

So we had arrived and now my brothers and myself were all standing around the bar, not that we were drinking it was more the fact that everyone was talking and we didn't know many people.

"Nicholas, Joseph and Kevin look at you three you've grown so much since I saw you last year" A woman stated walking over to us, she was dressed in canary yellow and had grey hair…I had no idea who she was and I just did the normal smile and nod.

"Oh Mrs. Telso how are you? You used to be one of woman in the government cabinet when King Stewart ruled" Kevin stated and we all nodded understanding who she was now, thank god Kevin paid attention 24/7.

"Yes I was and I hear the princess is going to be here tonight, she's been with you a lot lately is she a nice girl or not?" She asked, that's all anyone seemed to want to talk about at the moment…Miley.

"Oh yes she is, she's like her dad…she's very shy but once you get to know her she's crazy." Joe stated and the woman nodded, the King hadn't arrived yet thankfully then again neither had Miles this was going to be an interesting night for sure.

"I can't wait to meet her…she'll be the Queen soon I am sure of it" She stated giving us a smile and walking off as we all exchanged looks, I gazed to see mom and dad talking to some diplomats while I gazed at the media setting up.

"When are they getting here?" Joe said with a huff, yeah he wanted to see Demi so badly at the moment we all could tell he was like head over heels for her and all he spoke about was Demi this Demi that…It was driving everyone mental.

"When they get here, and remember if you see Miley alone you have to go stand with her...no matter what you are doing, including doing Demi" Kevin stated harshly and Joe just rolled his eyes as I smirked. I looked over and saw everyone move around the doorway getting into lines. There was Joe's answer.

We quickly moved over and got to the end of the line of people peeking along at the doors. We all had to bow which I am sure Miley was going to enjoy seeing she hated bowing with a passion. Everyone was silent waiting for the announcement while I exchanged a look with the guys…this was sure to be a terrible night…

"Please stand for her highness Queen Alexandra Stewart, Princess Magritte, Princess Selena, Princess Demetria and Princess Destiny Hope" A voice stated and I could just imagine how pissed Miley and Dems would be at the mention of their full names.

Everyone bowed as we gazed up and Alexandra walked in with a smile and then Magritte her normally snobby look placed on her face. Selena walked in with the same look as her mother and Demi came in smiling gazing around looking for Joe...And then finally Miley,

"She looks like her parents" I heard someone instantly whisper as I stared at her an instant grin coming to my face, she looked absolutely beautiful and like a perfect princess.

"Welcome to our cancer charity fundrasier ball, I hope this evening will be a great success for the cause and everyone has an enjoyable time." Alexandra stated as instantly everyone started to mingle and I quickly rushed through the people getting to Miley who was already swarmed by people…

"Princess, I am Hugo Frankston, I was friends with your father" A man stated talking to her while I could see at the moment there was no point even trying to get her alone, I moved away disappointed…I would just have to wait.

"Don't worry Nicholas, she'll have time for you…just not at the moment" Alexandra stated putting her hand on my shoulder as I gave a nod…I knew she would but I wanted to tell her how amazing she looked…I wanted to give her a hug and I knew I couldn't and it was killing me.

"Hey I can't get to Demi either…want another drink?" Joe asked and I gave a nod as we returned to the bar gazing over the large crowed surrounding Demi and the bigger crowed around Miles.

"Look at all the media they look like they are about to die in absolute happiness" Kevin stated as we gazed over to see the cameras just flashing, they were secluded to the other side of the room but with their camera lenses that could pick up anything wrong with anyone.

"Hey boys…talked to the girls yet?" Mom asked walking over with dad and we all looked at her raising our eyebrows, she raised hers in reply gazing over at the mass of people.

"Oh well…they are going to have to dance with someone for the main dance" Dad said as we all groaned, I'd totally forgotten about the whole royal dance thing that happened…I actually hoped maybe Miles would ask me because I generally ended up with Selena.

Instantly everyone started moving into lines again and I sighed that meant the King had arrived. Instantly all the photographers cameras were gone and everyone was rushing into lines again…he allowed no photos and everything had to be perfect for him.

"Please bow for his majesty the King of the United States of America, King Fredrick" The voice said as instantly we all bowed and gazed over as he walked through the doors, his stupid fake crown placed on his big head.

He walked swiftly down the line not looking at anyone as he abruptly stopped right in front of the royal family. His two soldiers and entourage stood behind him almost running into each other at his abrupt stop. He looked directly at Miles who was just staring at the ground trying not to draw attention to herself…but that was going to be hard now.

"Rise my child" He stated and I saw the look of panic across Mi's face, she stepped up and looked at him…her whole face had just gone white. He stepped around her gazing at every aspect of her…I was freaking out; he couldn't do anything to her here? Could he?

He moved his hand to her neck as she closed her eyes and he grabbed the necklace and opened it gazing inside. I saw a look of absolute panic from mom to dad as he released it…

"It's a pleasure meeting you princess" He stated, as I saw a disgusted look from Alexandra, He moved his hand out as Miley just stared at him speechless and moved her hand out knowing she had too.

He took her hand and moved to his face as I just saw the look of horror on the whole family's face as he kissed it and gave her a proud grin. He let go of her hand and she instantly dropped it, and he quickly turned and walked off leaving Miley just standing there.

"I hope everyone enjoys the evening" He stated with a huge grin as everyone quickly moved from the lines, I instantly pushed through people and made my way to Miley.

"She'll be right back" I yelled before anyone could start a conversation with her, I grabbed her hand and dragged her through the people pulling her down a corridor and continued walking seeing all the waitresses and waiters looking at us confused holding plates as they went to bow…

"Don't bow…you didn't see us" I stated as they just nodded and kept walking and I finally found an exit and dragged her outside, as I turned looking at her and she just stared back at me scared.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews :) I am going to my beach house tomorrow and depending on how the connection to the internet is feeling there, I might have or might not have reception :| Which means no update if I have none obviously! :( But I will be back next week anyway! Totally irrelevant but I saw the last song today and it was really amazing! So if you haven't seen it, you must!!!**

**Chapter 25**

_**Miley POV**_

I just didn't know what to say, or do…I was absolutely terrified of him and he kissed my hand! .Nick looked at me scared and moved his hand up to my face while I just stared at him my mouth open yet I was unable to say a simple sentence let alone a word.

"Miles…calm down okay…pretend it didn't happen okay" He whispered and I didn't say anything, I just felt like I was about to be sick…how could he just do that to me when he'd tried to kill me.

"Miley come on, let's sit you down before you feint" I heard someone say as I was placed onto a chair , I didn't look at the people around me, I was to busy just thinking.

"She's in shock slap her…" I finally heard Joe say as I gazed up to see Grandma with Denise and Joe all looking at me. I shook my head as Nick wrapped his arm around me and I gazed at grandma nervously.

"Sweet heart you're okay…don't panic…" Grandma stated and I just nodded my head, this was fine...it meant nothing! Why did I feel like I was about to cry though...

"No don't cry…that's what he wants…he's trying to intimidate you, don't fall for it Miley…he's trying to make you scared of him" Denise stated, I knew that and I understood what he was trying to do…and I was falling for it…I was fucking terrified of him.

"Miles…come on we have to go dance…" Nick stated and I nodded, I took a deep breath; it was nothing…nothing at all I just had to pretend it had ever happened…

"Sorry…I just completely zoned out…" I muttered and they all gave me sympathetic looks, I stood up and Nick looked at me still worried and I nodded…

"I am fine…okay I need to go the bathroom and wash my hand...maybe cut it off" I stated in disgust as Joe gave a laugh and Denise nodded offering me her hand which I accepted as I gazed to see we were outside and I hadn't realized how could it was till now.

"Okay I'll take her with me…go back inside and pretend nothing happened okay…Nick I am serious" Denise stated as he released he's grip around my waist and gave me a weak smile which I returned…

"You look really gorgeous…promise you'll dance with me?" He asked and I nodded, giving him a smile how could I even have freaked about the King when I'd just had a moment alone with Nick…I should have acted on it…

"Of course I promise" I stated as he gave me a nod and grandma opened the door and we all walked inside.

"He won't come near you again, I promise sweet heart okay" Grandma stated and I gave a nod as she walked off down the corridor with Joe who gave me a nod and Nick giving me a final smile.

"Come on you…let's go wash your hand and get he's dreaded DNA off you" Denise stated and I gave a laugh as we moved into the bathroom, I instantly went to the sink and got as much soap as I could and washed my hand before closing my open necklace.

"Okay you look perfect again, you are no longer looking like a ghost…just stay with me okay for now and we'll switch around" She stated and I gave a nod and we walked out and slowly made our way back into the large ballroom…

"Oh princess it's a pleasure to meet you…I am…" A woman stated as soon as I walked out, my god this was going to be a long night. I smiled and nodded like a cared when I honestly didn't as the next person started talking to me…

Before I even realized, Paul was with me and we were heading to eat dinner. I got to the table and looked to see I was sitting between Demi and Selena…okay perfect time to chuck a fit and get my way…

"I'll swap with Joe…deal" I stated looking at Demi as she looked at me confused and I turned indaicating towards the Lucas table. "I want to talk to Nick…you want to sit with Joe, I'll swap with him okay" I stated and she gave a grin and nodded as I walked across to the next table and looked at Joe.

"Swap with me…" I stated and he understood instantly as I moved over and he pulled the chair out for me. I gave him a grin and sat down and I looked at my new table…this was much better.

"Miley you know technically you aren't allowed to sit with us…your supposed to sit with your family" Denise stated, her voice sounded like she disapproved but she hadn't kicked me off.

"Yeah well it's not like it's assigned seating…I want to sit with you guys" I stated and grinned at the random people sitting on the table who I had no idea who the hell they were.

"Yeah sure you did…you just wanted to sit with Nick and Demi wanted Joe so you swapped" Kevin stated and I looked at him giving a shrug as they started bringing food out and I got prawns placed in front of me.

"Yeah well there was that too…plus I haven't really talked to any of you tonight and now I can. Nick swap with me…" I stated and he looked at me confused, he'd got a salad and looked at mine…

"My god...you are so picky! You're acting like a princess now for sure!" Kevin stated and I just shot him a look as we quickly swapped plates. I gave nick a grin and gazed down seeing his hand moving onto my leg and started rubbing it up and down.

"You okay now?" Nick asked very quietly and I shrugged, I felt kind like I'd been verbally harassed even though he'd done absolutely nothing, I felt violated…

"Can we go out tomorrow just you and me…I want to talk?" I asked and he nodded as we held hands under the table while everyone kept eating, I liked sitting with him he kept me that little bit more sane.

"I'll take you on anther date?" He suggested and I raised my eyebrows looking at him and nodded, I liked that idea…

"We'll spend the whole day together have lunch and dinner together…I'll take you to the zoo" He stated and I gave a laugh looking at him as he gave me a huge grin and I nodded.

"Your so gorgeous, you know that" He whispered and I felt instantly my cheeks heat up and I looked down at the table. I mean I'd been told that heaps tonight, but coming from Nick made it seem so much more of a compliment.

"Thanks…you look very handsome too…" I whispered and he gave a laugh as I saw grandma stand up and go over and asked a elderly man something. I watched him instantly smile nodding and he stood up moving with her to the dance floor…oh god...

"Oh no…" I hissed as I saw Joe ask Demi and I looked at Nick. He laughed standing up and bowed sending me into a fit of small giggles...He looked at me seriously and offered his hand. I felt my cheeks redden again as I placed my own hand in his and he moved it up and gave it a kiss…

"See I kissed the problem better, now you have Nick germs!" He stated and I couldn't get the grin off my face as he helped me up. I glanced around seeing so many people just staring at me grinning, we walked out onto the dance floor as I gazed at grandma…I could not dance!

"Don't you dare step on my toes clumsy" Nick stated and I gave a laugh as he placed his arm around my waist and I put mine on his shoulder as we entwined our fingers together.

"If I trip I am blaming you" I stated and he just gave a shrug as the music started and we both exchanged looks as I just shook my head…I really couldn't dance. We took the first step and tried to move to the slow beat getting about half way through the dance when finally I stepped on his toes.

"Oh I am sorry" I stated through giggles as he eyed me suspiciously and we kept dancing while more and more people began to join in, so it took the pressure off us. Finally the song ended and we exchanged a look...

"Thank god…" We both chorused and instantly moved off the floor, we were the only people who had left though. He looked at me nervously and pulled my hand indicating towards a different part of the building. I quickly followed his lead hoping what I thought was about to happen did...

**Nick POV**

I pulled her behind a wall and looked around carefully while she continued to smile, she was being so cute tonight and her dancing was horrible, then again mine was no better…

"Nick…I am going to get into trouble from grandma..." She whispered as I gazed around quickly and she went to continue...but I knew this was my chance, I pressed my lips against hers and she instantly started kissing back forgetting both our worries.

I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer as I leaned against the wall, she wrapped her arms around my neck as we kept kissing not breaking away to take breath. I felt exactly the same as last time, yet this time there was no guilt she didn't have a boyfriend anymore…I pulled away as she looked at me smiling…

"Be my girlfriend" I whispered and she gave a smile, and tilted her head thinking about it as I pouted and she pressed her lips against mine and quickly pulled away again.

"Of course, I'll be your girlfriend Nick…" She whispered and I smiled as I pressed my lips against hers feeling the fireworks again, I moved my hands slowly edging down her waist as she moved her hands through my hair.

"Nicholas…. Destiny" I instantly heard someone yell with a very annoyed tone as we pulled away and stepped away from each other gazing to see Magritte her hands on her hips…oh shit. Next to her stood a very unimpressed mom who looked at me with a disappoint look...

"Both of you are in heaps of trouble…we gave you strict orders not to get close like this here! Destiny come here now" Magritte stated and Miley quickly moved forward as Magritte shot me a look and grabbed Miley's arm pulling her away.

"Nick come on" Mom demanded as she walked towards me and I looked at her innocently and pointed to go back into the main room which I quickly did…thankfully no lecture! Although I was sure they'd be one coming.

"How it go?" Kevin asked as soon as we walked back in and I saw the look on moms face, as she looked at me annoyed…

"We'll be talking about this" She stated and walked off, I guess I wasn't going to be seeing Miley again any time soon. I looked at Kevin and gave him a nod as he put his hand up and I gave him a high five.

"She said she'd be my girlfriend" I stated with a smirk and Kevin gave me a nod, to think I thought I'd never ever see her again and now we were together…and I was actually sure that I loved her.

"I am taking her out tomorrow…I guess that's out of the question now though, we're both going to be grounded" I stated with a sigh and Kevin gave a laugh as we sat down at the table with Joe and Demi.

"What just happened Mom just pulled Miley over and pushed her into a conversation with those people" Demi stated and I exchanged a look with Kevin and gave a laugh…I looked over at me new girlfriend who was staring at the new faces concentrating.

"She might have caught me and Miles…kissing…a lot…" I stated as they instantly started laughing and I gazed over to see mom and Magritte were back talking, like nothing had ever happened.

"That's great Nick…please tell me you finally asked her to be your girlfriend?" Demi asked hopefully and I nodded with a grin as she pulled me into a hug giving a squeal.

"That's fantastic…oh my god now we are all inter-dating…and we can go double dating again!" She stated and I gave a laugh…yeah we were, Joe had Demi and I had Miley only Kevin and Sel were left and they were never going to get together.

"Well tonight has been a success at least, Miley's talked to everyone, I've talked to everyone and everyone has talked to everyone" Demi stated and I gave a laugh, gazing around the room trying to see the King…

"Where's Miley?" Kevin asked suddenly and I gazed around, Alexandra was with mom and dad. Sel was talking to some guy, while Magritte and Henry were talking to another family and we were all here…I gazed around worried and stood up.

"I can't see her…" Demi stated and I gazed to see heaps of people but not her…I exchanged a look with the guys…she'd most likely gone to the toilet, but she had to take someone with her…we'd been told that already!

"I'll find her" I stated and got up walking over to mom, dad and Alexandra and quickly latching onto whoever they were talking to and waited until they'd finished their sentence.

"Excuse me may I please have a word Alexandra" I stated and I saw a confused look on mom and dads face as she instantly scanned the room, and looked at me confused.

"Where's Miley?" She asked instantly and I looked at her worried, as mom and dad instantly caught on and started gazing around for her as well.

"She said she was getting a drink…she's not over at the bar though…" Alexandra stated as Joe and Demi with Kevin walked over looking between all of us well she wasn't there…

"Where's King Fredrick…where are all of them?" Dad whispered as I froze gazing the room instantly, all of his group that were here tonight were just gone…I felt instant panic just consume me…

"She'll be fine okay…don't panic anyone, just everyone split up and look for her…in twos" Dad stated as Magritte and Henry turned up and Alexandra looked at me and I nodded as we quickly walked off with her.

Neither of us said a thing and walked around the whole ballroom…I could feel myself beginning to panic, if anything had happened to her I would never forgive myself. We finally walked to the main foyer and froze…

"GET YOUR HANDS OF HER" Alexandra screamed as literally the twenty men with the king turned and stared at her, I looked at the King holding both of my girlfriend's hands while she had silent tears running down her face.

"NOW" She screamed again and I heard running behind us, and turned to see everyone was no gazing over at us. The King looked at Miley and let go of her as she instantly just stood there not sure what to do…I motioned for her to walk over as she slowly took a step…

"We were only having a conversation weren't we Destiny…about the future and what's going to happen" He stated looking at her while she just stared at the ground unable to say a thing.

"You will leave now…she has done nothing to you, she doesn't want to be Queen you have no reason to corner her like an animal. Leave now!" Alexandra stated, her tone was harsh and the King nodded as he instantly turned and moved towards the doors. I gazed in shock watching who was behind him…Jake…it had to be him…

Everyone was deadly silent, he walked out and as soon as the door closed I ran over to Miley and pulled her into a hug as she started crying. I rubbed her back…what the fuck had he said to her? What the hell were they up to?

**A/N- So didn't really read over this very well, so sorry for mistakes I am exhausted! Too much shopping :P If I am not online again I hope everyone has a Happy Easter and you get lot's of chocolates!**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N- Hello people! I hope you all had a fantastic Easter time...and I finally managed to get away from the horrors of my beach house (it was freezing cold and rained basically everyday let alone the fact i had no internet) Thanks for all the reviews they made me at least a little happier :D**

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Miley POV**_

"Come on honey you have to get up and eat something" I heard Mandy say rubbing my head, she didn't know it was my head seeing I was buried under the sheets. I ignored her though and just kept my eyes closed trying to pretend I was asleep.

"Miley…come on" Mandy stated, I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to have to face them and tell them what happened. The thing was I didn't have a choice anymore…there was no more Miley's going to be Queen, it was going to be does Miley want to be alive or dead?

"Maybe call Nick…she needs to eat even if she doesn't want to talk" Mandy whispered and I didn't move as I felt someone continue to rub my head and slowly moved down onto my shoulders.

"What ever he said Miles…we can fix it we can I promise we can…" Mandy stated, "We can, I promise you gorgeous...no more being sad."

I made no movement, no they couldn't fix this…no one could fix this. I was the only person who could decide this time…this was my choice and I'd already chosen even if it meant I would have to live a life of torture…it was all for them.

"He said he'll come over…everyone is going to come actually. We need to find out what happened…what he said to her" Grandma stated, I wouldn't tell them it would only hurt them more…this was just the way everything was going to happen. I had to save my family before I even thought of myself.

They both left and I just felt agony, the painful words the king had said to me last night scared the shit out of me. I had two choices, but in honesty he'd only given me one…One of the choices was simple if I didn't agree to do what he wanted my family would all be killed along with the Lucas family and I would be as well. But the other choice…it was worse then death to me…but for them the two families closest to me, it meant survival.

I quickly pushed all the sheets off me, I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I stepped inside and closed the door locking it and gave a huff leaning on the framework. I stripped down and turned the taps on making sure the water was hot…I climbed in an instantly started sobbing again. I couldn't even kill myself, the King said if I did then he'd kill my family as well…There was nothing I could do but follow what he wanted me to do. I was scared though, it not only meant I would have to break my heart and live a life that I didn't want…but it meant that I would never see anyone I loved ever again.

I finally climbed out of the shower and looked in the mirror, I looked broken the same way I felt at the moment. I struggled to pull my clothes on while holding back tears, I had till tomorrow and today Nick promised he'd take me to the zoo and he was going to take me there, no matter what anyone said I was going to the zoo…

I did my make up and did my hair, I made myself look pretty even though there was no point. I slowly moved over to the door and opened it a little quietly to see the whole Lucas family and my whole family sitting on the bed all talking to each other…

"Hey sweet heart…" Mandy stated as everyone instantly stopped talking "How you feeling?" She continued as I sat down on the bed in between Mandy and Nick and looked at the bruises around my wrists grabbing my bracelets off the table and pulled them on.

"Fine I suppose, how are you feeling?" I asked in response and literally the whole room sighed, that came out really bitchy…it didn't mean to be but I just felt like everything was ruined.

"Am I grounded?" I asked looking up as Magritte looked at me carefully and then looked at grandma as they both shook their heads. Obviously a change of heart since Nick and me were caught making out…I thought they would have grounded me, but obviously i was wrong.

"Okay then we're going to the zoo…like you promised me" I stated, my voice came out like I was in a daze though and Nick stared at me for a moment opening his mouth to say something and then closing it.

"You're going to the zoo…okay well have fun" Mandy stated looking at everyone, she gave them all a look meaning to go with it. "You better take your jacket!" She stated smiling as everyone looked at me and nodded, they all thought I'd tell him and in honesty I most likely would…but not now.

"Right the zoo…let's go" Nick stated standing up as I grabbed my bag off the floor he offered me his hand as I looked at it…I was going to break his heart, I bit my lip and walked past his hand.

I rushed down the steps and opened the door pacing outside as I leaned on the column waiting for Nick. How do you break up with someone you only just got together with? And you were sure it was the guy you were meant to be with? I didn't know but I was going to have to do it…

"You want to talk?" Nick asked straight away closing the door as he moved over to wrap his arm around me and gave me my jacket. I moved away walking down the steps as he quickly followed behind.

"Miles stop blocking me okay…what's going on?" He asked and I looked at his scared face…I couldn't scare him this was the last day I'd ever get to spend with any of them...with him.

"Nothing is going on…I am sorry I am just freaking…" I stated with a really fake smile, he nodded and walked over to me wrapping his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We actually are going to walk all the way there?" I asked and he gave a nod as I laughed looking at the ground as we walked through the gates, there was no one around which was good.

"So we better get you something to eat to start off with" Nick stated and I gave a huge smile and a nod, now what did I want to eat? Something unhealthy…I knew what I wanted, something I know longer would be able to have.

"McDonald's…I want it" I stated as Nick instantly just stared at me…I looked at him confused, I knew why he was looking at me like that. But I liked McDonald's...

"Miley you need to tell me what he said to you…" He stated and I looked at his worried face and I gave a smile moving up and brushing my lips against his pulling away quickly.

"It's better you don't know…" I whispered and I saw the look on his face, but I couldn't tell him, it was better this way I just had to try and make all of them happy. They needed to be happy so I could remember them that way...forever.

_**Nick POV**_

"I like this bird…I think it reminds me of you…cute yet kind of dumb looking" She stated with a giggle as I let my mouth drop looking at her and then back to the bird.

"Actually you might have a point there…" I stated as she giggled leaning over and kissing me, it was so good no one knew who we were it was just us both with our hoods up looking like idiots but it was just us.

"I never want to go home…I wish I could stay here forever" She stated with a laugh, what ever the King had said to her was scaring her…we all knew that, but at the moment she was genuinely happy which made me happy.

"What in the zoo?" I asked with a laugh holding her hand as we walked through a crowed, Miley was gazing at something else though and ignored my question. She let go of my hand and I stood there confused as she walked over to a lady sitting on a bench.

"Miles…" I yelled running after her and stopped as she raised her eyebrows, and I watched her confused.

"Excuse me, do you think I could please look at your newspaper?" Miley asked and I noticed straight away her face with the rest of the family on the front of it, she wanted it because it was an illegal paper. The lady gazed up about to say no and then she saw Miley and her mouth closed staring.

"I could have got you a paper Miles…I know who sells them" I stated with a sigh and she looked at me and gave a sigh looking away from the lady who just seemed in shock.

"Well why didn't you tell me that lover boy?" She said with a grin and I looked at her rolling my eyes as she took my hand again and I gazed at the woman staring at both of us.

"Miles you just walked off…you didn't tell me you wanted a newspaper" I stated and she put her hands on her hips giving me a look as I copied her…

"Is this our first couple fight?" She asked with a giggle and I rolled my eyes wrapping my arms around her waist and shook my head as she pushed me away and giggled…

"You can have…my…my…paper…. princess" The woman said just staring at us, Miley gave me a smirk and took it from the woman and thanked her quickly. We both walked away and instantly started laughing.

"Did you see her face? She was so freaked out!" Miley said with a giggle as she pulled me over to a spare bench and I shook my head, she was not a very good princess…she'd just taken a newspaper off a random and run off with it.

"Miles…I really could have bought you a paper…Somehow though I seem to think you steal illegal newspaper often" I stated as she flicked the pages and looked at the photos of herself and shrugged.

"Oh I do generally and it's not stealing if you ask! When ever I see someone with one I'll ask for it…make sure there not bitching about me" She stated with a giggle as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey it says about me crying…great" She stated and I looked over her shoulder to see a whole page about last night, there was a paragraph on how the King had dragged her away from the party and she was found crying.

"Don't worry about it…what ever he said doesn't matter as long as we're together right" I stated and she let her smile drop for a second and then quickly nodded gazing at me.

"Yeah that is all that matters…that your happy! We both are." She stated leaning in and giving me a very gentle kiss, I pulled away and stood up offering her my hand, which she accepted and I gave her a smile.

"Okay I am thinking lions now, how about it?" I stated and she gave a giggle and nodded. We started walking towards the lions and I rubbed my hand up and down her waist while she rested her head on my shoulder…what was she thinking about?

"You think I'd be a good queen?" She asked and I looked at her, raising my eyebrows as she looked at me worried…plans were getting there, it wouldn't be long before she was going to be Queen.

"I think you will be an amazing Queen, and Miles you do realize this isn't going to be all on you…you just have to approve decisions and we will all be there to help you." I stated, as she looked at me and nodded…it's not like she had to come up with any ideas herself she just needed to say yes or no.

"I am getting rid of bowing it's so stupid…and maids…" She stated and I gave a laugh shaking my head as she shot me a look and I instantly stopped as we reached the lions.

"I don't think you'll be able to stop both of them Miley sorry" I stated and she gave a shrug moving her hand up and playing with the hood of my jacket and I rolled my eyes.

"I wish I could really kiss you right now and not be worried about who was watching" She stated and I moved in slowly and brushed my lips against hers and gave a smile…

"No ones watching…" I whispered and she laughed pressing her lips against mine as I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist. Suddenly a cough interrupted our kiss and we both pulled away and turned as instantly a whole family bowed.

"Princess we were wondering if we could get a photo?" The man stated as they all stood up and I gazed at the two little girls and wife looking at Miley with absolute excitement.

"Yeah of course I will, this is like my first ever photo" She said excited and I rolled my eyes as I offered to take the photo and the man thanked me as I took a photo of them.

"Thank you so much…no one would have believed us…" The wife stated she looked a little starstruck…they quickly walked off thankfully it hadn't drawn attention to us.

"Hi I am Nick and I like a huge fan can I have a photo princess?" I asked pulling out my camera and she looked at me up and down and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You look to much like my boyfriend…I am sorry I can't…" She stated and I gave a laugh pulling her in around the waist as she gave a scream and laughed. I pulled the camera above us as she kissed my cheek and I took the photo.

"I love you…" I said seriously and she turned looking at me a little surprised, maybe it was to early we'd only been dating a day but it felt like my whole life I'd been in love with her…

"I love you too" She whispered, her voice was shaky though like she was scared. Before I could question her she pulled me into a hug, not a kiss but a hug…I realised something bad was about to happen…and she knew exactly what was going on.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! They were awesome! Hope you all have a great weekend and relax :D **

**Chapter 27**

_**Miley POV**_

I stepped down some stairs heading towards the Hudson River, I hadn't been here since I was 5 and it was the last place of on my list of things I needed to see in New York. I gazed around into the blackness, it was 4am, hardly anyone was around and that suited me perfectly. I sighed pulling out my phone, I gazed at the screen displaying a photo of yesterday which instantly brought tears to my eyes. I was smiling in the photo, why was I smiling? I was never going to smile again I knew that…yet yesterday I pretended like my life wasn't over when in reality it was. I clicked into contacts and found Nick pressing call…I had to hear his voice one more time.

"Miley…" Nick groaned out after four rings, "It's like three in the morning...why are you calling me?

"It's actually four am…I just wanted to say I love you and this time I mean it" I stated, yesterday when I said it I did mean it, but I had just pulled enough courage to break up with him...then he said he loved me, it was understandable I stumbled over my words.

"Miles I love you too…what's going on?" He asked his voice sounded nervous and I gave a really fake laugh, gazing to see the ferry's starting up for their morning runs for people to get to work.

"Nothing is wrong…everything is going to be perfect, like before. I love you okay don't forget that…" I whispered and held my breath moving to press end call before he could respond.

"Miley…what's…" He started and I hung up closing my eyes as they filled with more tears, I held my phone in my hand and it instantly started ringing as I denied the call. I quickly got up a text and wrote a simple message to everyone else…

_Love you guys so much, and I'll miss you more then anything. Just because I am not getting my happily ever after…doesn't mean the rest of you guys can't move on without me. Xoxo Miles_

I went to send it as Nick's name flashed up again and I pressed deny call, I quickly got everyone I wanted to send the message from my contacts…and I hit the send button. I held it for a second gazing out across the water…after everything I had been through with my whole family. They were going to loose me all over again…

_Mandy…Demi…_ both came up as I received texts and I bit my lip choking back tears. I pressed open for the one from Mandy and gazed at the water, it was never my plan to read the messages…

_Miley where the hell are you? Please don't do anything stupid, what ever the King said we can fix Miles…just tell us where you are._

I gave a small laugh letting tears fall down my cheek, typical Mandy straight to the point. I clicked the next message seeing Demi as instantly my phone started ringing: _Paul. _I denied the call and went back to Demi's message.

_Miley don't leave, where are you we can talk about this. Miles seriously, what ever he said to you it doesn't matter okay mom and dad will fix this…I love you please come home._

I felt the tears fall as I looked at my screen which Nick's name was now flashing up on again as I tossed it as far as I could. I watched it hit the water in the distance as I burst out crying, I was doing the right thing I was going to save them and that's all that mattered. I stood there for a while calming myself down before I quickly moved away from the river towards the street and hailed a taxi…

"The palace…" I stated as the taxi driver nodded, I pushed my hands through my hair and took a deep breath, it's not like I was going to loose my life. I was just going to loose my family and friends along with my freedom and choice.

Slowly the taxi pulled up and I gave the taxi driver all my remaining money, he seemed happy…at least I could make one person smile today. I stepped out and gazed at what was to be my new home, well more like a prison. I slowly walked over to the gates and the soldiers all gazed at me…

"The King is expecting me…" I stated, one of them stayed in position looking a me. Two other soldiers quickly moved away to there small little house near the gates. I looked down at the ground…this was actually it…

"The King is sleeping, he requested that if you were to arrive that you be escorted to his nephews quarters" One of the soldiers said coming back, the one who had been gazing at me suddenly looked confused.

"Your supposed to be Queen..." He hissed at me, I gazed at him confused; he was a soldier for the King…he should be on his side. The other two soldiers looked at me sympathetically…they were all on my side?

"He's going to kill my family if I don't…" I whispered and he just looked at me confused and the soldiers opened a side gate for me as I stepped inside and gazed around…

"This way Princess" A new harsh looking soldier said as two others came around me and grabbed both my wrists, I held myself together and didn't even bother struggling. They pushed me forward forcing me to walk towards living hell but I held my head high like Magritte had taught me...I was still a princess, no one could change that.

_**Kevin POV**_

Chaos, in one word what I was experiencing at the moment it was utter chaos. Everyone was yelling, everyone was shouting…yet none one was talking, and that's where the problem started. We decided to not push Miley to tell us what the King had said…so she never talked about it and we never talked about it, which had lead to this problem. We had absolutely no idea where she was, all we knew was that she sent us a text from beside the Hudson River, where "her" army well more Josh believed she'd thrown it into the water…on her own, no one made her, she chose to.

"What happens if she's dead?" Joe suddenly yelled over everyone, but no one listened to him as the yelling continued. Both families were here including Josh and a couple of guys from his team to overthrow the King.

"She's the damn Princess and a 17 year old…someone would have noticed her, she would have needed someone to take her to where ever she has gone" Dad stated, I gazed at my little brother staring at the window…he was absolutely devastated. Nick was just watching the gates, waiting for her to come back but she wasn't and even though I was pretty sure he knew that, he still kept watching.

"Everyone shut the fuck up…just sit down and talk" I screamed and for the first time, they listened. It was nearing 8am and I myself already knew there were only a few places she'd go…

"Okay step one, Miley would never run off on her own…she'd tell someone. Everyone here knows she told no one she was leaving, which means she's still in town. Secondly The King, he wouldn't kill her, he can't...he knows that it will cause absolute outrage. Which leaves me with my final conclusion" I yelled over everyone as they looked at me.

"He has her…I don't know what they are planning, but I have this horrible feeling in my stomach that it is all about Jake. Think about it, how can you kill two birds with one stone" I stated while everyone was just looking at me confused.

"King Fredrick wants Jake to be King, why not marry him off to a princess? That way no one can complain she technically will be Queen, just without the power" I stated, I'd been thinking about this since when we all saw Jake behind the King...it seemed obvious to me.

"He's threatened her with us…we all die if she doesn't agree, she dies is she doesn't agree. He is going to keep her locked up in a world he wants, a world he will control until Jake takes over…" I stated as everyone just stared at me in absolute shock, but no one interrupted me.

"It makes sense…" Nick suddenly whispered "It makes a lot of sense"

"I told her I loved her, she tried so hard to say it back and when she did she meant it, but at the same time she was almost crying. On the phone she kept telling me she loved me and now it makes sense, she wants me to know that she does love me and that she would never love Jake" Nick whispered, it was like a jigsaw all the pieces were coming together but still there were huge chunks missing.

"Okay that sounds good but legal marital age in New York is 18…anything under 18 and over 16 needs to be agreed to by parents or a legal guardian…wait who is Destiny's legal guardian…" Josh stated as we all looked around.

"Well it wasn't Mandy for sure, we never read Leticia's or Robert's will. I do not know who Miley's legal guardian would be" Alexandra stated looking between all of us.

"Okay well its bound to be one of you, have any of you signed anything recently, an autograph…check…" Josh asked and I saw a look of horror come across Alexandra's face.

"I sighed a document at the charity ball for the money, I didn't even check what was written. It was handed to the King, he was personally going to give it to the hospital. This is all my fault" Alexandra whispered in absolute horror…oh shit now we did have serious problems.

"Okay so lets go on the idea this is the parental agreement, then the wedding will be a go ahead. Jake will be able to legally marry her seeing as he is 18 and with their past relationship it would not be a surprise to the public. Two star crossed lovers in the middle of a family feud…like Romeo and Juliet" Josh stated as we all just stared at him.

"But this is a one sided battle, Romeo and Juliet were in love Miley is not in love with Jake. I am not going to let him just marry my niece off like a slave, a life of pain just to save us" Magritte stated and everyone just looked at her, for once she was thinking of Miley and not herself.

"I am expecting the King to make a rather large deal over this wedding, if there is a wedding. I am giving it two weeks, I think the most vulnerable point will be after the wedding, the King will think he has gotten his way…he'll drop security" Josh stated and we all just looked at him.

"But what about Miley, we're going to let her marry him and how quickly after the wedding because I don't think she would have thought of the aftermath of a wedding...like the wedding night…" Mom stated as we all just realized…

"Oh it will be that night…hopefully around the time where they are both together, even if something does happen…it's the best time. Security will be lower after the wedding then before" Josh stated, I couldn't help but agree but it just didn't seem right.

"So we're letting a 17 year old get emotionally destroyed and then letting a guy she hates most likely rape her before we do anything…" Demi stated seriously, like that Nick was up and walked out of the room as everyone feel silent.

"We don't have any other choice…we'll just have to hope nothing happens to her before the wedding let alone after it." Josh stated,"That's if this is even right…if there even is a wedding…"

**A/N-This is just to mention some questions in the reviews. Random reviewer Julz, the town next to Queenscliff :P And Silentheartc I had to translate your review haha but you are right! I think the translater didn't really work! But from what I worked out...you and me think the same! Thanks to the rest of the reviwers as well especially Gelly-Roll who reviewed 9 times in one day :D**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_**Miley POV**_

I watched Jake sleep in his four post bed, a peaceful look across his arrogant, stupid, ugly face. I frowned annoyed that I wasn't the one soundlessly sleeping without a single worry in the world. I hadn't slept all night and now I was stuck sitting on a chair in his bedroom until Jake or the King awoke from their delightful dreams.

A soldier had informed me not to wake or speak to Jake, so I was stuck sitting here while they were stationed outside the bedroom waiting for me to do something wrong. I sighed gazing at my once loving boyfriend and only felt pure hatred, how could someone just pretend to love someone and not mean it? My feelings for Jake had been true all along until I met Nick…but had he ever loved me? Or was it all just an act?

An alarm clock suddenly blasted causing me to jump in fright and instantly my eyes flew onto Jake as he let out a huge groan. I watched him intently as he threw his arm out and pushed down on the alarm button rolling over. I was frozen in terror watching as he pushed himself out of bed and gazed absently out the window before slowly pushing himself up. He quickly moved around the bed and turned towards the door as our eyes finally met.

I looked at him hurt trying to show him how much pain I was in while he gazed at me confused. His mouth opened to say something, but he quickly closed it obviously unsure of what to say to me. Jake moved his hands up rubbing his eyes then stared at me again, it was like he couldn't believe I was here. I didn't understand why he was so shocked, he knew exactly why I was here though. Suddenly the door flew open breaking our gaze as the King bounded in with a huge smile plastered across his disgusting face.

"Jake my boy, good to see you're up and look who it is, what a surprise seeing you here Princess. I am guessing this means you've agreed to Jake's marriage proposal?" The King questioned and I just stared unable to speak.

"Speak girl, you're almost apart of the family you're allowed to talk" He stated as Jake just stood there confused, I just gave a nod and looked down at my fingers. I felt like I was betraying everyone in doing this and right now I didn't really want to say anything.

"Okay then, breakfast is in half an hour. Jake can you bring your fiance downstairs? And please put the ring on her finger…" The King stated cheerfully and left slamming the door in the process. I gazed back to Jake who just stared at me again and gave a sigh, I looked away instantly gazing downwards so I didn't have to see him.

"Hey Miley…" He whispered quietly and I didn't look at him, I was to tired, to scared and mostly just too heart broken to care what he had to say at the moment. He sighed and I saw his hand go to touch my shoulder.

"Don't…don't pretend you care about me" I whispered standing up and moving away from him, although I was scared of the King I wasn't scared of Jake he was just a boy…a stupid worthless boy… "Just stay away from me!"

"Miley I care about you more then you realize, I was never meant to fall for you but I did. Miles I am not playing around with you, I genuinely care" He stated and I gazed out the window and shook my head,

"Then make him stop…make this all stop!" I whispered tears filling my eyes, I just wanted my family because for once I felt like I'd finally begun to start my life over and actual have more then just nothing.

"I can't. Miles this was my idea, he was going to keep you a prisoner for the rest of your life. This is my plan, I don't want you to live a life of pain, I promise I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to do okay" Jake stated behind me, and I shook my head...this was prison to me.

"It's too late Jake, I've lost my whole family not once but twice. I'll never see them again, and you want me to forgive you or something?" I asked shaking my head as tears started rolling down my face, "Because I can't, I won't forgive you Jake...I will never forgive you"

"No…I don't want you to forgive me, I did something to you I never should have agreed to and I am sorry for that. I don't want you to forgive me, I just want you to understand I'm trying to save your life here…" He stated and I turned around looking at him…

"How about you lay down and sleep okay, you look a wreck. I'll bring you some breakfast okay you just need to trust me, I am trying to help you. I may not be on your side but I don't want you hurt…maybe one day you might actually forgive me and start to love me but at the moment I don't expect anything from you" He stated and moved over to his draw pulling out a box and throwing it on the bed.

"I won't let my uncle up here, he's going to Denmark tomorrow. You'll be fine, just lay down and sleep okay" Jake stated and I looked at him and he turned and walked out of the room.

I heard the door lock and I slowly moved over to the bed and climbed onto it, the softness made me feel dizzy like I was about to just collapse into sleep but I wouldn't let myself. I moved my fingers around the box, Tiffany and Co...Great the ring I'd always wanted yet now I didn't. I opened the box and gazed at it's sparkling diamond before putting it on the bedside table…I wouldn't wear it.

I got off the bed and climbed onto the floor, I wouldn't sleep on his bed I just couldn't let them know they'd defeated me that easily. I didn't cuddle up to anything and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come. It felt like hours had passed but sleep didn't come and still I was laying on the floor as the door finally opened…

"Jake there are so many other girls dying to marry you…and you want to do this to keep her from prison" I heard the Kings voice say and I heard a sigh as footsteps came into the room and I kept my spot…

"She's not as bad as you think she is Uncle, she's a kid and doesn't understand how much power she has been given. This way we can control the public and keep her out of the way, it's not like I cant have all those pretty girls. Miley has already made it clear she doesn't love me, it doesn't mean I have to have a faithful relationship with her" I heard Jake say and the King laughed as I felt arms come around me.

"She's a piece of trash Jake, you're funny my boy looking out for her like this. But she is our prisoner, although her title doesn't say it, she is. The princess will work with the maids and do a normal days work with them as a servant" He stated and I was lifted before being placed onto the bed with a sigh.

"And put the damn ring on her finger, if she is seen not wearing it I will personal punish her" The King stated as I felt my left hand been moved and the ring slipped onto my finger.

"Now come on we have to go announce your engagement and tell the public how poor darling Destiny has been stricken down with the Flu" He stated as I felt Jake kiss me on the head and pull the bed sheets over me while I felt my stomach churn in disgust.

The door closed as I felt instantly the tears start rolling down my face and I pulled myself under the covers trying to hide myself away from everything. But this I couldn't hide from no matter how hard I tried the life I knew was gone and now…I was a servant never to see anyone I loved again..including Nick.

_**Joe POV**_

"Nick she's going to be okay, your girlfriend may be the stupidest person I've ever met on the planet but she's going to be okay" I stated sitting next to Nick on Miley's bed, he was mourning her like she was dead…then again she might be, we didn't really know…

"She did this for us Joe! Do you even understand how much guilt I am feeling at the moment," Nick sulked and I sighed as he flicked her necklace around in his hands, she'd left everything, all her jewelery, all her clothes…everything. "Joe I love her! I want Miley back..."

"I'm sorry Nick…I truly am" I whispered and he just shook his head. It was nearing lunch now and we had no clues on where Miles was, but Kevin's idea seemed the most likely at the moment.

"What if Jake hurts her? What if she's already dead? I can't loose her for the rest of my live, I only just got her back" Nick whispered and I sighed as there was a knock on the door and it slowly opened…

"Can I come in?" Demi asked and I gave a nod, she was an emotional mess. Demi needed Miley as did Nick to even function normally at the moment and not even my hugs could make her smile. She walked in closing the door and climbed onto the bed with both of us,

"What are we going to do?" Demi whispered, as she leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her and very carefully kissed her head,

"There's nothing we can do at the moment…but wait" I stated, Josh had put plans into actions, emails had been written and sent while he was calling each individual state leaders to tell them Miley had disappeared and Kevin's believes.

"Do you think we'll be able to stop this…like everything?" Demi asked, I gazed at my girlfriend and my little brother…and I wasn't going to lie to them when I already knew the truth…

"Miley has more support then the King, there is no way in hell she could be beaten in the race to be Queen. We just need to find her and then overthrow the King, both of which might occur at the same time" I stated it was the truth, and it was only a matter of time before everyone realized which side they truly stood.

"Nick, Demi, Joe get down here…we found her, Kevin was right" Mom yelled and we all exchanged looks, well it was a positive she wasn't dead. We all got off the bed and I kept my arm around Demi trying to comfort her.

"So she is going to marry Jake?" Demi whispered and I nodded, she was going to have to. We walked down the stairs and walked into the lounge seeing around fifty people in there just staring at the TV.

"Destiny and my nephew Jake met a long time ago when they both attended school in Tennessee. They've been keeping their relationship a secret this whole time and yesterday when my nephew came to me and told me he had proposed to her I couldn't have been happier to hear that my nephew and the princess were engaged" The King stated giving a huge grin as we could hear cameras flashing around him…it zoomed out and we could see Jake next to him who was also smiling…

"I will take any questions…as will my nephew" The King stated as instantly people started yelling and I just looked at everyone's worried faces…shouldn't she be there?

"Where exactly is the princess?" Someone asked and Jake looked at his Uncle for permission and he nodded as Jake looked back with a smug grin across his face.

"She is feeling a little unwell, she hardly got any sleep last night and she seems to have come down with the flu. We decided it would be better to let her rest" Jake stated as instantly everyone started yelling at the TV that it was "bullshit" or they were "lying" which was true.

"And how about the princesses family, did they know about this?" A man asked and instantly everyone feel silent as the King took the lead on answering the question. We all just watched as he stared down the barrel of the camera…

"Of course they did, they knew of their relationship and they knew how much the princess cares about Jake. They would never hold her back on a opportunity like this, it would only cause her more pain…" He stated holding onto the last word to emphasize he's true meaning, the room was just deadly silent…

"He's aiming that at us, that it we try and stop this…he'll hurt her" Josh stated through gritted teeth as I looked at Nick, he looked absolutely broken at the mention she could get hurt…

"When will the wedding be?" Another person asked and the King exchanged a look with Jake as I felt sick to think of them forcing her into marriage…

"Two weeks and three days from today…it will be a private ceremony held at the palace, with very little media coverage…The princess wanted to keep this very private" The King stated with a grin and I heard some huffs and sighs from people…

"And will the royal family be invited…?" someone asked and we all exchanged looks, this would be an interesting answer for sure…

"No, they won't be…The princess doesn't want them attending as she believes it will cause conflict between the families, it's easier this way and now Jake and Destiny can have their perfect fairytale life together…" The King stated as I looked at Alexandra…she looked scared, the idea that Miley was being held like this…it just seemed so wrong…

"No further questions" The King stated as they both stood up and instantly the TV was off and Josh stood up giving a sigh…

"We have a date, we have two weeks and three days to get as many able people to New York to end this. He just threatened her on live TV if we did anything to stop this, so we'll have to be careful. I'm thinking the day of the wedding we release the story of what he did to her in Tennessee and how she is in love with Nick and not Jake," Josh stated as everyone nodded...this was going to work she was going to be okay.

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews :D And I will update tomorrow!**


	30. Chapter 29 Part 1

**A/N- Hope everyone had or is having a great weekend! I have finished typing this story up now and I've decided to cut it back heaps, there was a chapter before this chapter but it was boring so it got cut! Hopefully this one makes sense with out it :) Thanks for all the reviews!**

_Disclaimer~Don't own anything_**  
**

**Chapter 29- Part 1**

**Miley POV**

Today was my wedding day. It had finally hit me over the last two weeks I'd been treated like a prisoner and a slave, but today it meant this was going to happen forever, no more voice, no more life…and in honesty I'd decided death was a serious option I had to think about to escape.

I hadn't seen the King in two weeks, Jake had kept his word to me, which was good I suppose. Everyday though I'd been cleaning silver cups, plates, knifes and forks anything that was reflective pretty much…it wasn't hard it was just really boring and never ending. Jake and I slept in the same bed all though I refused to speak or eat with him, the only time I ate was when I saw my meal being prepared in front of me because I was scared they would poison me.

I sat alone now looking out the window in Jake's room, for the first time since I'd arrived I'd spent a whole night just sleeping. Jake was gone, like all the traditions stated he couldn't spend the night with his fiance, so I got to be free for 15 hours. Now I was watching all the people outside enjoying their happy life while I was stuck in here,

Suddenly my thoughts where interrupted as I heard the door open but I didn't bother looking over to see who it was, I didn't really care…

"Good morning Destiny, excited about today? You're going to become a real princess and not a fake one like you are at the moment!" I heard the King say cheerfully, I was a real princess, whether he believed it or not I was and I knew that.

"Okay then, so you're going to continue giving me the silent treatment." He stated annoyed now,

"Well I just wanted to tell you there is going to be live footage sent worldwide at the wedding today which basically means you better not play up girl or you're dead" He stated seriously and I just stared out the window. I knew how that threat was most likely truthful which made me consider playing up at the wedding...so then maybe he would kill me.

"See you at the wedding" He stated and left the room as someone else entered,

"Breakfast princess" A maid stated as I turned and she bowed and placing it down as two of the soldiers took their positions outside the door. The maid gave me the weakest smile, which I tried to return but I couldn't…

"Thank you…but I will not be having breakfast" I stated and she looked at me and nodded picking up the bowl, I was scared to sleep I was scared to eat…there was only a matter of time before I was scared of living.

I'd realized being here although Jake's words were truthful, that he didn't want me to be killed, he saw me as his possession. He acted like the King and although I hadn't realized it until now, he just seemed content on having me under his watchful eye while not really caring about me at all.

"Princess" I heard a new voice say and I turned gazing at the new occupants of the room,

I gazed at the man standing in a model like pose before me, two women at his side while another woman hung behind them. I frowned not knowing who exactly they were as he just smiled,

"I am Pierre…I am your hair stylist, this is Maggie, Tennille and Gretchen they will work on everything else. We have four hours we better get to work" He stated as I looked at them, great…hair and makeup…fantastic.

The instantly surrounded me, and began playing with my hair and talking in some foreign language I didn't know. Pedicure and a Manicure later, I was actually starting to get hell nervous…what had I got myself into?

"She is finished" He yelled hours later, holding up a mirror I gazed at myself in full make up, my hair was in a perfect bun with braids looped around it and I had to say I did look pretty…even if I didn't feel it.

"Okay it's time for the dress…" One of the women stated and disappeared as I glanced up at the clock it was 11.30am the wedding was to start at 12pm exactly and should be finished by 1…then the reception.

"Here you go princess" One of them stated handing me the dress,

I frowned gazing at it…I hated it. There was nothing about this stupid dress I liked, not one single thing. It was white of course, but it looked like something from the 18th century it was that old.

"Right listen and don't talk loudly" Gretchen whispered to me as I stared at her confused and I looked to see the other three of them were gazing at the door,

"My uncle is in your army, something is going to happen today...He couldn't tell me what was going to happen but something is" She whispered as I instantly frowned, no I didn't want anything happening today! Gretchen moved away as Pierre took her spot looking at me,

"I also received a letter princess, from your army leader Josh he told me to tell you to be ready for the worst" He stated as I frowned…the worst? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Tell them they need to stop what ever they are doing! I don't want to let them just get hurt! You need to make them stop please!" I stated pleadingly looking at the four of them as Pierre just sighed.

"Josh said you'd say that. We weren't told princess what is going to happen, but I think what ever it is…you cannot stop it. We were given each a letter telling us what we needed to tell you and told to report back if you were ill or anything was wrong with you…I think you're about to be thrown into a war so get ready" Pierre stated and I sighed and they moved out of the room leaving me holding the dress. A war?

_**Mandy POV**_

"She seemed in pretty good spirits though, I mean when we arrived she seemed pretty much broken and looked an absolute mess. We fixed her hair and make up and she said absolutely nothing but just stared ahead at nothing." Pierre stated as I watched him hoping what he said was the truth,

"But once we mentioned you guys everything changed, she began to worry and panic. The princess told us she didn't want to be saved…like you said she would though," He continued while we all sat around just watching him,

"She seemed healthy but looked very thin and the wedding dress is way too loose on her…she has obviously lost weight, but no physical harm was present" One of the girls stated, I sighed nervously…well at least that was good.

"Thank you so much for this…we will forever be in your debt, thanks"Alexandra stated, as they were lead out of the one room we had all secluded into. We had security right around the house at the moment just in case…

"She must be so scared not knowing what's going to happen to her…" Joe whispered as I looked over at Nick, he had his head leaning on the window as he stared outside…he was really worried.

"She knows she needs to get ready though, she isn't a stupid girl…she will understand what's going to happen" Denise stated, it was starting at 5pm…the official protest and most likely war would begin.

Every city had a leader, they were going to gather all the people and make a "army" then move to the government base in each city. The aim was not to kill but threaten until they fell. Here in New York it was going down different, the palace was going to be raided and anyone who got in the way was to be killed, the only people invading the palace had to be the best, because they needed to be the warriors in this. Joe, Kevin and Nick along with Paul and Henry had all thrown an absolute fit last night against all us girls when they announced they were going to be involved in raiding the palace.

"I still don't think any of you being involved in this is a good idea…what happens if you get injured?" Magritte stated shaking her head as all the guys just looked at us,

"What happens if she gets hurt? The more the better I say. She's going to be terrified, she won't be able to tell who is telling her the truth and pretending…anyone holding a gun is going to look like the bad guy…at least if someone does find her and tells us she'll have a familiar face…" Paul stated and Denise just looked at him…

"Yeah that's bull shit all of you…except Nick, who I genuinely believe is in this literally to calm her down. The rest of you want to be the one that kills the King, to get revenge especially you Paul and Henry…" Denise stated as Nick looked up at the mention of his name…

"So what if we want revenge! Don't lie and say you don't, he ripped their family apart. Because of them Miley's never going to have her father walk her down the aisle or watch her graduate, so yeah I do want revenge" Kevin stated seriously, his hand tightly gripped on the chair looking at his mother…

"I understand that, but do you really think my son and wife in law want you to go into this fight…I mean if any of you get hurt it is going to hurt all of us let alone Miley, I doubt she could bare the lose of another family member" Alexandra stated and I nodded, she wouldn't cope I knew that…

"We're going and that's that, I am saving my princess" Nick stated and glanced quickly at all of us and looked out the window, there was an awkward tension between everyone at the moment but nothing could change anyone's minds.

"Five minutes to 12…everything will be ready by now" Demi whispered as we gazed at the clock and I saw Nick pulling out his Ipod and putting his earphones in, obviously he didn't want to watch the wedding, that most of the world knew was a fake.

"Yeah and then after the wedding at 4pm our plans will start and the news will get the story of how he's tried to kill her and the photos of her and Nick" I stated and everyone nodded, we were waiting after the wedding to release it…hopefully we'd end this all by tonight.

The idea was to have people watching the wedding then see the news that Miley was in love with Nick and that the King had tried to kill her in Tennessee...it would give them an hour to decide which side they wanted to stand before it all began.

"Okay lets turn on the TV, anyone not want to watch this, you should most likely leave…" Dad stated grabbing the remote, Nick was instantly up as was Demi and they both walked out as Selena most likely not wanting to be left behind followed.

"We all ready for this…?" Alexandra asked and everyone nodded as Paul turned the TV on and we gazed at some news reporter talking about the wedding her monotone drawing out each syllable telling us she obviously didn't like this wedding either...

"And now we'll cross to the Royal wedding for the next hour…" She stated as the camera flashed to the huge church that had been built by the King, he didn't want to use the old Stewart one.

I gazed terrified at the hundreds of people there, they were all his supporters and we all knew one slip up from Miley at this moment could cause her more then just a slap on the wrist…it could cost her life and everything we were fighting to save.


	31. Chapter 29 Part 2

**Chapter 29- Part 2**

_**Miley POV**_

I paced back and forward alone in the chambers of the church, tears were running down my face and I couldn't stop them. I wanted to go home, and I was pleading to some invisible god for this nightmare to be over. The problem was I knew I was never going home and this clearly wasn't a nightmare, my prayers were going unanswered and what remained was the worry of what was to come...

"Princess it's time" A soldier stated walking in the door as I stared at him clenching my hands together scared. He took one look at me and gave a sigh walking in the room, I couldn't do this…I thought I could but I just couldn't.

"Princess you have to come now, this needs to run smoothly wipe your tears away and pretend at least you want to marry him... for your own sake" He pleaded and I nodded wiping my eyes and gazing in the mirror, my massacre was water proof and I wiped away any obvious signs of the tears,

I walked over to the soldier as he looked at me nervously and opened the door for me. I walked out slowly gazing at a huge amount of soldiers who instantly began to follow me towards The King who was standing there chatting away with another even more soldiers. I looked around scared as he turned and looked at me a smile coming across his face.

"Oh look at you gorgeous as normal…" The King stated moving towards me, he gave me a huge grin and pulled me into a hug as he kissed me on the head and I just stood there frozen in terror and anger.

"Your father I am sure would want his daughter to be walked down the aisle by a true leader, so I being the man I am decided I would take the honor." He stated as I just stared at him, my father would be turning in his grave knowing that he was about to force his only living daughter into a marriage.

"Let's get this party started…" He stated as I gazed at my bridesmaids, I knew none of them I hadn't even met my maid of honor. She smiled giving me the bouquet as I just looked at her and took it...No way was I saying thank you to her.

"Open the doors" The King instructed, the doors instantly opened as everyone stood up, the choir started singing and I gazed terrified seeing Jake at the end of the aisle.

I slowly stepped like I'd been told, instantly my eyes started to water. I just had to imagine he was Nick and everything was going to be okay. The Kings arm was looped tightly around mine and slowly cutting circulation off to it, as I took a deep breath trying not to burst out crying as I kept stepping down the aisle to heaps of smiling people…how could they smile at this torture?

I finally reached the end as The King kissed me on the cheek and I stepped away from him instantly and he shot me a warning look. Jake offered me his hand, his face smiling with excitement as my body shook in panic and terror. I slowly placed my hand on his turning to the priest as he looked at us…

As he spoke I didn't take any of it in, this was just a dream this wasn't happening I was sure of it. I felt a tear suddenly roll down my cheek hitting me back to realization as I saw a little boy holding a pillow with the rings on it.

"Do you Jake Ryan take Destiny Hope Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked as I just froze, please just say no. I looked pleadingly into his eyes as he gave me a huge grin and nodded…

"I do…" He stated and I felt myself let out a sob as he looked at me calmly and rubbed my hand slowly putting the ring on my finger, as the priest turned his attention to me, while the tears kept running down my face…

"Do you Destiny Hope Stewart take Jake Ryan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked as my mind instantly screamed to say no, I moved picking the other ring up. My mental screaming was interrupted by the thought of my family…I had to do this for them...for Nick.

"I….do…" I choked out as I let more tears spill down my face and I pushed the ring onto his finger and Jake just stared at me with an annoyed expression. I saw it face on his face for less then a second as I instantly knew I was in serious shit after the ceremony…I wasn't supposed to be crying.

"Then by the power vested in me and the church, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" He stated as I froze…kissing, he was going to kiss me?

He let go of my hands and slowly moved his fingers to the veil, he slowly pulled it up and I felt myself just crying and unable to stop. He gave a sigh looking at me and moved his hand wiping away my tears as he moved his face closer and lowly pressed his lips against mine.

I felt instant disgust and waited five seconds before pulling away while the people in the church all gazed at us, the music began to play again and he took my hand as we slowly walked down the aisle while everyone stood still smiling at us. We walked out the doors and instantly went outside, not a word was spoken. I saw the look exchanged by the King and Jake though and it made me really terrified, we walked into the public's eyes as the huge crowed outside the church started cheering as we walked down the steps and Jake helped me get in the car.

Yet again not a word was spoken between us. We arrived back at the palace to another bunch of people. We both got out and waited as the Kings car arrived and all three of us with a bunch of soldiers walked inside…

"You brat…you couldn't hold it together for a simple hour could you" The King instantly screamed as they both grabbed my arms shooing the soldiers away. They both began to drag me down the desolate hallways and brought me back into Jake's room.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered out finally as instantly a hand collided with my face and I instantly hit the ground and was dragged back up as I opened my eyes, to see not the King but Jake his eyes filled with anger…

"You only had to fucking pretend Miley!" He screamed and punched me square in the face as I instantly feel backwards,

I felt like it was in slow motion, I felt my body hit the table behind me and for the moment I heard it crack it didn't hurt. But then instantly I felt the pain as I hit the floor with a thump…it went through me like a dagger consuming my whole body,

"Oh god, I didn't mean to do that…" I heard Jake yell as I just felt agony everywhere; my hand was just screaming at me in pain while my head was just throbbing and some sort of liquid was moving down my head,

I soon realized that I could hear them talking but there was no words that made sense to me…I was blacking out and I could feel myself falling into unconsciousness. I started to loose hearing their voices until finally there was just nothing anymore.

_**Nick POV**_

"Nick, Demi, Selena get down here now change of plans!" Dad suddenly screamed, the three of us who were lying in the library instantly exchanged worried looks and stood up…something was wrong I could already feel it. My heart began beating out of my chest in worry...did something happen in the wedding? Was Miley okay?

"The times been changed, this is happening now. The fight it has to happen now…Miley was crying at the wedding, The King was just so angry…it's to risky to let this go in case they do anything," Dad stated as we all just looked at him standing on the staircase…she was crying?

I felt my heart break but instantly nodded as I rushed down the stairs seeing all the guys on one side of the room while all the women stood unhappy on the other side.

"Be safe okay, your there to save her not kill anyone" Mom stated seriously, all of them looked terrified, "Look after yourself Nick…if you get hurt I would never forgive myself" She whispered kissing me on the head and I nodded, I hugged Demi as she wrapped her arms around me and then Selena before moving towards the door…

"Hey think of the positives if this goes badly Magritte you'll be Queen" Dad stated and we all just looked at him, did he even think before he spoke. He gave an awkward nod as we all quickly walked out the door,

"That was real smooth dad, you just told every already emotional woman in the family that Miley is dead…or is going to be dead" Kevin stated and instantly bot Henry and Joe shot him a look eying off towards me, I'd already thought of the worst already...it's not like dad or Kevin's word weren't the truth.

"I'm sure she will be absolutely fine…Kevin, Paul…don't worry Nick, we're going to find her and she'll be absolutely fine" Henry stated, but this was earlier then we planned I'd now wished I'd watched the wedding to see why they were so worried about my girlfriend.

"She'll be fine okay now take these, we're all going to get separated that's pretty obvious, so firstly guns…then walkie talkies…we are all interconnected and I am linked to Josh who is linked to every team leader…" Dad stated as we climbed into the SUV and I was handed the gun from Henry as the car started moving and I looked at it. I mean I knew how to use a gun…but I didn't expect to ever have to use it in self defense or to kill someone…

"Now we have one purpose save Miley and kill the King, both of which I want to occur but there is a change one or neither of these will happen so be prepared for the worst okay" Dad stated as we nodded, I gazed out the window looking at people milling in large groups in the street…Hopefully it was enough,

"Hey you guys where you at, we got some info on your girl…" Josh stated through static as dad pulled up his walkie talkie and pressed a button as I gazed at my own…

"We're almost at the park, she okay?" Dad asked and let go of the button as there was no reply and I sighed looking out the window as we pulled up at park and I saw a huge mass of people all trying to look not suspicious but failing...it was kind of obvious.

"Don't know but she's on second floor, left hallway and take the second right. She should be in Jake's headquarters somewhere, we just got word from a maid that the King and Jake arrived back there and dragged her upstairs and they haven't returned…ain't looking good by the sound of it" Josh said and I bit down on my tongue climbing out of the car as all the people quickly gazed over.

"Okay thanks Josh, give us word when it's our go" Dad stated as we walked out, dad walked up as everyone looked at him and he pulled out a sheet gazing at it, and sighing,

"Hey everyone, you know who I am and you know who we are…you are the best of every team and we are going in the fifth group to invade the palace, our aim is simple to find the princess and get her out safely" Dad yelled as I looked at all the people, they were all men built like bricks most likely security or body guards of some sort.

"Okay we have word she's in Jake's headquarters and by the sound of it…she might be hurt, it's on the second floor left hallway and take the second right door and that's the room…" He yelled as I looked at the ground, this seemed so complicated and dangerous but I knew it was only going to be worse once we got in there.

"Right we'll wait for our call and then we'll go" Dad stated as I walked away over to a tree and sighed leaning against it as Joe walked over and put his hand on my shoulder…

"She's brave Nick, she'll fight for you because she knows you love her and that will get Miles through. I am just hoping everyone at home stays safe as well, if I lost Demi I don't know what I'd do Nick. We're both in the same situation..." Joe stated but would love really be enought to safe any of us? I gazed over at dad and glanced at my watched…2pm…

We all just stood around, Joe ended up walking off leaving me alone to my thoughts as I stood there shaking my head, if anything had happened to her I would never ever forgive myself or anyone for letting her run off…

"Time to go…let's do this" Dad suddenly yelled, I had never been more confident in my life, we all quickly started walking and I tagged onto the end with Kevin and Joe who gave me a sympathetic look.

We walked down the street and turned the corner looking at the palace I couldn't help but let my mouth just drop, there were people everywhere running for there lives while gunfire could be heard everywhere. We quickly moved down the street as we saw maids and chefs running from the palace to get away, I watched in horror as a man shot a soldier in the head and I realized this was serious…life threatening serious.

After I'd already seen about twenty ten soldiers and dodged numerous screaming people we finally made it in the gates. I gazed around seeing that the whole group had pretty much split up now.

"Look there's no one on the door…" Joe yelled pointing to a side door, we all exchanged looks and I was going to take this opportunity…it might be our only chance.

The three of us rushed forward as more gunshots were heard and ran in the door gazing around as a bunch of maids came rushing at us screaming. We exchanged looks and walked out into the main area just to see soldiers shooting guns and fighting with an assortment of people…

"Stairs quick…I'll stay here help these guys you keep going okay" Kevin yelled and we both nodded and rushed up the stairs, we climbed them while we stayed low and moving so we didn't get hit by the firing bullets that were just being shot off randomly in all directions.

"Level 1…one more staircase" Joe hissed and I nodded as we rushed along the hallway and found another staircase, there was hardly anyone on this level, it was deserted...obviously no one had managed to advance to here yet…

"Well if it isn't Nick Lucas and his stupid brother" I heard a voice yell as we both gazed up to see Jake Ryan standing there, still dressed in his suit a gun pointed directly at both of us…

"Come to save my wife have you…" He yelled with a laugh as I just stared at him, he didn't care about her at all…I hated him so much, for hurting Miley for making her feel like her life was over. "Oh well you're not going to get that chance are you" He yelled and he put his finger on the trigger and I felt myself just freeze…this was it, after everything we were about to get shot by this son of a bitch…

I watched as I heard a shot ring through the air, I watched Jake's mouth just open for a second before he moved his hand to his chest. He pulled his hand down as I saw the blood soaking through his white shirt and he stumbled a little before tripping and rolling down the steps coming to a halt at the bottom…

I looked in total shock…he was dead? Which meant Miley was officially now a widow…fantastic. I gazed down the staircase to see our a saviour. He gazed at us with a smirk he wasn't from our team for sure...he was one of the soldiers. He turned and pointed the gun at Jake letting anouther bullet go into him just to make sure...

"That's for screwing with the princesses heart you sick bastard!" He yelled giving us a look as suddenly there was a huge bang and we all gazed to see about ten soldiers walking down the hallway….

"Shit…go…" He yelled at us urgently as I looked at Joe for a second. I saw the look of revenge in his eyes and I nodded knowing that he wanted to stay. I rushed up the stairs alone hearing the screaming and shooting below…

I walked down the left hallway; it was deadly silent…only the muffling of the screams and gunshots below could be heard. Each step I took I had to force myself to take another when finally I reached the door. I put my hand on the handle pulling out the gun for the first time as I carefully rotated the knob…

It made a small creak as I gazed in and slowly pushed the door open raising the gun. I took one step into the room looking around quickly at the bedroom...there was no one here. I sighed continuing into the room and then gazed down...oh god, for the first time in weeks I could finally see her...but this was not how I wanted it.

"Miles…" I whispered, taking a very careful step forward…I could see her right in front of me on top of a broken table but she was just laying there. There was blood dripping from her head down her white face…she was laying in an awkward position and she just looked…dead.

"Miley…" I whispered my voice cracking, as I suddenly fell to my knees moving over to her and pulling her off the table as I gazed at her wedding dress, which was now stained in places with her blood. She just fell away from me; I bit my lip and pressed my fingers against her neck while tears filled my eyes…

"Come on Miles it's me Nick…you got to wake up for me please…you got to wake up" I whispered as I felt the first tear roll down my face, I sighed in relief finding her pulse and gave a weak smile,

Thats when I heard the door creak and I turned gazing up to see him..._The King,_ holding a gun pointed at me.

"Bye Nicholas…at least you can die together" He stated and released the trigger on the gun he was holding,

I had no time to dodge but I had time to react and managed to pull my gun out as the bullet hit me directly in the chest For a moment i fetl pain as he sent another one off and it also hit me and I stumbled back in agony falling next to Miley.

"Bye Destiny I guess you being dead was always your future..." He stated as he pointed the gun at her, I watched him go to pull the trigger…I forced the little to no energy I had left and pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger…

It was a bittersweet moment, I watched the bullet hit his head instantly killing him, but as I watched him die in front of me…I was dying. I knew I was and I knew Miley wasn't going to wake up right now to save me. I gasped for breath moving my hand over holding hers… I closed my eyes knowing what was coming, but I knew I was with her and as I entered a world of blackness all I cared about was that she still might have a chance...

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D ****I realized writing a "war" scene is really hard because although I knew exactley where I wanted this chapter to go it heading in the complete opposite direction! Oh well I still got to the point I want to :D I will update maybe Thursday... :)  
**


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**_Demi POV_**

It was over. We knew it was, it was clear to us from the TV it was all finished. Hundreds if not thousands of people were dead all around the US, but we knew the worst was still to come. We were just waiting for the call, that one of them was dead…we weren't even thinking they could have all made it through this. There was just no chance from what we'd seen...

I cuddled up to mom while Selena was on the other side, we looked at the news report and the helicopter footage from over the palace. It was scary you could see dead people everywhere and others running for their lives. And on every news station there were two questions, two very simple questions…Was the King still alive? Was the princess alive? Even we didn't know that at the moment,

"Just be positive okay…" Mandy kept saying more to herself then any of us, I gazed at Grandma who held her hands tightly together, muttering words under her breath as my eyes filled with tears, "We need to be positive,"

"It's five pm,we should know something" Denise suddenly hissed clearly upset causing us all to jump a little, we gazed over at her worried face. I looked up at mom as she gave a large sigh...

We all instantly gazed over as the ringing of the phone echoed through the room. We all just gazed at it sitting on the table, but no one moved forward to grab it straight away; we all just stared praying this was good news and not more bad news. Mom finally pushed us away and grabbed the phone picking it up…

"Hello…" She said quietly as I climbed off the couch and moved onto the floor sitting next to Mandy. Selena followed as we all intently stared at mom,

"Okay no we'll be there soon, No…I understand…I…love you too" Mom whispered..she only said that to dad, that meant he had to be okay! "We're fine Henry, I'll see you soon" She whispered as she held back tears and put the phone down as she bit her lip…something was wrong,

"It's Nick...he" She whispered as I watched the color drain from Denise's face and I felt myself just stop breathing all together. He had to be okay! He'd told me he'd save her…not get killed.

"He killed the King but he got shot twice in the process…he's gone into emergency surgery. I'm so sorry Denise…" Mom whispered as I saw a look of horror cross Denise's face. Nick had killed the King though he was no longer a threat to any of us, but hopefully he hadn't taken my best friend with him.

"Miley isn't great either, they said she has head trauma…Everyone else is okay though…Joe, Kevin, Paul and Henry they're all okay…" Mom whispered and I just burst out crying…my two best friends were both on the verge of being dead, I could hear Denise crying and that only made me cry harder,

"They're going to be okay sweetie we got to say positive…" Mom said pulling me into a hug as I kept crying, how could I be fucking positive, Miley was my best girlfriend and Nick he was the guy I always turned too when everything fell apart.

"We got to get to the military hospital, the other hospitals are full so…" Mom said pulling me up as she rubbed my back. What happens if they were both were already dead and I never saw them again?

"Okay then well lets go…" I heard Grandma say as I felt myself moving yet every step I took felt like I was in a dream. I was pulled outside and we got into a car as I forced myself to stop crying,I had to hold it together…for both of them.

"Keep it together…we'll find out more when we get there" Mom stated as she moved her support to Denise who was just a complete mess, Selena moved over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders,

"They'll be okay Demi, they need each other they'll be fine" She whispered and I nodded resting my head on her shoulder as the car started moving, I wanted Joe so bad and I was so thankful he didn't get hurt but it still felt like I was having my heart ripped out…

With in minutes we arrived and climbed out, there were no soldiers only men dressed in casual clothes holding guns who didn't even ask us for identification. We quickly moved through the doors and instantly a man came over to us as I saw the emergency room was just full of people screaming and in pain…

"Come with me…I'll take you to everyone" He stated and we followed him as he pressed the buzzer for the door and we walked down a very busy hospital corridor. We got into the elevator as he pressed the button and there was just just deadly silence except for Denise crying. We finally arrived at the level and the doors opened as we all piled out,

"Demi…" I heard a yell and looked over seeing Joe as I just stood there for a moment and stared at him. Then I was running at him, I didn't know why but just the sight of him, it made me feel so much better. I reached him in seconds as he instantly picked me up off the ground pulling me into a tight hug. I instantly began crying again, I was so relieved he was okay.

"I am okay, don't cry okay. There going to be fine...I love you Demi" He said holding me, I just stopped crying suddenly...he loved me? He placed me on the ground letting go of me and moved his hand brushing away the tears from my face. I looked up at his own face to see a cut on his forehead with stitches in it,

"I love you too...I am so happy you're okay Joe, I was so scared" I whispered and he smiled leaning down and giving me a really light kiss before pulling away,

"There going to be okay promise. Miles was doing okay, she wasn't awake but I was with her and she was breathing and that's good right…" Joe stated and I just stared at him…yeah what about Nick though? I let out a sob as he sighed wrapping his arms around him…

"Kevin found them, they were holding hands. Doctor said she could have been out for a while before we got there…they pushed her onto a table." I heard dad whisper to mom as I sat down on Joe's lap and he pulled me into his arms rubbing my back,

"Nick...he was just a horrible shade of white, there was blood everywhere." I heard dad say and that only made me cry harder…I didn't want to even imagine,

"Doctor what's happening?" I heard mom instantly yell as I jumped up from Joe's lap and quickly gazed at a elderly man who gave us all a nod. He looked at all of us, taking in a deep breath...oh no.

_**Mandy POV**_

"I am Doctor Rushmore, I am the princesses doctor and you'll be happy to know she's in a stable condition. I know most of you saw her and when I saw her I thought it was a lot worse…but it is actually alot better then what we expected" He stated and I stared at him clenching my fists scared…

"She has a severely broken wrist, which we will take her into surgery for. At the moment though we are waiting for her to wake up, we've already done an MRI and there is only a small amount of brain damage and it will most likely heal with time. Basically she's going to have a very serious concussion of sorts…" He stated and I just stared at him, okay that sounded okay…not to bad she wasn't dead.

"Can we see her then?" Magritte asked as he nodded giving us a weak smile,

"Yes you can, we need to get you out of the way basically so you can all go in her room for the time being. we are expected to get a lot more people in here so we need you all out of the way for your safety. You need to be quiet though and when she wakes up get a nurse to get me immediately…" He stated as we all nodded and he sighed…

"When she wakes up, don't we worried if she acts strangely and knows nothing at all…her name, her age who she is who you are…although she only has small amount of damage it's in the area of the brain that controls memory…thought patterns…" He stated and I just stared at him…so she might not remember us?

"So she could have like amnesia…permanently?" I heard Kevin choke out staring at him, I felt so bad for him having to find them both laying dead like that…it would have been so terrible…

"Well she most likely will be perfectly fine, most people with damage in this area have short term damage a couple hours at the most…but it also could be bad, so yes she might have amnesia permanently but it's very very unlikely. Don't worry okay she needs to wake up first and then we'll see, she's doing really well..." He stated as we all just nodded and a nurse walked over. I frowned hearing this...she would be fine she had to be,

"She's been placed in room 307 doctor…" He stated and he nodded indicating for us to follow, we all quickly did and followed him down a hallway.

"Stay calm, the princess is very lucky she's only received this much damage it could have been a lot worse…" He stated and opened the door as I let everyone move forward and then stepped into the room.

"The cut on her head will be gone within a couple of weeks, the one of the back is the one we are worried about…I'll see you soon okay, be quit and tell a nurse if she wakes up," The doctor stated as we all nodded, I looked down at her as he left and I gave a sigh.

"She looks dead…" Joe whispered seriously, in all honesty she did. She looked like an absolute stick she was that skinny and just touching her it looked like you could break her. Miley's face was a clear white only with a fading bruise and the obvious line of red running across her forehead, she had an oxygen mask covering her face and something that was monitoring her heart rate, along with a drip running from her arm to the IV.

"Okay…that is defiantly going into the rubbish" I heard Magritte say, I watched as she picked a diamond and gold ring up off the bedside table and threw it into the bin, in a way I hoped she didn't remember some things in her past…

I watched as Demi was the first one to actually move forward and put her hand carefully on Miley's shoulder, I watched the tears roll down a lot of faces just seeing Miley like this made everyone scared…because if she was pretty good, how bad was Nick?

There was a sudden knocking on the door as everyone's attention was drawn away from her, the door opened and another man came in a stethoscope around his neck, he was a doctor obviously.

"I am Mr Nick Lucas' doctor…can I speak to the family outside?" He asked and instantly the two guys moved out along with Denise and Paul as the door shut and everyone fell silent,

"What happens if he's dead?" Selena whispered as we all just looked at her, he'd be fine he had to be fine…I mean he killed the King, if he could kill the King he could survive two bullets,

"He'll be fine…he has to be for everyone" Alexandra said slowly running her hand over Miley's head and leaned down slowly kissing her, I bit my lip realizing that she was now the Queen…well soon to be crowned…The King was dead…wait what about Jake?

"Does anyone know what happened to Jake?" I asked and Henry gave a nod as we gazed at him and he shook his head indicating what we all hoped…okay he was dead…that was a good thing he deserved to die.

"So we literally have the Queen in front of us…" Demi whispered, if I'd thought of Miley as being Queen last year I would have just laughed…but now she was about to be…

The door opened and we gazed at Joe walking in as he closed the door. We all looked at his face, he looked horrible and Demi instantly moved to his side and he just shook his head…

"He's gone in a coma…he might never wake up" Joe whispered and instantly started crying as I closed my eyes, this couldn't be happening. This was supposed to be perfect…it was all supposed to be a happily ever after…

"They fixed the bullet wounds but they think he might have brain damage, mom and dad and Kevin have gone to see him. The doctor said there's nothing else we can do but wait…" Joe whispered out choking back tears while Demi continued hugging him,

"He's going to be okay Joe, we're all going to be okay. The Kings dead…finally we can all get back to how it was before" Demi whispered holding him, I nodded looking at Miley even though I knew we couldn't go back now, no way...that was even an option anymore.

**A/N- There is only 5 chapters left! So yes thanks for the reviews I enjoyed reading them all :D And sorry if this is really dodgy and the grammar/spelling is bad I'm half asleep checking this! Should update maybe tomorrow or the next day... **


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews :D **

**Chapter 31**

**Joe POV**

Clocks annoyed me the constant ticking of time passing even though we couldn't change it. How could we be able to push the hands on a clock back but not actual time? Because that's what I wanted to do so bad at the moment. The constant ticking of the clock had kept me awake all night, I'd just been staring at Nick in front of me unable to do anything to make this better.

The doctor said he'd sustained massive internal bleeding, which they had fixed but still they were worried about serious brain damage. He went into a coma and they had no idea if he'd ever wake up…

"You want a coffee?" I heard Kevin ask mom and dad, I gazed at the clock reading 6am. Kevin glanced over at me for an answer and I gave a nod as he slowly dragged his feet out the door.

"Why don't you go home…both of you get some rest?" Mom whispered seriously as I looked at her and shook my head, not at the moment. Plus the press knew Miley was here we'd get hammered as soon as we put foot outside the hospital doors.

"Joe maybe you should, there is no point staying here. We'll ring you if anything happens with them. You should take Demi and Selena home as well…" Dad stated and I looked at him shaking my head…no I was staying.

Silence came over us again and I just stared looking at Nick's chest rising and falling, his face was just a pale white with no color what so ever. I sighed pushing my hand through my hair, he didn't deserve this. The door suddenly flew open and we gazed at a flustered Kevin…

"Miles woke up…" He stated simply, I was out of my seat instantly as was mom and dad.

We quickly moved out of the room and rushed down the hallway, she was only two doors down so we were there in seconds.

"Be quiet" Dad said as Kevin opened the door,

"This is all my fault" Miley's voice screamed sobbing as I instantly gazed to see everyone in the room just staring at the bed terrified.

I turned my attention gazing to where I'd seen Miley last night but now found her hidden under the blankets absolutely sobbing. The nurse shot us all a look as we came in and I instantly went to Demi's side.

"Sweet heart, he's going to be wake up okay. He did this for you, this isn't your fault" Alexandra stated, I saw the look of worry in the room, she'd obviously been like this for a while,

"What happened?" I whispered to Demi and she just shook her head with a dazed expression across her tear stained face,

"She was fine and then she found out about Nick and now…" Demi whispered shakily as I sighed looking back at the sobbing blanket outline.

"What happens if he doesn't?" She screamed again "This is all my fault, I told you not to save me"

Miley shh it's going to be okay" Mandy whispered moving forward placing her hand carefully on the sheets not sure exactly what she was putting her hand on,

"At least she's making sense, She doesn't have amnesia clearly" I heard Henry say instantly everyone just turned and stared at him.

"The girl is hysterical Henry! This is almost as bad as amnesia" Magritte hissed at him as Miley continued to sob. The door opened and the doctor came in and frowned looking at the sheets,

"Okay then" He stated a little confused, "Hello your highness…I'm your doctor, now we have to get you ready to go in for surgery to fix your wrist up…"

"I don't want surgery! I want to die!" Miley screamed in response, Demi shook a little at her words as I wrapped my arms around her waist trying to reassure the situation.

"Okay, Can I please have a word with you, we need you to sign some paperwork and seeing you're her legal guardian…you can decide for her seeing she's under 18…" The doctor whispered to Alexandra who nodded standing up,

"Of course, I'll be right back sweet heart" Alexandra said and left the room, Magritte stepped forward to make her attempt and I already knew she was going to fail.

"Destiny this is not your fault okay, this was bound to happen eventually. It was a revolt against the King and once we had your army sorted more people just joined in for the sake of it, all that matters now is you" I heard Magritte say, that made her sobbing worse if anything,

"I just want Nick okay, I don't want any of you. I want him…I want NICK" She screamed instantly sending Magritte cowering back in defeat,

"Miley honey you can't have Nick right now sweetie okay…Nick's going to be okay Miles you need to positive." Mandy whispered calmly as I frowned, but we didn't know if he was even going to be okay.

"I want to die, this is all my fault" She sobbed out and moved changing her position under the sheets,

"Joe you try" Demi whispered to me pleadingly and I sighed…fine why not? I was going to take a different angle though.

"Okay listen here Miley, stop your crying and whining and stop being attention seeking. Miley you need surgery, do you ever want to play the piano again because you need your wrist. Now crying over Nick is not going to change the fact he's in a coma Miley okay" I yelled at her,

"Miley he did this for you okay! He saved your life, now are you going to repay him by crying in bed or actually trying to live your life and get your wrist fixed, because Miley I know which one Nick would want" I yelled harshly as everyone just shot me a look of annoyance. Miley only started crying harder…I gave a sigh shaking my head,

"Great Joe, you made her worse. We wanted you here for moral support not to make her more upset" Magritte hissed, "Well hey I tried Magritte, I tried" I responded annoyed,

"I'm so sorry Joe, I wish it was me not him…" Miley whispered as I gave everyone a smug look as she moved the sheets down a little. I let go of Demi and walked over taking the edge of the top of the sheet seeing her fingers,

"Miley you don't need to be sorry for anything okay. You did absolutely nothing wrong now you need to have surgery okay" I whispered pulling the sheet down a bit more, "We'll be here when you wake up and you can tell us about everything and anything" I stated as finally I pulled it down enough to see her tear stricken face,

"Now no more tears okay. You're fine and that's really good!" I stated as she nodded and I moved my hand rubbing her shoulder.

The door opened as both the doctor and Alexandra walked back in. Alexandra instantly smiled looking at Miley as I moved away and the doctor instantly took my place,

"Right so we ready for this surgery? The doctor asked as Miley nodded with tears continuing to fall down her face,

"Bye Miley you'll be fine okay…" I stated and she just nodded not looking at anyone. A bunch of nurses walked in and moved around the bed as we all stood back,

"This will be all fixed, two months in plaster and you'll be fine okay…" The doctor stated and she gazed around the room for the first time as everyone tried there hardest to put fake smiles across their faces.

"You'll be okay sweetie okay, Nick's going to be fine, you've done nothing wrong" Mom whispered and Miley nodded in agreement, he had to be okay for all of us.

_**Demi POV**_

"Surgery went perfect she'll start coming around over the next couple of hours, tell her to press this button is if she wants morphine don't worry she can't over dose on it" The doctor said with a grin as I gazed over my unconscious cousin with a mask over her face, she looked peaceful which was good...then again anything was good compared to before.

"Thank you so much doctor…" Grandma stated looking over Miley giving a worried sigh as the doctor left.

"Why don't we go home? Demi you need sleep and don't you dare say you don't, Selena you don't look much better" Mom stated and I instantly began to violently shake my head,

"No I am staying here," I stated looking at Joe who gave me a smile, Denise with Kevin and Paul had gone back to Nick but Joe had stayed with me.

"Alexandra why don't you go home as well, Joe can stay with Miley…she'll be fine" Dad stated as Joe nodded, dad was preparing to leave soon because he had been chosen to make a statement about Miley's condition to the public.

"Okay I will accept your offer…thank you Henry," She stated with a nod as I looked at mom,

"I'm not leaving...no way," I stated as she just sighed and nodded. Selena gave me a tired smile and pulled me into a hug as I gave her one back,

"See you later" She mumbled and moved away as mom, grandma and dad all gave me one as well.

"Just the two of us then" Joe stated as the door closed and I sighed sitting on his lap, he wrapped his arm around me giving a smile,

"How about I stay with Miles till she wakes up and you can go stay with your mom? I'll be okay here…and I think your mom needs you more then I do right now." I stated and he gave a sigh and frowned looking at me, "You sure Dem, I can stay here you know I will"

"I know, but right now I think it would be best for us to just stick with our families until this gets sorted out" I mumbled and he nodded leaning up and giving me a very light kiss, "Love you," He mumbled as I smiled, getting off him...

"Love you too now go" I whispered as he nodded getting up, "Come get me when she wakes up" Joe stated walking out as I gave him a nod and he closed the door. I grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the side of the bed and sat down staring at Miley.

"And to think you are going to be Queen in a couple of weeks…" I stated shaking my head, I mean there was no question she was to become Queen and the news and public believed it would be in a couple of weeks, but that was up to when everyone thought Miley was actually ready which she certainly wasn't at the moment…

I sighed leaning my head down on the chair and closed my eyes, it was late afternoon now and everyone's sleeping patterns were a little screwed up since the last two days. I sighed thinking back to when everything was good before the whole battle had begun, when we went ice skating and I was smiling and not crying everyone couple of minutes,

I must have dozed off because the next thing I felt was someone poking me in the arm, I let out a groan thinking it must be Joe or someone as I tried to ignore it for a little longer…

"What do you want…" I said with a sigh in the end and gazing to see Miley staring directly back at me. She had a very tired expression across her face but she was awake which was good as I gave her a smile and moved over taking her good hand.

"Hey sorry, fell asleep for a bit…come here you want to take this off don't you" I said as I moved and slowly pulled the mask off her,

"How you feeling?" I asked as she gave me a shrug, she was pretty doped out by the look on her face at the moment as I gave a nod…

"Where is everyone?" She whispered her voice was pretty harsh and I grabbed the water and handed it to her and she gave me a weak smile and pushed herself up carefully and took it from me. I gazed at her arm in a sling and sighed...that look like it really hurt.

"Well the family went home to sleep, because grandma was about to fall of her chair and Sel was completely out of it. And Joe and Denise are with Nick at the moment…" I whispered in reply as she nodded and handed me back the glass as I placed it on the table…

"You in any pain? because you just have to press this button and it will help" I whispered and she nodded instantly taking it and pressing it,

"Mils this isn't your fault okay…please don't think it is,you are meant to be Queen okay" I whispered as she looked at me for a second and I took her hand again but this time she pulled away from me,

"But Nick was never supposed to get hurt…I did that all to save you guys, and now I end up with the same conclusion of someone I love being hurt" She whispered tiredly as I nodded looking at her, I could see the tears threatening to fall in her eyes but she held it together.

"He'll be okay Miles and you were so brave and stupid doing that, don't run off again okay you scared the shit out of Nick, he went like silent and wouldn't talk to anyone for two weeks" I whispered giving her a weak smile as she nodded closing her eyes and I watched the tear fall,

"I'll be right back…Joe wanted me to tell him when you woke up," I whispered and she nodded not opening her eyes as I let go of her hand and stood up, I slowly walked out of the room and moved down the hallway and opened Nick's door,

"Hey Dems…" Joe whispered as I gazed to see Denise asleep, I gazed at Nick with a sigh the beeping still continued but he made no sign of waking up apart from that machine,

"Miles just woke up…" I whispered and Joe stood up, he wrapped his arm around me and we walked out of the room back to Miley's. He opened the door and we walked in as I looked at her fast asleep again,

"Well she was awake…she's obviously not anymore" I whispered as Joe gave a sigh and took me over to the seat and sat down putting me on top of him,

"You need some more sleep," He whispered as I nodded cuddling into his chest. I felt him rubbing my back as I felt a tear slide down my face...when was this going to stop hurting?


	34. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer~Don't own anything!_

**Chapter 32**

**_Mandy POV_**

"Miley we're taking you home and that's that okay!" I stated staring at her, "The doctor said that he would release you on the promise that you would rest…which involves you being in bed, sleeping"

I watched intently as she stood next to her hospital bed stuffing a bag with the clothes we'd brought for her to choose between to wear today.

"I'm not going home Mandy, I'm going to stay with Nick until he wakes up…" She stated through gritted teeth, I watched her trying to zip up the bag but failing completely with only one hand,

"Miley you need to go home and rest" Paul said pleadingly as she threw the bag onto the floor and shook her head,

"No" She stated annoyed, "I am not going home! You can't tell me what to do, you're not my parents" She yelled and we just stared at her, god had I heard that line so many times before when she was a kid,

"Destiny Hope, you're going home and that's that…you understand" Alexandra yelled at her as I saw all the rest of the group standing outside and Miley shook her head looking at her grandmother,

"No I am not. I'm higher ranked then you, so if I say I'm staying, then I'm staying and you can't do anything to stop me!" She stated with attitude and stepped over the bag and walked towards the door as we all let her leave.

"Hey Mil…" Demi started and stopped as she stormed off and I looked out watching her enter Nick's room. I looked back to all the adults and gave a sigh…

"We've got a week till her coronation, well that's what everyone thinks will be her coronation date" Magritte mumbled staring at us, "She's not ready at all she needs Nick, Miley's not going to do anything till he wakes up" She stated seriously, I'd only seen her like this once before, after her parents died she was just angry constantly…

"Okay well she will eventually realize being here at the hospital is no use" Henry stated looking over at Paul,

"Just let her stay with him, it's not going to hurt anyone if we don't have the coronation next week. Just say she's doing exactly what she's doing, sitting at her boyfriends bedside…" Paul whispered and I gave a weak nod…

"Has she said anything to anyone about what she remembers yet?" I asked looking around as everyone shook their heads, we didn't know if she remembered what happened…she wouldn't tell the doctor or us.

"We'll have to wait another 17 years for answers, just like before," Magritte stated giving a huff as I gave a sigh, well she'd tell Nick if he was awake.

"I'm going to go home and get some rest, I think it'd be a good idea if everyone did the same." Henry stated as everyone gave nod and we all piled out of the room,

"I'm just going to say goodbye to Denise and then we can all leave at least we have one less person to visit right?" Paul stated with a sigh, as everyone just looked at him emotionless…but Nick was still here.

I sighed deciding I'd stay a bit longer and see if I could convince Miles to come home and followed Paul into Nick's room. Denise was watching Miley intently as I gazed to see her holding Nick's hand looking at him like she was in a hypnotic trance.

"Everyone is going home, you'll be alright here honey?" Paul asked Denise as she gave him a weak nod and I sat down next to her,

"Bye Miley, you should come home soon okay. Nick needs you alive when he wakes up not totally drained." Paul said as Miley just gazed up at him and nodded directing her gaze back onto Nick. Paul gave us a nod and slowly walked out closing the door.

"Miley honey, maybe you should go home you look tired." Denise said carefully and Miley shook her head looking over at us, a look of pain and sadness crossed her face.

"I caused this and if anything happens to him, that's it. I'm not going to take the thrown because without him I never would be here and why should I get to live the good life while he has to suffer. So no if he's suffering in pain then I need to be suffering as well…" She whispered as I sighed looking at her and Denise stood up walking over.

"You know I heard a very similar speech from someone who was very close to you and me," Denise said sitting next to Miley as she gazed away from Nick,

"Your dad, when your mom was giving birth to Brandi stated that he was going to hold her hand no matter how much she squeezed it because he knew her pain was going to be a lot worse." Denise stated and I smiled knowing any story about Miley's parents would win her over,

"But Miley…he did let go, because he had to. She was hurting him, and he had to let go. Your mom wasn't mad at him or upset with your dad though because she knew he'd tried to be there for her…just like with Nick."

"You don't need to sit around here and be in pain Miley, because Nick knows how hard you're trying to make this better and sometimes to make things better you have to walk away from them first…" Denise whispered

She moved her hand over and slowly placed it on top of Miley's. I watched as Miley slowly pulled her hand away from Nick's and took Denise's instead.

"I want to fix him though because the last people I wanted to fix died and I don't want Nick to die…I can't loose him too" Miley whispered as Denise wrapped her arm around Miley.

"This isn't going to be like before Miley, your mom and dad would never let Nick join them when they know you care about him this much" Denise whispered as she stroked Miley's hair and pulled her into a hug.

"But I want my mom and dad here too, I never get what I want. I always get what I don't want" She whispered silently crying while Denise talked to her like only a mother could to calm her child down.

_**Miley POV**_

I sat at the piano with my headphones firmly placed in my ears, I sighed playing along to the already memorized notes listening to the lyrics and matching them up. I had been playing for five hours straight, but thankfully no one bothered stopping me they knew it would fall upon deaf ears.

What Denise had said made me finally agree to come home, although everyone's wish for me to sleep had not occurred and instead I'd spent the whole night watching movies with security hovering behind me. I'd only slept for about two hours when grandma awakened me, she informed me that there would be media in the house for very brief news interviews for the next couple of hours so I should move upstairs.

They were doing press releases on my coronation and my health along with everything else that needed to be said. But in the mean time I was content in hiding myself away from the world until someone would force me back to reality. I let out a huff seeing it was a little difficult to play anything with only one good hand and my elbow.

I could hear a beat that wasn't my music thumping away and pulled out my headphone to hear the banging on the door. My hand instantly stopped playing and I paused my ipod, standing up and moving slowly over to the locked door.

"Miley come on, it's lunch time" Mandy stated and I sighed unlocking the door to see her standing there dressed up,

Everyone was dressed up today while I was walking around in sweats and a huge baggy jumper, which belonged to Nick.

"Go down to the kitchens okay" Mandy said and I nodded as the security followed us down the staircase and I noticed a lot of people I didn't know just hanging around in the foyer.

"The media will all be gone in an hour and then you can go back to roaming the house Miles" Mandy stated as I gave a nod and walked around the corner into the kitchen as Mandy went a different way.

"Good afternoon Princess" One maid stated as they all bowed and I gave them a weak smile and climbed onto one of the benches as I was pointed towards a sandwich.

"Ms Mandy didn't know what you would want so she said just a salad sandwich, would you like us to prepare anything else?" A chef asked and I smiled shaking my head taking the sandwich.

"No it's fine, thank you" I whispered biting into it, I watched them all worry around the kitchen grabbing random plates of small foods and taking them outside into the media conference most likely.

I finally finished and slipped out of the kitchen as the security followed me, I decided I couldn't be bothered going back to playing the piano. Instead I decided I would go visit Demi and Selena for the afternoon, if they weren't there then I would move onto the Lucas household.

I moved over to the doors which contained the huge dining room, I slowly opened it while about five security watched what I was doing but said nothing. I gazed in to see about 50 people in the room all sitting in chairs with microphones and camera's set up.

I sighed seeing grandma and Mandy all the way down the other end, as I tried to get their attention by staring directly at them. Thankfully the media were all so focused on grandma they didn't even notice me standing at the back of the room waving one of my arms. Finally Grandma gazed at me and I looked at her and pointed outside as she nodded.

"Please excuse me for a moment, it seems my grand daughter would like something" She stated and stood up. I smiled as literally everyone in the room turned around, I instantly went for the door not wanting to have a photo taken like this.

I stood outside as she finally opened the door and walked out giving me a smile as I looked at her and then around at all the security that were standing around me. She sighed and nodded for them to leave, which they did and went back to their doors.

"Can I go to Magritte's for the afternoon?" I asked and she nodded giving me a smile and placing her hand on my shoulder and went to call someone to take me.

"I want to walk on my own, I promise I'll be okay and I'll go out the back door and everything. I just want some fresh air and alone time" I whispered pleadingly as she looked at me uncertain.

"Miley sweetie, you are the heir to the thrown at this point letting you wonder off alone would not be appropriate…" She stated seriously as I just stood there looking at her pleadingly.

"Fine…okay fine, but you must go get changed and make yourself presentable. I will call the security and tell them you are coming, be safe and call me if anything happens sweetie" Grandma said as I pulled her into a hug,

I quickly rushed upstairs and got changed into jeans and a top grabbing my jacket and pulled it on with my shoes. I moved down the stairs then through the back door dodging the security guys entering the outside world. I made my way through the back garden and out the back gate gazing to see no one around…god the media were stupid, they all were out the front yet no one thought of going around the back.

I slowly made my way towards their house taking in every little bit of air and freedom, which I hadn't had in a long time. I liked the feeling of being able to be outside alone…it made me seem normal still.

I arrived and pushed through the media outside unknown to them who I was with my jacket hood pulled up and a scarf tightly wrapped around my neck. I got to the security and he gazed at me and instantly opened the gates as I smiled in return. I pulled my hood off making it through the gates, as the paparazzi instantly started screaming my name realizing who I was. I got to the front door and went to knock only for it to be flung open.

"MILEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET HERE? WHO CARES…NICK WOKE UP" Demi screamed at me as she pulled me into a hug, he was awake?

**A/N-**Thanks for the reviews! Maybe going to update tomorrow if I ever get home from going to the football! Oh and my friend forced me into making a formspring so if you want to ask me a question about anything you should ;) www. formspring. me/BecBoc (without the spaces)


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_**Nick POV**_

_Flashback  
_

"_Daddy why are we running?" Kevin screamed as mom held me tightly in her arms, while the pounding of feet and screaming echoed through the palace I didn't understand what was going on._

"_Because something bad is happening Kevin and we have to leave" I heard dad yell in reply while mom kept a tight grip on me, I gazed around seeing heaps of people running and screaming which only made me hold her tighter,  
_

"_Mommy what about Des? Is she going to be okay?" I asked suddenly worried, as mom looked at me. She was crying? Why was she crying?_

"_I don't know baby boy…I hope Des will be okay" She stated in reply and I nodded burying my head into her shoulder, I hope she was Des was my best friend and I told her she looked ugly but I didn't mean it!_

"_Don't worry about them right now, we'll worry about them after Denise they'll be fine. Billy won't let anything happen to his family you know that" I heard dad scream as we continued running and I buried my head into moms shoulder trying to hide from the loud bangs that were around me hoping Des was okay,_

I let out a sigh pushing my eyes open and tried to adjust to the bright lights, I felt the pain but ignored it and gazed to the side of my bed looking for someone. I'd woken up earlier I was sure because I knew what had happened to me although it was all a little hazy still. I assumed I must have fallen back asleep, but I remember last time the pain was a lot worse then it was now…I felt stronger which I suppose was good. I sighed gazing to see no one at all in the room but realized something was in my hand,

I felt a soft palm and delicate fingers knowing exactly who it belonged to, I slowly moved my head over feeling my whole body let out a protest but I continued anyway. I looked over to see my girlfriend fast asleep, the instant feeling of relief swept over me seeing her okay and fast asleep her head against the chair and by the look of it she'd been there for a while. I gazed at her arm in a sling and then looked for any other wounds...but thankfully I found none.

"I think we should have got the turkey sandwich instead, this one is kind of festy, let's just give it to Miley and not tell her" Joe stated walking in the room not even gazing at me as Demi walked in and stopped dead in her tracks staring directly at me.

"NICK" She squealed excited as Joe instantly doubled back giving me a grin.

Demi rushed over moving her hand onto my shoulder looking at me in complete shock. She was so excited...overly excited, how long had I been out, no one had told me that? But from what I could tell it must have been a long time.

"Dems…" I mumbled pulling a face at how much she was hurting me right now, she instantly looked at me apologetic and took her hand away from me a huge grin still etched across her face.

"How are you feeling? Your dad said you'd woken up and that have been talking. Then the doctor drugged you out because you were in pain so we came here and you were asleep," Demi started and I nodded trying to keep up, "And then we had to go home and come back this morning, but you're awake and that is fantastic" She stated with a huge grin across her face as I gave her a smile....

"I'm feeling weird…like everything is so strange," I mumbled with a sigh, I just felt like my head and body were separated right now.

Joe gave a laugh pulling his seat over to me as Kevin walked in and gave me a huge grin and a laugh.

"Good to see you awake little brother, we thought we'd lost you for a while" Kevin stated with a huge grin sitting down as I noticed them all holding the sandwiches it had to be lunch then…

"The doctor said last night you were going to spend a week in here then some rehab but hopefully you should make a full recovery, which is terrific" Joe stated and I nodded and gazed over to see Miley still fast asleep, it was a wonder she hadn't woken up yet.

"She slept here all last night" Demi whispered smiling,

"Alexandra told her if she didn't come home she'd never let her play piano again but Miley said that piano didn't matter and that you were more important" Kevin stated giving me a smile,

"She wanted to be here when you woke up, guess it's going to work the other way round" Hoe finished and I gave a smile running my finger carefully along her hand, while I gazed back at her whole arm in a sling.

"So she's okay" I whispered nervously, "Everyone is okay?" I asked and all three of them nodded gazing back at me grinning,

"She has a broken arm obviously" Demi stated with a small laugh,

"But it was only you that really got hurt in the families, we were so worried Nick you have no idea at all. Miley went crazy, we all thought she was going to kill herself at one stage, all she was saying was I want to die, and it was all her fault" Joe stated with a laugh shaking her head as I moved my fingers along her hand entwining them as she instantly let out a groan.

"Wakey wakey Miley" Demi stated rubbing her arm as she let out another groan and tried to move her hand away from mine ang I gripped down on. Instantly her eyes opened as she stared directly at me.

I watched her face just stare at me like she didn't believe it at all, then she did something I didn't expect…she started crying. I watched her instantly start sobbing as Demi gave me a look and rolled her eyes rubbing Miley's back,

"I'm so so so so so sorry" She choked out, "I love you, and it's all my fault you got hurt, I was being stupid and I should have told you..." She continued between sobs as I gave a sigh wincing and pushed myself over and moved my hand up to her cheek.

"I love you too, and this is not your fault Miles…I promise you mean everything to me" I whispered as instantly a weak smile came to her face and I wiped away the tears. "I will always love you,"

_**Miley POV**_

"This tastes horrible…what is it?" I asked throwing the sandwich in the bin as Nick was shooting Kevin a look, which I didn't understand. Demi suddenly stood up giving everyone a smile,

"We're just going to go for a walk right guys?" Demi asked as I realized Nick obviously wanted to talk to me alone.

Joe instantly shook his head and went back to eating his sandwich."Now Joe" Demi hissed and he looked at her scared jumping up as Kevin gave us a smile and the three of them walked out. The second they closed the door I let out a sigh and played with Nick's fingers,

"Miley, this wasn't your fault you know that right? You did what you thought was best…" He whispered, but still the guilt I felt inside was killing me…this all was my fault everyone knew it, thousands of people were dead because of me. Nick could have died because I was so stupid.

"But it is Nick…this is my fault," I stated gazing at him, "Innocent people are dead because of me…" I whispered and he gave a sigh gripping my hand and attempted to pull me over to him as I stood up and moved closer and he dragged me onto the bed.

"Those innocent people knew exactly what they were doing when they went into this battle against the King, they knew they could die and they knew that even if they died they might be able to finally restore some order." He whispered pulling me closer to him as I sighed lying down next to him,

"That doesn't mean I didn't cause it Nick. I just feel that me being Queen is going to cause more heartbreak then good…" I whispered as I rested my head on the pillow and he traced his hand along my sling,

"I'm the one who found you first" He mumbled as I stared at him, "I saw you there Miles, in that dress I seriously thought you were dead" He mumbled looking at me scared,

"Everyone knew in the battle that we had to do anything to save you, and that's what I did…I was willing to get shot to save you Miles, all those people will die in vain if you don't take what should have been yours a long time ago" He whispered moving his hand up to my face and slowly tracing his fingers down it, while I gazed into his bright glowing eyes.

"I'm scared though…" I whispered,

A smile came to his face, just seeing him smile made me feel a little bit better and he rolled his eyes moving his hand threw my hair.

"Of what?" He asked giving another smile, "Mileybeing Queen is simple, it's not like you do anything. I mean you just agree to things, sign some sheets you agree with and attend all the openings and stuff."

"It's not like people aren't going to be there to help you! Your not running a country on your own" He stated and I sighed, I knew that but still there was so much responsibility in being Queen.

"You won't leave me will you? I whispered nervously, "Promise you'll be here for me no matter what I do?" I whispered and he gave me a small laugh which turned into him wincing, I frowned looking at him worried.

"Are you okay? Want me to get a nurse or a doctor or someone?" I asked scared moving away from him as he shook his head and pulled me over again.

"Hello I survived two bullets, a little pain isn't going to take me down" He stated smiling, "Of course I'll be there no matter what, you're my girlfriend and I love you" He whispered as I leaned closer to him resting my head next to his.

"Even if I was married to a guy I hated?" I whispered and he rolled his eyes,

"What wedding?" He whispered, "Marriage is supposed to between two people who love each other, so to me technically there was never a wedding nor were you ever married"

I gave a small giggle and he slowly moved his lips gently onto mine, I didn't do anything but kiss him back a tiny bit seeing I didn't want to hurt him.I felt like I was just consumed by absolute pleasure being so close to him when I'd thought a couple of days ago he was going to die. I never wanted it to end but I slowly pulled away a smile coming to my face as he moved his hand onto my back pulling me closer again…

"I missed you" He mumbled, "I missed us" I smiled as he pulled me back into a kiss more forcefully this time as I kissed him back moving my hand carefully through his hair…that's when we heard the door open…

"MILEY" I heard Magritte scream "NICK" I instantly pulled away from Nick in fright and rolled back forgetting how little room there was behind me and instantly dropped off the bed and landed straight down on the floor with a huge bang.

"Ouch…" I instantly yelped feeling my head hit the cabinet next to Nick's bed, arms instantly come around me pulling me up as I rubbed my head. Nick looked at me panicked, I looked over to see everyone laughing...how kind of them.

"I'm okay everyone…" I stated, "Thanks for all your concern" I watched them continue to laugh at me expense as Joe stood next to me,

"You know your not supposed to have sex in the hospital" Joe whispered as I flung my arm out and slapped him across the chest only to be hit across the head with a magazine from Magritte.

"Sit down and behave young lady" She yelled, "Nicholas how are you feeling honey?" Magritte asked as instantly everyone swamped around him so I could no longer see. I felt someone's hand come to my shoulder and I gazed to see Denise,

"That hurt didn't it?" She asked and I nodded rubbing my head as she laughed sitting next to me, I looked at everyone surrounding my boyfriend...I wanted alone time with him.

"You told us you wouldn't take the crown unless Nick woke up. So does this mean it's time to start thinking about a coronation Miley" Paul asked me and I looked between both of them.

"Yeah I suppose it is…" I whispered seeing both their faces light up, I looked over to see obviously they weren't the only ones listening in. Grandma gave me a wink as I just looked down at the ground…oh crap this was actually going to happen.

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome! Not going to update till the weekend and hopefully the story will be finished by Sunday! I hope everyone had a great weekend :D**


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_**Nick POV**_

Today was the day, everyone was freaking, everyone was worried, but as soon as Miley stepped into a room everyone pretended like they were all fine for her sake. I sat in her room while she had her hair done, she was hell nervous and I could tell she was debating whether she wanted to do this or not anymore. I'd been home for a total of one whole day and in that time I'd hardly spent any of it with her, because today was her coronation and by tonight she'd be Queen.

"Nick I can't do this" She suddenly yelled sending her hair stylist stumbling backwards in fright "I can't…This is stupid! I can't do this" She continued staring at me pleadingly, I sighed we all knew she was going to go through stages of whether or not she should be doing this today...

"Miley you can! You can do this, I know you can! Everyone knows you can…it's not that big of a deal…" I stated seriously as she just stared at me, "Not that big of a deal? This is running a whole country Nick! This is a big deal!"

"I want grandma…" She yelled as the hair stylist and her other assistants just stared at me, "I want her now…" Miley stated deadly serious and I nodded standing up and very slowly moving over to her,

"Love you" I whispered and kissed her on the cheek as she gave me a smile, she was absolutely terrified of becoming Queen. But at the same time I knew some where inside of her she was excited.

"Love you too, now just get grandma please…" She begged and I nodded quickly leaving the room gazing at the security as the all looked at me. Every single room had security, even if no one was it they were just there. I sighed slowly walking down the hallway and down the staircase, wincing at the position my body had to make,

Everyone was separated at the moment getting ready seeing in an half an hour we'd be leaving with Miley following. I walked to Alexandra's room and raised my hand knocking on the door while the security just gazed me. I stood patiently as the door opened and I gazed to see Alexandra already in her gown ready for the proceedings.

"Nicholas you are looking quite handsome, what would you like?" She asked,

I'd got dressed quickly in my suit so I could spend more time with Miley trying to keep her calm, but obviously it wasn't working...

"Miley wants you…" I stated nervously and Alexandra instantly frowned "She's kind of freaking"

"She's going to make it through today…" Alexandra stated more as a question and I nodded, she had to get through it. We both left the room and moved up the stairs again and Alexandra knocked on her door.

"Come in" Miley stated as Alexandra opened the door and I gazed to see her now standing in the dress.

She looked absolutely flawless, like a porcelain doll there was literally not anything out of place on her. I smiled at her which she returned as Alexandra walked over and I gazed at the elaborate dress which was like triple Miley's size and covered half the room practically.

"I can't do this! Why am I here? I want to go home…this is stupid, everyone knows I can't do this! Why did I even agree! I was never supposed to be queen? What am I going to do?" Miley yelled at Alexandra frantically as she gave a sigh in response moving over to Miley.

"Destiny, take a deep breath in…and then breath out" Alexandra stated seriously as Miley nodded and followed the orders and then looked for more, Alexandra gave a sigh.

"Right Miley…sweet heart, this is nothing when you think about it most of the world have believed you've been a Queen for a long time before now. You're going to be absolutely perfect, you look so beautiful." Alexandra stated seriously looking at Miley,

"I don't know…this is scary…" She whispered moving her hands across her dress as there was a knock on the door and it opened as Magritte with Dad walked in and gazed at Miley.

"She's looks magnificent, your parents would be so proud of you" Dad stated walking in while I saw Miley just standing there in a total daze, needing more reassurance.

"She does, now you need to calm down sweet heart everything is going to go perfectly…and I might have a surprise for you after" Alexandra stated and Miley looked at her interested and Alexandra smiled, knowing that she could easily black mail her with presents.

"But I will not tell you until tonight and we need to get you moving," Alexandra stated as Miley with the new incentive of a present nodded, well that was easier then we thought to convince her.

"Wait she's missing the main piece…" Alexandra suddenly stated as we all gazed up and she grabbed the gold necklace we'd seen so many times now and pulled it around her neck as the heart rested against her chest.

"Now you're ready…you can do this, you look like a true leader now. And like Paul said your parents would be proud of you," Alexandra stated and kissed Miley on the head as she gave a weak smile and nodded…

"I know that they would be…" She stated in response as Magritte nodded looking at her once more before walking out with dad, I sadly knew soon I was going to have to leave as well.

"Maids…" Alexandra stated as the door opened and about ten walked in and all gave a small bow, and moved around the train of Miley's dress as she just gave a sigh…this was weird for her I could tell.

"You're going to be fine…remember I'll be with you all night" I said with a smirk as she nodded and I gave her a very gentle kiss on her lips, causing a small smile to come to her face as she walked very carefully out with all the maids.

"We did it Nicholas" Alexandra stated with a sigh of relief "We actually convinced her…good job" She gave me a grin and I gave a laugh as we both left the room and walked down gazing at all the security,

"We all ready to do this?" Dad asked standing in the foyer with everyone, this was a dreamlike experience every person here had we always wanted her to be Queen but we never thought it would ever happen, except maybe Miley considering she knew she was alive.

As I watched the maids open the door I gave one last smile at Miley knowing that a princess was walking out those doors and was going to walk through them tonight as Queen of the whole country. But we all had faith in her, the only person who doubted her was herself, and I was sure as soon as she saw how many people were standing in the streets to see her coronation it would boost her confidence; And she would finally take what was rightfully hers all along.

**Miley POV**

I sat smiling looking out the window of the horse drawn carriage, gazing at the thousands of people lining the streets cheering my name…it was scary but at the same time kind of exciting. I exchanged a look with grandma who was sitting next to me a grin across her face while I went back to gazing at all of my country's people.

"The last time I sat in this carriage was with your father, I never thought after that night I'd ever get to sit in here with you my dear" Grandma stated as I looked at her and she put her hand on my cheek.

"I love you…and today you will have your whole family watching out for you, so don't be scared because all these people are here for you" Grandma stated and I nodded moving my hand to my necklace, wishing they were all still here.

"I miss them so much, I wish they were here today…" I stated as grandma gave me a laugh moved her hand to my hand as she gave me a huge smile shaking her head.

"But sweet heart they are, they're always here…because in you, their will always be memories of them which will never be forgotten," She whispered and I gave a small smile tracing over my once broken wrist trying to forget all the memories I didn't want to remember.

"Soon we will be at St Patrick's cathedral and you will walk down the aisle with every single eye on you…because everyone knows who you are and what you are meant to be. Never doubt who you are Destiny Hope" Grandma whispered as I nodded and gazed out the window smiling again seeing all the soldiers around on horses.

Half an hour later I felt the horses pull up, I gazed out the window to see the towering steeples of the church and the ornate architecture that was the st Patrick's cathedral. Grandma gave me a smile as the doors opened and the sound was deafening of all the people who just wanted to glance at me. I took a soldiers hand as he helped me out of the carriage and I gave him a smile, as 6 women dressed in white surrounded me and took the long train behind me.

I slowly walked inside and up the steps as the door instantly closed and it was just deadly silent as I gazed watching the archbishop of New York walk down holding the crown along with two earls along side him carrying the scepter and golden orb which I was going to have to hold very soon. I stood carefully waiting listening the music being played and looking at the 8000 people packed into the church. All the people were of royal blood, high officials, parliament figures or just very important people.

I was nudged from behind seeing grandma motioning for me to start walking as I carefully took a step forward into the church. The sad thing was I'd practiced this at least a hundred times in the last week walking with a very straight and elegant posture down the aisle, but everything went out the window seeing all the people staring directly at me.

I finally reached the end my heart beating out of my chest and carefully sat down in the seat of my great great great grandfather, as I gazed back at all the people glaring back at me. The music continued for a moment before stopping and the archbishop walked up and stood in front of me.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United States of America, and of it's Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to our respective laws and customs?" The archbishop stated as I felt myself mentally start to panic, this was happening…right now.

"I solemnly promise so to do." I stated like I'd practiced taking in a deep breath while my heart continued to pound beneath me, okay this was going to happen I was going to be Queen.

I wonder where Nick was? I tried not look obvious and gazed around but couldn't find him anywhere. I suddenly realized I'd lost concentration and the archbishop had stopped speaking and I tried to remember, I only had one more line to say…no I just had to make it come from my mouth…if I could remember it.

"All this I promise to do. The things, which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God." I stated and a man in robes moved to me and indicated for me to sign my name.

I took the pen and pressed down going to write Miley and stopped thankfully writing my full name as he moved away from me. The archbishop returned to me along with two men both holding the scepter and the golden orb. He spoke as I tried to concentrate but I was mentally freaking out as one handed me the orb in my right hand and then the scepter in my left and he slowly moved and placed the crown on my head talking away.

"All hail the Queen, All hail the Queen, All hail the Queen" Everyone instantly yelled as I felt feint…they were talking about me, it was finished I was the Queen after everything I'd been through it was over.

I stood up and the music began to play as I slowly walked back down the aisle each step I made I felt myself become more and more confident finally reaching the back as the doors opened for me. The crowed was enormous as it screamed and cheered, and for the first time today I gave a genuine smile and waved at my new kingdom.

"Your royal highness, please…" A soldier stated as I nodded giving him a smile and climbed back into the carriage…this time I was alone though, because this time it wasn't about anyone else, it was about me…I was officially the Queen of the United States of America.

**A/N- Okay so bit of a boring chapter but I needed the whole coronation because it would be a bit stupid to skip it! I actually researched into it so hopefully that seemed life like haha! Thanks for the reviews by the way! I got my 400th which was soooo awesome! And I really want the next chapter to be the last and then an epilogue :)**

**Okay I need your opinion seeing Miley has Nick and Joe has Demi...would it be weird if I put Kevin and Selena together just because I feel like they are really lonely charactes right now? Or should I just leave them single?**


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N- Okay suggesting to pair Selena and Kevin seemed to be an overall failure on my part! So they will just remain single because I can't really partner them up with a new character in the last chapter of the story! thanks for the reviews!!!  
**

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Nick POV**_

"A map?" She asked looking at the piece of laminated paper she held in her fingers, "My surprise present is a map?"

"Well technically no," Alexandra stated, Miley just frowned leaning back onto my chest as we both sat on her bed, "But your present isn't actually finished, or even started so I can't give it to you,"

"Can I least know what it is?" Miley asked giving her grandma a huge grin, "What do you think it is? Isn't it obvious? I don't want you living in this small house the rest of your life, plus I feel the need for more space,"

"You got me a house?" Miley stated as I laughed watching her excitement, "No Miley sweetie, Queen's don't have houses they have palaces"

"I get my own palace?" She asked excited as Alexandra nodded and Miley instantly let out a high pitched squeal making me wince in pain, "Don't get too excited, we are going to knock down the King's one and rebuild so it's going to be a long time away."

"But for today, you need to take the map because that is my surprise present" Alexandra stated as Miley picked it up again, "You'll have fun trust me, it's a lot of walking around though"

"I really don't like the sound of this" Miley responded as I looked at Alexandra to continue, I was interested even if she wasn't. "Right well where is your key?"

"What key?" Miley asked confused and Alexandra just threw her hands up in the air as I gave a laugh, "They key your father gave you! How many keys do you have?"

"Oh right, ummm" She stated climbing off me and walked across the room and into her wardrobe, "Continue, I'm listening I just got to remember where I put it" Miley stated as Alexandra sighed,

"Well today it's tradition that the new Queen get's the day off and seeing I know you will want to leave the house, because I clearly will not be able to contain you here all day…I came up with a plan" Alexandra stated as I picked up the map and looked at it…

"Wait, this is the old palace?" I stated looking at all the rooms colored in different colors on the map, "Yes, it is Nicholas good observation,"

"FOUND IT" Miley yelled walking out holding a golden key, "Thank goodness because today you are going to spend all day in your old home"

"Why? That place is creepy now" Miley asked pulling her necklace off and putting the key onto it with her heart, "Because you are going to try and find the crown jewels,"

"What?" I asked confused as I looked at Miley who just shrugged, "I've already told you how the jewels the king has are not the true ones, the ones you were given yesterday are not real"

"Right so you think we can find them?" Miley stated with a small laugh looking at Alexandra, "Well no I doubt you will find them, but it will give the whole six of you something to do today…and get you out of the way"

"Good to see we are so loved here" Miley mumbled and came back sitting down next to me on the bed taking my hand, "Just look around, maybe you know where they are and you just haven't realized!"

"I doubt it," Miley mumbled and Alexandra frowned, "Well your father intended for you to have them, so he won't have hidden them somewhere you don't know…which leaves the palace as the only place,"

"Grandma, if the King didn't find them what are the chances that six of us will?" Miley stated seriously and Alexandra shrugged, "What were the chances of you still being alive? Or that we found you! Face it my dear, you are very lucky"

"Fine we'll look but no promises" Miley stated as Alexandra just nodded, "And tonight I will show you the plans for your new home, now get going both of you and take the map it may be handy"

"Fine" Miley mumbled as Alexandra grabbed her arm,

"Queen's do not frown, have some fun today…you want to be normal, well make this a treasure hunt of sorts…no security, none of us"

"Wait no security?" Miley asked instantly happy, "Of course not, what fun would that be with security around? Plus it's a national holiday everyone is out partying, little hard to find anyone willing to watch you all day"

"Good luck, and be careful…" Alexandra stated looking at me, "Please don't let her do something really stupid while you're there,"

"Don't worry I won't, then again she is really clumsy I might carry her around all day so she doesn't break anything," I stated giving Alexandra a laugh,

"I'm right here and I'm not that clumsy, although you carrying me around…I like the sound of," Miley stated smirking at me,

"Get going, pick up Demi, Joe, Selena and Kevin on the way, they are having breakfast downstairs" Alexandra ordered as I offered Miley my hand which she took, "Oh and you're walking…no cars, watch out for scary fans"

"Oh great, fantastic" Miley hissed and pulled me out of the room as I laughed and pulled my arms around her waist pushing her along,

"Will you be okay walking? Maybe you should stay back here?" She whispered moving her hand down my chest worried,

I let out a sigh and looked at her "Miley I'm fine, you do realize what the point of today is right?"

"No, aren't we looking for the crown jewels or something?" Miley stated not caring as I just laughed, "The whole idea is for us to have alone time…Miley were all going to split up, isn't it obvious to you…this is our chance to have a whole day together and forget about everything that is happening"

"Oh…" She stated and I just shook my head looking at her, "You're a little slow this morning" I stated and she frowned turning around and moving up to me,

"I've had three hours sleep, give me a break" She mumbled and pressed her lips against mine as I heard a cough behind us, we pulled away and Alexandra frowned looking at us,

"You two can do that when you get there, now get going" She stated annoyed pushing us down the stairs as Miley gave a laugh wrapping her arms around my chest as we headed down for our eventful day.

_**Miley POV**_

"What are we looking for again?" Demi mumbled as I looked at the four of them all half asleep leaning on each other, "The crown jewels, look for doors that need a key to be unlocked" Nick mumbled handing the map to Selena,

"This sounds boring" Selena stated throwing it on the floor letting out a yawn as I smiled looking at Nick,

"How about we just search till like lunch time and then leave? It's not like anyone will know" I stated and grabbed the map rolling it up and putting it in my pocket, we didn't need it anyway.

"Sounds good I agree with the Queen" Joe stated giving a nod as I smiled, "So we will walk around here for let's say an hour and then let's go shopping?" Selena suggested,

"Oh my god great idea, I have my credit card" Demi stated as instantly all three boys groaned, "I vote for shopping," I announced as all us girls looked at the boys shaking their heads,

"Come on…it'll be fun!" I begged as finally Nick gave a nod, "Majority rules, an hour in here then we're going shopping"

"She's got you whipped Nick" I heard Joe say as I shot him a deadly look, "I know, I hate being in love this much I can't resist her"

"That's so sweet" Demi stated elbowing Joe,"You should be taking notes on how to please your girlfriend, your brother has got it down"

"Right then let's split up into twos" Nick announced gazing around as Joe instantly grabbed Demi and I looked at Nick,

"Guess it's just you and me Kev, let's get away from the couples…" Selena stated,

"Call each other if you find anything" Demi announced as we all began to head down different hallways of the palace I used to live in, I gazed down nervously…I didn't like being here that much.

"I don't think Alexandra's plan was a great one, you really don't like it here do you?" Nick asked wrapping his arm around my waist, "Not really, I mean it's beautiful but I hate the memories,"

"Well" Nick stated a smirk coming to his face, "Why don't we make new ones?"

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" I asked as he shrugged and then suddenly grabbed me throwing my whole body over his shoulder, "NICK STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF"

"No I won't, I'm fine" He stated laughing as I banging me hands into his back while he continued to carry me, "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

"You'll have to wait and see your royal highness" He stated as I let out a scream and thrashed against him, but there way no point even thougt he was injured he was still way stronger then me,

"Nick…" I stated quietly realizing where we were going, "Nick please, I don't want to go down here…Nick please,"

"Why not?" He asked and put me down as I looked up at him, "I just don't want too, I hate being down here"

He sighed and offered me his hand; "You have to face your fears, come on your bedroom holds good memories for me Miles"

"What memories?" I asked him curiously accepting his hand as he pulled me along and reached for the door handle, "Because the last time I was in here…I found the love of my life who I never thought I'd see again"

"And I ran away from you" I mumbled and he opened the door for me, "So don't run away this time, come on…don't even think about it, just do it"

"Fine okay fine, if you want me to so much" I stated and walked into the room instantly feeling nervous, "Don't freak out on me okay, just stay calm…"

"I am calm Nick…I just…" I stated and turned around as he pressed his lips on mine,

I stood for a second and then started kissing him back as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him lift the back of my t-shirt a little and I moved my hands up around his neck as Nick stumbled back a bit and leaned against the wall. I couldn't pretend like I wasn't thinking about what happened here, but this time I didn't care because Nick was here, and in a way he made me feel safe. I didn't want to stop kissing him, I never wanted to let him leave me again…and by the way he was kissing me, it was obviously he had the same feelings,

I heard a scream and pulled away from Nick turning around looking at the door as it came again this time with a bunch of giggles. Nick grabbed my hand and motioned for me to be quite pulling me over to the wardrobe,

"No Joe…I'm not going into that room to make out" I heard Demi scream right outside the bedroom door as Nick pulled me into the wardrobe as I tried not to laugh at the idea we were hiding from them,

"Come on it's Miley's bedroom, it's not like anyone is going to come near here!" Joe stated opening the door as I heard Demi slap him, "Joe we aren't making out in there! No way"

"Fine okay fine, but if we get caught kissing some where else I'm blaming you!" Joe stated closing the door as instantly I pushed my lips back against Nick and he pushed me against the wall,

"Ouch" I yelled pushing him away as he frowned looking at me and I turned around rubbing my back gazing at all the clothing still hanging…wait I was in the wardrobe,

"What's wrong did I hurt you?" He asked confused and I shook my head gazing out back into my room, "Miles…don't think about it"

"I'm not Nick…" I whispered and turned around gazing at the mass of clothes I'd just been leaning on. I violently grabbed a bunch of them throwing all of them on the ground as Nick tried to stop me, "Stop, what are you doing?"

"Wait" I stated and moved my hand finally feeling the cold metal,

"What's is it?" He asked confused and I frowned…how come I'd never noticed it before now? It would have been here since I was a kid,

"Help me get all the clothes out" I stated and he just looked at me like I was mental, "Nick trust me, just do it!"

"Okay fine," He stated and let go of me as we both began throwing all my old dresses onto the floor, and then I saw it. I leaned down looking at it and then shook my head,

"What is it? That isn't a servants door…I knew all of them, we both did" He stated examining the door knob as I looked at him and moved my hand to the necklace with the key…

"He always thought I'd be Queen, why not hide them in my bedroom?" I whispered as Nick looked at me surprised and I pulled the chain from around my neck and pulled the key off,

"You think, this is where they are?" He whispered as I moved the key and put it at the lock and pushed it in, I turned and looked at him nodding…

"I got a feeling it is, you ready?" I asked him and he looked at me nervously as I twisted the key and it instantly unlocked, "Oh my god…you actually found it…"

"Open it on the count of three," He stated and I nodded as I took the handle and motioned for him to take it as well, "One, two three"

We both pushed it open and fell into another room I had never been into before, I sat up at my mouth just dropped. Neither of us said a work as we gazed around and looked down to see we were sitting on…gold.

"Oh my fricken god" Nick stated staring as I looked at him; the whole room was just sparkling from the sunlight coming in through the window.

Every single inch of the room was covered with gold and jewels; I looked at the floor pushing myself up. Nick quickly followed me as we both accidentally kicked a couple of golden cups and coins on the floor…

"Miley look" Nick whispered as I looked over to him pointing at the other side, we both quickly made our way through and I gazed confused running my hand along the smooth black surface.

"A piano…for you, look it's got your name on it, this is all for you" Nick stated pointing to my name…not Destiny but Miley engraved in gold print. I felt tears come to my eyes as Nick laughed picking up some coins,

"We're rich" He yelled jokingly as I turned looking at him and he stared back at me,

"I love you" I whispered and he just smiled taking both my hands, "I love you too Miles," He whispered and we both moved in and I smiled knowing this memory would never ever be forgotten as I pressed my lips against his.

**A/N- So I hope everyone has a good weekend and I will be ending this story tomorrow, I hope! I haven't written the epilogue (Do you want one or not?) if yes do you want something to happen, tell me and I will try and put it in :D**


	38. Epilogue

**A/N- Officially the last chapter :D I'm actually really sad to see the end of this story just because it was my first ever story and it has been going on for sooo long! So from the ideas that I got in the last reviews, I've tried to mash them all together into one chapter adding my own idea at the end! Thanks to everyone who read this story and hopefully you like the epilogue I made it in a hour so it's rushed to say the least :P**

_**Epilogue**_

_**Nick POV**_

"I don't know which one I like more" Miley stated looking at her left hand as I sighed leaning over and examining the two rings,

"Miley you're supposed to like your wedding ring more, because that means you're married" I stated seriously as she shrugged looking at the engagement ring I'd given her,

"I like this one better though," She mumbled,

"Why?" I asked her confused as I looked at her and she shrugged running her fingers over both of them, "Because you chose my engagement ring, while my wedding ring neither of us chose,"

"Yes but we had to have these ones Miles, they're your families" I explained and she rolled her eyes, "I know, I know! But still I like this one better because it has more meaning then my wedding ring,"

"Fine, if you say so" I whispered and she smiled taking my left hand and spun the gold ring on my finger, "I wish we'd just eloped"

"Me too, I mean the wedding was bad enough but now we have to cope with the horrible reception" I stated and she laughed pressing her head against my shoulder,

"Think we could just run away together?" She whispered leaning up and kissing my cheek as I shook my head,

"Not a chance in hell," I whispered and she laughed gazing out the window to see crowds of people all cheering us on. "I like being Queen but today I just wish I'd actually had a say in everything, like a normal person"

"Hey well at least you got to pick who you married this time, not like your last wedding" I stated and she instantly laughed, "And at least I like the guy I married this time,"

"Like me? We just got married and you still only like me?" I asked and she giggled shaking her head looking up to me, "I love you Nicholas."

"I love you too" I whispered and she smiled leaning up and gave me a very light kiss as we entwined our fingers, "Think we could creep away from the reception?"

"Hell yeah, planning on it. I mean it's in my palace I know all the secret passageways that even Grandma doesn't…no one will ever find us" Miley stated with a giggle as I looked at her smiling,

"You know you are so gorgeous, and you look so beautiful today" I whispered and she instantly blushed as I gazed at the huge white dress with a crown on her head, which she had managed to knock off twice during today's proceedings.

"You look pretty handsome yourself Prince Nick," She stated and I instantly laughed, "I wish you were King Nick, that sounds so much cooler but at least you're actually a royal now!"

"I don't care what my title is Miles, I care about you and if that comes with the added advantage of being a royal then I'll accept it" I stated and she smiled moving up and pushing her lips against mine as suddenly the horse drawn carriage stopped sending us both toppling forward,

Miley sighed letting out a huge huff, "Why can't we just have damn cars? I mean I would have accepted having a limo for our wedding instead of the slowest vehicle known to man"

"Miley it's tradition, plus the horses are cute" I stated looking at them as the door opened and we instantly heard a huge cheer, "Screw the horses, they may be cute but they take forever to get anywhere!"

"Your royal highness" A soldier stated offering her his hand as she took it and I rolled my eyes holding the back of her huge dress as she got out, "Thank you very much"

"No problem" I stated hopping out as she just looked at me, "I was talking to him, not you" She retorted as we both heard a small laugh and gazed at the soldier,

"See someone like's my jokes" Miley stated grabbing my hand as I saw a bunch of soldiers instantly come towards us, "I like your jokes, just most of the time I'm always the one you're joking about"

"Not my fault you're so cute and stupid" She stated as we walked up the steps and turned around waving at the huge crowed while Miley squeezed my hand tightly.

"Okay let's go inside now" Miley announced and like that everyone agreed, because no one ever disagreed with the Queen. The doors opened as we heard a trumpet sound and Miley sighed,

"Her royal highness the Queen and his highness the Prince" A guy yelled as we both frowned, "That sounds really stupid, doesn't it" Miley noted as I nodded,

"It makes me sound like I'm five" I stated and she nodded as we walked in to see two rows of what seemed like a kilometer of people, we slowly began walking and everyone started bowing,

'Oh my god look" Miley suddenly whisper hissed at me as I turned to see Selena bowing but next to her was The Crown Prince of Wales…and they were holding hands,

"Did I miss the fact she was dating Prince Taylor?" Miley whispered as we continued past them both turning our heads to look back staring at them, "She didn't tell me about it, she was telling me the other day how hot he was though,"

"Nick you got to fill me in on these things! My god you would be such a bad girl!" Miley stated as we reached the end and I frowned at her, "Miley I'm a guy we don't care about girl gossip"

"Well obviously, I would have known otherwise" She stated shooting me a look as we looked at the Grande hall and exchanged a look, now we had to walk down the steps.

"When do we have to dance?" I asked Miley and she shrugged, "I don't know I wasn't listening this morning to the whole minute by minute plan your dad gave me"

"Neither was I" I stated as I helped her down the staircase and we looked around at the empty hall, "We could so make a run for it right now"

"Don't you dare" Alexandra yelled from the second level looking over the balcony down on us, "Don't even consider that either of you, now go sit in your chairs and don't move"

"Party pooper" Miley mumbled looking back at her, "You can disappear later just not before the reception even starts my dear"

"What ever" Miley stated as we walked over and stood in front of two huge chairs as everyone started walking in chatting away. Meanwhile we both stood bored waiting for them to all get to their damn tables,

"Right speech Miley" Dad suddenly stated turning up as Miley let out a groan looking at him, "I thought we weren't doing that!"

"Please tell me you wrote one like I told you to" Alexandra stated as Miley gave a laugh and then stopped, "Your talking to me grandma like I wrote a speech,"

"Make it up then and fast" Paul stated as they stood alongside us on the bridal parties table,

_**Miley POV**_

"Hello everyone" I yelled loudly as instantly Nick gave a laugh, what the hell was I supposed to say now? I looked at Paul and Grandma who nodded for me to continue,

"Thanks for coming today, Nick and I really appreciate it" I continued looking at Nick who nodded, "And I hope you enjoy your evening"

With that I sat down with Nick who started laughing, everyone quickly followed and the whole hall erupted into conversation as instantly someone kicked me in the leg.

"Ouch" I yelled looking to see Magritte glaring at me horrified, "What kind of a speech was that?" She stated as I shrugged, "A really short one?"

"After months of press training that was all you could come up with?" She continued and I nodded while everyone was just staring at me, "Come on everyone was bored like they wanted me to blab on about how much Nick and me are in love, no one cares! They just want the food"

"I agree with Miles, I'm hungry so short speech suited me perfectly" Joe announced starting to eat as I gave all the elders a smug look and began to eat a bread roll.

An hour later I sat bored watching everyone still eating and chatting away while Nick and me played with each others fingers under the table. The last year for me had just been a rollercoaster ride of plane trips, sitting in court and a huge learning experience about anything and everything. But then Nick had proposed on my birthday and everything began to slow down and finally I was getting the hang of my new life,

"Miley want to come to the bathroom with me?" Demi suddenly asked as I looked at her staring me down and I nodded getting up, "I'll be right back gorgeous" I stated giving Nick a smile as he nodded,

"Good, I didn't think I'd get the chance to talk to you" Demi stated as we both left the Grande hall walking down a hallway as I looked at her confused, I knew what she was going to say.

"Have you told him yet?" She whispered as I rolled my eyes, how did I know, "No I haven't Demi I've been a bit busy getting married"

"Miley you have to tell him!" She hissed at me and I sighed, "I will tell him, just not right now because it will cause a mob scene"

"You need to tell everyone, you can't hide that for to much longer" She stated looking down and I slapped her, "Stop you're making it obvious" I stated gazing around quickly making sure no one was looking,

"Hey you guys" Joe stated, as I smiled at him and he walked down the hallway wrapping his arms around Demi's waist as I gazed at the engagement ring on her finger,

"What are two up two? Secret girl talk?" He asked kissing Demi's cheek and she just stared at me, "Yep exactly what we were talking about right Miley,"

"Yes and I will okay," I stated as Joe frowned confused and Demi gave me a weak smile and looked at Joe,

"What's going on I feel like I'm missing something," Joe asked confused,

"You're always missing something Joe," Demi whispered smiling at him as a smirk came to her face, "I don't think anyone will notice if we disappear for a bit do you?"

"No I don't reckon, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Joe asked and Demi nodded, "I think I am, come on let's go"

"No, hello this is my wedding reception if anyone should be running off to make out it should be me!" I yelled as they continued walking away from me, "Bad luck Miley, you're the Queen people will notice! If anyone asks we both got food poisoning"

"Like anyone will believe that" I yelled as they disappeared and I gave a huff turning around to see Paul walking down the hallway frowning at me,

"Miley what are you doing standing here alone?" He asked and I pointed at the toilet, "Did you by any chance see Joseph?"

"Yes, he felt sick so did Demi. They went that way" I stated and he just nodded looking at me, "Were they expecting everyone to believe that,"

"Yeah supposedly they were," I stated as he sighed and pointed for me to go back outside,

I nodded and quickly walked down the hallway and back into the hall to see a lot of people were up dancing now as I headed back over to Nick,

"You were gone for a while, everything okay?" He asked as I sat back down and gave him a smile, "Of course it is Nick, everything is perfect"

"Bride and Groom dance you two" Alexandra stated snapping her fingers at us as I let out a groan with Nick,

"Come on smile you two, once everyone joins make a run for the door on the right" Denise mumbled, I instantly gazed around seeing the door with no soldier on it.

"Who will cover for us?" Nick asked as I nodded and Denise rolled her eyes, "Do you really think anyone is actually here to see both of you? They are here for the party, whether you're here or not it will continue"

"Thanks Denise, you have no idea how much I need to get out of here!" I whispered and she smiled at me shaking her head, "Your mother said the exact same thing at your parents wedding when she disappeared with Billy"

"Mother like daughter" Nick stated laughing and pulled me out as everyone who had been dancing moved to stand around the side,

Nick wrapped his arm around my waist as I put my hand on his shoulder, we both stared at each worried as the music started playing. I took a step as Nick quickly responded and we both very out of time began to dance,

"I hate this" Nick whispered seeing every single person was staring at us, I laughed and nodded holding onto him as more people joined in. "Me too but it will be over soon"

We continued for another minute until finally the floor was packed,

"Let's make a run for it" Nick whispered and I nodded as he took my hand and we quickly moved through the people to the door,

"Miley!" Magritte suddenly yelled as I ignored her and giggled as we ran through the door slamming, "Quick find the first room we can!" I hissed as Nick nodded opening a door,

"OH MY GOD" I screamed as I stared at Kevin standing there groping the body of a maid, they instantly looked at us horrified and Nick and me both just stood staring at them,

"Hey guys," Kevin stated uneasily as he scratched the back on his head, "This is Danielle she…"

"Wait I know you!" I yelled at her as she stared at me scared and went to bow,

"No don't bow, you're the maid!" I yelled as she looked at me nervously while both boys looked at me completely confused,

"You're the one that I met on my my first night back here in New York, you told me to come inside"

"Yes that was me your highness" I smiled looking at her and nodded, "And you didn't go and tell Magritte on me, you helped me when I burnt my hand as well"

"Yes I did" She stated and I smiled looking at her, "Thanks, I know I never said that back then but thanks for being nice to me"

"No problem your highness" She stated and then looked at Kevin who smiled at us, "Right then, now that we've sorted that out, can you maybe leave?"

"Umm yeah sure, you didn't see us, we didn't see you" Nick stated as we all nodded in agreement, "Have fun!" I stated closing the door,

Nick and me both instantly stated laughing as we quickly headed down the hallway.

"That was so awkward" I mumbled and he nodded in agreement, "I can't believe Kevin is going out with a maid…"

"She's a nice maid, Danielle…I like her, she was really nice to me" I stated as we continued walking down the hallways,

"Come on, our bedroom" I stated as he nodded in agreement, we continued to walk around until finally we reached the door.

"I have to pick you up" He stated and I looked at him shaking my head, "No! That's only for the threshold of the house! It doesn't work for the bedroom Nick…" I stated as he laughed and grabbed me before I had a chance to continue,

"Don't care, this is the best I can do" He stated and I let out a squeal as he opened the door and walked through the room dropping me on the bed as I continued to giggle,

"I love you Miley" He stated climbing onto the bed and leaning over pressing his lips against mine as I instantly kissed him back, "I love you too"

He pulled me over and we continued to kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. But then I felt something inside of me move as I pulled away,

"Nick stop…" I stated pushing him off looking at his face nervously, "What's wrong?" He whispered scared,

"Give me your hand" I whispered as he just looked at me confused and nodded giving me his hand, I moved his hand onto my stomach as he frowned,

"Miley what…" He started and then all of a sudden stopped and his mouth dropped staring at me, "What was that?"

"What do you think it was?" I whispered looking at him as he looked at me nervously, "Nick I'm pregnant"

"With a baby?" He asked a small smile coming to his face, "No Nick, of course I'm having a baby what else would it be?"

"We're having a baby?" He stated a little louder as I nodded giving him a smile, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY" He screamed jumping up and pulling me into a hug as I laughed,

"We're going to be parents!" I stated excited as he let me go and moved his hand to my face slowly cupping it, "We're going to have the perfect family, I can tell and this baby is going to be the most gorgeous child ever!"

"I love you" I stated giving him a smile as he looked at me, "I love you too" He stated and pressed his lisp against mine putting his hand on my stomach, finally we were going to have our happily ever after.

**A/N- Yay it's finished! Now a couple of people said they wanted a sequel but I don't think I could write a continuation I'm sorry! But I will post a new story next weekend maybe! Which I promise will be Niley so you should read that!! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this story! And for everyone else thanks for reading it :D **


End file.
